


Эдди

by DontCallMeFedya, Krisinie_mysli



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Assistant Edward Nygma, BDSM, Blow Job, Bottom Edward Nygma, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Mutual Pining, Offices, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Power Bottom, Secret Relationship, Selfcest, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Oswald Cobblepot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 90,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeFedya/pseuds/DontCallMeFedya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisinie_mysli/pseuds/Krisinie_mysli
Summary: Эдвард Нигма — двадцатишестилетний судмедэксперт с диссоциативным расстройством личности — решает сменить род деятельности и становится личным ассистентом мэра, который, к тому же, заправляет подпольем Готэма. Они начинают налаживать контакт, находя необычные точки соприкосновения.////Или около-офисное ау, где первосезонный Эд работает личным ассистентом у четвертосезонного мэра Освальда.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Riddler - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma/Riddler, Oswald Cobblepot/Riddler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Putting on my music while I'm watching the boys

Эд взял высокий бокал с барной стойки и слегка качнул. Густая жидкость тяжело колыхнулась, и он немного отпил. На вкус было неплохо, но точно не на двадцать пять долларов, которые ему пришлось отдать за коктейль. Айсберг Лаундж явно был заведением для людей, что не смотрели в графу с ценой. К сожалению, Эд к такой категории населения не принадлежал. Но зарплату очень удачно должны были выдать в понедельник, поэтому он имел полное право потратить остаток денег, отложенных на статьи расходов «еда» и «развлечения». Хотя то, чем он здесь занимался, нельзя было назвать ни тем, ни другим.

Он в очередной раз оглянулся, пытаясь найти кого-то в толпе. Среди разношерстной публики должно было легко различить хромающую фигуру в черном, но Эд просидел здесь уже полчаса, и так ни разу и не заметил ее. Он знал — господин мэр имеет привычку захаживать в свой старый клуб по субботам, но это происходило далеко не каждую неделю.

Внезапно на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука.

— Эдвард, верно? Сразу тебя узнал.

Эд обернулся и увидел невысокого, коренастого мужчину со светлыми глазами и темными волосами. Он уже было обрадовался, но тут взгляд опустился ниже. Полосатая недорогая рубашка с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей, галстук с нелепым узором, неровные стрелки брюк. Пятна грязи на туфлях, господи боже. Не говоря уже о том, что этот парень носил куртку вместо пиджака. О жилете он вообще не заикался.

Его нечеткая фотография на сайте знакомств производила лучшее впечатление. Но ладно, на один раз сойдет. Эд просто развернется к нему спиной. Не в первый же раз, ей богу.

— Да, ты не ошибся. Я Эд.

— Супер! Я Гумберт. Приятно познакомиться, Эд, — Гумберт протянул ему руку для пожатия. Эд с плохо скрываемым раздражением принял ее. Рукопожатие мужчины было слабым и неприятным, и Нигма внутренне содрогнулся, готовясь к новым разочарованиям.

— Очень мило. Не будешь возражать, если я буду называть тебя Освальдом? — за свои многочисленные «свидания» Эд уже успел понять, что подобные вопросы стоит прояснять сразу. Если гипотетический партнер откажет ему даже в такой маленькой прихоти, о чем вообще могла идти речь?

Мужчина удивленно поднял брови.

— Что? Как мэра, что ли?

Эд закрыл глаза, чтобы Гумберт не увидел, как он их закатил. Как не оригинально. Все они это спрашивали.

— Как мэра, да. Но это более распространенное имя, чем ты мог бы подумать.

Гумберт слегка наклонил голову, будто прикидывая что-то, и в конце концов сказал:

— Можешь называть меня как угодно, милая мордашка. Что здесь наливают? — он уселся на высокий стул рядом с Эдом, подзывая бармена. Нигма едва слышно вздохнул. Очевидно, он обрек себя на проклятие.

• • •

С четвертой попытки у него все же вышло открыть замок в своей квартире. Как только дверь за ним захлопнулась, он прислонился к ней затылком и тяжело выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Эд рукой нашарил включатель, и студию заполнил слабый свет.

Было уже около трех ночи, и все, чего ему сейчас хотелось — быстро принять душ и проспать остаток выходных. На ходу он сбросил туфли и стянул криво повязанный галстук, пиджак и брюки. Все нужно было выстирать.

Он вошел в ванную и встрепенулся, ухватившись за сердце. На стиральной машине, покачивая ногами, сидела его копия. Копия носила зеленый костюм, пижонские ботинки и нахальную улыбку.

— Ну как, Эдди, развлекся? — игриво спросил Загадочник.

Эд вздохнул, стянул с себя остатки одежды, отодвинул в сторону ноги своей темной половины и закинул вещи в машинку.

— Как там поживает господин мэр, Эд? — Загадочник совершенно не обращал внимания на молчание Эдварда. Казалось, это только больше его веселило. — Ой, ты опять так и не встретил его, да? Какая досада! Ну, может в следующий раз повезет.

Эд встал под душ и включил воду на максимум. Он знал, что никакой шум не заглушит слова Загадочника, ведь они звучали прямо в его голове, но каждый раз пытался.

— А сегодняшний парень был не так уж и плох, да? — продолжал рассуждать Нигма. — Ну, был бы неплох, если бы ты рассматривал его как отдельную личность, а не как ЧЕРТОВ СУРРОГАТ, ЗАМЕНЯЮЩИЙ ТВОЮ ГИППЕРФИКСАЦИЮ! — последние слова прозвучали настолько громко, что Эд выронил бутылку шампуня. Он закрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в мокрую плитку. — Еще и назвал его мистером Пингвином, пока он тебя трахал! Вот умора!

Эд провел пальцами между стыков плитки. Первая, вторая, третья...

— Сколько это уже продолжается? Месяц? Два? — Эд зажмурился. Он знал, что Загадочник просто дразнится — ему был известен точный срок. — Полгода, Эдди! Гребаных полгода ты волочишься за Пингвином! А все зачем? А? Зачем же, Эдди?

Эд активно закрутил головой и попытался сконцентрироваться на легком опьянении от выпитых коктейлей, ощущению капель, стекающих с кончиков волос, запаху геля для душа.

— Просто хочешь, чтобы _мистер Пингвин_ присунул тебе, да, Эдди? — раздался возле самого уха низкий голос.

— Нет! — наконец не выдержал Эд. Он смущенно опустил голову и руки, стыдясь такой бурной реакции на глупую галлюцинацию. Это было совершенно нелепо, но он продолжил оправдываться перед самим собой: — Личность мистера Кобблпота крайне выразительна. Я никогда не встречал настолько выдающегося человека. Его интеллект, способности и…

Загадочник самодовольно засмеялся.

— И поэтому ты каждый день мониторишь вакансии в мэрии? Чтобы приблизиться к «настолько выдающемуся человеку»?

Эд потупил взгляд.

— Что в этом такого? Всем же нужна ролевая модель.

— Да, но не каждый хочет, чтобы его ролевая модель его выебала, — Загадочник постучал в стекло душевой кабины. — Что это говорит о твоей личности, Эд? Это такой странный способ _впитать_ его знания и навыки? Думаешь, вместе с членом в тебя войдет его уверенность и сила? А раньше ты предпочитал библиотеки, — наиграно сокрушенно вздохнул Загадочник.

— Ты не понимаешь, я…

— Господи! Ты так жалок, Эд! — уже не сдерживаясь прокричал Загадочник. — Тупой, смехотворный неудачник! Что ты сделаешь, когда встретишь его? Ты же сразу облажаешься! Он тебя и на пушечный выстрел к себе не подпустит!

Эд наконец вышел из душа, наспех обтерся и накинул свежую футболку с трусами. Он неловко молчал. Загадочник, конечно, заметил это и расплылся в улыбке.

— Не думай, что я не видел, как ты гуглил факты о пингвинах. Хочешь очаровать его этой ахинеей?

— Все критикуешь, а лучше бы предложил что-то дельное, — пробормотал Эд и направился к кровати. Пора уже было заканчивать этот день.

— Я уже тысячу раз предлагал, но ты меня никогда не слушаешь, тупая башка, — Загадочник присел на край кровати и закинул ногу на ногу. — Выпускаешь меня — и Пингвин наш за пару часов. Ты, конечно, сможешь понаблюдать за этим только со стороны, но зато твоя тушка будет в руках дражайшего господина мэра. Разве не замечательно?

Эд подтянул к себе ноутбук и поднял крышку. Он обновил всегда открытую страницу — раздел вакансий на Готэмском городском портале — и среди банальных объявлений о поиске учителей и медработников увидел то, от чего сердце в груди бешено забилось.

— Так, что там? Эд, ты странно выглядишь, что ты там увидел? — Загадочник тут же поменялся в лице и отобрал у него ноутбук. — Личный ассистент мэра? Серьезно, Эд? Какой из тебя ассистент?

Эдвард впервые за весь вечер взглянул Загадочнику в лицо и радостно улыбнулся.

— Именно такой, какой нужен мистеру Пингвину.


	2. There's something in the wind, I can feel it blowing in

Который час подряд Освальд сидел в своем кабинете, сосредоточенно склонившись над бумагами. Работы было много. Несмотря на то, что он как мэр имел огромный штат сотрудников и личного заведующего финансами, на нем оставалась работа, которую он просто не мог делегировать на кого-либо.

Он отвел взгляд от документов и оперся лбом в сложенные ладони.

Ему просто нужно, чтобы кто-то составил его график продуманнее, чем это делал мистер Пэнн или он сам. В конце концов, ему нужно кому-то доверять и делегировать некоторые обязанности. Ему нужен ассистент. Или ассистентка, все равно. Кто-нибудь умный, не раздражающий, дисциплинированный, улавливающий настрой Освальда и умеющий с легкостью управлять своим и его временем.

Мистер Пэнн уже неделю занимается поисками, и, изначально неуверенный в этой затее, Пингвин с каждым днем относился к ней все скептичнее. Он представить не мог, что может посвятить во все самые ответственные городские, а в перспективе и в подпольные дела, кого-то постороннего. Впускать этого кого-то в личное пространство, позволяя вести повседневный график, постоянно находясь рядом. Это было сложно представить.

В дверь кабинета постучали. Не поднимая головы с рук Освальд разрешил войти. На пороге появился маленький, нервного вида человек в круглых очках:

— Мистер Кобблпот, — он направился к столу Освальда, — если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел обсудить кандидатуру вашего ассистента, — он остановился у стола и затоптался на месте.

— Пэнн, сядь! Не испытывай мое терпение, — рявкнул Освальд.

Тот быстро присел на край кресла.

Освальд устало опер лицо на ладонь. Второй рукой он водил по кругу ложкой в чашке, поигрывая с остывшим чаем.

— Я тебя слушаю.

• • •

Через двадцать минут обсуждений Освальд вертел в руках два резюме. На них уже красовались печати их службы безопасности, и скрепкой были прикреплены дополнительно найденные фото кандидатов. Оба условно подходили на должность. Один из них вызывал особенное любопытство: симпатичный двадцатишестилетний Эдвард Нигма, бросивший работу судмедэксперта в полиции Готэма — это по меньшей мере занимательно. Он не имел опыта работы ассистентом, в целом в политике или хотя бы в администрировании чего-либо. Но у него были отличные навыки и невероятный, по словам Пэнна, энтузиазм. Он сказал, что Нигма своим уровнем подготовки качественно выделяется на фоне других кандидатов. Он был несколько неловким, но это небольшая цена за такую компетенцию.

Не видя смысла тянуть, Освальд набрал его номер. После двух гудков в трубке послышался весьма приятный голос:

— Эдвард Нигма слушает.

— Мистер Нигма, это Освальд Кобблпот, мэрия Готэма. Предложение вашей кандидатуры на должность ассистента все еще актуально?

В трубке слышалось молчание.

— Мистер Нигма, вы слышите меня? Я звоню насчет работы в мэрии.

— Да-да, господин мэр, простите меня за заминку! Конечно, да, я ждал этого звонка, просто полагал, что со мной свяжется мистер Пэнн.

— Я посчитал, что в этом нет необходимости. Или вы имеете что-то против?

— О, нет, ни в коем случае! В конце-концов, это ведь вам нужен ассистент.

В этот момент он замолчал. Странно было услышать прерывистую тишину после этого напористого щебетания. Кто знает, почему он умолк: он всегда так заканчивает мысль или почувствовал, что взболтнул не то? В любом случае, по какой-то необъяснимой причине Освальду захотелось, чтобы он продолжил.

— Мистер Нигма, в вашем резюме я заметил примечательную вещь. Предыдущее место работы — полиция Готэма. Вы наверняка наслышаны о моей репутации и роде деятельности в свободное от политики время. С чего такое кардинальное смещение фокуса?

— Мистер Пингвин, изменения, произошедшие в городе за время вашего правления, впечатляют. Я прожил в Готэме всю свою жизнь и не видел большего процветания. Кроме того, как судмедэксперт я просто не мог не восхититься тонкостью и занимательностью результатов вашей неофициальной работы. Эффектность ваших методов восхищает. Трупы были полны элегантных деталей. Я хочу работать с лучшими в своем деле, и мне очень хочется прикоснуться к прекрасному, — он снова резко замолчал.

— Достаточно, мистер Нигма, благодарю, — Освальд поспешил прервать внезапно повисшую паузу и сбить градус неловкости. Видимо, подобные этой особенности мистера Нигмы Пэнн и счел достаточно экстраординарными. 

Освальд откинулся на кресле и через мгновение съежился от внезапности тяжести на коленях. Английский бульдог, до того мирно сопевший возле стола, запрыгнул ему на руки.

— Эдвард! Хороший мальчик, молодец! Прости, папочке еще нужно поработать. Вот так молодец! Я скоро вернусь к тебе.

В трубке послышался странный неразборчивый звук.

— Мистер Нигма, вы в порядке?

— Да, мистер Кобблпот, простите, что-то случилось?

— Да нет, пустяки. Итак, Нигма, в последний раз: почему я должен нанять вас? 

— Господин мэр, что летит быстрее мысли и не имеет ни начала, ни конца?

— Что, простите? — Освальд удивленно расширил глаза.

— Это загадка, мистер Пингвин. Ну же.

Освальд услышал в голосе этого парня игривые нотки. Интересный выбор манеры для первого разговора с будущим боссом (Освальд уже был практически в этом уверен).

— Время? — Пингвин свел брови, трепля в руках клочок бумаги.

— Точно! Господин мэр, время — ваш самый главный ресурс. Доверьте его мне, и вы не пожалеете.

— Ладно, мистер Нигма. Вы можете приступать с понедельника. Вам вышлют всю необходимую информацию. До встречи, и не опаздывайте.

— Спасибо, мистер Пингвин. До понедельника.

Пингвин положил трубку. Голос Эдварда на последней фразе показался ему неестественным. Может, что-то со связью?

« _Мистер Пингвин_ », — проговорил Освальд вслух с легким смешком. Так его еще никто не называл. «Мистер Кобблпот», «господин мэр» или «Пингвин», но никак не «мистер Пингвин». В этом было что-то очаровательное.

Освальд с удивлением обнаружил себя не откинувшимся в кресле, а согнутым над столом и мнущим в руке остатки резюме второго кандидата. Он даже не взглянул на его имя, а просто машинально комкал бумагу в руке все то короткое время, которое он проговорил с Эдвардом Нигмой. Что ж, посмотрим. Он швырнул измятый клочок в ведро.


	3. If he's as bad as they say, then I guess I'm cursed

Утром понедельника Нигма топтался у здания мэрии. Он пришел слишком рано — до начала рабочего дня был еще целый час. Он бы и рад был прийти вовремя, ведь слишком раннее появление может произвести впечатление не лучше опоздания. Но нервы не давали спать слишком долго, поэтому за десять минут до звонка будильника он уже сходил в душ, надел подготовленную с вечера одежду, позавтракал и нервно поглядывал на часы.

Он кое-как добил еще полчаса, сидя на привычном городском портале, просматривая мероприятия, на которых планировалось появление мэра в ближайшее время. Вероятнее всего, он и так будет иметь их полный список уже в следующие пару дней, но Эд любил быть в курсе всей доступной информации.

• • •

Мэрия была отдельным зданием без дополнительных офисов, и, вероятно, все немногочисленные заходившие в нее люди были его будущими коллегами. Эд разглядывал их без особого интереса. 

Через несколько минут у здания припарковался черный автомобиль, и с задней двери вышел уже знакомый Эду мистер Пэнн. Он наспех закрывал несколько папок, с которыми, похоже, работал в дороге. Он поднял глаза и заметил Эда:

— Мистер Нигма! Вы уже здесь? Замечательно, — тараторил он. — Это то, что пригодится вам сегодня, — Пэнн с нескрываемым облегчением свалил Эду в руки папки. — В них расписание господина мэра на следующую пару дней, организационные моменты и еще много всего. Полагаю, вы с этим разберетесь.

Эд незаметным движением взвесил объем бумаг и повел бровью:

— Ясно, — коротко ответил он. Сказать, что он не ожидал такой стремительной передачи обязанностей — не сказать ничего.

— Пойдемте внутрь, мистер Кобблпот обыкновенно приходит позже, — они вместе вошли в здание мэрии и направились вглубь.

— Здесь ваше рабочее место, — он указал на довольно милый стол. Похоже, это было лучшее расположение во всем открытом пространстве офиса. — У личного ассистента мэра должно быть место, с которого он сможет наиболее быстро и удобно добираться в кабинет по первому зову, — он указал на дубовую дверь.

Эд осмотрелся. Место действительно было приятным, и с него хорошо видны все передвижения по офису, особенно путь к кабинету мэра.

— Мистер Кобблпот не любит опозданий и привык находить своих сотрудников на их рабочих местах, поэтому лучше вам сильно не разгуливать.

— Понятно, — он аккуратно положил полученные папки на угол стола.

— Там у нас кухня, там уборная, курить выходите на улицу, с обеда не опаздывайте. Поручения на первое время есть в черной папке, в остальном господин мэр наверняка добавит их в течении дня. 

Эд кивал, едва успевая за отрывистыми движениями Пэнна.

— Мистер Нигма, я думаю, не нужно объяснять, что мэр не любит, когда ему задают лишние вопросы. Лучше бы вам обладать проницательностью. И, Эдвард, мой вам совет: не принимайте на личный счет все, что он позволяет себе говорить. Не хочу сказать, что мистер Кобблпот бывает грубым, но так это поведение можно расценить, — Пэнн как будто еще сильнее уменьшился в размерах. — Удачи, мистер Нигма.

— Спасибо за консультацию, — Эд пожал ему руку. Рукопожатие было не особенно умелым и слабым, как будто пожимаешь руку ребенка. Специфическое ощущение.

Эд направился в уборную и осмотрел себя в большом зеркале. Он надел черный костюм в едва заметную серую клетку, клетчатую рубашку и черный галстук. Прямые волосы были аккуратно уложены. Кажется, он выглядел неплохо. Оценить объективно было сложно после того, как накануне он перемерил почти весь свой гардероб, чтобы остановиться на этом варианте, который выглядел не слишком официально, но при этом собранно. 

— Эдди, так мило, что ты надеешься, что мистеру Пингвину не плевать на то, как ты выглядишь.

Эд сжал челюсти и взглянул в зеркало позади себя. Загадочник сидел на опущенной крышке унитаза в раскрытой кабинке, вытянув скрещенные ноги, и глупо улыбался. Нигма закатил глаза:

— Давай я не буду говорить с тобой о том, что внешний вид важен на любом рабочем месте, ладно? Что плохого в том, что я не хочу выглядеть глупо в свой первый день?

— Ты будешь выглядеть глупо, Эд, хоть ты приди голым, хоть во фраке, — Зеленый вскочил на ноги и взялся обеими руками за двери кабинки. — Ты — олицетворение неуклюжести. Может, только по этой причине он и запомнит твое имя, — он приблизился к Эду. — Ты задумывался о том, почему Пингвин нанял тебя, а, Эдди?

Эд почувствовал как Загадочник сжал его плечи и сказал низким голосом на правое ухо:

— Ты ведь работал в полиции, тупица, и устроился на работу к дону мафии, — он переместился на левую сторону. — Будешь его персональным мальчиком для битья, Эдди. И далеко не в том смысле, о котором ты фантазируешь, — он особенно вкрадчиво проговорил последнюю фразу. — Он ненавидит полицию и будет сгонять на тебе всю злость.

Эд резко повел плечом, сбрасывая руки своей злой копии.

— Я не был копом! Судмедэксперты — НЕ копы, не неси чепухи.

— Ты можешь говорить все, что угодно, но я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — он уселся на столешницу, в которую были вмонтированы раковины. — Бедный испуганный мальчик, — он поправил узел галстука Эда, — у тебя есть все задатки для того, чтобы стать таким же нервным и дерганым, как этот придурок Пэнн. Он сломался под натиском такого сурового начальника, так с чего ты взял, что тебе под силу справиться с этим? В участке ты не пользовался популярностью, — мурлыкал он, стряхивая пылинки с пиджака Эда.

— Довольно! — крикнул ему Эд. — Ты не выбьешь меня из колеи, тебе ясно? Я здесь, на моем столе уже информация о половине его жизни, и это только первый день! 

Загадочник наиграно примирительно поднял ладони вверх:

— О да, ты прав, это только первый день. У тебя будет еще много времени, чтобы облажаться, — довольно улыбнулся он. — Пока, малыш.

Загадочник исчез. Эд выдохнул, оправился и стряхнул пиджак на том месте, где минуту назад его касалась копия.

• • •

За пару часов работы Эд уже изучил и разобрал все доверенные ему бумаги. Как он и думал, их было так много только потому, что в них творился бардак. Три папки превратились в одну, половина дел была сделана, и Эд смог выудить информацию о том, что сегодня у мэра утренняя встреча, из-за которой он явится в офис позднее обычного.

Нигма успел бегло познакомиться с некоторыми коллегами. Они не разменивались на долгие разговоры.

За стеной послышался цокот, а через мгновение в комнату вбежал рыже-белый английский бульдог. Он живо оббежал пространство и остановился у стола Эда, принюхиваясь. Нигма покосился на него и уложил подбородок на ладонь, локтем опираясь о стол. 

— Наверное, ты и есть тот самый _хороший мальчик_ , — тихо сказал он псу. Тот фыркнул и посмотрел на арку, в которую через секунду вошел Пингвин.

Хромота и невысокий рост не мешали ему выглядеть величественно. Он не здоровался, но офис заметно притих, будто почувствовав его присутствие. Эдвард быстро встал, и пес гавкнул от неожиданности. Освальд уже намеревался пройти мимо, но, заприметив боковым зрением резкое движение Эда, остановился.

— Эдвард Нигма, сэр, — он протянул Освальду руку. — С сегодняшнего дня я ваш ассистент.

Освальд приподнял подбородок и принял его руку.

— Очень приятно, мистер Нигма.

Оценить рукопожатие Пингвина Эду не удалось — слишком сильно он проникся самим фактом прикосновения. Объективно оно было умеренно сильным и достаточно коротким. Субъективно — это был будто самый приятный удар тока.

— Вы уже приступили к работе?

— Да, мистер Пингвин, меня ввели в курс дела.

— Замечательно! — Освальд улыбнулся. — Зайдите ко мне с чашкой через десять минут.

От этой улыбки у Эда слегка обмякли колени.

— Давай, Эдвард, будь послушным, — Освальд нагнулся и подхватил пса на руки.

Они удалились в кабинет, а Эд словил легкий приступ головокружения.

• • •

Эд стоял на кухне и прокручивал в голове вопрос: «С чашкой чего?!». Почему «с чашкой»? Что за формулировка? Почему Пэнн не оставил указаний?

Он открывал и закрывал шкафчики, крутил в руках ложки, перекладывал коробочки. Заходившие на кухню косились на него: «Этот новенький странный...».

«Ладно, Эд, успокойся, ты просто не можешь облажаться с первым же прямым поручением. Импровизируй», — думал он.

Чай? Вряд ли он пьет чай, по крайней мере тот, что имеется здесь. Кофе? Возможно. Здесь только одна упаковка, выбор сузился. Черный? Однозначно черный. Сахар? Да. Или нет. Всегда можно положить рядом на блюдце. Просто черный кофе? Точно нет, должно быть еще что-то.

Он закрыл глаза, уронил голову на грудь и сделал успокаивающий глубокий вдох. «Корица! Самую малость, только для оттенка». 

Эд победно смотрел на чашку кофе, держа руки на поясе. Он чувствовал себя так, будто разминировал здание.

• • •

Через две минуты он постучался в кабинет, и, заслышав приглашение, вошел. Странно, что дверь была самую малость приоткрыта. Может, это для собаки?

Нигма прошел внутрь. Стены были облицованы деревянными панелями, дневной свет освещал пространство, но по периметру были расставлены торшерные лампы. Внушительная дубовая мебель: стеллажи, консоли, стол. Несколько примечательных деталей: блестящий кожаный диван, радужный флаг рядом с флагом Соединенных Штатов на стеллаже за Освальдом. Интересненько. Атмосфера и запах были густыми, концентрированными, но не давящими. 

Пингвин сидел за столом и, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг, жестом пригласил Эда пройти.

— Закрой дверь.

Нигма послушался и подошел, аккуратно поставив чашку таким образом, чтобы Освальд не задел ее даже резким движением. Сам же Эд тихо сел в кресло у стола.

Пингвин закончил свое дело и взглянул на чашку, едва заметно приподняв бровь. В мыслях Нигмы проскочили два варианта: 1) он угадал, что пьет Освальд, и Пингвин удивился его проницательности; 2) Эд даже не приблизился к отгадке.

— Что ж, мистер Нигма, — Пингвин откинулся на спинку кресла. — Эд, если ты не против.

— О, да, конечно не против, — ответил Нигма.

— Эд, — Освальд отпил из чашки и отставил ее с выражением приятного удивления, — я хотел бы, чтобы каждое утро мы начинали с небольшого заседания, на котором будем обсуждать расписание и повестку дня. Скажем, пусть это будет в 09:30. Я хочу, чтобы ты был подготовлен к этому времени.

Эд кивнул, внутренне делая пометку.

— Еще ты можешь приходить в кабинет без моей просьбы, если это что-то срочное и неотложное. Но с этой возможностью лучше не перегибать, — он снова отпил из чашки, оставив ее в руках.

Только сейчас, сидя прямо напротив, Эд смог немного рассмотреть Освальда: черный костюм-тройка с широкими плечами, белая рубашка и галстук с узором пейсли в коричневых тонах, элегантные запонки и маленькая брошка-пингвин из белого металла. Каким же невероятным он был на таком близком расстоянии!

— На сегодня расписание мне еще подготовил Пэнн, поэтому пока к тебе у меня вопросов нет, но будь готов завтра.

— Вообще-то, мистер Пингвин, я несколько его переделал. Я позволил себе переставить местами парочку встреч, чтобы вы не потеряли столько времени в дороге, — Эд сглотнул. Возможно, за такую самодеятельность его уволят прямо сейчас. Он держал в голове то, что Пэнн говорил о проницательности, и уповал на это. — Но, если это слишком, сэр, я могу все вернуть назад!

Пингвин нахмурился:

— Дай-ка сюда записи.

Эд протянул ему распечатку нового расписания.

Мистер Кобблпот несколько мгновений в него вглядывался.

— Вообще-то, это имеет смысл. Так все выглядит намного логичнее.

Эд внутренне ликовал.

— Как тебе удалось перенести встречу с прокурором?

— Мистер Пэнн оставил мне все необходимые контакты, а дальше просто сила убеждения, — широко улыбнулся Нигма.

— Это выглядит и вправду хорошо, Эд. Посмотрим, как все получится, но сейчас я могу тебя только похвалить.

Эда вдавило в кресло. Господин мэр сейчас действительно хвалит его! Невероятно.

— И, кстати, спасибо за кофе. Он хорош.

Эд с трудом держал лицо.

— Рад, что вам понравилось! Что-нибудь еще, мистер Пингвин?

— О, нет, ты свободен. Иди, работай, — Освальд соотносил две версии сегодняшнего расписания.

— Спасибо, мистер Кобблпот, — Эд поднялся и вышел, оставив дверь слегка приоткрытой.

Он быстрой походкой двинулся в уборную, зашел в кабинку, сел на крышку унитаза и, закусив кулак, беззвучно прокричал. Освальд невероятный, а его похвала — высшая степень наслаждения. Ради того, чтобы услышать ее снова, Эд готов был из кожи вон лезть. « _Ох божечки_ », — выдохнул он и просунул пальцы под очки, слегка придавливая глаза.

• • •

Вся первая неделя работы Эда проходила неплохо. На их ежедневных планерках Освальд мало что добавлял — Нигма прекрасно справлялся со своими обязанностями.

К середине дня Эд зачастую справлялся со всеми делами и начинал подумывать о том, чтобы набрасывать идеи о более комфортном обустройстве города. Несомненно, господин мэр прекрасно справлялся со своими обязанностями, но взгляд со стороны еще никому не мешал. 

В любом случае, пока что Эду казалось, что в первую неделю работы это может быть неуместно, и вторую половину дня, за неимением работы, он обычно изучал офис и общался с псом-Эдвардом.

И хоть он и справлялся со всеми своими делами довольно скоро, он все же задерживался на своем месте допоздна. Официально рабочий день закачивался в 18:00, но Освальд часто оставался до восьми-десяти вечера. Эд хотел оказаться рядом, если мистеру Пингвину понадобится его помощь.

В один из таких часов он постучался в кабинет мэра и вошел после приглашения.

— Что такое, Эд? — Освальд просматривал графики.

— Мистер Пингвин, позволите мне отсортировать документы на ваших стеллажах?

Освальд поднял голову.

— Что-что?

— Сейчас они слегка в беспорядке. В хаосе, я бы сказал.

Освальд удивленно взглянул на стеллажи.

— Я отсортирую их _латерально_ , — он стоял, сомкнув ладони между собой.

— Что бы ни значило слово «латерально», что с твоими обязанностями на сегодня?

— Я все закончил.

— А ателье?

— Да.

— И с самоуправленцами?

— Угуу.

— И с журналистами?

— Именно. И со всем остальным, господин мэр.

Освальд растерянно посмотрел на него.

— Ладно, это не совсем то, что я имел ввиду под «срочными и неотложными делами», с которыми ты можешь являться в мой кабинет. Но ты можешь этим заняться. Только объясни потом, что к чему.

Эд улыбнулся и с энтузиазмом принялся за дело.

Он впервые находился так долго в непосредственной близости к Освальду. Он принюхивался к запаху, тонкой дымкой обволакивающей кабинет. Поглядывал краем глаза на сосредоточенного мистера Пингвина, и один раз они, кажется, встретились взглядами. Показалось Эду или нет, но он резко отвернулся и незаметно для себя начал напевать, чтобы заглушить тревогу. Освальд закашлялся, а Нигма одернул себя и отвернулся к полкам, пряча раскрасневшееся лицо.


	4. Loving you is hard, being here is harder

Эд упал на кровать, раскинув руки. Кожа была еще влажной после душа, а из-за волос на одеяле образовалось мокрое пятно.

Лежа он смотрел в потолок. Из окна доносились типичные городские звуки: какие-то сирены, дорога, неразборчивые крики и смех — что-то, что уже считывалось как фон, и оставалось незамеченным. По лицу Эда время от времени проплывали огоньки от фар из окна. 

Сегодня рабочая неделя подошла к концу. Эд хоть и был совсем новичком и проработал в мэрии всего несколько дней, но уже хорошо разобрался в происходящем. Следует отдать должное предварительной подготовке: он явился в администрацию идеально подкованным работником.

Работа была обычной, но вот мистер Кобблпот... Освальд. Хотя бы в мыслях он мог его так называть. Освальд умел производить впечатление. За всю неделю, что Эд проработал в офисе администрации, мистер Пингвин ни разу не явился в одном и том же костюме. Ему шли вычурные детали: булавки с незаметными сразу камнями, тугие кожаные перчатки, укладки, детали на галстуках, выделенные глаза, несколько колец: на безымянном и мизинце правой руки. Они легонько цокали, когда он брался за чашку. 

Он всегда менял одежду, но его парфюм был неизменным. Эд чувствовал его, как только входил в комнату. Удивительный, сложный аромат, перемешанный с запахом дорогих сигарет. Любое пространство, в котором появлялся Освальд, наполнялось им. Черный кожаный диван в его кабинете был пропитан этой смесью. Эд готов был провести на нем весь день ( _хотя бы_ на диване).

Освальда хотелось рассматривать. Изучать все эти причудливые детали костюмов, вглядываться в манеры, в то, как он держит ручку, когда пишет, как улыбается своей собаке. Но Эд не мог позволить делать это подолгу, чтобы не выглядеть подозрительно. 

За эти пять дней у них только раз случился разговор, длившийся более двадцати минут. Хотя иногда Эду казалось, что он чувствует на себе тяжелый взгляд Освальда, даже когда они не взаимодействуют.

Но, конечно же, ему это лишь казалось. Такой человек не станет заострять внимание на простом ассистенте. Хотя Эд все равно не лишал себя удовольствия уединиться для разрядки в офисном туалете, думая об этом взгляде. И еще о том, как властно Освальд ведет себя с подчиненными и бугаями, которые захаживают к нему в кабинет для обсуждения дел криминального сообщества. Эти ребята точно внештатники.

Эд чувствовал себя хорошо в этих мыслях, уже только от них по его затылку пробегали мурашки.

Рядом с Освальдом он чувствовал себя смущенно, и часто середина его лица предательски краснела. Что уж там, покраснел он даже сейчас. Близкое присутствие мистера Пингвина заставляло его внутренности сжиматься. А еще рядом с ним он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Господин мэр производил впечатление сильного, опасного и местами грубого человека, но Эда это нисколько не пугало. Скорее заставляло чувствовать благоговение и возбуждение. Да, ему требовалось много усилий, чтобы держать лицо в присутствии Пингвина.

Еще ему повезло ни разу не попасть под раздачу. Освальд не повышал на него голос, не стучал по столу и не бросал вещи в его сторону. Хотя многим доставалось подобное. Если б он не видел это собственными глазами — не поверил бы, что мэр способен на подобное поведение. Хоть Нигма и раньше слышал рассказы о его вспыльчивости. Интересно, присутствовала ли она в постели?

Эд потянулся к выпуклости в штанах и немного поерзал рукой. Подолгу бывать в таких мыслях он мог себе позволить только в конце дня, в своей квартире. 

Он уже привычно подполз на локтях к тумбочке и нажал на дозатор лубриканта. Уронил голову между подушками, сунул руку в штаны и прикрыл глаза. Так что там? Ах да, вспыльчивость. Каково это — быть с ним? Он ласковый и обходительный, или настойчиво берет свое? Показывает ли свой взрывной нрав в сексе?

Даже абсолютное отсутствие действий со стороны Освальда имело власть над Эдом. Его такое непривычно близкое присутствие и мимолетные взгляды давали необычайную почву для фантазий. Пахнет ли его парфюм иначе, если слушать его ближе? Как он смешивается с запахом его собственной кожи, и как мог бы чувствоваться на самом Эде после объятий? Какими могли бы быть его прикосновения? Такими же, как когда он, задумавшись, сжимает собственные плечи, сосредоточенно глядя в графики? 

Эд тихонько застонал. Он мягко выгибался, лежа между подушек, и неторопливо водил рукой по члену. Его чуть подсохшие завитые пряди спадали на лоб.

За прошедшую неделю такие вечера стали постоянным ритуалом. Достаточно было одного факта существования Освальда и хотя бы минимальной приближенности к нему. Хватало того, как перчатки туго обхватывали его руки, как он здоровался с Эдом по утрам, не обращая внимания на остальных. Как машинально прокручивал кольца на руке большим пальцем. 

Эд привстал, быстро стащил с себя футболку, спустил штаны и стал на колени, взявшись одной рукой за изголовье кровати, а второй продолжая движения, теперь более интенсивно. 

О, как он хотел, чтобы властный господин мэр ловко подкатил рукава и раздел его. Чтобы он сам, оставаясь почти полностью одетым, развернул бы Эда и резко вошел. А думал ли сам мистер Пингвин о нем? Задавался ли вопросом, как это могло бы быть между ними? Тот радужный флаг в кабинете вселял слабую надежду.

Мистер Кобблпот точно будет говорить. Эд пока не придумал, что, но он точно будет. Плотная костюмная ткань будет касаться обнаженной чувствительной кожи Эда, а пальцы — туго сжимать бедра. Он так хотел бы, чтобы Освальд был им доволен. Он бы точно старался изо всех сил.

— Ох, мистер Пингвин, пожалуйста, о да, я так хочу чувствовать вас внутри, присвойте меня, делайте, что хотите, о боже, — Эд ускорился. — О божечки, да, — он слегка двигался, так, как мог бы, если бы господин мэр действительно был сейчас сзади и плотно обхватывал его бедра, насаживая на член. Позволил бы он Нигме касаться себя для разрядки, или заставил бы кончить только от своих проникновений? 

На этом месте всегда происходило одно и то же: лишенный какой бы то ни было власти над собой, Эд не выдерживал накала и кончал в заранее подготовленную салфетку.

Он опять лег в кровать. Эд чувствовал себя слегка глупо, думая о том, в каком странном положении находился всего несколько секунд назад. Растрепанный и раскрасневшийся, он пытался заглушить легкий укол стыда за то, что делает это с ни о чем не подозревающим мистером Кобблпотом. Но, видит бог, он намерен воплотить фантазии в жизнь.


	5. And that's enough to make me go crazy

Освальд раздраженно прокручивал кольцо на мизинце. Последние дни все было ни к черту: банды разбушевались, пресса подняла бучу из-за неаккуратного слова мэра во время последнего интервью, а на Айсберг Лаундж написали разгромную рецензию в самой уважаемой газете. Времени в сутках катастрофически не хватало. Что за неделька!

Он со смесью раздражения и странного восторга признал: все было бы куда хуже, если бы не его новый ассистент, мистер Нигма. Хотя он работал лишь третью неделю, Эдвард удивительным образом сглаживал все острые углы, угадывал перемены настроения Освальда и точно знал, когда стоит промолчать (и хотя от его загадок Пингвину иногда хотелось взвыть, достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы Эд прекратил).

Освальд просматривал сегодняшнее расписание, попутно руками поедая жареную курицу из местной забегаловки. Хотя Эд планировал его рабочий день очень грамотно, он не был осведомлен относительно дел криминальной империи, и времени на обед в нормальном ресторане просто не было. 

Список лежал на столе, и Освальд старался не прикасаться к нему жирными пальцами. Последнее время у Эда появилась странная, но милая привычка — он рисовал забавные маленькие картинки на полях утренних расписаний. Впервые это вышло случайно: Освальд пришел на работу куда раньше обычного, и Эдвард еще не успел подготовить конечную версию. Освальд забрал у него со стола черновик, и только спустя несколько минут заметил нарисованного на полях пингвиненка, обведенного в сердце. Эд густо покраснел и замялся. Но в этом было столько очарования и исключительно Эдовой непосредственности, что Освальд не смог сдержать ласковой улыбки. Он попросил Эда делать подобные рисунки и на оригиналах. В дни, когда Пингвин не появлялся в мэрии, и Нигма отправлял расписание по факсу, эти почеркушки были его проблеском света.

На сегодняшнем расписании был тучный бульдог с подписью: « _Я зеленый, полосатый, сочный, сладкий, красноватый, с толстой кожурой. Угадай кто я такой?_ ». Когда Освальд впервые прочитал загадку, он покраснел и отложил бумагу в сторону. Первой мыслью, пришедшей в голову, было «О боже, Эд что, загадал сам себя?». Пингвин не мог не отметить любви Нигмы к зеленому цвету, его лицо время от времени мило краснело в центре, и несколько дней назад он пришел в мэрию в брюках в тонкую полоску. Освальд старался не задумываться, почему эти брюки вызвали в нем бурю эмоций. Но, отбросив эти абсурдные мысли, до Пингвина быстро дошло — арбуз! Не так давно, когда на город обрушилась невыносимая жара, Эд начал прикармливать Эдварда-пса арбузом, предварительно оставленным в холодильнике на несколько часов. Освальд давно не видел бульдога настолько воодушевленным.

В дверь постучали. Пингвин уже узнавал этот стук — умеренно громкий, отрывистый, едва не _задорный_.

— Входи, Эд.

— Мистер Пингвин! — Эд вошел в кабинет ( _впорхнул_ — мелькнуло в голове Освальда). На нем была очередная клетчатая рубашка с коротким рукавом. Это было почти смешно — на прошлой неделе Пингвин похвалил почти такую же рубашку Эда, и с тех пор тот носил почти исключительно такие же. Комплимент вырвался почти вне его воли, но Освальд не мог отрицать — такие рубашки очень мало кому шли, и то, что Эд настолько хорошо в них выглядел, было экстраординарным фактом. Но комментировать то, что теперь гардероб его ассистента сосредоточился почти исключительно на таких рубашках, Освальд, конечно, не стал. Ему нравились плечи Эда с довольно заметными мышцами, подчеркнутые длиной рукава. Он только задавался одним вопросом: что будет делать Нигма через пару недель, когда наступит октябрь, и станет заметно холоднее? Очень любопытно.

Меж тем Эд подошел к его столу и нахмурился.

— Вы обедаете, или..?

Освальд оглядел картонное ведерко с курицей и раздраженно вздохнул.

— Думаю, оба варианта.

Не меняясь в лице, Эд расправил плечи и сказал:

— Мистер Пингвин, не хотелось бы переходить границы, но такое питание не слишком хорошо скажется на вашем здоровье. Я понимаю, что у вас сейчас не хватает времени, чтобы...

— Эд, пожалуйста, — Освальд бросил на него выразительный взгляд, но все же отложил крылышко и вытер руки салфетками. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Ах да! — воскликнул Эд. — Документы на подпись, — он положил папку с бумагами на край стола и задумчиво оглядел рабочее место Освальда. — Думаю, я начну заказывать вам влажные салфетки в кабинет. На всякий случай.

Пингвин потер большим пальцем об указательный и вздохнул. Эд опять был прав.

• • •

Когда на следующий день Освальд отправил Эду сообщение с просьбой сделать заказ на очередную порцию вредной еды быстрого приготовления, он не дождался привычного « _оки-доки :)_ » в ответ. Вместо этого спустя десять минут на пороге его кабинета возник Нигма с подносом в руках. На подносе была тарелка с едой, столовые приборы и хлопковая салфетка. Он молча прошелся к кожаному креслу у окна и опустил поднос на круглый кофейный столик.

— Эд, это не совсем похоже на курицу в панировке, — многозначительно сказал Освальд.

Нигма на это только улыбнулся, перекладывая содержимое подноса на столик.

— Вам нужен нормальный обед, мистер Кобблпот.

Освальд медленно поднялся со своего кресла и обошел рабочий стол, сложив руки на груди.

— Насколько мне известно, доставка из всех приличных местных ресторанов не приезжает за десять минут, — протянул он. — Тогда что это такое?

— Паста, — просто сказал Эд.

— Паста, — эхом повторил Освальд. — Откуда и почему она здесь?

Нигма едва не подпрыгивал от желания поделиться, как отличник на уроке.

— Вам не хватает сложных углеводов, и, ради разнообразия, я использовал не курицу, а лосось. Понимаете, мистер Кобблпот…

— Что? — Освальд недоверчиво нахмурил брови и вытянул шею, чтобы получше разглядеть содержимое тарелки. — Ты сам это приготовил?

Эд немного смущенно кивнул.

— И приготовил, и сам сделал пасту.

— Макароны? Ты сам сделал макароны? Из муки и всего такого?

— Угууу, — протянул Эд. — Это не так уж сложно, мистер Пингвин. И я хорошо готовлю, правда. Попробуйте, — он немного отодвинул кресло, приглашая Освальда присесть.

Пингвин, все еще не до конца веря, разместился в кресле и положил салфетку на колени. Эд встал рядом и сложил ладони вместе, прижимая их к подбородку. Казалось, он затаил дыхание в ожидании вердикта. Освальд намотал немного пасты на вилку, наколол кусочек рыбы и попробовал. Совершенно без его намерения у него вырвался удовлетворенный полу-вздох полу-стон.

— Да, Эд, ты действительно хорошо готовишь, — пробормотал он, опять набирая еду на вилку.

— Вам нравится, мистер Кобблпот? — переспросил Нигма. Его голос будто стал выше.

Освальд сделал намеренное усилие и отложил приборы. Эд заслуживал полноценной похвалы. Он поднял голову и посмотрел Эдварду в лицо.

— Очень нравится, Эд. Это действительно вкусно, — он опять взял вилку и начал медленно накручивать на нее пасту. — Очень заботливо с твоей стороны, — уже тише сказал он.

— О, мистер Кобблпот, не стоит благодарности, — Эд почти излучал свет от своей явной радости. — Это моя работа.

Освальд уже почти собрался сказать, что нет, в обязанности ассистента не входит изготовление макарон для своего начальника посреди ночи (а он почти наверняка делал это ночью — обыкновенно Эд задерживался на работе допоздна). Пингвин невольно представил, как Нигма, наверняка что-то напевая, весь в муке, развешивает тонкие полоски теста по кухне. От этой глупой картины у него невольно сжалось сердце, так это было мило и трогательно. Он улыбнулся.

— Ты отлично с ней справляешься. Лучше помощника у меня не было, — в конце концов сказал он.

• • •

Так продолжалось какое-то время. Эд начал ежедневно приносить Освальду собственноручно приготовленные обеды, и Пингвин не мог не признать — качество жизни от этого действительно выросло. Удивительным образом Эд всегда будто знал лучше самого Освальда, что ему нужно.

Пингвин не мог не поражаться ему. Нигма был действительно одарен во многих отношениях, и мог построить блестящую карьеру в любой интересующей его сфере. Он был еще очень молод, и работа ассистентом мэра не казалась чем-то странным в таком возрасте, но Освальд помнил себя на первых ступенях своей «карьеры» в криминальном мире. Он ненавидел это. Ненавидел боссов, ненавидел свои обязанности, ненавидел быть ниже всех по рангу. Но казалось, что Эд искренне наслаждается каждым моментом своей работы. Он не показывал ни капли раздражения. Под конец дня он иногда выглядел уставшим, но даже в такие часы с его лица не сходила радостная улыбка. Его энтузиазм был настолько вопиющим, что Освальд опять начал вспоминать свои опасения относительно его кандидатуры, когда еще рассматривал его резюме. Может ли он быть шпионом?

Конечно, это было на поверхности. Это было слишком примитивно — поставить лучшего агента на роль помощника Освальда, чтобы тот угадывал все его потребности, втерся в доверие, и либо постепенно сливал всю информацию, либо в какой-то момент вонзил нож в спину. Какое разочарование.

Как бы то ни было, большинство кризисов Освальда миновало, времени стало чуточку больше, и потребность продолжать готовить обеды у Нигмы логичным образом отпала. Чтобы как-то отблагодарить своего ассистента за излишнюю заботливость, Освальд начал брать его с собой на обед в свои любимые заведения. Это было отличной возможностью узнать его поближе и проверить, кто такой Эд на самом деле, что им движет, и на кого он работает, если работает.

Все цели, кроме последней, увенчались успехом. Поначалу за обедом они обсуждали только работу и события в городе, но со временем темы разговоров стали расширяться. Они говорили об искусстве, любимых книгах, музыке, еде и даже о своем детстве. У них оказались удивительно похожие вкусы во многом, и, несмотря на своеобразную социальную неуклюжесть Эда, вести с ним беседы было приятно. Освальд не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз был искренне увлечен разговором с кем-либо, и когда столько смеялся. Большинство его социальных контактов сейчас (да и раньше, чего уж там) состояли из светских бесед, деловых переговоров и взаимных угроз. Но это… это было действительно дружескими встречами. Освальд стал чаще приходить в мэрию и с нетерпением ждал обеденного времени.

• • •

Было уже десять вечера, и Освальд только сейчас смог оторваться от работы над новым законопроектом. Во всем здании мэрии было удивительно тихо — он прекрасно это слышал через слегка приоткрытую дверь. Атмосфера была почти уютной, но он с трудом мог это оценить — усталость сжимала виски и заставляла глаза слипаться.

Он накинул пиджак, выключил компьютер и вышел в коридор в поисках пса. Тот опять где-то запропастился. По всему зданию мэрии были расположены мисочки с едой и водой, чтобы Эдвард мог насытить свое брюшко, не утруждаясь тащиться на кухню или в кабинет Освальда.

— Эдвард! — позвал Освальд, надеясь, что пес снизойдет до того, чтобы самому прибежать к хозяину.

— Да, мистер Пингвин? — донеслось из глубины коридора.

Освальд пригляделся. Да, Нигма все еще был на рабочем месте.

— Эд? Что ты здесь делаешь? Рабочий день закончился еще четыре часа назад, — нахмурившись, Освальд подошел к столу Нигмы.

— У меня еще было над чем поработать. И, кроме того, вы еще не ушли. Вдруг я бы понадобился вам, — ответил Эд, слегка наклоняясь в сторону.

Освальд посмотрел, куда потянулся Нигма. Возле кресла Эда была табуретка, на которой, подобрав под себя лапы, спал Эдвард. Нигма проследил за взглядом Освальда и улыбнулся.

— Он часто приходит сюда поспать. Я поставил сюда табуретку, чтобы гладить его, не отрываясь от работы. Кажется, это расслабляет нас обоих, — сказал он и почесал пса за ухом.

Освальд неверяще уставился на бульдога. Он знал, что тот подружился с Эдом, но то, что он сам прибегал, чтобы провести так много времени с ним, было чем-то за гранью фантастики. Почти весь офис шарахался от его пса. Он был не слишком дружелюбным, лаял, мог укусить, и пускал слюни. Сам Эдвард тоже не горел особенным желанием проводить время в их компании, предпочитая общество Освальда или сна. Что Эд сделал с его собакой?

— Эд… Что у тебя по работе?

— О, я сейчас занимаюсь анализом перекрестков с самыми частыми авариями, чтобы… — Эд щелкнул четырехцветной ручкой, переключаясь на другую пасту, и подчеркнул что-то в своих записях. Он купил такую же Освальду, убеждая его, что это чертовски экономит время и место на столе. Пингвин с неловкой улыбкой кивал на эти доводы, и втайне бросил ручку в вазу в своем кабинете. Экономия экономией, но эти ручки выглядели отвратительно. Это было так, но так же ему совершенно не хотелось обижать своего ассистента, который искренне проникся этими дурацкими ручками. Когда Эд обнаружил, что Освальд «потерял» его подарок, он купил ему еще одну. Ситуация повторялась не единожды. И каждый раз Эд приносил ему новую ручку, причитая, какой же мистер Кобблпот рассеянный, о божечки.

— Эд, это же может подождать до завтра, правда? — перебил его Освальд. Все идеи Эда были достойны рассмотрения, и Пингвин действительно обращал на них внимание — игнорировать плоды этого экстраординарного ума было бы кощунством — но конкретно сейчас ему хотелось только одного.

— Дааа, думаю, я могу заняться этим и завтра, — протянул Эд, нахмурившись.

— Отлично. Не желаешь выпить со мной? По одному бокалу и по домам, — Освальд прислонился бедром к столу Нигмы и почесал пса.

— С вами? — непонимающе переспросил Эд.

— Моя компания слишком буржуазна для тебя? — поддразнил Освальд.

Нигма залился краской и залепетал:

— О божечки, мистер Пингвин, нет, я с радостью! Это будет… — он замялся и уже спокойней продолжил: — Да, я был бы не прочь немного выпить с вами.

Освальд улыбнулся. Было неплохо ради разнообразия иметь хорошую компанию за выпивкой после тяжелого рабочего дня.

• • •

Они вместе ехали в машине Освальда. Было уже два часа ночи, Эд выпил два бокала джина и не мог водить свою машину, а в метро Пингвин его не пустил.

— Во сколько послать за тобой машину завтра утром? — расслабленно спросил Освальд, откинувшись на сидении. Они с Эдом были по разные стороны, а между ними лежал Эдвард, мирно похрапывая. Они оба гладили пса, и атмосфера была настолько успокаивающей, что Освальд уже начал грустить, что таких моментов в его жизни было отвратительно мало.

— А? Зачем машина?

— Ну твоя же осталась на парковке возле мэрии.

— Я мог бы добраться на метро, мистер Пингвин, в этом не будет никакой проблемы, — смущенно пробормотал Эд.

— Не глупи. До начала рабочего дня семь часов, и не дай бог ты из-за сегодняшнего вечера опоздаешь хоть на минуту, — с улыбкой сказал Освальд.

Эд немного расслабился и ответил на улыбку.

— Если господин мэр настаивает, машина может приехать в 07:30.

— Ого! Чего так рано?

Эд пожал плечами.

— Люблю приходить пораньше. Люблю быть максимально готовым.

Освальд медленно кивнул. Подогреваемый парой бокалов и уютной атмосферой всего вечера, он потянулся к внутреннему карману пиджака.

— Вот, держи, — он взял Эда за руку и вложил ему в ладонь ключ.

— Что это? — непонимающе поднял брови Эд.

— Ключ от кабинета. Ты все равно бываешь в офисе в разы чаще меня. Это может быть полезно. И, кроме прочего, вдруг мне там что-то понадобится, но меня нет на месте? Будешь на подхвате.

Эд просиял и аккуратно сжал ключ в кулаке.

— Спасибо, мистер Пингвин, — он положил ключ в нагрудный карман и продолжил гладить собаку, уставившись прямо перед собой с глупой улыбкой.

Освальд начал внутренне оправдывать это решение тем, что в кабинете в действительности не находилось никакой важной и секретной информации. И, кроме того, если Эд попытается что-то вынюхать там, Пингвин прекрасно помнил расположение каждой вещи, и точно понял бы, если Нигма что-то подвинет. Да, это будет отличная проверка на шпиона. Конечно, именно это было причиной, а не то, с каким восторгом Эд на него смотрел.

— Мистер Пингвин, — окликнул его Нигма. Освальд промычал в ответ. — Могу я задать вопрос?

Рука Пингвина на собаке напряглась. Наверняка Эд уловил, каким расслабленным Освальд был сейчас, и попытается выведать какую-то информацию.

— Конечно, Эд.

— Почему у вас почти всегда приоткрыта дверь в кабинет?

Освальд не сдержал облегченного смешка. Каким же Эд был… Эдом.

— Шумоизоляция, — ответил Пингвин. — В кабинете она настолько хороша, что, если дверь будет закрыта, я просто не услышу, как ты постучишь.

— О, — Эд с пониманием поднял брови. — Занятно.

Их окружила уютная тишина. За окном мелькали фонари и редкие машины, отбрасывая случайные вспышки света на салон. Очень тихо играла музыка, которую поставил Эд. Освальд глубоко вдохнул. Сквозь запах кожаной обивки сидений четко проступал аромат корицы. Пингвин задавался вопросом, сколько им еще ехать к дому Эда? Сколько еще минут этого удивительного спокойствия ему отведено?

Его пальцы в очередной раз зарылись в короткую шерсть пса и внезапно столкнулись с прохладной рукой Эда. Они застыли. Освальд опять почувствовал мягкое головокружение от пары выпитых бокалов, и позволил своим пальцам едва заметно провести вдоль руки ассистента. Ему послышался судорожный вдох сбоку, но, конечно, скорее всего это был лишь шум улицы. Палец Эда подогнулся, зацепившись за палец Освальда. Это продлилось буквально секунду, и Нигма резко оторвал руку.

— Эдди… — начал Пингвин, сам не понимая, что хочет сказать, и тут же охнул. _Что он только что сказал?_

Эд тихонько пискнул. Машина остановилась, и в свете фонаря у дома Освальд четко видел, как покраснело его лицо.

— Доброй ночи, мистер Пингвин, — сказал он непривычно высоким голосом и выскользнул за дверь.

— Доброй, Эд, — пробормотал Освальд, смотря в спину быстро удаляющемуся Нигме.

Он откинулся на сидении и закрыл лицо руками. Пингвин ощущал себя на пороге чего-то очень странного.


	6. Cinnamon in my teeth

Освальд закрыл за собой дверь ванной комнаты и прижался к ней спиной. Это был очень, очень длинный день, и, слава богу, наконец-то он закончился. Он закрыл глаза, откинул голову и глубоко вдохнул. На него столько всего навалилось, далеко не со всем вышло разобраться, и он совсем не знал, получится ли.

Освальд подошел к ванной и включил воду. Пробежался пальцами по баночкам, стоявшим на бортике, и остановился на одной. Что ж, сегодня день корицы. «Боже, как я жалок», — пронеслось у него в голове, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Это было сильнее него, и по крайней мере за закрытыми дверями своего дома он мог дать волю этой глубоко непрофессиональной жажде.

Он влил в воду, которая стремительно набиралась в ванной, масло и раствор для пены, и втянул носом аромат, заполняя им легкие. Корица — это Эд, и теперь вся комната была наполнена его запахом.

Освальд вернулся к стулу, стоявшему возле ванной, и начал неспешно снимать с себя одежду. Галстук с пиджаком он оставил еще в спальне в шкафу, а запонки — в специальном блюдечке, поэтому манжеты сейчас бессмысленно болтались вокруг запястий.

Мистер Нигма. Господи! Не было никакого смысла надеяться, что он выйдет из головы, когда Освальд и так собственноручно наполнил ванну его обычным запахом. Его новый ассистент был... его трудно было описать одним словом. Он был всем вместе. Невероятно умным, но совершенно неспособным к социальному взаимодействию, у него было живое, активное воображение, и он мог легко озвучивать свои идеи, не обращая внимания на субординацию. Всего лишь ассистент, которому нужно помогать с формированием графика мэра, сопровождать его по делам, приносить документы на подпись и варить кофе. Все это он делал настолько хорошо, что Освальд вообще впервые понял, что работу ассистента можно выполнять идеально, прекрасно, а не просто удовлетворительно. Боже, Освальд даже полюбил кофе! Но, несмотря на это, ум Эда стремился очевидно дальше сортировки документов. Его идеи по улучшению работы администрации и всего управления городом хотя и были верхом нарушения трудовой иерархии, но все они были рациональными, необычными и в перспективе эффективными. Освальд действительно начал прислушиваться к его радостному щебетанию.

Щебетанию. Боже.

Освальд погрузился в теплую ванну и простонал от расслабления, которое начало растекаться по больной ноге. Большую часть дня он провел стоя, и весь день мечтал об этом моменте. Поправочка: об этом и еще об одном. Но если принять горячую ванну он мог очень легко, стоило только добраться до дома, то с другим были явные проблемы.

Под закрытыми веками пронеслись ужасные, просто невыносимые образы: Эд в этих своих клетчатых рубашках с коротким рукавом и тонким, слишком тонким галстуком (еще немного — и поводок, ей-богу!), Эд в таком милом, ботанском кардигане (точно ученик старшей школы. Сколько ему, кстати, на самом деле? Двадцать пять? Двадцать шесть? Все еще невероятно мало), зад Эда, будто специально обтянутый тугой костюмной тканью. Член начал твердеть. Ну, он знал, к чему все идет. Если быть полностью честным, то к этому он и готовился. Ох, _Эдди_.

Освальд натурально сходил с ума от некоторых бытовых привычек Эдварда. Делая записи на повестку дня, тот держал блокнот на весу и засовывал ручку в рот. Каждый раз, задумываясь, он мило прикусывал ее зубами. А иногда смыкал на ней губы и незаметно облизывал — это было видно по тому, как двигаются круговые мышцы у рта.

Он мило поправлял очки при разговоре, даже если они ровно сидели на переносице, и закусывал губы во время усердной работы. Интересно, всегда ли он делает так, когда особенно старается? Всегда ли так оттопыривает задницу, когда упирается в стол? Освальд пребывал в восторге от этих видов, но мысленно давал себе пинка.

Эдди был очаровательным в своих смешных носках, расстегнутых после длинного рабочего дня воротничках, и карандашом за ухом.

Перевозбуждаясь от обсуждения очередной гениальной идеи для улучшения города, центр его лица покрывался милым румянцем, кожа блестела, подчеркивая рельефность черт, а руки иногда бессознательно хватали Освальда за плечи. Конечно, он сразу одергивал их и бормотал извинения, но, оставаясь наедине с собой в кабинете, Освальд клал свою ладонь на место прикосновения и легонько сжимал.

Пингвин не мог выбросить из головы образ Эда, немного пьяного после пары бокалов в кабинете мэра несколько дней назад. Он полулежал на кожаном диване, откидывая голову на спинку, когда заливался хохотом от не таких уж и смешных шуток усталого Освальда. Его кожа красиво отражала свет настольной лампы, галстук был приспущен, а верхняя пуговица рубашки расстегнута, открывая больше голой кожи. Он был так близко, и, если бы Освальд очень усердно не следил за своими руками, то в конце концов одна из них потянулась бы к этим угловатым коленям. Было бы так легко коснуться его длинных худых ног и немного развести их в стороны, проследить пальцами по голой шее и забраться ими под воротник. Интересно, тонкие ли у Эда ключицы? 

Да, мистер Пингвин, точно, господин мэр, вы так правы, мистер Кобблпот. О господи. Он хотя бы представлял, что может делать с людьми этими штуками? Освальд провел рукой по бедру и обхватил член. Фух, наконец. Так он проводил чуть ли не каждый вечер последнюю неделю, и это стало уже почти привычкой. Очень дурной, вредной привычкой. Дошло до того, что он и на работе назвал своего ассистента этой инфантильной формой его имени, и тот явно не пропустил это мимо ушей. Бедолага так раскраснелся, будто Освальд предложил ему стать на колени, залезть под стол и отсосать прямо в кабинете. _Ох, а действительно._

Освальд сильнее сжал руку на члене, проводя вверх и вниз. Что мы имеем сегодня?..

То, как он прислонялся бедром к столу мэра, то, как облизывал губы, задумавшись, то, как откидывал голову, когда смеялся, открывая длинную, крепкую шею... Как вообще можно было взять его на работу? Освальд вздохнул. _Конечно_ , его следовало взять на работу. Более ценного сотрудника в мэрии не было. Но все эти мелочи, эти маленькие вещи, на которые вообще не стоило обращать внимания, выбивали Освальда из колеи. Что ж, теперь его жизнь выглядит так: днем он облизывается на зад своего ассистента, а вечером мастурбирует на него же, специально пропитывая комнату запахом, который ассоциируется с ним. Очень профессионально, господин мэр, совершенно не жалко.

Так что там об Эде под столом? Ладно. Сначала Освальд взял бы его за руку и потянул на себя, усаживая на колени. Глаза Эда удивленно расширились бы, а рот округлился. Но он сам этого хочет, он бы не стал спорить. Он бы с удовольствием покрутился на коленях Освальда и сам потянулся бы за поцелуем. Как бы целовался Эд? Он бы стал стыдливо прижиматься к нему своими губами, или обхватил бы нижнюю губу Освальда своими и стал ее посасывать? О, возможно, прикусил бы и оттащил, а затем лизнул пострадавшее место? Очень интересно.

Освальд коснулся влажными пальцами своих губ. Ох, Эдди. На лбу выступили капельки пота, и трудно было определить – это от горячей ванны, или сама мысль о поцелуе Эда заставила его так разволноваться.

Ладно, как бы Эдди не целовал его, Освальд хотел бы попробовать его рот на вкус. Тоже корица? Или это только запах? Он бы развел его губы языком и погрузился им в рот. Боже, это было бы так сладко. Освальд задвигался на месте, немного прогнулся в спине и прикусил губу.

В процессе Пингвин бы оглаживал крепкое тело Эда (а оно точно было крепким, он видел все эти поджарые мышцы, проступающие под обтягивающей одеждой), поддел бы край рубашки (или кардигана? Сегодня Эдди был в кардигане. Точно, тогда кардиган) и пробрался бы под нее руками, проводя ладонями по спине. Эд простонал бы в поцелуй и прижался плотнее. Освальд почувствовал бы твердость его члена, прижавшегося к его животу, а Эдди — его стояк. Это заставило бы Нигму оторваться и сказать... Что сказать? Освальд открыл глаза. Эд постоянно что-то говорил, во время секса он бы точно не умолкал. Тогда что... О. Точно.

 _Мистер Пингвин._ И-ме-нно-так. Стал бы он возбужденно лепетать о том, что именно хочет? Сложный вопрос. Эд одновременно был очень открытым, и его язык был вообще без костей (ох, этот язык), но, вместе с тем, когда кто-то из его коллег упоминал секс, он заметно смущался. Или Эд смущался только потому, что подобные разговоры велись при Освальде?.. Нужно узнать, как он реагирует на подобное вне присутствия Пингвина. Заплатить (или пригрозить) кому-то из подчиненных, чтобы пронаблюдали. О, или подослать Зсасза! Пусть глянет.

Как бы то ни было, в этой фантазии Эд сказал бы... «Мистер Пингвин, я так хочу вас», — сказал он, раскачиваясь на бедрах Освальда. «Господин мэр, я могу отсосать вам?». О ГОСПОДИ. Пингвин ошалело открыл глаза, отнял руку от члена и вскинулся в ванной, расплескивая воду. Он глубоко вдохнул и потер виски. Член напрягся, ожидая внимания. Ладно. Ладно.

Освальд снова лег в ванной, закрыл глаза и коснулся себя. «Господин мэр, я могу отсосать вам?», — спросил бы Эдди. _Эдди_. «Да, Эдди, если ты хочешь этого», — ответил бы Освальд. Он не будет делать с Эдвардом то, в чем он не заинтересован. Эд бы лукаво улыбнулся и сказал: «Еще как, мистер Кобблпот», и плавно соскользнул бы с колен на пол. Эд так грациозно двигался... ну, когда не впадал в социальную неуклюжесть.

Освальд плотнее сжал руку на члене, с силой проводя по нему.

Эд бы попросил его приподнять бедра, чтобы спустить штаны и белье. Затем он взял бы уже очень, очень твердый член Освальда в руку, и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, лизнул бы на пробу. Пингвин издал сдавленный писк. Эд выглядел бы так красиво на коленях перед ним, с покрасневшим лицом, с блестящими от пота скулами и лбом, с распухшими от поцелуев губами. _С его членом во рту_. Освальд снова протяжно застонал. Мысли о его ассистенте делали с ним вещи, которых не происходило даже в подростковом возрасте. А они знакомы всего-то месяц! Страшно представить, что будет дальше. Освальд начнет дрочить прямо в офисе? Он хохотнул. Это уже не казалось таким маловероятным.

Эд вобрал бы головку в рот, втянул щеки и начал ее посасывать. Освальд провел большим пальцем, имитируя вероятные движения языка своего ассистента. Он бы положил ему руку на голову, пропуская волосы между пальцев. _Нет, не так._ Эд бы сам взял его руку и положил себе на голову. Ооо да, он бы хотел, чтобы Освальд наслаждался им. Эд взял бы глубже, медленно продвигая член дальше в горло, помогая себе рукой. Стал бы он касаться себя в процессе? Стал бы. Его мягкие стоны окружали бы член Освальда, отдаваясь вибрациями. «О да, Эдди, хороший мальчик». Освальд в очередной раз открыл глаза, рука на члене замерла, но не отнялась. Это что-то новенькое.

О Боже! Не дай бог это теперь засядет у него в голове, и он ляпнет это на работе! Бедный Эд все еще не отошел от его предыдущей гиперфиксации, от _Эдди_ , а теперь еще это. Его ассистент точно не выдержит и уволится, чтобы быть подальше от своего извращенного босса.

Плечи Освальда огорченно опали. Так, нет, это был длинный, тяжелый день, он должен хотя бы кончить, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить его. Его тревожность не отнимет этого у него.

Он снова закрыл глаза. Эд бы прямо-таки насаживался ртом на его член, с удовольствием поглаживая себя в процессе. Он бы время от времени выпускал член изо рта, давая Освальду почувствовать прохладный кондиционированный воздух кабинета на контрасте с горячим ртом. О, у него точно был бы горячий рот. В такие перерывы он бы говорил что-то. Он бы говорил что-то. Что бы он говорил? Он бы улыбался красными, блестящими от слюны и предэякулята губами, прищуривал глаза и говорил что-то типа: «Вам нравится, господин мэр? Мне продолжить?». «О, Эдди, ты прекрасно справляешься, у тебя такой талантливый рот. Ты такой послушный, хороший мальчик». Нет, опять это. Легкая тревога снова проскочила в голове, но Освальд был слишком близок к оргазму, чтобы придать ей большого значения.

Когда Пингвин кончил бы, куда бы попала сперма? Станет ли Эд глотать ее, или сплюнет в чашку Освальда, которая осталась пустой на столе после кофе? Хотел бы он, чтобы Освальд кончил ему на лицо? Что ж, в этот раз — он бы проглотил. Он бы закрыл глаза и с удовольствием, демонстративно глотнул. Освальд провел бы большим пальцем по его губам, забрызганным спермой, и Эд вобрал бы его в рот, прикусывая за фалангу. Он бы открыл глаза и сказал, выпустив палец: «Спасибо, _папочка_ ». На этом Освальд, реальный Освальд, кончил.

Тяжело дыша, он наблюдал, как в ванной растекается его сперма. Если бы ему не было немного противно, он бы от стыда погрузился с головой под воду. Вместо этого от позволил себе несколько минут отдохнуть, спустил воду и быстро принял душ.

Он переступил бортик ванной, обтерся мягким полотенцем и закутался в халат, так ни разу и не взглянув на себя в зеркало. Смотреть самому себе в глаза было неловко, а что же будет завтра, когда он столкнется с Эдди? Ох, спасибо, что бедный мальчик не понимает, насколько озабоченный у него шеф.


	7. A little party never hurt no one

Эд положил руки на бедра, поджал губы и в очередной раз оглядел одежду, разложенную на кровати. Сегодня был важный вечер — мистер Пингвин впервые брал его с собой на официальное мероприятие в Айсберг Лаундж. Эдвард уже бывал в этом заведении (куда чаще, чем он признается Освальду), но сейчас все было совершенно по-другому. Он наконец был рядом с мистером Кобблпотом, был ему полезен. Был ему даже _другом_ , в какой-то мере. Поэтому этот случай не шел ни в какие сравнения с всеми предыдущими вылазками Эда в клуб. Этот вечер должен был быть идеальным.

— Великое превращение Золушки, да? Надеешься, что если удачно вырядишься, то мистер Пингвин наконец оприходует тебя? — Загадочник растянулся на кровати, сминая приготовленную одежду. Эд раздраженно выхватил ее из-под своей галлюцинации.

— Если я Золушка, значит ты — крыса, превращенная в лошадь, — прошипел он и начал примерять белую рубашку в мелкий горох.

— На самом деле я не особо в курсе всех деталей этой сказки. Это все ваши, девчачьи штучки, — парировал Зеленый с самодовольной ухмылкой.

Эд прижал пальцы к глазам под очками. Загадочник специально выводил его из себя. Он, будучи частью сознания Нигмы, определенно, точно, наверняка знал и эту сказку, и всю остальную информацию, что копилась в их общей голове. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Было не время выяснять отношения со своей галлюцинацией. Впереди был вечер, когда он действительно мог привлечь внимание мистера Пингвина, и он не упустит этот шанс. Никакая зеленая язва не отберет его у Эда.

Он вытянул из изящной коробочки новый галстук. На днях он обнаружил его на своем рабочем столе, и тут же узнал в нем тот самый, за который зацепился его взгляд, когда они в последний раз посещали с господином мэром ателье.

Тогда он тут же схватил подарок и пошел в кабинет Освальда. Он спросил, не знает ли тот, откуда это взялось, ведь никто больше не мог знать, что именно этот галстук ему так понравился. Освальд лишь пожал плечами, мол, может кто из телохранителей решил поухаживать за тобой.

Нигма провел пальцами по зеленой фактурной ткани и вздохнул. Это был не первый такой подарок. Он уже находил у себя на рабочем месте и пороге дома редкие книги, запонки, дорогой ежедневник, изящный складной нож, набор отмычек в добротном кожаном чехле. Каждое утро последнюю неделю по приходе в мэрию Эд обнаруживал у себя на столе картонный пакет с завтраком из элитного ресторана. И что было самым странным — даритель точно знал, что ест Эд. Ни в одном блюде не было его аллергенов или лука.

По офису, конечно, пошли шепотки, что у странного, дерганного Нигмы появился тайный поклонник (или поклонница — Эд не был сексистом). Его начали дразнить этим, и он всегда терялся, не зная, что ответить. Подарки всегда были прямо в точку, и именно тем, чего хотелось Эду. Они не были пошлыми или слишком навязчивыми. Просто это было… странно.

— Ох, Эдди, ты ведь надеешься, что это Пингвин, да? — Эд увидел, как Загадочник с любопытством подпер голову рукой, глядя на него. Он знал, во что бить.

— Нет. С чего бы мистеру Кобблпоту дарить мне подарки? Тем более такие дорогие и личные, — он начал повязывать галстук на шею. Заметит ли Освальд, если он сделает Виндзорский узел? Это будет слишком очевидной или абсолютно нераспознаваемой попыткой флирта?

— Одиночный Виндзор? Ты бы еще голым пошел, — фыркнула его галлюцинация. Ну конечно. Если мистер Кобблпот и не заметит этот узел, то Загадочник точно не мог обойти его вниманием.

Эд опять оглянулся на кровать и отыскал на ней черный пиджак. Он купил его достаточно давно и никогда не носил на работу, потому что он слишком обтягивал фигуру. Каждый раз, когда Эд вытаскивал его со шкафа, Загадочник шутил, что эта вещь была аналогом мини-юбки в мужском гардеробе. Пиджак покоился на вешалке уже не один год.

— О, шлюшачий пиджак! Униформа эскортника! Да ты настроен серьезно, Эдди, — Загадочник тыкал в него пальцем и едва не повалился на кровать со смеху.

Эд глубоко вдохнул, попытался проигнорировать улюлюканье и оглядел себя в зеркале. Он выглядел действительно не так, как обычно на работе. Эдвард выпрямил спину. Что же, что бы там не говорил Загадочник, его вид был каким угодно, но не смешным. 

Он взял расческу и укладочное средство. Накануне он уже пробовал несколько новых причесок, и после трех часов экспериментов смог выбрать самый нестыдный вариант. Его-то он сегодня и применит. Возможно, ему стоит слегка подвести глаза? Это должно достаточно хорошо выглядеть в интимном освещении клуба. Мистер мэр часто красил глаза. Ему понравится, если Эд тоже так сделает?

Его рука потянулась в ящик, где в глубине лежал давно купленный мягкий кайал.

— Да-ты-должно-быть-шутишь, — донеслось ему в спину. Загадочник все больше веселился.

Эд уже не смог сдержаться и закричал:

— Ну а какие у тебя есть варианты?! Я должен что-то поменять, — уже тише сказал он.

Загадочник выразительно посмотрел на него. «Ты прекрасно знаешь, что именно нужно поменять, чтобы привлечь его внимание», — прозвучало у Эда в голове. Загадочнику совершенно не обязательно было говорить это вслух. Нигма так часто слышал это от него, что слова въелись в подкорку сознания.

В конце концов Загадочник вздохнул и сказал:

— Ты тупица, Эд. Ты будешь в очках, в клубе не слишком ярко, твоих стараний совершенно не будет видно. Ты только потратишь наше время и весь вечер будешь дерганным от неуверенности в своем новом внешнем виде, — он встал с кровати и подошел к Эду. Тот немного попятился к шкафу. Загадочник закатил глаза. — Иди сюда, — он вытащил из шкафа черный ремень с аккуратной пряжкой и продел его в лямки брюк Эда. — У нас узкие бедра, ремень с крупной пряжкой будет выглядеть нелепо и вносить дисбаланс в пропорции, — он достал из угла ящика, где лежал карандаш для глаз, маленькую баночку. — В Лаундже хорошее искусственное освещение, — Загадочник подчерпнул немного хайлайтера и мазнул им по скулам и лбу Эда. — А у нас отличные скулы. Пингвин сойдет с ума от того, как они будут выделятся в неоне, — Загадочник подмигнул ему и отступил, оглядывая Эда с головы до ног.

Нигма развернулся и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Да, он выглядел хорошо. Он очень давно не выглядел _настолько_ хорошо.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно сказал Эд.

Загадочник как-то нежно улыбнулся и ответил:

— Обращайся, — он опять потянулся к шкафу, вынул из него предмет и вручил Эду. — О, и не забудь это. Всегда пригодится, — подмигнул он.

Эд обнаружил у себя в ладони недавно подаренный складной нож.

• • •

Эда забрал присланный Пингвином лимузин, и они поехали к особняку мэра. Нигма еще никогда не был здесь, но видел это здание на фотографиях. Все, что он мог сказать о нем, так это то, что оно действительно соответствовало Освальду — классическое, почти старомодное, немного тяжеловесное, но изящное. Машина остановилась, водитель выскочил открыть дверцу у пассажирского сидения, и Освальд присел рядом с Эдом.

— Добрый вечер, господин мэр, — улыбнулся Эдвард.

— Добрый, мистер Нигма, — Освальд повернулся к нему, и его лицо слегка вытянулось. — Хорошо выглядишь.

Эд вспыхнул. Всегда было приятно слышать комплименты от мистера Кобблпота, а в особенности тогда, когда он действительно старался.

— Спасибо, мистер Пингвин. Вы тоже выглядите замечательно.

Эд не врал — Освальд был одет в серый костюм в тонкую полоску, двубортный жилет, мягко охватывающий торс, и ярко-красные перчатки, контрастирующие со спокойными цветами всей остальной одежды. Эд невольно представил, как руки Пингвина в этих перчатках могли бы обхватывать его за обнаженную талию, притягивая к себе на постели. Материал поначалу должен был быть прохладным, но быстро прогрелся бы о горячую кожу Эда. Нигма слегка тряхнул головой. Это было неподходящее место для подобных мыслей, но они могли исполнить свое предназначение, когда он сегодня вечером вернется после мероприятия домой.

Эдвард потянулся к папке с материалами, вытянул из нее несколько листков бумаги и протянул мистеру Кобблпоту.

— Я взял с собой копию вашей речи. Можете освежить в памяти, если желаете.

Освальд с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Спасибо, но я более-менее все помню. А что не вспомню, то сымпровизирую. Так будет даже лучше, — он откинулся на сидении, перекручивая тяжелое кольцо на мизинце. — Наверное, мне стоит в качестве извинения послать цветы твоей девушке. Я так часто задерживаю тебя на работе и вызываю на выходных.

Глаза Эда заблестели.

— Не нужно никаких извинений, мистер Пингвин. У меня нет девушки.

Освальд кивнул, глядя в окно.

— Тогда парень?

Эд заерзал на сидении. Было мило, что мистер Кобблпот мог предположить, что Нигме нравятся мужчины, но как ему намекнуть, что, хотя у него не было парня, но он в них заинтересован?

— У меня нет постоянного парня, господин мэр, — как только слова сорвались с его губ, Эд осознал, как двояко они прозвучали, и внутренне дал себе пощечину. Загадочник точно пропесочит его за эту фразу. Мистер Кобблпот теперь думает, что он шлюха!

Освальд отвернулся от окна, с интересом разглядывая Эда.

— Понятно, — протянул он. — О, уже почти приехали. Можешь оставить папку здесь, Эд.

Они вышли из машины и направились в Айсберг.

• • •

Мероприятие было достаточно помпезным, но все же донельзя скучным, как и ожидалось. Самым интересным была речь Освальда, и, хотя Эд знал каждое ее слово, то, как мистер Пингвин произносил этот текст, заставляло сердце Нигмы биться быстрее. Удивительно, как господин мэр даже в самые банальные вещи мог привносить столько харизмы, уникальности и таланта.

На самом деле, присутствие Эда особенно не требовалось. Он помогал во время презентации обновлений и усовершенствований в Архэмской лечебнице, а после Освальд отправил его «развлекаться». Сам же Пингвин прохаживался между гостями и вел дипломатичные, короткие разговоры.

Спустя час Эд обнаружил Освальда одиноко сидящим на диване в затемненной нише. Он крутил в руках низкий бокал, и выглядел почти печально. Эд тихо подошел к нему и прокашлялся.

— Мистер Пингвин? Не возражаете? — он указал на место рядом с Освальдом. Тот вскинул голову и ласково улыбнулся, немного подвинувшись.

— Конечно, Эд. Составь мне компанию.

Эд присел рядом, и они немного помолчали. Наконец Нигма сказал:

— Мне очень понравилась презентация и ваша речь, мистер Кобблпот.

Освальд повернулся к нему и тихо засмеялся.

— Ты написал ее почти полностью сам, Эд.

Нигма дернул подбородком и игриво улыбнулся.

— Возможно, но без вашего невероятного выступления она осталась бы пустыми словами на бумаге.

Освальд благодарно улыбнулся уголками губ. Он сидел совсем близко, и казалось, что такое небольшое расстояние между ними абсолютно не смущает Пингвина. Он рассматривал людей в толпе, расслаблено перекатывая кубики льда в бокале. Эд решился незаметно придвинуться еще ближе, их колени на секунду соприкоснулись. На губах Пингвина заиграла хитрая улыбка. Он опустил одну руку на сидение, и костяшки пальцев совсем легко касалась бедра Эда.

— Тебе стоит попробовать здешние коктейли. Они достаточно неплохие. Барменам запрещено разбавлять алкоголь под страхом потери пальцев, — Освальд повернул к нему голову и подмигнул, отпив из бокала.

— О, я в курсе. «Кузнечик» хорош.

— Ты бывал здесь раньше? — спросил Пингвин, положив руку вдоль спинки сидения позади Эда. Нигма внутренне съежился, но откинулся на диване. Рука Освальда почти касалась его затылка.

— Да, достаточно часто.

Освальд кивнул, скорчив забавную рожицу.

— Неожиданно, — его рука на спинке еще немного сдвинулась, и Эд почувствовал шеей гладкую ткань его пиджака. Он прикрыл глаза и легонько повел головой, притираясь. Слева послышался тяжелый вздох. — Странно, что я тебя не видел. Особенно, если ты выглядел, как сегодня.

Эд распахнул глаза. Казалось, Пингвин теперь сидел еще ближе, и, хотя он продолжал рассматривать публику, Эдвард мог отчетливо ощутить тепло его бедра и руки под своим затылком. Мистер Кобблпот что, флиртовал с ним? В это верилось с трудом. Наверное, Пингвин заметил неуверенность Эда в своем новом наряде и решил приободрить. Да, точно, так и есть. Мистер Кобблпот всегда такой внимательный с ним!

Внезапно Освальд повернулся к нему и немного прищурился, прикусив губу. Он сосредоточенно всматривался в лицо Эда, и Нигма судорожно сглотнул. Пингвин отставил бокал на столик и наклонился к Эдварду.

— Хм, — выдохнул мистер Кобблпот и протянул руку, снимая с Эда очки. Сердце Нигмы бешено заколотилось. Освальд был так близко, что он мог ощутить его дыхание у себя на лице. Его рука все еще покоилась под шеей Эда, а колено уже явно касалось ноги. Нигма ощущал себя полностью окруженным.

Освальд заинтересованно наклонил голову в бок, потом покачал ею и отстранился. Эд наконец снова смог дышать. Пингвин вытащил из нагрудного кармана платок, дыхнул на линзы очков и протер их, проверяя на свету. «О боже о боже о боже он же сейчас вернет их на место!», — осознал Эд и опять запаниковал.

Мистер Кобблпот повернулся к нему, и, облизнувшись, опять приблизился. Эд открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его, из всех сил пытаясь сохранить лицо. Освальд взял очки за дужки и осторожно, медленно заправил их за уши Эдварда. Нигму опять окружил плотный кокон аромата Освальда — сложный парфюм, сигареты, почему-то корица и едва уловимый запах геля для укладки. Он разделил эту смесь на составляющие и хотел пропитаться ею. Пингвин улыбнулся и сказал:

— Тебе лучше с ними. Не меняй, — он полностью отстранился и опять взял бокал, допивая остатки одним глотком. Только сейчас Эд ощутил, как дрожат его колени, притиснутые к ноге Освальда. Он испуганно отодвинулся.

— Мистер Кобблпот? Прокурор хочет поздороваться, — неожиданно возле дивана возник мистер Пэнн. Освальд поднял на него голову и со вздохом кивнул.

— Прошу простить меня, мистер Нигма. Дела, — он поднялся, тяжело опираясь на трость, и последовал за мистером Пэнном.

Эд дождался, пока Освальд растворится в толпе, и громко простонал, закрыв лицо руками. Что это вообще было? Зачем он играл с ним? Эд мог спросить об этом только двух людей. Первым был сам Освальд, но задать ему вопрос напрямую значило абсолютно разрушить всю магию этого странного притяжения. А второй — Загадочник — крайне редко давал дельные советы, предпочитая выводить Эда из себя и мучить лишь ему понятными головоломками. Одно было кристально ясно — грядущая одинокая ночь будет полна новых, ярких образов. Возможно, стоило схулиганить и украсть с бара бутылку вина, утащив ее домой.

Освальд был прав — ему стоит выпить. Эд поднялся с дивана и направился к бару. Он заказал свой привычный коктейль, и, едва успев получить заказ, его окликнули.

— Эд? Эд Нигма, да?

Он обернулся и увидел смутно знакомого мужчину. Спустя пару секунд до него дошло.

— Гумберт? Что ты здесь… — начал было он, но тут его осенило. Прежде, чем они в ту давнюю ночь отправились в квартиру этого парня, тот болтал о себе. Он был архитектором, ну надо же. — Ты проектировал новое крыло лечебницы, да?

Гумберт кивнул.

— А ты, я вижу, достиг своей цели, да, Эд? — сказал он с мерзкой ухмылкой.

Нигма понял, о чем он. _«Еще и назвал его мистером Пингвином, пока он тебя трахал! Вот умора!»_ , — раздались в голове слова Загадочника.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — Эд подхватил свой бокал со стойки и отошел. — Был рад повидаться, но мне уже пора. До встречи.

Гумберт перехватил его за запястье, останавливая.

— Как, сам поедешь? Не дождешься папочку Пингвина? — он кивнул в сторону Освальда, стоявшего поодаль. Эд тяжело сглотнул.

— У нас с мэром исключительно рабочие отношения.

Парень рассмеялся.

— Рабочие, ну допустим, — он потянул Эда на себя и прошипел ему в ухо: — А обрадуется ли господин мэр, когда узнает, что его личный ассистент искал мужиков, похожих на него, чтобы они его отымели? _«Да, мистер Пингвин, пожалуйста, мистер Пингвин»_ , — передразнил он. Эд похолодел внутри, но попытался не выдать волнения.

— Он тебе не поверит. Твое слово против моего.

Губы Гумберта опять растянулись в усмешке, но улыбка не коснулась глаз.

— О, Эдди, ты забываешься. Мы познакомились в интернете, у меня есть переписка. К тому же, — он повел свободной рукой вверх-вниз, указывая на себя, — я вправду похож на него, если не особо вглядываться.

Эд помолчал пару секунд, а затем спросил:

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Пойдем, — Гумберт потащил его за собой к выходу.

• • •  


Его вывели в подворотню возле клуба и толкнули к стене.

— Ну уж нет, — прошипел Эд и попытался оттолкнуть руки Гумберта.

— О, да чего ты, по старой памяти, — мужчина ухватился за ремень Эда.

— Зачем тебе все это? Я ведь могу дать тебе денег. Или замолвить за тебя словечко в мэрии. Или в мафии, — Эд стиснул в руках его плечи, пытаясь удержать на месте. — Не будь дураком. Ты теряешь много удачных возможностей.

Гумберт снисходительно улыбнулся.

— И пренебречь возможностью трахнуть шлюшку Пингвина? Нееет, — протянул он.

Его руки зашли за спину Эда и обхватили за задницу.

— Тем более, мы все будем в выигрыше. Если Пингвин действительно тебя не трахает, тебе предоставляется прекрасная возможность заполнить душевные пустоты его аналогом, — он плотно прижался к Эду и со смешком добавил: — Ну и не только душевные.

Эд пытался отбиваться, но, хотя мужчина был ниже, его хватка была явно сильнее. Сознание затопила липкая паника, и сквозь нее пробивался низкий голос: _«Ну же, Эдди, ты же знаешь, что делать, ты знаешь, ты знаешь, ты знаешь»._

Он почувствовал, как обнаженной кожи поясницы коснулись холодные пальцы, и его будто прошило током. Он быстро вытащил из кармана подаренный нож, отточенным движением выбросил лезвие и вонзил его в живот Гумберта. По пальцам потекла теплая жидкость.

— Эдди, что… — прохрипел мужчина, и это внезапно разозлило Эда. Он вынул нож и начал раз за разом вонзать его в ослабевшее тело.

Гумберт тяжело навалился на него, и Эд испуганно отбросил его на тротуар. Он взглянул на свои руки — они были полностью в крови, что казалась черной в свете луны. Эд с отвращением осознал, что и одежда тоже пропиталась кровью — он ощущал, как мокрая ткань липнет к телу.

Он прижался к стене, закрыл глаза и откинул голову. Что же он наделал?

Спустя какое-то время он почувствовал в кармане вибрацию телефона. Эд взглянул на экран — это был Освальд. Он принял вызов.

— Эд? Наконец-то! Все в порядке? Где ты? — мистер Пингвин звучал обеспокоенным. Сколько времени Эд простоял здесь?

— Мистер Кобблпот, — он тяжело сглотнул и мельком взглянул на труп. — Боюсь, мне нужна помощь.

• • •

Спустя пять минут к нему спустились Пингвин и Зсасз. Даже с расстояния нескольких метров Эд мог видеть, как широко распахнулись глаза Освальда, когда он его заметил. Пингвин как мог быстро, с трудом справляясь с хромотой, подошел к Нигме.

— Эд, что произошло?

Эдвард молчал. Освальд заметил валяющееся рядом мертвое тело, опустился на колени и измерил пульс. Тяжело вздохнув, он выпрямился.

— Что ж, это не имеет значения, — он повернулся к Зсасзу. — Виктор, избавься от тела. Сделай все чисто, к Эду не должны привести никакие следы.

Зсасз вскинул руки и закатил глаза.

— Мы теперь и за малышом Эдом подчищаем, босс?

— Делай, что тебе велено! — заорал на него Освальд. Виктор кивнул и подошел к трупу, оценивая масштабы бедствия. — Эдди, — тихо позвал мистер Кобблпот. — Все будет в порядке. Мы сейчас отвезем тебя домой. Никто ни о чем не узнает.

Он взглянул на руку Эда, все еще судорожно сжимающую складной нож, и мягко улыбнулся.

— Я не знаю, что здесь произошло, и не буду настаивать, чтобы ты рассказал, но, в любом случае, я рад, что это оказалось при тебе, — он вынул из нагрудного кармана платок и аккуратно забрал у Эда нож, обернув в ткань. Он вручил сверток Зсасзу. — Орудие убийства. Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты позже вернул его мне.

Освальд взял руку Эда в свою, нежно поглаживая. На его пальцах отпечатались следы подсохшей крови.

— Поехали домой.

• • •

Пингвин взял одну из машин и лично отвез Эда к его дому. Он помог ему открыть дверь, снял со слабо соображающего Эдварда пиджак, рубашку, галстук и ремень, и попросил Нигму самостоятельно справиться с брюками. Когда с одеждой было покончено, Освальд отыскал на кухне мусорный пакет и с печальным вздохом бросил туда вещи. Он втащил Эда в ванную, включил воду в душе, неспешно проверяя температуру, и указал Эду стать под лейку, после чего тактично вышел. Немного позже он принес ему свежую футболку и белье, оставив их на стиральной машине.

Когда Эд вышел из ванной, Освальд ждал его на кровати с чашкой чая. Он поднял на Нигму взгляд и ласково улыбнулся.

— Эд, иди сюда.

Эдвард присел рядом, и Освальд вручил ему чай.

— Он успел немного остыть, так что можешь уже начинать пить.

Эд обхватил руками теплые бока кружки и попытался заземлиться от этого ощущения. В голове все еще была неразбериха из остатков паники, гнева, страха и довольных криков Загадочника. Он прикрыл глаза и прислонил чашку к виску. Освальд действительно помог ему. Эд особенно не задумывался об этом раньше, но, как оказалось, он без сомнений готов был доверить Пингвину этот новый секрет. И Освальд делал даже больше, чем от него просили. Само его присутствие немного приводило в чувство, не давая Эду возможности начать до хрипоты спорить с Загадочником, и он окружал его таким количеством заботы, какого Эд очень давно не ощущал.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно сказал Эд.

— Все хорошо, Эдди. Ты можешь на меня положиться, — Освальд немного помолчал, а затем спросил: — Я могу побыть с тобой, если хочешь. Я понимаю, что тебе может быть нелегко пережить произошедшее.

Эд медленно кивнул.

— Я был бы благодарен. Ты можешь остаться на ночь?

— Конечно, Эд, все, что угодно, — Освальд встал и начал стягивать с себя пиджак. Он повесил его на стул, и, немного поразмыслив, снял еще и жилет, а затем вернулся к Эду. — Не желаешь лечь в постель?

Эд поставил кружку на прикроватный столик и залез под покрывало. Освальд лег рядом, но поверх одеяла, и начал мягко гладить руку Эда сквозь ткань.

— Это твое первое убийство?

Эд зажмурился. _Его первое убийство. Ты теперь убийца, Эдди._

— Да, — он лежал с закрытыми глазами, вслушиваясь в тишину. — Освальд, — позвал он. Пингвин вопросительно угукнул. — Можешь выключить свет?

Кровать скрипнула, и спустя несколько секунд квартира погрузилась во тьму. Под веками Эда еще какое-то время плясали огоньки.

— Скольких ты убил? — тихо спросил Нигма.

Освальд издал смешок.

— Боюсь, у меня нет ответа на этот вопрос. Я никогда не считал, — Эд почувствовал, как лба коснулись прохладные пальцы, отводя пряди волос назад. — Я помню наш первый разговор, Эд, — рука Освальда задержалась на щеке Нигмы, очерчивая скулу костяшками. — Ты тогда сказал, что тебя восхищают результаты моей _неофициальной_ работы. Что ты хочешь прикоснуться к прекрасному. Это как-то связано с событиями сегодняшнего вечера?

Эд открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Освальдом. Тот тепло смотрел на него, не вынуждая хоть как-то отвечать.

— Я не жалею, что лишил его жизни, Освальд, — наконец сказал Эд. — Но я боюсь, что таким образом потакаю темной стороне своей личности.

Губы Освальда медленно растянулись в легкой улыбке.

— Эдди, за свою жизнь я понял, что куда эффективнее не бороться со своими демонами, а поговорить с ними, впустить и дать обжиться. Они наведут куда меньше шуму, если внутри и довольны, — его пальцы начали рисовать узоры на предплечье Эда, укрытом одеялом. Нигма осознавал, что должен практически не ощущать этого прикосновения, но ему казалось, что от него должны остаться ожоги, таким пронзительным оно было.

Он опять закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. День был слишком длинным, он очень устал, и сил бороться и с этим тоже просто не оставалось. Он всем телом потянулся к Освальду и обхватил его руками. Пингвин жарко выдохнул ему в шею и ответил на объятие.

— Эдди-Эдди, — почти напевал мистер Кобблпот. — Я помогу тебе.

Пальцы Пингвина скользнули во влажные волосы Эда, массируя кожу. Его теплое дыхание согревало шею, а другая рука крепко прижимала к себе за плечи. Эд наконец расслабился и провалился в сон.

• • •

Утром он проснулся один. Освальда нигде не было, как и мусорного пакета с грязной одеждой, но на кухонном столе Эд обнаружил картонный пакет с завтраком. Из того же ресторана, из которого ему возили еду на работу каждое утро последнюю неделю. 


	8. Say you want me too

Освальд тяжело волочил по коридорам мэрии бульдога, стараясь удержать в руке картонный стаканчик кофе. Он дал Эду выходной после произошедшего в субботу, и, будучи уже безвозвратно подсаженным на кофеиновую иглу своим же ассистентом, был вынужден искать замену великолепному кофе Нигмы в ближайшем кафе. Из того, что он успел понять за один глоток, что перехватил перед тем, как Эдвард отказался идти самостоятельно, — было не очень. Но, за неимением сегодня лучших альтернатив, сгодится.

Он удивленно замер, почти дойдя до своего кабинета.

— Эд? Ты чего здесь делаешь?

Нигма сидел за своим рабочим столом, пожевал губу и сказал:

— У вас сегодня много дел, мистер Пингвин, и я подумал, что моя помощь не помешает.

Освальд вздохнул. Он заказал уже традиционную доставку завтрака на девять утра к квартире Эда. Очевидно, еда будет ждать его на пороге до самого вечера. Пингвин положил спящего пса на пол и выпрямился.

— Мистер Нигма, у вас был выходной, и вы очень зря им не воспользовались, — он увидел, как Эд практически потух и опустил взгляд. Освальд поставил стаканчик с кофе на его стол, оперся руками о дерево, наклоняясь, и продолжил: — Так что не думай, что, если ты заявился на работу в свой выходной, я буду делать тебе поблажки. Будешь ездить со мной везде, Эд, — сказал он наигранно устрашающим тоном, и Эдди поднял на него горящие глаза, явно силясь сдержать улыбку. — Через пятнадцать минут у меня. И, будь добр, сделай нормальный кофе, — он опять подхватил бульдога на руки и пошел в свой кабинет. Затылком он продолжал ощущать долгий взгляд Нигмы.

• • •

Ровно через пятнадцать минут Эд прибыл с чашкой горячего, _нормального_ кофе. Он поставил его на стол, задумчиво разглядывая Эдварда, храпящего возле кресла.

— Это вообще нормально, что он так много спит? Ему вроде как не так уж много лет.

Освальд устало взглянул на пса и вздохнул.

— Ему два. Просто такой у него характер. Не могу его за это осуждать, — он встал из-за стола и сел на диван. — Эд, присядь, пожалуйста, — Пингвин похлопал по месту рядом с собой.

Эд неторопливо обошел диван и сел возле Освальда. Пингвин не мог не заметить, как расстояние между ними сейчас отличалось от дистанции, которую обычно держал Эд. По коже пробежали мурашки. Освальд был слишком очевиден с этими завтраками, да? Нигма не был глупым, он точно догадался, что это Пингвин. Не мог не догадаться. Освальд со смесью нетерпения, тревоги и горячечной жажды ждал следующих шагов Эда.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Пингвин.

Эд с наигранной задумчивостью приложил палец к подбородку, чуть наклонил голову и нахмурился.

— О, думаю, уже лучше. Явно лучше, спасибо, что поинтересовались, мистер Пингвин, — он улыбнулся Освальду такой ехидной улыбкой, какой до этого Пингвин не замечал на его лице никогда. — Я хотел бы сказать вам спасибо, — полушепотом сказал он и сдвинулся к краешку дивана, едва не сталкиваясь с Освальдом. — Вы _так_ мне помогли. Во всех отношениях. Как я могу отблагодарить вас? — его улыбка стала еще менее невинной.

У Освальда внезапно пересохло во рту, и он сглотнул комок в горле. Пингвин со всех сил старался держать лицо и сказал предательски хриплым голосом:

— Не стоит благодарности, Эд. Я ценю тебя и как сотрудника, и, в каком-то роде, своего друга, — глаза Нигмы еще больше засияли, и он немного подался вперед. Освальд внутренне закричал — казалось, еще немного, и Эд запрыгнет ему на колени. — Но, на самом деле, у меня есть к тебе предложение. Сразу скажу — ты волен отказаться, и мы забудем об этом разговоре. Я не буду настаивать.

Эд удивленно приоткрыл рот.

— Что же это, Освальд?

Пингвин уже сам раскрыл рот, но попытался быстро взять себя в руки. Эд всего несколько раз называл его по имени, и все эти случаи пришлись на субботу, когда они лежали в одной кровати. При свете дня все казалось более реальным. Слышать свое имя, произнесенное Нигмой, было одновременно и странным, и вместе с тем безумно правильным.

— Ты наверняка в курсе моей неофициальной работы, — Нигма непонимающе нахмурился и медленно кивнул. — Мафия, Эд. Банды. Мне нужен ассистент и для этой сферы. Ты бы очень помог — ты как никто в курсе моего расписания на основной работе, и мог бы отлично синхронизировать его с делами для мафии.

Эд несколько секунд молча и будто разочарованно смотрел на него, а затем наконец мягко улыбнулся.

— Конечно, мистер Кобблпот. Это будет честью для меня.

Освальд с явным облегчением ответил на улыбку и похлопал его по колену.

— Замечательно. Я очень рад, Эд. Само собой, ты будешь получать за это отдельную зарплату. Скажем, в два раза больше твоего оклада здесь. Пойдет?

Эд шумно выдохнул.

— Хорошо? — переспросил Освальд.

— Очень неплохо, сэр. Честно говоря, я не думал о зарплате, и теперь эта сумма мне кажется даже слишком щедрой за простое сведение двух графиков.

Освальд ласково посмотрел на него, склонив голову.

— Считай это доплатой за вредное производство, Эдди.

Как только имя сорвалось с его губ, Эд резко повернул к нему голову и снова улыбнулся той самой ехидной улыбкой.

— Не совсем тот бонус, на который я рассчитывал, но все равно спасибо, _Освальд_ , — казалось, даже голос Эдварда стал ниже, с рычащими нотками в глубине, и Пингвин уже почти собрался спросить, какой же бонус нужен Эду, как тут телефон Нигмы зазвонил. Напряжение тут же спало. Эд немного отодвинулся, и посмотрел в экран. — О, это портной. Не возражаете, если я отвечу?

Освальд сжал губы в тонкую линию, неловко улыбаясь, и покачал головой. Эд принял звонок, быстро переговорил и отложил телефон.

— Говорит, ваш черный костюм готов.

— О, замечательно. В графике на сегодня предусмотрена поездка в ателье?

— Да, я запланировал ее еще во время прошлой примерки. Они уложились в срок, — Эд прикусил губу и как-то странно посмотрел на него.

— Хорошо. Поедешь со мной? — весело спросил Освальд, стараясь согнать непонятную атмосферу.

— Ну вы же сами сказали, что я везде буду ездить с вами сегодня, господин мэр, — тягуче ответил Нигма и медленно встал с дивана. — Я больше не нужен вам?

Освальд покачал головой.

— Нет, можешь вернуться к своим делам.

— Хорошо. Тогда через час я вызываю машину, и едем, — он наклонился к собаке и погладил ее на прощание. — Мы купим тебе самый красивый поводок, Эдвард.

Пингвин фыркнул.

— Это ателье мужских костюмов, Эд, не зоомагазин.

Нигма развернулся у самой двери и невзначай бросил:

— Но ты же покупал мне там галстуки, — и выскочил в коридор прежде, чем Освальд смог найтись с ответом.

• • •

— Не совсем похоже на мои обычные костюмы, но неплохо. Что думаешь, Эд? — Освальд осматривал себя со всех сторон в трехстворчатом зеркале, и бросил взгляд в отражении на Нигму, наблюдавшего за ним с кресла.

Эд улыбнулся.

— Вам очень идет, мистер Кобблпот. Пиджак меньше подчеркивает талию, чем ваши традиционные сюртуки, но плечи выделяются просто замечательно, — сказал он, беззастенчиво разглядывая Освальда.

Руки Пингвина застыли на пуговице, которую он хотел расстегнуть. Эд действительно все это время отмечал в его внешнем виде такие вещи? У него было свое мнение о талии Освальда? О его плечах?

— Спасибо, Эд. Очень важное замечание, — пробормотал он, затем прокашлялся и сказал уже окрепшим голосом: — Портной ждет тебя в соседней комнате. Нужно снять мерки.

Эд удивленно вскинул голову.

— Какие еще мерки?

Освальд бросил беглый взгляд на его лицо и коротко улыбнулся. Он снял черный пиджак, и начал примерять другой комплект.

— На выходных я выбросил твою одежду. Я должен тебе костюм.

— О, это, — Нигма немного замялся, разглядывая свои ботинки. — Она испортилась по моей вине, и вам это хорошо известно.

Освальд внутренне дал себе пощечину. Было еще рано шутить о том убийстве?

— Тогда воспринимай это как подарок в честь твоей новой должности. Такой бонус тебя удовлетворит?

Эд опять поднял голову и улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Это все еще не то, чего мне хотелось, но уже близко. Я не совсем рассчитывал, что вы будете меня _одевать_ , мистер Пингвин, — Нигма встал с кресла и подошел к Освальду сзади. — Помочь, господин мэр? — прошептал он, беря в руки другой пиджак.

Освальд не смог устоять и кивнул.

Эд с мягкой улыбкой помог ему надеть пиджак и едва ощутимо провел пальцами по шее. Освальд внутренне готовился к этому, но прикосновение все же вышибло воздух из его легких. Они встретились взглядами в отражении. Улыбка Нигмы стала шире, и он скользнул раскрытыми ладонями вдоль торса Освальда, разглаживая складки.

— Очень красиво, мистер Кобблпот, — сказал он на ухо Освальду, не отводя взгляда.

Когда руки Эда спустились немного ниже талии, Пингвин накрыл их своими, не то не давая зайти дальше, не то желая задержать их подольше на животе. Его пальцы заняли место между пальцами Эда, и, выждав мгновение, Освальд все же переплел их. Эдвард завороженно выдохнул. Они смотрели на себя в зеркало, и это странное объятие, руки Эда в его руках, вся не двузначная близость — все это выглядело почти знакомо. Это выглядело естественно. Действительно, _очень красиво_.

Освальд мягко высвободился из обнимающих его рук и обернулся, глядя Нигме в глаза.

— Эдди, я… — начал он, но внезапно дверь отворилась, и вошел портной.

— Мистер Кобблпот, хотел показать вам новые галстуки… — весело провозгласил он, но натолкнулся на испепеляющий взгляд Освальда и остановился. — Но они всегда могут подождать вас в основном зале, — пробормотал он и быстро покинул комнату.

Освальд вздохнул, отступил на шаг и прижал пальцы к закрытым векам. Чем он вообще думает? Эд сегодня ведет себя странно, но это все наверняка шок от убийства. Через день-второй он придет в себя. Освальд не может позволить себе воспользоваться помутнением сознания своего ассистента и сделать что-то глупое.

— Эд, нужно снять мерки и возвращаться в мэрию. У нас еще много дел на сегодня, — наконец сказал Пингвин.

Эд кивнул и тоже отстранился.

— Конечно, господин мэр. У нас еще столько впереди.

• • •

— Ты не будешь против, если я закурю? — спросил Освальд и вытянул из нагрудного кармана серебряный мундштук. Они уже сели в машину и ждали, пока водитель погрузит в багажник сегодняшние покупки.

— Абсолютно нет, — покачал головой Эд. — У вас приятные сигареты.

Освальд достал одну, сунул в мундштук и подкурил.

— Ты куришь? — Пингвин немного опустил тонированное стекло и выпустил дым.

— Нет, — Эд немножко подвинулся на сидении. Между ними оставалось дай бог, чтобы двадцать сантиметров. — Никогда не пробовал.

— А хочешь? — вырвалось у Освальда.

Губы Эда дернулись в игривой улыбке, глаза загорелись.

— Если господин мэр угощает.

Освальд потянулся за еще одной сигаретой, но вдруг Эд перехватил его руку, держащую мундштук, и обхватил его губами, глубоко затягиваясь. Пингвин застыл на месте. Рука Эда мягко придерживала его запястье, но не отпускала. Пальцы Освальда были в паре миллиметров от губ Эда, и если бы он хоть немного дернулся, то они бы соприкоснулись. А если еще немного повернет, то сможет погрузить пальцы внутрь рта.

Нигма прикрыл глаза, и Освальд придвинулся еще ближе. Их колени легко столкнулись.

Это длилось лишь пару секунд, и затем Эд резко отпрянул, тяжело кашляя и прикрывая рот рукой. Его лицо покраснело, а на глаза выступили слезы. Освальд улыбнулся — только Нигме удавалось быть одновременно настолько соблазняющим и очаровательно неловким.

— Воды? — предложил Освальд. Эд закивал, откинувшись на другой стороне сидения.

Освальд достал из мини-бара прохладную бутылку, открутил крышку и вручил Эду. Тот с благодарным кивком принял. Пингвин с нескрываемым удовольствием разглядывал его. За секунду до того, как Эд с кашлем оторвался от мундштука, он посмотрел Освальду в глаза таким пронзительным, горячим взглядом, какого Пингвин еще никогда у него не замечал. Но этот взгляд не казался незнакомым. У Освальда было чувство, что он очень давно и хорошо его знает. Именно таким он представлял взгляд Эда в своих мокрых фантазиях. Он смотрел так откровенно, что Освальд удивился, как Эд еще не провел губами вперед и назад по мундштуку.

— Хороший мальчик, — едва слышно сказал Пингвин. Эд дернулся, пораженно смотря на него, но тут машина легко колыхнулась, и свое место занял водитель.

— Извиняюсь за задержку, босс! Уже едем.

Лимузин пришел в движение, а Эд все продолжал смотреть на Освальда.

— Наверное, мне больше не стоит предлагать тебе сигареты, Эд, — сказал Пингвин, вертя в пальцах мундштук.

Эд улыбнулся, хитро сузив глаза.

— Мне понравилось, мистер Кобблпот. Я могу научиться, — сказал он почти шепотом.

— Это дурная привычка. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

— Думаете? — Эд слегка подвинулся на сидении. Их туфли соприкоснулись, и Нигма не стал одергивать ногу. — Но попробовать стоит. В дурных вещах всегда есть что-то притягательное, не находите? — его рука скользнула по сидению и остановилась в сантиметре от руки Освальда. Пингвин тяжело сглотнул. О чем они вообще говорили?

У Освальда перехватило дыхание. Эд продолжал испытывающе смотреть на него. Пути назад не было — Пингвин должен был закончить этот ужасающий разговор и подвести черту под их напряжением последних недель, поцеловав Эда, или поставив его на место.

— Черт! — выругался водитель. Они резко притормозили, едва не столкнувшись с другой машиной. — Эти идиоты даже на лимузин мэра готовы налететь! Что за люди!

Освальд облегченно выдохнул. Когда машину подкинуло, Эд ссунулся на другую сторону сидения. После того, как они сидели почти впритык, это расстояние казалось катастрофически большим. Эд поправил и без того ровно сидящие очки и уставился в окно. Освальд с тянущим ощущением сожаления глянул ему в затылок и потянулся за еще одной сигаретой.

• • •

— Мистер Кобблпот!

Освальд оглянулся на полпути к выходу из мэрии.

— Да, мистер Нигма?

— Вы уже домой? — с трудом переводя дыхание спросил Эд. Очевидно, он мельком увидел Освальда, когда тот уходил, и решил нагнать его.

— Не совсем, — протянул Пингвин. — У меня дела на другой работе. Мисс Кин… В общем, может быть сложно.

— Я думал, что теперь буду включен и в эту сферу вашей работы, — чуть расстроенно сказал Эд, понизив голос так, чтобы их не было слышно остальным работникам мэрии.

Освальд успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо и немного сжал.

— Так и будет, Эд. Я введу тебя в курс дел на днях. Но пока стоит ограничиться корректировкой графиков и разработкой общей стратегии, — Эд не особенно менялся в лице, и Освальд рискнул добавить: — Но со временем ты сможешь отправляться и на переговоры со мной. Если захочешь, конечно.

Один уголок губ Эда дернулся вверх, и он положил ладонь поверх руки Освальда, все еще сжимающей его плечо.

— Хорошо, мистер Пингвин, — он сделал шаг вперед и спросил: — Я больше не нужен вам этим вечером?

Освальд сдержал судорожный вздох. Эд был очень нужен ему этим вечером, до стыдного просто необходим.

— Не сегодня, Эдди, — в конце концов тихо сказал Пингвин.

Эд кивнул и едва заметно погладил пальцами его руку.

— Тогда до завтра, мистер Пингвин.


	9. Course you want more

— Едва не трахнул его, господи.

— Заткнись! Все было не так плохо.

— Соблазнял его, соблазнял своего босса при каждой подвернувшейся возможности. Работник года!

— Это все твоя вина!

— Ну уж нет, Эдди, я даже не высовывался весь тот день. Это все ты.

Они сидели, запершись в тесноте туалетной кабинки в мэрии, тихо ругаясь и перебрасываясь скомканным в плотный шарик черновиком расписания Освальда. Эд сидел на опущенной крышке унитаза, а Загадочник развалился прямо на полу, опершись на дверцу спиной и растянув длинные ноги по кафелю. Хотя Эд и понимал, что Загадочник был лишь галлюцинацией, но ему было не по себе от того, что кто-то мог сидеть в хорошем костюме на полу туалета.

— Если бы это был я, Пингвин бы еще утром закончил, сидя у нас на лице.

— О господи! — простонал Эд и закрыл лицо руками. — Но это все же был не совсем я. У меня не отняло память, как когда ты занимаешь мое тело, но я ощущал себя по-другому. Сильнее, увереннее…

— Дааа, будто бы часть меня слилась с тобой. Верно? — Загадочник снял с себя шляпу и начал вертеть ее на одном пальце. — Думай, Эдди. Эффект уже сошел, но даже ты должен разгадать эту загадку, — он бросил Нигме в голову шариком. Тот отскочил и закатился за унитаз.

— Это из-за убийства, да? — вздохнул Эд. — Я убил человека, и это потрясло наше сознание. Буквально потрясло. Будто мы были бутылкой с водой и маслом, нас всколотили, и на какое-то время вода помутнела, смешавшись с жиром. Но со временем они опять расслаиваются.

— Чур я масло, — невесело сказал Загадочник.

— Я думал, ты хотел почаще выходить в свет.

Он бросил на Эда выразительный взгляд.

— Это совершенно не то, умник. Я был пассажиром на заднем сидении в твоей маленькой поездке в Трахолэнд с мистером Пингвином. Я не принимал никаких решений. Раствориться в тебе и быть полноценной, отдельной личностью — это абсолютно разные вещи. Я бы предпочел остаться сам по себе.

Эд откинулся на бачок унитаза и сжал руки на коленях.

— Боже, что теперь мистер Пингвин обо мне думает? Если в Айсберге и моей квартире он сам проявлял инициативу, то вчера...

— Все будет просто отлично, малыш. Его лишь выбила из колеи твоя шлюшья энергетика. За ночь он оправится и снова будет лезть к тебе в штаны, — Загадочник вернул шляпу на голову и поднялся на ноги. — Но лучше походи на тренинги личностного роста, если хочешь поднарастить в себе Загадочника. Не стоит больше убивать. Оставь это мне, — подмигнул он.

— В каком смысле тебе? Что ты… — вскинулся Эд, но Загадочник, бросив напоследок хитрую ухмылку, уже исчез.

• • •

Эд вернулся за свой стол и начал работать над проектом усовершенствования канализационных цепей в городе. Никто ему это задание не поручал, но в расписании Освальда это было на повестке дня грядущего заседания правления. Сегодня после обеденного перерыва он представит мистеру Пингвину свои наработки, и, возможно, господин мэр возьмет их на вооружение, или и вовсе займется внедрением. Лабиринты — страсть Эда. Он знал о них многое, и почему бы не задействовать знания на практике? Канализация — еще тот лабиринт.

Решив сделать перерыв, он подошел к кухне, чтобы обновить запасы чая. Он возился с ложками и кипятком, краем уха слушая хохот в дальнем углу комнаты:

— А эти перчатки? Ты видела? Нет, у него точно кто-то есть. Невозможно просто так разодеваться каждый день. И вообще, ты слышала, как он разговаривает? Тот еще _папочка_.

Эд выпустил ложку, и она с тонким металлическим звуком выпала из его рук, прозвенела по чашке и грохнулась на пол.

— Ой, мистер Нигма! Не заметили вас, мы уже заканчиваем, — девушки выбежали из кухни, оставив покрывшегося пятнами румянца Эда.

Он звучно уперся лбом в дверь шкафчика. Это было не первое обсуждение сексуальной жизни Освальда, которое ему доводилось слышать в офисе.

Вероятно, отсутствие какой-либо информации о личной жизни мистера Кобблпота предоставляло широкий простор для фантазии. Кроме того, господин мэр производил впечатление человека интересного. Сложно было предположить, что он имел обыденные вкусы.

В офисе Эд постоянно слышал о мнимых предпочтениях Пингвина.

Предполагалось, что его приватная комната в Айсберг Лаундж — это еще одна приемная, но не та, в которой мэр выслушивает беспокойных граждан, а такая, где мистер Пингвин утоляет собственное беспокойство.

Чего Эду только не приходилось слышать: и об увлечении женщинами постарше, и о покровительстве сразу нескольких молодых парней, и что сам господин мэр не против быть наказанным (в конце концов, должна же хоть где-то присутствовать компенсация за такое количество власти во всех аспектах). И многое другое.

Впрочем, как бы не хотелось Нигме верить в некоторые из этих слухов, очевидным было одно — все они оставалось лишь предположениями.

_Соблазнял его, соблазнял своего босса при каждой подвернувшейся возможности. Работник года!_

Эд поднял ложку с пола. Нужно было как-то сгладить впечатление о вчерашнем себе, но не дать их текущему напряжению откатиться назад. Стоит предпринять еще одну попытку поухаживать за шефом, но более тонкую, не настолько навязчивую и грубую.

• • •

Он вломился в кабинет со словами:

— Господин мэр, я принес на рассмотрение работу об усовершенствовании канализационных цепей в городе!

Освальда подкинуло от резкого вторжения, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— Замечательно, Эд, — кивнул он. — А это что? — он указал подбородком на вазу в руках Нигмы.

В ней были кремовые лютики, листики эвкалипта и другая зелень, разбавляющая композицию.

— О, а это вам!

— Что, прости? — Освальд недоуменно приоткрыл рот.

— Психогигиена! — сообщил Эд с довольной физиономией.

Освальд выразительно посмотрел на него.

— Психогигиена, мистер Кобблпот, — повторил Эд. — Знаете, я наткнулся на любопытное исследование. Оказывается, привлекательное пространство для свободной и творческой деятельности способствует сохранению психического здоровья и повышает продуктивность!

— Эд, хочешь сказать, что я психически нездоров? — издевательски произнес Пингвин.

— О, нет, нет, сэр, ни в коем случае! — запротестовал Эд. — С вами все в порядке, и обстановка в кабинете замечательная. Просто иногда стоит разбавить атмосферу. Вот увидите, такие мелочи смогут повысить вам настроение!

Эд мелкими шагами двинулся в сторону пустующей консоли и поставил вазу.

— Идеально! — он радостно вскинул руки, отойдя на двадцать сантиметров и осматривая свое творение.

Освальд вышел из-за стола, оперся бедром о его край, и, сложа руки, с интересом наблюдал за тем, как его помощник носится по кабинету. Он таскался с вазой, закусывая губу и внимательно разворачивая букет, устанавливая его самой красивой стороной к столу Пингвина.

— Кроме того, небольшие декоративные элементы способствуют созданию уютной, интимной атмосферы. Идеально для отдыха! — продолжал говорить Эд. — Я заметил, мистер Кобблпот, что вы мало расслабляетесь и не часто выходите на обед, поэтому смена обстановки хотя бы в рабочем пространстве минимально поможет вам чувствовать себя лучше.

— Мистер Нигма, — Освальд оторвался от стола и сделал шаг навстречу, смотря на Эда со сложным выражением лица. — Вы считаете, мне стоит больше расслабляться?

— Не хочу взболтнуть лишнего, господин мэр, но не одно исследование уже показало, насколько позитивно сказывается своевременное отвлечение и периодическая смена деятельности на общей продуктивности, — Эд говорил о скучных вещах, но его голос сменился более глубоким и вкрадчивым.

Хромота не мешала Освальду двигаться хищно, приближаясь к нему.

— Эдди, насколько много ты готов сделать для этого?

Они все еще ни о чем не говорили прямо. Ни один из них не пытался соревноваться, не ждал, когда кто-то сдастся. Они чувствовали себя слишком органично в этой маленькой игре. Может, уже этого будет достаточно?

— Мистер Пингвин, — Эд запнулся, но, набравшись решимости, прочистил горло и продолжил: — Освальд, ты возможно даже не представляешь, на что я готов ради этого.

— Любопытно, Эд, — Пингвин подошел к консоли и провел пальцами по листьям эвкалипта. — Твой костюм будет готов к пятнице.

У Эда пересохло во рту. Костюм напомнил ему и о их почти-объятии у зеркала в ателье и о его глупой выходке с мундштуком после.

— Спасибо, мистер Кобблпот, — сказал он сиплым голосом. — Но это все-равно слишком щедрый подарок.

— О, ты так думаешь? — Освальд сложил руки на груди и вскинул голову, хитро его рассматривая. — Вчера ты говорил, что этого недостаточно.

— Я не говорил, что этого недостаточно, я говорил, что это не то, — вырвалось у Эда прежде, чем он успел понять, что несет. Его жажда поправлять людей сыграла с ним плохую шутку. Губы Пингвина медленно растянулись в улыбке, а глаза довольно прищурились.

— А что же тогда «то», Эдди? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

Эд внутренне сказал: «три, два, один», как всегда делал, прежде чем окунуться с головой в воду. Если бы он был религиозным человеком, то, наверное, помолился. Он снял с себя очки, оставив их на ближайшем стеллаже, и ослабил узел галстука.

— Господин мэр, я бы хотел, чтобы вы не одевали меня, — он смотрел прямо в глаза Освальду, пока собственными руками подготавливал себя для него, — а раздевали.

Глаза мистера Кобблпота вспыхнули. Он немного повел челюстью и опустил взгляд, удовлетворенно улыбаясь. Казалось, он растягивал этот момент — когда все уже было сказано вслух, но еще ничего не сделано. Эд ощущал себя так, будто завис в лимбе.

Наконец Освальд поднял на него глаза. Он выглядел, как человек, решившийся на что-то, и Эд с нетерпением ждал.

— Это очень занимательно, мистер Нигма, но такой вид поощрения не внесен в наш коллективный договор, — Освальд чуть заметно облизнулся. — Ты квалифицированный работник. Как думаешь, мы можем позволить себе выйти за рамки?

— Я договорюсь с отделом кадров, — выдохнул Эд.

Пальцы Освальда ухватились за приспущенный галстук Нигмы и потянули. Одиночный Виндзор без особых препятствий развязался, и ткань упала на пол.

— Этого будет достаточно? — прошептал Освальд, ступая еще ближе.

Эд со всех сил старался унять дрожь и тяжело сглотнул.

— С моей стороны будет не слишком меркантильным попросить о прибавке?

Казалось, взгляд Освальда стал еще более темным. Он взялся за пряжку на ремне Эда и резко потянул на себя. Нигме пришлось ухватиться за его плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие. Но даже уже снова ровно стоя на месте он не отпустил плеч Пингвина.

Освальд продолжал смотреть ему прямо в глаза и на ощупь быстро расстегнул ремень. Он вытянул его из петель брюк, и тоже бросил на пол. Теперь Пингвин уже отвел взгляд от глаз Эда, проследив за ремнем. Нигма распахнул рот, не в силах сдержать свое волнение. Посмотрев вниз, Освальд наверняка заметил его стояк, очевидно натягивающий штаны.

— Еще, — едва слышно сказал Эд.

Освальд опять глянул на него, немного склонив голову набок.

— Ты так хорошо справляешься со своей работой, Эдди, что, так и быть, я удовлетворю твою просьбу. 

Он положил руки Эду на талию и прислонил его к стене. Нигме одновременно и очень хотелось сделать что-то — коснуться Освальда, тоже избавить его от одежды, поцеловать, но вместе с тем он плавился от одного осознания, что Пингвин сейчас полностью контролирует его.

Освальд забрался пальцами под край коротких рукавов рубашки Эда. Это место было всего на несколько сантиметров выше той части, за которую Пингвин часто брал его, подбадривая или успокаивая. Но то, что все же эта часть тела всегда была скрыта под одеждой, делало прикосновение одуряюще интимным. 

Стена позади оказалась как нельзя кстати. Эд прогнулся и откинул голову, готовясь принять все, что угодно мистеру Кобблпоту. 

Пингвин расстегнул одну пуговицу на его рубашке и вопросительно посмотрел на Эда. Нигма внутренне выругался. Это маленькая игра убьет его.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Кобблпот, — он немного раздвинул ноги, так, чтобы Освальд мог подойти ближе. — Еще.

Пингвин полностью оправдал его ожидания, шагнув к Эду и разместившись между его ног. Нигма всем телом ощущал жар, исходивший от его тела.

Освальд опять протянул руку и расстегнул пуговицу. Эд разочарованно зашипел.

— А тебе все мало, да, Эдди? — хрипло прошептал Пингвин. 

Грудь Эдварда тяжело вздымалась. Конечно, Освальд видел это, и, чтобы удобно расстегнуть еще одну пуговицу, он ухватился за нее, придерживая на месте. Ткань рубашки натянулась. 

— Я дарю тебе самый лучший костюм, который только можно получить во всем штате, а ты предпочитаешь остаться и вовсе без одежды, — промурчал Освальд. Еще одна пуговица. Он вытащил края рубашки из брюк Эда и расстегнул оставшиеся. Его руки скользнули под ткань на плечах и сбросили ее на пол. 

— Достаточно? — спросил он, разглядывая результат своих действий. 

Разворачиватся назад было уже поздно. И, о боже, как Эд не хотел, чтобы они возвращались. Он взял руки мистера Кобблпота в свои и направил к пуговице на брюках.

— Освальд, пожалуйста, — сказал он настолько твердым голосом, на который только был способен. — Не будь скупым.

Глаза мистера Пингвина округлились, и он быстро расстегнул штаны Эдварда и спустил их. Они застопорились на туфлях. Эд раздраженно выдохнул, опустился на колени и снял обувь, уже свободно переступая через сброшенные брюки. 

Когда он поднялся, Освальд все так же наблюдал за ним. 

— Это все, чего ты просишь, Эд? Чтобы я раздел тебя?

Нигма заморгал и сжал руки в кулаки.

— Понимаете, господин мэр, то, что мне действительно нужно, бессмысленно для одного, но блаженство для...

— Эдди, — Освальд подошел еще ближе, — подожди, — он резко впился в губы Эда.

Мистер Кобблпот нещадно сократил расстояние между ними, хотя казалось, что теснее подойти уже просто невозможно. Он был ближе, чем когда-либо. Эд ощущал жар его тела даже сквозь свою майку и всю одежду Освальда.

Пингвин жадно его целовал, и Эдвард позволил себе ответить тем же. Он хотел ощущать, запоминать этот вкус, напористые, но мягкие губы Освальда. Нигма сжимал его плечи, не понимая чего хочет больше: самого прикосновения или удержать Пингвина на месте, чтобы он не разрывал этот поцелуй.

Без лишнего стеснения Освальд проник ладонями под майку Эда. Его руки были пытливыми, а движения уверенными. Он оглаживал талию, заводил ладони за спину. Кончики его пальцев были прохладными, от чего ощущения казались еще более пронизывающими.

Эд застонал в поцелуй, и Освальд отозвался на этот звук, еще сильнее вдавив его в стену.

— Все в порядке, Эдди? — оторвался от него Освальд.

— Лучше не бывает, — хищно улыбнулся Эд. Он совершенно не стеснялся своей почти полной наготы, что сильно контрастировала с Пингвином, который даже не снял пиджак. Напротив, он хотел пропитаться этим ощущением. Он в таком виде под контролем у полностью одетого Освальда, который даже самыми легкими прикосновениями управляет каждым его ощущением. Это было еще лучше, чем в его фантазиях, лучше любой близости, что ему доводилось переживать.

— Эдди, — Освальд расстегнул собственный пиджак, снял его и бросил на кресло. — Ты такой сладкий мальчик, — он снял запонки и положил на стеллаж рядом. — Как ты отнесешься к тому, что я хочу распробовать всего тебя? — он ловким движением подкатил оба рукава, не переставая смотреть на Эда.

Нигма замер, вместо слов способный только бессильно приоткрывать рот. Подкатывающий рукава Освальд был одним из пусковых механизмов сильного возбуждения для его обыкновенных вечерних сеансов дома. Видеть это наяву — слишком невообразимо, слишком хорошо. 

— Мы избавимся и от этого, — Освальд стянул майку с Эда и осмотрел его. 

По выражению его лица было ясно, что не в себе здесь не только Эд. Слегка приоткрытые губы Освальда, блеск в глазах, с которым он рассматривал Эдварда, ясно говорили о том, как он сгорает от нетерпения, и вместе с тем пытается задержаться в каждом моменте.

Он горячо прильнул к ключице Эда, оставляя быструю отметину. Потянулся открытым ртом к его шее и прикусил ее, зализывая следом. Эд только и мог вжиматься в стену и еле заметно по ней сползать.

Вместе с поцелуями от шеи и обратно до линии плеч, руки Освальда на его талии спускались ниже. Четыре пальца уже были под линией трусов, большими пальцами он удерживался за резинку.

— О да, Эдди, я был прав, — Освальд спустил его боксеры до бедер, позволяя им свободно упасть на пол. — Ты очень, очень сладкий мальчик. 

Не обращая внимания на стояк Эда, Освальд взял его за руку и отвел на несколько шагов к своему рабочему столу. Одним движением он сдвинул все на противоположную сторону. Какие-то папки повалились на пол, но никого это особенно не побеспокоило. Освальд притянул Эда за запястье к себе и произнес в самые губы:

— Сколько же всего я хочу с тобой сделать, Эдди, — Освальд прикусил его нижнюю губу, — но сегодня будет так.

Он развернул Эда, упирая бедрами в прохладную кромку дубового стола и давлением тела заставил улечься.

— Ты ведь хочешь этого? — он почти лежал на Нигме, вдавливая его в поверхность. Он легонько сжимал волосы на его затылке и шептал в самое ухо.

Эд слегка поерзал под Освальдом, наслаждаясь давлением его тела.

— О да, господин мэр, пожалуйста, — выдохнул он.

— Хороший мальчик, — улыбнулся Освальд так близко к его коже, что Эд ощутил это движение.

Освальд отпрянул от него, достал презерватив и тюбик из ящика стола. Быстро расправился со своими брюками и трусами, прислонившись членом к задней части крепкого бедра Эда. В ответ Нигма восхищенно охнул и приблизился к нему еще теснее.

Освальд согрел в пальцах смазку и аккуратно проник внутрь. Эд довольно застонал.

— Ты ждал этого, Эдди? Тебе хотелось, чтобы господин мэр взял тебя на своем столе? — он добавил палец, продолжая аккуратные, но настойчивые движения.

Эд невыразительно простонал, не в силах контролировать собственный речевой аппарат. Он схватился одной рукой за край стола, помогая себе глубже насаживаться на пальцы Освальда.

— Какой послушный мальчик, — он добавил третий палец. 

Эд шумно и глубоко вдохнул, Освальд стал еще напористей. Казалось, смазки было столько, что даже самые сильные движения не приносили дискомфорта.

— Ты знаешь, как мне нравится то, какой ты послушный?

— Да, мистер Кобблпот, я хочу быть послушным для вас, пожалуйста, — он насадился так глубоко, как только смог.

Освальд восхищенно наблюдал за ним.

— Не сомневаюсь, Эдди, — он раскатал презерватив по собственному члену и вошел на половину. 

Эд шумно выдохнул и чуть подался вверх. Освальд уловил это движение. Он почти вышел и вошел уже на всю длину. Он неподвижно застыл на несколько мгновений, давая Эду возможность привыкнуть, и начал ритмично двигаться внутри.

Эд застонал. Это было больше, чем хорошо. Пингвин во всем ощущался лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Он был восхитительным на вкус, его руки были увереннее, чем думал Нигма, он трахал его лучше, чем Эд мог себе представить. Все превышало его ожидания в стократ.

Эд повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть назад. Руки Освальда крепко удерживали его бедра. От пальцев с кольцами явно останутся следы. _О боже, пусть бы они остались._ Освальд дышал через открытый рот, был напористым, проникал быстро и глубоко, внимательно осматривая открывающийся перед ним вид. Они встретились глазами, и этот взгляд Освальда показался Эду пошлее и развратнее всего остального, что он с ним делал. Не отрывая взгляда от глаз Эда, мистер Кобблпот потянулся к его члену. Он обхватил его теплой, скользкой от смазки рукой и дрочил ему, стараясь подстроиться под собственный ритм. Эд тонул в удовольствии, он сходил с ума от ощущений, от такой непосредственной близости, от того, каким умелым был Освальд. О, он точно знал, что нужно делать, чтобы было хорошо. Он отзывался на каждую реакцию Эда, идеально подстраивая ритм.

— Мистер Пингвин, о боже, — Эд выгнулся особенно сильно. — Да, да, там, пожалуйста, о боже, да.

Освальд особенно сильно начал вбиваться в разгоряченное тело Нигмы, и уже через мгновение он почувствовал горячую сперму на своих пальцах.

— Как же это хорошо, — не то зашипел, не то проскулил Эд. 

Еще насколько отрывистых толчков и Освальд последовал за ним, кончая внутрь. Лбом он прислонился к разгоряченной коже Эда, пытаясь отдышаться.

Пингвин отстранился, мягко проведя ладонью по спине Эда и пошел к окну, попутно приводя себя в порядок несколькими салфетками, выуженными из пачки на столе.

Эд с тихим шипением привстал. Спина слегка затекла, и наверняка будет напоминать о себе до конца дня. Он обтерся салфетками, и, нахмурившись, протер стол, на который кончил. Нигма вернулся к консоли, возле которой Освальд раздевал его, и подобрал свою одежду. Он сразу накинул рубашку и принялся одеваться.

Уже заправленный, Пингвин стоял лицом к окну и слегка одернул штору, позволяя Эду привести себя в порядок без лишнего стеснения.

Когда Нигма застегнул ремень, звякнув пряжкой, Освальд обернулся, подошел к Эду, взял обе его руки в свои, потянулся и, улыбаясь, чмокнул в лоб.


	10. I've been dying for something real

После _инцидента_ (как Освальд внутренне окрестил тот эпизод, когда он трахнул своего ассистента на рабочем столе) Пингвин не появлялся в мэрии два дня. У него вправду было несколько выездных мероприятий, требующих присутствия, но остальную работу он предпочел сделать из дома, хотя обыкновенно занимался ею в офисе. Конечно, Эд знал, что причин (кроме _инцидента_ ) у Освальда исполнять свои обязанности мэра из дома у него не было. В конце концов, он был его ассистентом, и разбирался в рабочем графике Пингвина лучше него самого. Эдвард был умным парнем, и точно мог сложить два и два, Освальд прекрасно это понимал.

После произошедшего они виделись лишь раз — когда в конце рабочего дня Эд зашел в его кабинет и спросил, не нужен ли он еще на сегодня мистеру Пингвину. В висках Освальда застучало. Теперь традиционная фраза, с которой Эдвард обыкновенно уходил домой, звучала донельзя двусмысленно. Он сглотнул комок в горле и отпустил Эда. Освальд попытался не задумываться над тем, что по лицу Нигмы скользнуло разочарование.

Это все было странно, неправильно и вообще не должно было случиться. Ну, то есть, это было логичным разрешением тяжелого сексуального напряжения, повисшего между ними последние две недели. Эд сам активно демонстрировал свой интерес и прикасался к Освальду, но одно дело — флиртовать со своим боссом, и совсем другое — когда он вставляет в тебя свой член прямо на рабочем месте.

Подогреваемый своей тревожностью ( _паранойей_ — шепнул внутренний голос), Освальд набросал несколько вариантов трактовки случившегося:

1\. Эд все же был шпионом полиции, как Пингвину и показалось с самого начала. Весь энтузиазм Эдварда был слишком сильным, и с его мозгами претендовать всего лишь на должность ассистента — очень подозрительно. Что-то явно было не так. В этом случае все те мелкие детали, что Освальд всегда замечал в поведении Нигмы, действительно были удивительно тонкой манипуляцией и попыткой соблазнить его. Втереться в доверие, выведать всю подноготную с вида добропорядочного мэра. Он даже подстроил убийство невинного человека, чтобы Освальд купился! Это было на поверхности, но проделано очень искусно.

2\. Нигма не был шпионом и вправду был очень хорошим подчиненным. _Слишком_ хорошим и слишком _подчиненным_. Харассмент! Абьюз на рабочем месте! Классическая ситуация: сотрудник не может отказать в сексе своему начальнику, потому что тот имеет над ним материальную и эмоциональную власть. Так что, по сути, это было изнасилованием, даже если Эд и очень активно и радостно реагировал на домогательства Освальда. Пингвин поморщился. Уж лучше бы Эд был шпионом.

3\. Милый, хороший Эдди искал себе богатого и могущественного покровителя. Ведь правда — будучи любовником кого-то вроде Пингвина, Нигма мог достичь высот куда проще и быстрее, даже с учетом своих гениальных мозгов. Это было бы обидно и разочаровывающе, но, с грустью подумал Освальд, просто в теории он мог бы поразмыслить о состоятельности такого рода отношений.

Был еще, конечно, четвертый вариант. Освальд мог _действительно_ нравиться Эду. В это, честно говоря, верилось меньше всего.

Как бы то ни было, он не сможет выяснить истинную причину произошедшего, если и дальше будет продолжать прятаться у себя дома. В пятницу Освальд вышел на работу. У него был план.

• • •

Он стремительной походкой (насколько стремительной могла быть походка хромого человека) прошелся по коридору мэрии. Он надел свой лучший костюм, и прошлым вечером потратил полчаса, чтобы привести в порядок трость. Его мама всегда говорила: «Когда все летит к черту, нужно хотя бы выглядеть прилично».

Освальд прошел возле стола Эда, и тот встрепенулся, открыв рот. Похоже, он уже не надеялся увидеть мэра.

— Мистер Пингвин! — почти пискнул он и встал с места. О господи.

— Эдвард. Доброе утро, — кивнул ему Освальд и приостановился возле стола. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты зашел ко мне через полчаса. Я просмотрел твой проект о канализации, и правда думаю, что это может сработать. Нужно обсудить детали.

Эд покраснел и активно закивал, смущенно улыбаясь.

— Конечно! Что-нибудь еще?

Освальд досчитал до десяти и выдавил:

— Да. Жду тебя в кабинете, — он успел мельком увидеть, как удивленно раскрылся рот Нигмы, прежде чем развернутся и уйти к себе.

• • •

Как и ожидалось, через полчаса в дверь постучали. Освальд взглянул на часы — Эд не опоздал ни на минуту, но и не пришел заранее. Идеальная пунктуальность.

Он глубоко вдохнул и сказал:

— Входи, Эд.

• • •

Как ни в чем не бывало они обсудили проект Нигмы. Он действительно был хорош, и Освальд попросил его подготовить презентацию для демонстрации местным специалистам. Эд буквально расцвел от похвалы, и Освальду все труднее становилось дышать. Что ж, игнорировать слона в комнате больше было нельзя, да?

— Мистер Нигма, — окликнул его Освальд, когда Эд уже начал собирать свои чертежи.

— Да, мистер Кобблпот? — он вопросительно поднял брови. Чистая невинность. Перед глазами Освальда опять пробежала картинка, которую он отгонял от себя последние три дня — влажные раскрасневшиеся губы, ошалелый взгляд, тяжелое дыхание. Пингвин потрусил головой, прогоняя наваждение, и продолжил:

— Есть еще один незакрытый вопрос.

Эд очень явно пытался держать лицо, но по тому, как он покраснел (даже уши! У него покраснели чертовы уши!), было понятно, что он понимает, о чем речь.

— И я хотел бы обсудить его не в рабочей обстановке. Ужин, не возражаешь? Завтра вечером. Я пришлю машину, — он заметил, как Эд начал хватать ртом воздух и поспешно объяснился: — Это не касается работы, тем более, завтра твой выходной. Ты свободно можешь отказаться, и это не повлечет за собой никаких последствий, — Эд ухватился за край стола, будто бы пытаясь устоять на ногах. Плечи Освальда раздосадовано опустились. — Эдди, ты в порядке? — он активно закивал. — Мы можем закрыть эту тему и никогда больше к ней не возвращаться. Просто мне показалось… ладно, не важно. Если тебе нужно время, ты можешь подумать до завтра. Или выбрать любой другой день. Или отказаться.

«Все, что угодно, ради всего святого», — пронеслось у него в голове. Эд наконец взял себя в руки.

— Завтра подходит, мистер Кобблпот. Я свободен весь день.

Освальд кивнул, стараясь не смотреть на него.

— Хорошо. Машина будет в семь. Можешь идти, — он вернулся в свое кресло и наблюдал, как Эд неловко подхватил скрученные схемы канализации и поспешил к выходу. Конечно, некоторые из них по пути выпали. Освальд невидящим взглядом уставился в свой рабочий блокнот, притворяясь, что не замечает этой катастрофы, чтобы еще больше не смущать Нигму. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Пингвин ухватился за обложку и с силой ударил себя блокнотом по лбу. Во что он вообще ввязался?

• • •

Освальд назначил встречу в своем любимом ресторане. Это заведение было более роскошным, чем те, куда они с Эдом обычно ходили обедать, но и повод был более существенным, чем просто насыщение организма между работой.

Эд опаздывал. Освальд в очередной раз взглянул на сообщение от водителя: «Нигму забрал, едем». Что ж, по крайней мере он точно знал, что Эдвард не передумал.

Спустя пять минут Освальд увидел, как в двери ресторана вошел Эд. Сперва он почти не узнал его — на нем был черный костюм (потом Пингвин вспомнил его — это был тот самый костюм, который Освальд сам же и заказал в понедельник), волосы уложены еще тщательнее, чем обычно, а белоснежности рубашки могли позавидовать даже самые нарядные скатерти матушки Освальда. И _галстук_. Он был еще тоньше, чем обычно (хотя казалось бы — куда уж тоньше!). Пингвин попытался выкинуть из головы непрошенный образ, как он наматывает эту тонкую, гладкую полоску ткани на кулак и тянет на себя. Он опустил взгляд. Ох, лучше бы он этого не делал. Длинные, худые ноги Нигмы выглядели слишком хорошо в черных, идеально отутюженных брюках. _А как эти ноги могут скреститься за твоей поясницей, когда ты будешь трахать его?_ Освальд закрыл глаза и попытался выбросить из головы любые мысли. А вечер ведь только начинался.

— Мистер Кобблпот! Добрый вечер, — Нигма замер возле столика, выдавив нервную улыбку. Освальд открыл глаза. 

— Привет, Эд. Присаживайся, пожалуйста, — Пингвин указал на стул напротив. — И называй меня Освальдом, когда мы не на работе.

— Освальд. Понял, — задумчиво отчеканил Нигма, садясь за стол. 

Какое-то время они разглядывали меню и обсуждали, что могут заказать. Эд пытался быть максимально вежливым, но не заметить напряжение было невозможно. Освальд дождался, когда принесут их напитки, прокашлялся и начал:

— Эдвард, думаю, ты знаешь, почему я позвал тебя поговорить вне офиса, — руки Эда дернулись, он ухватился за салфетку и сжал ее. Ох, это будет непросто. Нигма осторожно кивнул. — Произошел… ну, произошел _инцидент_ , и мне кажется, я должен принести свои извинения, — Эд метнул в него ошарашенный взгляд, приоткрыв рот.

— А?

— Я очевидно перешел все допустимые границы. Мне очень жаль, — Освальд проникновенно взглянул Эду в глаза, напустив на себя выражение глубокого раскаяния. Нигму, казалось, сейчас хватит припадок.

— Ох божечки, — наконец выдавил Эд. 

— Если хочешь, мы можем перевести тебя в другой отдел, чтобы ты не пересекался со мной. У тебя будет та же зарплата, и условия ничем не хуже. Или вообще в другую организацию! Я все устрою.

— Нет! — внезапно выпалил Нигма. Он быстро взял себя в руки и повторил: — Нет, мне бы не хотелось этого.

Освальд вопросительно поднял брови.

— Хорошо… А чего бы тогда тебе хотелось?

Эд растерянно приоткрыл рот, его глаза заметались по сторонам. 

— Мистер Кобблпот…

— Освальд.

— Освальд, — с натиском повторил Эд. — Освальд, несмотря на всю неоднозначность ситуации, я думаю, мне стоит сказать, что, — он с усилием сглотнул, кадык очевидно дернулся, — что я действительно был не против. _Более, чем не против_ , Освальд.

— О, — Пингвин понимающе приподнял подбородок. Ну, не сказать, что он не ожидал и такого сценария. Даже сквозь пелену паранойи Освальд отчетливо помнил, _насколько_ Эд был не против в тот раз. — Тогда… где мы по-твоему находимся, Эдвард?

Нигма слабо улыбнулся уголками губ.

— На пороге чего-то прекрасного, Освальд.

Пингвин уже открыл рот, собираясь что-то ответить, но внезапно в этот момент принесли их заказ. Он внутренне вздохнул — на самом деле он не особенно понимал, что именно хотел сказать.

Чтобы чем-то занять отчего-то подрагивающие руки, Освальд взялся за вилку и нож.

— Эд, — позвал он. Нигма тут же оторвался от сортировки составляющих своего салата и поднял на него глаза. — Наверное, это достаточно очевидно, но я тоже был более, чем непротив случившегося между нами, — Эд практически просиял. — И, если честно, я бы хотел продолжить, — Нигма выронил свою вилку. — Если ты тоже этого хочешь, конечно. Пока я не совсем понимаю, как доказать чистоту своих намерений, но я прошу поверить мне на слово — если ты откажешь, это никак не отразится ни на твоей карьере, ни на твоей жизни, — чуть подумав, он добавил: — или жизнях твоих близких. Или вообще на чем-либо. Ты волен отказаться сейчас или в любой другой момент в будущем.

Руки Нигмы нервно дернулись, задев стакан с водой. Он неловко попытался удержать его от падения, но Освальд быстро перехватил стакан, и их руки на нем соприкоснулись.

Эд глубоко вдохнул и сказал, явно подбирая каждое слово:

— Я бы очень хотел этого, Освальд.

Глаза Пингвина загорелись, он благодарно провел пальцами по руке Эда, все еще неловко удерживающей злосчастный стакан.

— Хорошо, — он отстранился и наконец принялся за свой стейк. Отрезав кусочек, он будничным тоном спросил: — Какой формат отношений тебя устроит? Секс без обязательств? Спонсорство? Партнерство?

Эд все же уронил стакан. Вода тут же пропитала скатерть, и к ним подлетел официант, суетливо пытаясь заменить ее.

Освальд внимательно наблюдал за лицом Эда, пока им меняли скатерть. Если Нигма и был шпионом, то донельзя паршивым. Ну, или совершенно гениальным. Так отыграть настолько утрированную неловкость… Если это и была постановка, то Освальд должен был отдать должное его таланту.

Когда официант наконец удалился, Эд положил широко раскрытые ладони на стол, будто бы пытаясь хоть в этот раз ничего не задеть. Он посмотрел Освальду в глаза и искренне сказал:

— Господин мэр, я совершенно не заинтересован в любой материальной выгоде.

— Тогда что? Власть, возможности? — Нигма не останавливаясь качал головой из стороны в сторону. — Что тогда тебя интересует, Эд?

— Вы, — просто ответил Нигма. — Я глубоко заинтересован в вашей личности, — он смущенно опустил глаза, будто стыдясь, что открыл слишком личное. — Вы мне правда очень нравитесь.

— Вот оно как, — тихо сказал Освальд. Немного погодя он добавил: — Ты тоже мне очень нравишься, Эдди. 

Нигма ласково улыбнулся. Рука Освальда потянулась прикоснуться к пальцам Эда, но, вовремя вспомнив о том, что они находятся в публичном месте и могут пойти нежелательные слухи, он остановился. Глаза Эдварда проследили за этим движением, и он радостно прищурился. Сердце Освальда замерло. Все было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но все же он рискнул сделать последний рывок.

— Эдвард, — сказал он, глядя Эду в глаза. — Ты хотел бы состоять со мной в отношениях?

Нигма плавно наклонился к нему всем телом и неверяще спросил, понизив голос:

— Ты имеешь в виду _отношения-отношения_? Как бойфренд? 

Освальд слегка вскинулся. Слово было странным, и он никогда не переносил его на себя или любые формы отношений, что были у него раньше, но с Эдом все казалось не таким, как обычно.

— Да, вроде того. Если тебе такое подходит, конечно.

В глазах Эда вспыхнули искорки.

— Да, это было бы замечательно.

— Я бы не хотел оглашать об этом публично, — объяснился Освальд. — По крайней мере, какое-то время. Особенно с учетом того, что ты не хочешь менять работу.

— Конечно, я все понимаю, — казалось, Эд совершенно не расстроился. Он игриво улыбнулся. — Некая секретность добавляет остроты в отношения, не находите?

Освальд промолчал, с любовью разглядывая лицо Нигмы. Боже, этот чудила был еще лучше, чем он себе представлял.

Они продолжали есть, переговариваясь о работе, еде, последних событиях в городе. Разговор мало отличался от их обычных бесед за обедом, за исключением единственного различия — сейчас они мягко соприкасались коленями под столом.

— Мне кажется, что нужно проговорить еще одну вещь, — сказал Освальд, откинувшись в кресле. — Моногамия.

— А что с ней? — Эд прекратил выводить узоры на запотевшем стекле бокала и вскинул брови.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы эти отношения были закрытыми? 

Эдвард положил локти на стол и скрестил руки.

— Это не принципиально для меня, Освальд. Но чего бы мне точно не хотелось — это ограничивать тебя.

Пингвин неловко улыбнулся и повел головой.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но я скорее спрашивал о тебе. Я не слишком заинтересован в других отношениях романтического или сексуального толка. И, честно говоря, не думаю, что у меня есть на это время, — он понял, что его слова можно понять превратно, и поспешил объяснить: — Это не касается тебя, конечно! Для тебя у меня всегда найдется время.

Эд смущенно и радостно улыбнулся, сжав губы в плотную линию, чтобы улыбка не стала откровенно широкой. 

— Освальд, как бы сказать, — задумчиво протянул Нигма. — Последние месяцы мой интерес в партнерах был достаточно сфокусированным. 

Пингвин медленно кивнул, не совсем понимая, что Эд имел в виду, но решил не уточнять. Если Нигма не конкретизировал и говорил так расплывчато, значит, это было достаточно личным.

— Я не буду возражать, если ты, — Освальд колыхнул головой в другую сторону и добавил: — и я, не станем ставить замок на нашей личной жизни после начала этих отношений. Я не хочу ограничивать твою личную свободу. Из-за сдвига динамики власти между нами очень легко упасть в собственничество. Это было бы ужасно. Но это в том числе вопрос здоровья, поэтому, думаю, нам стоит обсуждать появление каждого нового партнера.

Эд кивнул, продолжая улыбаться, и потерся своей щиколоткой о место между брюками и обувью Освальда. 

— Вы всегда обо всем думаете наперед, мистер Пингвин. Всегда так предусмотрительны, и ко всему подходите с умом. Мне это очень нравится в вас, — сказал он, понизив голос. Освальду очень захотелось его поцеловать.

• • •

Когда они закончили, Освальд попросил счет, и, чуть помявшись, сказал Эду:

— Я бы хотел извиниться, — Нигма непонимающе вскинул голову. — Я был не особо нежен с тобой в первый раз. Возможно, было бы лучше, чтобы наши отношения, — на этом слове у Освальда дрогнуло сердце. У них отношения! — начались с чего-то другого. Это было спонтанно, импульсивно, быстро, грубо… — по мере того, как Освальд перечислял эпитеты, Эд прикрыл глаза, и слушал его с выражением полного наслаждения на лице. — Эд?

— А? О, простите, мистер Кобблпот, я думал, вы продолжите.

— Что?

— Все это звучит достаточно хорошо, в самом деле, — смущенно объяснился он.

— О, — Освальд удивленно откинулся в кресле, разглядывая Эда. Нигма заерзал на месте. — Так тебе… — начал Освальд, тщательно подбирая слова, — нравится, — Эд закрыл глаза и оперся на стол локтями, — _не особо нежно_? — на последних словах Освальд изобразил пальцами кавычки. Лицо Эда покрылось ярко-красными пятнами, и Пингвин поспешно уточнил: — Если мы планируем дальше заниматься любовью, — черт! — то стоит обсудить предпочтения.

Нигма нервно оглянулся по сторонам и сложил руки на столе.

— Возможно. 

— Эд.

— Хорошо, да! — выпалил он, стекая в кресле.

_Господи_. Нигма будто был соткан по заказу Освальда. Как это вообще могло быть возможно?

Пингвин решил не давить на него дальше. В конце концов, подобные разговоры приятнее вести в менее публичных местах.

• • •

Они ехали в черной, неприметной машине с тонированными стеклами. Освальд уже успел привыкнуть к своему лимузину, но решил, что если в субботу вечером его невероятно пафосный автомобиль засветится в бедном райончике, где проживал Эд, могут возникнуть вопросы.

Благо, внутри всех штатных машин мэра была непрозрачная перегородка между пассажирскими сидениями и водителем. Освальд, конечно, не сомневался, что сможет разобраться, если кто-то из сотрудников сболтнет прессе или полиции лишнее, но зачем тратить ресурсы? 

Поэтому, когда его рука оказалась на колене, а затем на бедре Нигмы, Освальд не задавался вопросом о приватности происходящего. 

Он мягко поглаживал его ногу, одновременно пытаясь держать себя в руках, и вместе с тем внутренне крича от восторга, что теперь он может делать подобные вещи. Эд немного подвинулся к нему, не предпринимая никаких активных действий, но всем своим видом показывая, насколько ему бы хотелось продолжить. Его глаза светились голодным огнем, слабые блики от фар проезжающих мимо машин отбрасывали пятна на лицо. Освальд почувствовал, как в нем опять поднимается легкое опьянение от пары выпитых за ужином бокалов вина, и без особого удивления обнаружил, что притянул Эда к себе и жадно поцеловал. Нигма восхищенно простонал ему в рот и с энтузиазмом ответил. 

До этого они целовались буквально два раза, но Освальд уже успел полюбить ощущение сухих губ Эда. Особенно не отдавая отчета своим действиям, он притянул Нигму и усадил к себе на колени. Эд на мгновение оторвался от него, загнанно дыша, и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Его затылок уперся в потолок машины, и ему пришлось наклонить голову.

— Эдди, все в порядке? — переспросил Освальд. 

— Лучше не бывает, — еще шире улыбнулся Эд, и Пингвин опять его поцеловал.

Руки Эдварда обвили плечи Освальда, прижимаясь как можно ближе. Пингвин удивленно охнул — даже сквозь майку, рубашку, жилет, пиджак и пальто он ощущал, как к животу прижался твердый член Нигмы. Руки Освальда сомкнулись на талии Эда, притягивая и слегка приподнимая. Он спустился поцелуями по шее Нигмы и прикусил под подбородком. Эд распахнул рот и задрожал в руках Освальда.

— Мистер Пингвин… — тихо выдохнул он, но тут машина остановилась.

— Шеф, приехали! Остановка — дом мистера Нигмы, — приглушенно донеслось сквозь перегородку. Черт.

Освальд раздраженно выдохнул. Эд успокаивающе обнял его за шею и прислонился ко лбу своим, слегка соприкасаясь носами.

Пингвин чмокнул его в распахнутые губы и грустно сказал:

— Увидимся послезавтра на работе?

— По правде говоря, — Эд нетерпеливо поерзал на его коленях, — вы можете сейчас заглянуть в гости, мистер Пингвин. Если хотите.

Освальд провел руками по спине Нигмы, наслаждаясь твердостью его мышц. 

— Эдди, я ценю твою вежливость и гостеприимство, но…

— Это не вежливость, — Эд мягко двинулся бедрами вперед-назад на коленях Пингвина. — Я правда хочу, чтобы вы _вошли_ , господин мэр, — тихо сказал он.

Освальду захотелось закричать.

• • •

Эд отворил двери, впуская Освальда внутрь. Пингвин попытался найти в квартире отличия от его предыдущего пребывания здесь, но царил полумрак, и сложно было разобрать особенности интерьера. Из окон лился зеленый свет неоновых вывесок. Эд потянулся ко включателю света, но Пингвин остановил его.

— Оставь так, — улыбнулся он. Зеленый был Нигме очень к лицу.

Эд расстроенно опустил руку, и Освальд взял его лицо в ладони, мягко целуя.

— Давай включим ночник.

Эд обхватил руками запястья Освальда и кивнул. Пингвин прошелся взглядом по квартире. Кровать очень кстати находилась буквально в метре от двери. Эд включил лампу, и к зеленому прибавился слабый теплый свет.

Нигма стащил с него и с себя пальто, и убежал, чтобы повесить их на стойку.

— Чаю? — предложил он.

Освальд бросил явный взгляд на стояк в штанах Нигмы, тихо вздохнул и сжал переносицу. У парня профдеформация, или он всегда таким был?

— Эд, я не сомневаюсь, что у тебя самый лучший в мире чай, но, честно, этот вечер может пройти замечательно и без него, — Освальд взял руки Эда в свои и поцеловал ладони. Нигма тихо вздохнул. Пингвин закинул его руки к себе на шею и опять увлек в поцелуй, плавно передвигаясь к кровати. — Мистер Нигма, как насчет экскурсии? Не покажете мне спальню? — спросил он, оглаживая руками широкие плечи Эда. Тот тихо рассмеялся.

— Думаю, вы нашли ее и без моей помощи, господин мэр, — он мягко усадил Освальда на кровать и начал снимать с него пиджак. — Всегда хотел это сделать.

Пингвин прокрутил в памяти все разы, когда Эд помогал ему набрасывать на плечи пиджаки и верхнюю одежду, и кивнул. Что же, он всегда разделял этот порыв.

Освальд начал медленно стаскивать одежду с Нигмы, постепенно раскрывая все больше и больше кожи. Рот наполнился слюной. Было сложно поверить, что кто-то настолько красивый мог хотеть его в ответ. Он попытался отогнать эти мысли, опять поцеловав Эда.

Его губы легко распахнулись, впуская язык Освальда. Эд радостно улыбался в поцелуй, его глаза излучали мягкий свет. Он смотрел на Освальда так, будто не было в мире места, где бы он хотел оказаться больше, чем здесь, в полумраке своей квартиры, рядом с Пингвином. Освальд тяжело сглотнул. Каждый вздох, каждый тихий стон и мельчайшее прикосновение Эда крошило его на кусочки, и Нигма складывал его обратно другим, странным способом, как свои излюбленные пазлы.

«Зачем ты такой? Что ты со мной делаешь?», — пульсировало у него в голове. Как что-то настолько идеальное могло быть реальным?

Эд заметил его заминку и слегка отстранился, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Освальд? Все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

«Ничего не в порядке, я так сильно в тебя влюблен, что это пугает», — подумал он. Другая его часть орала о том, что нужно сбегать, ведь Нигма просто не мог быть настолько совершенным. Здесь должен был быть подвох. Он пошел на компромисс и сказал:

— Да. Ты просто действительно мне нравишься.

Эд просиял и нежно погладил его затылок кончиками пальцев.

— Ты мне тоже очень нравишься.

Постепенно на Освальде осталась только майка, распахнутая рубашка и белье, а на Нигме — лишь боксеры. Пингвин потянул Эда на себя, усаживая на колени. Нигма уже привычно устроился, вжимаясь голой грудью в тело Освальда. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Пингвина, окончательно разрушая укладку.

— Ох, Эдди, — простонал Освальд между поцелуями. — Я так много хочу сделать с тобой.

— Чего же вы хотите, мистер Пингвин? — прошептал Нигма.

Ах вот оно что. В вопросе не было ни непонимания, ни страха, только жаркое любопытство. Эд определенно понимал, что в голове у Освальда нет ни одной приличной мысли, и явно хотел услышать каждую.

В этом не было ничего удивительного — у Эда был живой, яркий ум, и то, что его стимулировали разговоры, казалось даже логичным. Что ж, если он этого хотел, Освальд с радостью мог это предоставить.

— Хочу коснуться каждого миллиметра твоей кожи, — Пингвин закрыл глаза и потерся носом о шею Эда, попутно оставляя на ней мелкие поцелуи. Он вдохнул запах. Корица, ну конечно. — Хочу заниматься тобой настолько долго, насколько это вообще возможно, — Эд судорожно вдохнул и заерзал на коленях.

— Что еще, Освальд?

— Хочу сделать тебе настолько хорошо, чтобы ты не мог думать ни о чем другом. Хочу взять тебя сзади, как в прошлый раз.

Эд издал нечленораздельный звук и повалил Освальда на спину.

— Ты бы хотел этого, Эдди?

Эд активно закивал и спрятал лицо в плечо Освальда.

— Да, мистер Кобблпот, очень.

Освальд провел руками вдоль его выгнутой спины и остановился на заднице.

— Эдди, детка, ты думал об этом в последние дни?

Эд приглушенно простонал и кивнул. Освальд улыбнулся и запустил одну руку ему в волосы, мягко массируя кожу.

— А еще до того, как все произошло?

Эд зарылся лицом еще глубже в его плечо и плотнее обхватил Освальда руками.

— Мистер Кобблпот, зачем вы так со мной?

Освальд улыбнулся шире и поцеловал Эда в шею.

— Мой милый мальчик, ты ведь тоже можешь задавать вопросы, — прошептал он ему в ухо. Эд выгнулся еще сильнее и что-то едва слышно пробормотал. — Эдди, ты что-то сказал?

— Вы думали обо всем этом раньше, мистер Кобблпот? Вы думали обо мне?

Освальд опять провел носом вдоль шеи Эда, поглаживая его голову.

— Куда чаще, чем я готов признать.

Из Эда вырвался звук, подозрительно напоминающий писк. Освальд собрал в кулак все свое мужество, чтобы не растаять от умиления. Наконец Эд оторвался от его плеча прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Пингвина.

— Я тоже думал о тебе, Освальд.

Пингвин потянулся за поцелуем. Он сжал Нигму в руках, притягивая как можно ближе. Освальд почувствовал, как Эд едва заметно двинул бедрами, к ноге прижалась тяжелая выпуклость в боксерах Нигмы. Ох боже.

Освальд положил руки на его задницу, слегка надавливая, чтобы Эд мог теснее прислонится пахом к его бедру. Нигма восхищенно простонал в поцелуй. Освальд немного отстранился и провел языком вдоль шеи Эда. Тот высоко поднял голову, открывая больший доступ, и прикусил губу, опираясь локтями на кровать. Пингвин пробрался руками под резинку его трусов, проводя кончиками пальцев по голой коже. В ответ на это Эд издал такой развратный стон, что Освальд просто не выдержал и перевернул его на спину, нависая сверху.

Эд положил руки ему на плечи, немного сжимая.

— А чего же хочешь ты, Эд? — спросил Освальд.

— Всего, что ты можешь предложить, — Нигма облизнул губы и со вздохом откинул голову на кровать, когда Освальд начал спускаться поцелуями ниже.

Пингвин замер возле живота, оглаживая бедра Эда руками, время от времени поддевая ткань боксеров пальцами. Он поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра, и, внезапно вспомнив разговор в ресторане, втянул кожу в рот, оставляя засос. Руки Эда на его плечах сжались сильнее, он зашипел сквозь зубы. Освальд накрыл ладонью член Нигмы, немного сдавливая.

— Эд, все в порядке? 

Нигма быстро закивал, полуприкрыв глаза.

— Да, мистер Кобблпот.

Освальд улыбнулся и плавно стянул с Эда боксеры.

— Ты же понимаешь, что не обязательно называть меня так, когда нас никто не видит?

Эд заерзал на месте.

— Я бы предпочел называть вас так, если не возражаете.

— О, — Освальд поднял брови и шире развел его ноги, наклоняясь к члену. — А как же мне тогда называть тебя, Эдди?

Нигма ощутимо напрягся всем телом.

— Так, как вам хочется, мистер Кобблпот, — выдохнул Эд, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя.

— Нет уж, конкретно эту задачу я хочу оставить за тобой, — Освальд хищно улыбнулся и лизнул его член. — Сегодня я сделаю все остальное.

Эд прогнулся и быстро выпалил:

— «Эдди» подойдет.

Освальд вобрал в рот головку, неспешно обводя ее языком.

— _«Эдди»_ , значит, — он выпустил член, придерживая его одной рукой, а второй поглаживая талию Эда. — Отличный выбор.

Что-то странно приятное укололо его изнутри от того, что, оказывается, Эду нравилась эта милая форма его имени, случайно озвученная Освальдом. Будто они действительно, действительно подходили друг другу, идеально сочетаясь.

Он снова вобрал член в рот, внимательно следя за реакцией Эда. Тот буквально плавился от действий Освальда, то поглядывая на него краешком глаз, то выгибаясь, зажмурившись. Пингвин опять отстранился и спросил:

— Эдди, у тебя же есть смазка и презервативы?

Эд издал смешок в ответ на уверенный тон Освальда.

— Смазка на тумбочке, а презервативы в ящике.

Освальд потянулся к прикроватному столику и не сразу нашел на нем смазку, хотя тюбиков было немного. Он с удивлением узнал в большой тубе с помпой лубрикант. Он краем глаза подозрительно глянул на лежащего в постели Нигму, прикидывая в руке вес упаковки. Судя по всему, бóльшая часть уже была израсходована. _Ох, Эдди_. Он вздохнул и вытянул из ящика один презерватив.

Он выдавил немного смазки на пальцы, согревая ее, и коснулся входа Эда, опять вбирая его член в рот. Нигма с глубоким стоном шире развел ноги и согнул их в коленях. Освальд взглянул на него. Зеленый свет неоновых вывесок с одной стороны, и мягкий теплый лампы с другой очень странным образом сочетались на голой коже Эда, подчеркивая все рельефы тела. Освальд сглотнул и ввел один палец.

Нигма шумно выдохнул и подался вниз, насаживаясь. Как можно быть настолько милым и горячим одновременно? Освальд вобрал член глубже, все ожидая, когда Эд толкнется ему в рот. Нигма вежливо удерживался. Пингвин добавил второй палец, разводя их в стороны внутри. Эда подкинуло, и он практически случайно все же подался в рот Освальда.

Пингвин удовлетворенно улыбнулся и переложил одну руку Эда себе на голову, позволяя направлять. Нигма немного приподнялся на локте и начал наблюдать, уже не отводя взгляда. Освальд попытался двигать пальцами внутри в том же темпе, что и насаживаться ртом.

— Мистер Пингвин… — начал Эд, но вдруг его дыхание стало более частым и поверхностным. Он сжал волосы Пингвина в кулаке и простонал: — Освальд, пожалуйста.

Он кончил. Освальд почувствовал, как в горло ударила теплая сперма, и медленно отстранился. Что же, это было быстрее, чем он предполагал.

Эд упал на кровать и закрыл лицо руками, приглушенно бормоча:

— Ох божечки, мистер Пингвин, вот черт.

— Эдди, все в порядке, — Освальд успокаивающе погладил его по бедру.

— Я не хотел! Просто…

— Милый, все хорошо, — Пингвин подтянулся выше и положил руку на щеку Эда. — Эдди, ты такой хороший мальчик, ты бы только знал.

Эд наконец открыл глаза и взглянул на Освальда.

— А?

Пингвин тепло улыбнулся и провел большим пальцем вдоль его скулы.

— Все замечательно, Эдди, — он наклонился и чмокнул его в лоб. — _Ты_ замечательный.

Эд непонимающе моргнул.

Освальд закрыл глаза и напоследок вдохнул его запах.

— Хорошо, думаю, мне пора. Если я позвоню сейчас, машина будет через минут пять, как раз оденусь, — Освальд приподнялся на локтях и начал искать глазами свою одежду.

— Но мистер Кобблпот, а как же…

— А? — Освальд повернул голову, глядя на Эда.

— Я думал, мы… — Нигма аккуратно взял Пингвина за руку, притягивая к себе.

Их лица снова оказались донельзя близко, и Освальд не смог устоять перед тем, чтобы поцеловать Эда. Это милое раскрасневшееся лицо имело над ним слишком большую власть.

Нигма прижался ближе, обхватывая Освальда руками.

— Эдди, но ведь ты же уже… — пробормотал в поцелуй Пингвин.

— Ох, это? Но ведь ночь только началась, правда же? — хитро улыбнулся Эд.

Освальд улыбнулся в ответ и положил руку ему на талию.

— Да, это так, — его ладонь скользнула ниже, останавливаясь на середине бедра. — Чего же ты хочешь, Эдди?

— Закончить начатое, — прошептал Эд и закинул на него одну ногу.

В голове Освальда тут же вспыхнула картинка из начала вечера — бесконечно длинные ноги в черных гладких брюках. Он сглотнул.

— Хорошо, я только за, — он нашарил на кровати бутылочку со смазкой и немного выдавил. Освальд ввел сразу два пальца, и Эд восхищенно простонал. — Ты как?

— Лучше всех, — радостно улыбнулся Нигма и подался немного назад, насаживаясь на пальцы.

Освальд жестом попросил его перевернуться на живот, и Эд кивнул, выполнив просьбу. Он вытянул из-под покрывала подушку и подложил ее под себя. Освальд не удержался и провел раскрытой ладонью по выпятившимся ягодицам. Эд жарко выдохнул.

Пингвин на пробу завел руку под него и коснулся члена. Опять твердый, ну надо же. _Молодость_ , — с грустью подумал Освальд.

Он ввел уже три скользких от смазки пальца, следя за реакцией Эда. Нигма повернул голову, прижавшись щекой к кровати, и сладко вздыхал, прикусив губу.

Освальд наклонился и поцеловал его в загривок.

— Эдди, мне понравилось раздевать тебя, — он провел кончиками ногтей вдоль позвоночника так, что Эдвард легонько скрутился. — Ты как настоящий рождественский подарок в красивой упаковке, — Освальд уже готов был внутренне дать себе пощечину за то, что сравнил Эда с предметом, но тот распахнул губы в беззвучном стоне и насадился на пальцы до самых костяшек. — Такой хороший мальчик, — мурлыкнул Освальд и вынул пальцы.

Он снял белье, нашел среди складок покрывала презерватив, разорвал упаковку и раскатал его по члену одним быстрым движением. Он видел медкарту Эда, конечно, он ее видел, но, в отличии от него, Нигма не мог быть так уверен в здоровье Пингвина. Не стоило заставлять его беспокоиться.

Освальд медленно вошел в него, и Эд со стоном еще больше прогнулся в спине. Пингвин положил одну руку ему на талию, придерживая, а другой нашел ладонь Эдварда. По лицу Нигмы расплылась радостная улыбка, и он благодарно переплел их пальцы.

— Вы такой романтик, господин мэр.

Освальд вспомнил прошлый раз, когда они занимались сексом, и подавился смешком.

— Ну как скажешь, Эд.

Он начал плавно двигаться, вслушиваясь в мягкие вздохи Эдварда. Нигма закрыл глаза и время от времени слегка хмурился, прикусывая губу. Наконец он сказал:

— Вы можете не сдерживаться, мистер Кобблпот.

Освальд удивленно замер. Он определенно старался, но не сказал бы, что был максимально осторожным и нежным, помня о словах Эда в ресторане. _Хорошо_.

Он резче двинулся внутрь, и Нигма вскрикнул.

— Да, вот так, спасибо, мистер Пингвин, — сбивчиво залепетал он.

Освальд понял намек (который совершенно не был намеком) и ускорился, жестко вбиваясь в него. Эд начал сильнее изгибаться под ним, вытягиваясь на кровати. Освальд отнял руку от руки Нигмы и обхватил его член. Эд ахнул и уперся лбом и ладонями в кровать.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Пингвин, ну же, — тихо стонал он.

Освальд честно пытался синхронизировать свои движения внутри с рукой, но из-за быстрого темпа получалось сбивчиво. Другой ладонью он с силой ухватился за волосы Эда, вдавливая его в кровать. Пингвин ткнулся лбом в спину Нигмы и поцеловал его открытым ртом. Кожа была такой горячей, он был лучше любой фантазии, что приходила в голову Освальду одинокими вечерами после работы. Очередное жаркое «мистер Пингвин, сэр, пожалуйста, господин мэр» толкнуло его за край. Он кончил внутрь и остановился.

Эд под ним что-то неразборчиво простонал и обхватил его руку на своем члене. Освальд попытался отстраниться, но Нигма издал протестующий шум, и пришлось остаться внутри. Их руки переплетаясь на члене Эда, и за несколько секунд он кончил, забрызгивая спермой их пальцы, подушку и покрывало. Освальд поджал губы. Много стирки. Хорошо, что у Эда завтра выходной.

Он наконец выскользнул из Эдварда, снял презерватив и кинул его в ведро возле кровати. Эд уже перевернулся на спину, расслабленно потягиваясь. Освальд не мог не умилиться этой картине. Он потянул скомканное запачканное покрывало, снял с подушки чехол, скрутил все и положил на пол. На тумбочке он, уже не особо удивляясь, нашел большую пачку влажных салфеток, выудил из нее парочку и привел Эда в сносное состояние.

— Какой же вы все-таки, мистер Кобблпот, — сонно пробормотал он и подполз к изголовью кровати, кладя голову на подушку.

— Какой? — спросил Освальд и прилег рядом, гладя Нигму по влажным волосам.

Эд пожал плечами и закрыл глаза.

— Абсолютно невообразимый.

Освальд улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щеку.

— Спокойной ночи, Эдди, — он попытался отстранится, но Эд прильнул к нему, зарываясь лицом в грудь.

— Спокойной ночи, Освальд, — вздохнул он.

Пингвин замер. Было похоже, что Эд хотел, чтобы он остался. Он ведь мог остаться, верно? Освальд не любил с кем-то спать, да и навязывать свое присутствие абсолютно не хотелось. Они ведь только начали встречаться, разве уже пришло время ночевать вместе? Пингвин задумался, но Эд уже тихо сопел ему в грудь, и выбора почти не оставалось. Он погасил ночник, нащупал одеяло и натянул на них обоих.

• • •

Утром Освальд проснулся раньше. Он не особенно любил вставать рано, но, хотя в мэрии сегодня и был выходной, выходных в криминальном мире не бывает.

Освальд погладил все еще спящего Эда по волосам. Чтобы не будить его, он попытался ногой подтянуть к себе брюки, в кармане которых находился мобильный телефон. Спустя десять минут ему все же это удалось, и Освальд написал сообщение в ресторан с заказом завтрака, попросив оставить посылку под дверью и не звонить.

Взгляд Пингвина с любопытством скользнул к впечатляющего размера бутылочке со смазкой. Он взял ее в руку и поискал дату изготовления. _Три месяца назад_. Освальд попытался остановить свою фантазию и поставил баночку обратно.

Так он пролежал еще с полчаса, и Эд наконец проснулся, довольно улыбаясь. Он немного расстроился, обнаружив огромное количество блюд. Он надеялся сам накормить Пингвина, и за это Освальду пришлось пообещать, что в следующий раз (у них будет следующий раз!), он даст Эду возможность проявить себя.

Освальд принял душ, оделся в несвежие (но наспех выглаженные Эдом) вещи и вызвал машину. До ее прибытия оставалось около десяти минут, и все это время они потратили, чтобы неспешно целоваться на диване. Когда водитель Освальда набрал его уже во второй раз, они с трудом отстранились, все еще держась за руки. Они увидятся завтра, на работе. Все будет хорошо.


	11. Don't worry, baby

Сегодня Эд пришел на работу пораньше. Пораньше в его понимании — это за два часа до официального начала рабочего дня. Обыкновенно он приходил хотя бы за тридцать минут, чтобы максимально подготовиться до прибытия мэра, но сегодня, конечно, был особенный случай. Сегодня он ждал не только своего начальника, но и парня. _Парня_ , господи. Эд нетерпеливо заерзал на офисном стуле. То, что мистер Кобблпот вообще может быть чьим-то парнем, а тем более парнем Нигмы, казалось чем-то невообразимым.

После того, что произошло в среду ( _«он трахнул тебя на своем рабочем столе, Эд»_ , — злорадно раздалось у него в голове), Нигма не совсем понимал, как будут развиваться их дальнейшие отношения. Он был бы рад любому исходу, кроме увольнения или перевода в другой отдел. Даже если бы это осталось лишь случайным сексом на один раз, он бы принял такой исход. Все же это был лучший секс в его жизни — это уже очень многого стоит. Но Освальд… ох, он, как и всегда, превзошел все его ожидания. Он хотел быть с Эдом! Встречаться с ним! Быть _парой_! Конечно, Нигма тоже очень хотел этого, но даже в самых смелых мечтах не надеялся, что их связь может быть чем-то большим, чем дружба и периодический секс. Эд мечтательно прикрыл глаза, в очередной раз вспоминая позапрошлую ночь. Его постель пропахла мистером Кобблпотом, и он отчаянно пытался ухватиться за эту удивительную смесь запахов — яркий одеколон, легкая нотка сигарет и ни с чем не сравнимый естественный аромат самого Освальда. В воскресенье Эд не смог устоять перед удовольствием предаться еще очень свежим воспоминаниям, мастурбируя, вжавшись лицом в подушку, на которой спал Освальд.

Он был лучше всех фантазий Эда — еще более настойчивый, уверенный, горячий, и, о боже, он был внимательным, нежным и заботливым. Он относился к Нигме так, будто он действительно что-то значил. Он _ценил_ его. Эд тяжело задышал и направился в туалет. К приходу мистера Кобблпота он должен был успокоится и не вести себя, как влюбленный школьник, хотя и чувствовал себя именно так.

Он вошел в уборную и намочил бумажное полотенце, прикладывая его ко лбу и щекам. День только начался, Освальд еще даже не пришел на работу, а Эд уже сходил с ума. Ну что за катастрофа! Он запустил пальцы в волосы, отводя их назад, поправил галстук и отглаженный воротник клетчатой рубашки. Освальд ведь говорил, что они ему очень к лицу, да? Ему должно понравиться. Эд удовлетворенно улыбнулся самому себе. День обещал быть замечательным. Ему стоит опять пригласить мистера Пингвина к себе? Планов на вечер у него не было, Эд точно это знал, он лично составлял расписание Освальда. Хорошо, нужно после работы заскочить в магазин и купить продуктов к ужину и бутылку вина. Эдвард радостно отбарабанил по краю раковины. Будет действительно мило, если он сам пригласит Освальда на их второе свидание. Они будут, как пара! Как равные!

Из угла комнаты послышался надменный смех. Эд резко развернулся. Этот смех он мог узнать с первой секунды. Что же, день становился менее замечательным.

— Пара, серьезно? Эдди, ты, должно быть, шутишь, — Эд закрыл глаза. Так голос стал только громче, но зато он не видел самодовольное лицо Загадочника. Он на ощупь выкрутил на максимум холодную воду в кране и сунул руки под ледяную струю. Нужно было отвлечься. Может быть, тогда Он уйдет.

— В одном ты действительно прав — он хороший человек, и именно поэтому не хотел тебя обидеть предложением просто спать вместе. Сам подумай — зачем ты ему? Жалкий, неловкий Эд Нигма. Все же смеются над тобой, какова вероятность того, что самый влиятельный человек Готэма захотел бы иметь тебя рядом, как равного? — голос все приближался и приближался, и последние слова прозвучали возле самого уха. Эд вздрогнул и еще больше зажмурился, стараясь концентрироваться на шуме воды и ее ощущению в ладонях.

— Все, что ему нужно от тебя — быстрый, доступный секс. Как удобно иметь прямо в офисе вечно готовую теплую дырку, куда можно присунуть. О, еще и не одну, да, Эдди? — похабно прошептали ему в ухо. Эд почувствовал, как его плечо сжали и вскинулся, распахнув глаза.

— Нет! Это не так! — обиженно выкрикнул он и тут же смутился своей реакции. Почему он так нервничал? Он же сам еще позавчера был готов пойти на секс без обязательств. Почему сейчас это кажется недостаточным?

— Бедный, глупый Эдди, — сочувственно пропел Загадочник. Эд встретился с ним глазами в отражении. Его темная половина была одета в слишком яркий зеленый костюм и медленно меряла шагами уборную. — Только не говори, что правда надеешься, что он любит тебя, — засмеялся он.

— Нет, мы еще… Рано о таком говорить. Мы только начали встречаться, — стыдливо сказал Эд и повел плечами.

— Встречаться! Господи, Эдди, ты бы слышал себя, — Загадочник просто покатился со смеху, демонстративно утирая несуществующие слезы с глаз. — Ну какой же ты тупой, ей богу. Зачем же ему встречаться с тобой? Ты сам его слышал — он не хочет, чтобы это было публично. О каком равенстве может идти речь? Ты — просто его шлюха, секретарша с вечно раздвинутыми ногами, наивный мальчик на побегушках…

— Нет! Прекрати! Это не так! — Эд сжал кулаки и выбежал из туалета, поспешив к балкону. Нужно было подышать свежим воздухом.

Он уже не видел Загадочника, но продолжал слышать его голос в своей голове.

«Выпусти меня, я могу быть с ним ровней. _Я_ нужен ему, мы с ним сойдемся, а ты всего лишь _хороший мальчик, хороший, послушный Эдди, Эдди, ЭддиЭдди_ », — раздавалось на повторе. Голова шла кругом, перед глазами опустилась пелена. Он по памяти спешил к балкону и не заметил, как натолкнулся на кого-то.

— Эд! Боже, куда ты так бежишь? Ты в порядке? — он услышал знакомый голос и почувствовал, как его предплечья обхватили сильные руки. — Эдди?

Он глубоко задышал через открытый рот, зрение наконец прояснилось. Перед ним стоял Освальд, обеспокоенно всматривавшийся в его лицо.

— Мистер Кобблпот, — с облегчением выдохнул он и обнял его.

Глаза Освальда распахнулись, он оглянулся по сторонам и обхватил руками Нигму.

— Эдди, все хорошо?

— Угу, — пробормотал он, опустил лоб на плечо Освальду. — Теперь да.

Они постояли так какое-то время. Пингвин тактично не отпускал его, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. Эд был благодарен, что он не расспрашивает.

В конце концов Нигма отстранился, смущенно опустив глаза.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он.

Освальд тепло улыбнулся уголками губ и сжал его плечо.

— Определенно не за что. Эд, ты можешь зайти ко мне через полчаса?

Нигма немного приободрился. Отлично, у него будет, чем заняться. Это точно отвлечет его от глупых мыслей.

— Конечно, господин мэр. Мне принести кофе?

— Если тебя не затруднит, — Освальд слегка наклонился, заговорщически улыбнулся и сказал, понизив голос: — Милый, я скучал.

Эд тут же просиял и вздохнул.

— Ох, Освальд… Я тоже, боже, я тоже.

Пингвин едва заметно коснулся его пальцев своими и сказал:

— Через полчаса в кабинете.

Эд кивнул, и Освальд, прихрамывая, продолжил свой путь.

• • •

Эдвард в очередной раз поправил галстук и осмотрел чашку на блюдце. Черный кофе, без сливок, два кубика тростникового сахара, несколько щепоток корицы. Хорошо, с этим он справился. Главное теперь — не задерживать взгляд на глянцевых, зеркальных поверхностях, по крайней мере — в кабинете Освальда.

Он постучал в дверь, дождался, когда его позовут и вошел. Мистер Пингвин встретил его радостной улыбкой.

— Эдди, ты как раз вовремя, — Нигма аккуратно разместил чашку на столе Освальда и стал рядом. Мистер Кобблпот немного потянулся в кресле и взял его за руку, притягивая к себе и переплетая их пальцы.

— Хотели обсудить рабочее расписание на эту неделю, господин мэр? — Эд неловко помялся возле кресла, не зная, куда себя деть. Он мог касаться Освальда? А целовать? Он не будет занимать его без сомнений ценное время? Будет ли это профессионально с его стороны? А если он будет вовлекать Освальда в действия сексуального характера на рабочем месте, подумает ли тот, что это для того, чтобы выбить себе зарплату получше и продвинуться по карьерной лестнице? Боже, об этом-то он и не подумал. Перспектива отношений с Пингвином так вскружила ему голову, что он совершенно упустил тот момент, что его действия могут быть восприняты как корыстные. Что же делать?

— Эй, Эдди? Ты в порядке? — Освальд опять обеспокоенно вглядывался в его лицо, смотря снизу-вверх и не отпуская его руки. — Ты сегодня какой-то другой.

Эд поджал губы и опустил глаза.

— Не выспался, честно говоря. Прошу меня простить.

Освальд опять тепло улыбнулся и положил руку ему на бедро.

— Жаль это слышать. Но я тоже поздно лег, — он притянул Эда ближе к себе, устраивая его между своих разведенных ног. — Все никак не мог перестать думать о тебе.

Эд тяжело сглотнул.

— Мистер Кобблпот…

— Ты можешь называть меня Освальдом, правда, — ласково сказал Пингвин.

— Освальд, — Эд положил руку ему на плечо и легонько сжал. — Не хочешь зайти в гости сегодня? Я приготовлю ужин. 

Освальд немного расстроенно покачал головой.

— Эдди, я бы очень хотел, действительно хотел бы, но у меня уже появились планы на сегодня.

— А, — плечи Эда опали. — Я просто… ну, в твоем расписании ничего такого не было, и я подумал…

— Это по моей _другой_ работе. Всплыло вчера, — Освальд заметил, как погас Эд, и нежно погладил его по щеке. — Эдди, детка, давай завтра, хорошо?

«Ну вот, видишь, ему вообще не сдались твои ужины, тупая ты башка», — прошипел Загадочник. Эд мотнул головой, пытаясь отогнать эти мысли.

Освальд притянул его к себе, усаживая на колени.

— Эдди, я так скучал, — промычал он, целуя шею Эда.

«Вот умора, ты правда думал, что ему нужны отношения с тобой? Романтические свидания, да? Какой же ты тупой, Эд! Он просто опять хочет трахнуть тебя на рабочем столе! Что ж, наслаждайся», — никак не унимался Загадочник.

Нигма резко вскочил с колен Освальда и вжался в столешницу, хватаясь за нее руками.

— Эд? — Пингвин уже обеспокоился не на шутку и встал с кресла. Он не решался подойти ближе и хотел было взять Эда за руку, но сразу опустил ее, передумав. — Прости, но я не совсем понимаю. Ты передумал? Что-то произошло?

Тяжело дыша, Эд покачал головой из стороны в сторону.

— Что тогда? — Освальд расстроенно вздохнул и потер загривок. — Мне… тебя лучше не трогать, когда мы на работе? Тебя это беспокоит?

— Нет, мистер Кобблпот, просто… Боже, я не знаю.

— Эдди, я могу как-то помочь? — он все же осторожно коснулся руки Эда, и, не заметив сопротивления, переплел их пальцы. — Милый, я действительно не понимаю.

Эдвард закрыл глаза и со вздохом уткнулся в его плечо.

— Ох божечки, Эдди, — Освальд начал бережно гладить его шею. — Я не знаю, что с тобой сегодня происходит, но если я могу чем-то помочь, вообще чем угодно — обязательно дай мне знать, хорошо?

Эд шумно выдохнул ему в пиджак.

— Эдди, пожалуйста, — почти умоляюще сказал Освальд. — Я ведь совсем не понимаю, что делать.

Эд приподнял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо. Освальд выглядел искренне обеспокоенным. Зачем ему переживать о ком-то, с кем он хочет только спать время от времени? Пингвин мало заботился о превалирующем большинстве людей, но казалось, что его действительно беспокоило состояние Эда.

— Освальд, — позвал он. — Когда мы говорили в ресторане, ты правда имел в виду, что хочешь быть со мной?

Пингвин активно закивал.

— Даже не думай сомневаться. Я очень, очень в тебе заинтересован.

Эд чуть улыбнулся и перехватил его руку.

— Если уж мы не сможем вместе поужинать, возможно, хоть пообедаем? — предложил Освальд. — Чур ты выбираешь ресторан, — подмигнул он.

— Звучит хорошо, — кивнул Эд и поцеловал руку Освальда. — Прости, я действительно немного не в себе. Вернемся к работе?

Освальд быстро чмокнул его в губы и отстранился.

— Хорошо, поехали.

• • •

Эд уставился в меню невидящим взглядом. Утренняя встреча с Загадочником очень сильно выбила его из колеи, и воодушевление, с которым он проснулся сегодня, смылось неприятной тревогой.

— Здесь приятно, — Освальд обвел взглядом помещение. — Не совсем похоже на те места, которые я обычно посещаю, но так даже лучше, наверное.

Эд похолодел внутри. О чем он вообще думал, когда решил пригласить Освальда в недорогой пакистанский ресторан? Боже, да это почти забегаловка. Было совершенно очевидно, что мистеру Кобблпоту неловко здесь находиться, а не ушел он исключительно из вежливости.

— Прости, это, наверное, совершенно не твой уровень. Я бывал здесь, когда учился в университете. Здесь недорого, и можно подолгу сидеть, и тебя не побеспокоят, — по мере того, как он говорил, голос все утихал, и закончил он уже совершенно беззвучно.

К его удивлению, Освальд ласково улыбнулся и положил руку ему на колено под столом.

— Это очень мило, Эд. Я рад, что ты открываешь для меня места из своего прошлого, — он выпрямил спину и опять посмотрел в меню. — К тому же, это хорошо для репутации. Пусть видят, что мэр посещает не только самые дорогие заведения города.

Эд наконец немного улыбнулся. Что же, это имело смысл.

Они сделали заказ, и Нигма начал поигрывать с чайными листьями в своей чашке. Пингвин будто выжидающе смотрел на него.

— Мне стоит извиниться за свое поведение утром, Освальд, — глухо сказал он. — Я вел себя странно, наверное.

По лицу мистера Кобблпота прошлось странное выражение, он поджал губы.

— Эдди, все в порядке. Тебе не стоит извиняться. Просто я, очевидно, неправильно понял ситуацию, в которой мы находимся.

— Что? — Эд отвел взгляд от чашки, непонимающе уставившись в Освальда.

— Я слишком увлекся мыслью, что наши отношения изменились, — мистер Пингвин выразительно взглянул на него, — и позволил себе распускать руки, не убедившись, что это приемлемо для тебя. Думаю, нам стоит обсудить границы.

У Эда отвисла челюсть. Освальд винил себя в его глупом поведении?

— Ох божечки, мистер Пингвин, — залепетал он. — Во всем этом абсолютно нет вашей вины, это все… ну, я и мой глупый мозг. Это все. Вы не перешли никаких границ, и любые ваши действия относительно меня очень приемлемы. 

— Хорошо, — протянул Освальд.

— Я слишком много думал сегодня утром.

Пингвин кивнул.

— Ты всегда обо всем можешь поговорить со мной, Эд. Что бы тебя не тревожило, я с радостью выслушаю и помогу по мере возможностей, — он накрыл руку Эда своей и успокаивающе сжал. Нигма судорожно выдохнул. — Особенно, если тебя что-то беспокоит во мне или наших отношениях. Я хочу, чтобы это было максимально комфортно для тебя. Не держи все в себе.

Эдвард посмотрел Освальду в лицо. Тот выглядел таким искренним, будто состояние Эда действительно было важно для него. Наконец злой шепот, что белым шумом преследовал его весь день, умолк. Эд расслабился и провел большим пальцем по руке мистера Пингвина, все еще накрывающей его ладонь.

— Спасибо, Освальд. Я правда очень это ценю, — он попытался улыбнуться и добавил: — То же самое я могу сказать и тебе. Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной о чем угодно.

Пингвин кивнул с нежной улыбкой.

— Я знаю, Эд. Ты всегда очень помогаешь мне.

Они наконец приступили к еде, время от времени переговариваясь о работе. Хотя со стороны это было не слишком заметно, но не было и минуты, чтобы они не касались друг друга — коленями под столом, кончиками пальцев, пока обменивались соусами, носками туфель.

Немного погодя Освальд сказал:

— Есть еще один момент, который я хотел бы обговорить, _Эдди_ , — во фразе не было ничего такого, но то, как он произнес имя, заставило кожу Эда покрыться приятными мурашками. Он прикусил губу. Голос Освальда он мог слушать часами.

— Да? В чем дело?

— Мой кабинет, — с нажимом сказал он. — Для тебя приемлемо заниматься в нем не только работой?

Эд стиснул в руках край стола и закрыл глаза, откинув голову. Боже, как он этого хотел. Это был сюжет прямиком из мокрых фантазий, преследовавших его не один месяц. В кабинете мэра было столько интересных вещей: черный кожаный диван, изящное кресло с высокой спинкой с достаточно широким сидением, чтобы на нем могла уместиться не одна пара ног, ковер с упругим ворсом, зеркало, широкий подоконник, боже, там были стены, в конце концов. Эд попытался хоть немного скрыть свое волнение от одной этой мысли, и сказал низким от возбуждения голосом:

— Конечно, господин мэр. В своем кабинете вы можете заниматься со своим ассистентом всем, чем угодно.

Освальда буквально подкинуло в кресле, он выронил их чек. Эд хищно улыбнулся.

• • •

Когда они ехали в машине назад в мэрию, Эд не мог отвести глаз от Освальда. Тот выглядел таким решительным и напористым. Взгляд, которым он смотрел на Нигму, был настолько интенсивным, что казалось, будто вся его кожа пылает от желания. Эдвард не удержался и на пробу коснулся его шеи. Действительно, очень горячая. Он придвинулся еще ближе и провел носом возле уха. Господи, властные вибрации, что исходили от Освальда, заставляли его буквально плавиться.

Пингвин взял его ноги и закинул поперек своих колен. Он слегка отодвинул нижний край брюк Эда и начал гладить голую щиколотку. Нигма оперся руками о сиденье и выгнулся от этой нехитрой ласки.

— Эдди, ты такой хороший мальчик, ты бы только знал, — жарко прошептал Освальд и поцеловал его в щеку. — От тебя просто невозможно оторваться.

Мягкая хрипотца в его голосе сводила с ума. Эд закрыл глаза и начал отсчитывать минуты до прибытия в офис.

Другая рука Освальда скользнула ему под пиджак и сжала талию. Они едут уже минут пять, к мэрии — от силы десять. Совсем скоро они будут на месте.

— Как думаешь, мы можем потеснить наш сегодняшний график на один час? — Освальд прошелся открытым ртом по его шее, не целуя и не касаясь языком.

— Да, господин мэр, думаю, мы можем сократить время, отведенное на совещание, — рука Эда вцепилась в плечо Пингвина.

— Замечательно. Обожаю твои навыки тайм-менеджмента, — Освальд немного приспустил его галстук и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. — Возможно, у тебя есть идеи, какими важными делами мы можем занять освободившийся час?

Освальд провел ногтями по его ноге, и Эд застонал.

— Да, есть несколько давних мыслей, которые очень нужно воплотить, — он почувствовал кожей улыбку Пингвина.

— Мой смышленый мальчик, все думаешь наперед, — он поднял голову и взглянул Эду в глаза. Нигма подавился воздухом — он никак не мог привыкнуть к такому полному, концентрированному вниманию со стороны Освальда. — С радостью рассмотрю все твои предложения.

Машина остановилась.

• • •

Они вошли в кабинет, и Эд услышал, как за спиной щелкнул замок. В штанах становилось все теснее.

Освальд подошел к нему сзади и огладил раскрытыми ладонями плечи.

— Эдди, я уже говорил, как меня восхищает твой живой ум? — он завел руки на живот Эдварда и начал расстегивать его пиджак. — У тебя всегда такие интересные идеи.

Эд вздохнул, откинув голову. Освальд наверняка уже знал все его кнопки. Как давно он был в курсе, что Нигма сходит с ума от его похвалы? Он специально наблюдал за ним?

С него стянули пиджак, и он услышал, как его отбросили на диван. Все так же не разворачиваясь, Эд ощутил шеей теплое дыхание Освальда. Он что, встал на цыпочки?

— Не хочешь рассказать, что за давние мысли у тебя были?

Эд сделал шаг назад, вжимаясь в Освальда. Бедром он ощутил твердый, горячий член. С чего бы начать?

— Мистер Кобблпот, не желаете вернуться в свое кресло?

Пингвин издал смешок и чмокнул его в край уха.

— Знаешь, я почему-то так и думал, — он отстранился и последовал к своему столу, попутно снимая пиджак. У Эда перехватило дыхание — на предплечьях Освальда были кожаные ремни.

Пингвин откинулся в кресле, положил руки на подлокотники и слегка раздвинул ноги. Эд тяжело сглотнул комок в горле и подошел к нему.

Освальд следил за ним голодным взглядом. От такого пристального внимания Эдвард чувствовал себя голым. Но мистер Кобблпот решил уделить ему целый час своего рабочего времени — разве можно отказать ему в небольшом шоу?

Эд, глядя ему прямо в глаза, медленно опустился на колени. Освальд глубоко вдохнул и сыто улыбнулся, еще шире разводя ноги. Эд, казалось, мог слышать мысли, звенящие в голове Кобблпота, такими громкими они казались. «Что же ты будешь делать, малыш Эдди?».

Он положил одну руку на колено Пингвина, а второй ухватился за его пояс.

— Можно? — тихо спросил он.

Освальд взял его за подбородок и проследил большим пальцем линию челюсти.

— Конечно, Эдди.

Нигма медленно расстегнул его брюки и потянул их вниз, заставив Освальда немного приподняться. Он положил ладонь на голое бедро и начал гладить его. Пингвин тяжело задышал. Эд никогда не думал, что его могла так сильно пьянить власть над кем-то, но вот оно — его действия заставляют самого могущественного человека Готэма гореть от нетерпения. Он улыбнулся и склонился к члену Освальда, сильно натягивающему шелковое белье.

Он взял его в руку и обвел языком. Освальд жарко вздохнул, и Эд не смог сдержать порыв — он переложил одну ладонь Пингвина, до этого судорожно сжимающую подлокотник, себе на голову. Освальд уже вслух застонал. Так-то лучше.

Ткань белья все больше намокала от смазки и слюны Эда. Даже сквозь материал он ощущал вкус Освальда, и это уже заставляло волосы на руках встать дыбом. Он все же стянул с Пингвина белье и медленно насадился горлом на всю длину. Мистер Кобблпот вскрикнул, его пальцы с силой сжали волосы Эда. Ох, как это было приятно. Нигма начал скользить по члену вверх и вниз, помогая себе рукой и следя за зубами. Если не для этого он обучался технике глубокого горла, то для чего еще?

Эд поднял глаза на Освальда. Впервые ему выпала возможность увидеть его таким при свете дня: в первый раз Пингвин был сзади, а в квартире Эда был полумрак, и он рано снял очки. Освальд, не отрываясь, смотрел на него, полуприкрыв от удовольствия глаза, и то распахивал рот с глубокими стонами, то прикусывал губы. Его лоб блестел от пота, а тональное средство не скрывало горячечный румянец. Длинные ресницы дрожали, отбрасывая неровные тени на щеки. Эд сглотнул, и Освальд в очередной раз вскрикнул. Пора было заканчивать.

Эдвард медленно отстранился, и член с пошлым звуком выскользнул из его рта.

— Если ты не против, я бы хотел продолжить немного по-другому, — сказал он хриплым голосом в ответ на удивленный взгляд Пингвина.

Освальд быстро пришел в себя и хитро улыбнулся.

— А у тебя целый список, да, Эд?

Нигма чуть смущенно выпрямился, внутренне отвесив самому себе пощечину. Господи, он только что стоял на коленях перед Пингвином с его членом во рту, почему сейчас-то он смутился?

Освальд потянулся расстегивать ему штаны и поднял на него взгляд:

— Ты не против?

— Как раз это и собирался сделать, — улыбнулся уголком губ Эд.

Брюки упали вниз. Нигма наклонился, чтобы снять туфли, и затем перешагнул через штаны. Освальд спустил с него боксеры, беззастенчиво разглядывая всего его. Эдварду стало немного не по себе — из окна лился яркий дневной свет, и в нем были отчетливо видны все его шрамы. Освальд тоже был ими покрыт, но они были побочным эффектом длительной борьбы за власть и дорогу к верхушке. Каждый шрам Нигмы тянул за собой болезненное воспоминание из детства. Это были не те трофеи, которыми можно было гордиться.

— Эдди, Эдди, — ласково позвал его Освальд, всматриваясь в его лицо. Наверное, смешанные эмоции отразились на выражении Эда. Он тряхнул головой и попытался улыбнуться мистеру Кобблпоту.

— Все хорошо. Продолжим? — он потянулся к своему галстуку, но Освальд перехватил его руки, останавливая.

— Можешь оставить. Я же говорил, что мне нравятся твои рубашки, — усмехнулся он.

Эду захотелось посидеть у себя дома на кровати, обхватив ноги руками, и подумать об этом часов пять, смотря в стену. Так вот в каком смысле Освальд тогда похвалил его рубашку! Он же сказал это где-то… на четвертый день работы Эда здесь? О боже!

Освальд подхватил его под ягодицы и потянул к себе на колени. Эд разместил ноги по обе стороны бедер Пингвина и замер. Мистер Кобблпот поцеловал его в выступающую тазовою косточку и повел носом по животу.

— Эдди, какой же ты сладкий мальчик, — он гладил руками спину Эда, спускаясь ниже. Его тихое мурчание и плавные, но настойчивые движения заставляли колени Нигмы, которыми он уперся в сидение, задрожать.

— И как же мы продолжим, милый? — Освальд с наигранным любопытством посмотрел на него снизу-вверх.

Эд прикусил щеку изнутри и спросил:

— Помнится, у тебя где-то здесь была смазка?

Освальд расплылся в улыбке и легонько постучал пальцами по его голому бедру.

— Отличная память, Эд! — он потянулся к ящику стола и вытащил оттуда тюбик и один презерватив. — Чтобы дважды не бегать, — объяснил он.

Эдвард с замиранием сердца смотрел, как Освальд смазывает пальцы. Становилось сложно дышать от одного взгляда на руки Пингвина, на все эти широкие костяшки, тяжелые кольца, тугие перчатки. Мысль о том, что они вот-вот будут внутри него, сделала его еще более твердым.

Освальд проник в него одним пальцем и серьезно сказал, смотря в глаза:

— Если будет неприятно, больно или вообще как-угодно не по душе — сразу говори.

Эд не сдержал смешок.

— Стоп-слово придумаем, господин мэр? — Пингвин продолжал невесело смотреть на него и замер внутри. — Да, Освальд, я обещаю, — все же сказал Эд.

Мистер Кобблпот кивнул и продолжил разрабатывать его.

— Ну и на будущее — мы не обязаны каждый раз использовать пенетрацию, — будничным тоном сказал он и добавил второй палец. — Мы и сексом-то не обязаны заниматься, — Эд непонимающе нахмурился, немного насаживаясь на пальцы. — Мне нравится целоваться, — пожал плечами Освальд. Эд кивнул.

— Да, мне тоже.

— И обниматься.

— Понимаю.

Эда поражала манера Освальда вести почти светские беседы, пока его пальцы были в заднице Нигмы. Все прошлые партнеры Эда в основном ограничивались натуженным пыхтением, вскриками и пошлыми комментариями.

Освальд легко добавил третий палец и поцеловал Нигму в живот, вздыхая.

— Эд, ты же понимаешь, к чему все эти разговоры? — Нигма просунул руки ему под ремешки на предплечьях и немного качнулся. — Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности. У нас достаточно неоднозначная ситуация, но я очень хочу, чтобы все было правильно.

Эд замер.

— Освальд, все хорошо? — неуверенно спросил он.

Пингвин поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— О, все в полном порядке. Мне действительно нравится… все это, — он опять поцеловал Нигму в живот и провел кончиком языка от пупка до паха. — Просто я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что все это только ради быстрого секса.

Эд тяжело сглотнул. Освальд, сам того не зная, вступал в их утренний спор с Загадочником.

— Я в полном восторге от тебя и от того, чем мы занимаемся, но я хочу от тебя не только этого, — он особенно глубоко ввел пальцы и Нигма громко застонал. — Я хочу от тебя всего.

Эд стек на колени Освальда, обхватывая его лицо руками.

— Я тоже, Освальд, я тоже.

Пингвин улыбнулся и взял презерватив. 

Первый толчок отозвался в Эде глубоким стоном, который он попытался заглушить, прикусив пальцы. Освальд рассмеялся.

— О, милый, можешь не сдерживаться. Если бы ты знал, сколько я заплатил за звукоизоляцию этой комнаты, тебе бы и в голову это не пришло.

Эд отнял руку от губ и положил ее на плечо Освальда. Тот обхватил его за талию и начал насаживать на себя.

Нигма в очередной раз восхитился этим человеком. Он знал, чего хотел, был напористым и сильным, но относился к Эду с такой обходительностью и _уважением_ , которого не всегда ожидаешь от человека подобного положения. Он _разговаривал_ с Эдом, хотел слышать о его желаниях и не стал бы делать ничего, что хотя бы немного идет вразрез с комфортом Нигмы. Эд едва слышно заскулил. Чем он заслужил такое? О, и да, Освальд замечательно занимался сексом. Именно так, как это было нужно Эду.

Движения Освальда ускорились и стали более отрывистыми. Он поднял голову и сказал:

— Поцелуй меня, Эдди.

Эд тут же вплел пальцы в волосы Освальда и наклонился, глубоко целуя его. Поцелуй вышел смазанным и неаккуратным, но в этот момент он ощутил еще большую близость, чем от самого глубокого проникновения члена Освальда.

Нигма почувствовал приближение оргазма и быстро накрыл головку члена пальцами. Сперма стекла по его руке, но все же несколько капель оказалось на жилете Освальда. Пингвин остановился.

— Ох боже, мистер Кобблпот, мне так жаль, мне стоило подумать…

— Эдди, тише, — он легонько поцеловал Нигму в шею и подхватил капли пальцем. И лизнул. Эд судорожно сглотнул.

Освальд приподнял Нигму, выскальзывая из него, и Эд снова присел на его колени, сместившись. Пингвин снял презерватив, достал салфетку и начал дрочить себе. Эд хотел было помочь, но его настолько заворожило это зрелище, что он не смог решиться. Освальд откинул голову назад, открывая шею. Эд нашел другую руку Пингвина и переплел их пальцы. С тихим вздохом Освальд кончил в салфетку.

Эд все так же сидел на его коленях с широко распахнутыми глазами. Что же, раз они проведут сегодняшний вечер раздельно, у него все еще была подушка, на которой спал Освальд, и только что добавилось очень много материалов для размышлений.


	12. We carry on, try to have fun in the meantime

Несмотря на весомые перемены в жизнях Эдварда и Освальда, в целом их рабочая рутина продолжала подчиняться все тем же правилам. С несколькими изменениями.

Нигме все так же нравилось приходить в офис пораньше, а после того, как Освальд самолично вручил ему ключи от кабинета, энтузиазма у Эда стало еще больше. Он любил подготавливать кабинет к приходу Пингвина, заботясь о незаметных на первый взгляд мелочах, которые в массе делали повседневность комфортнее. Приносил свежие газеты, передвигал пепельницу под углом, подходящим Освальду — уборщики всегда ставили ее как попало. Он заказал несколько комплектов сменной одежды, которые теперь обитали в кабинете на случай, если мэр захочет переодеться для мероприятия или его текущий наряд потеряет презентабельный вид, и не тратить время на то, чтобы заехать домой. Покупал и приносил в кабинет необходимые расходники, которые обыкновенно не заказывают секретари: презервативы, лубриканты, влажные и сухие салфетки, любимые сигареты Освальда.

Исходя из нынешней погоды он всегда двигал шторы на окнах таким образом, чтобы к приходу мэра они пропускали идеальное количество света. К слову, шторы он двигал на протяжении всего рабочего дня. Поначалу Освальд удивлялся этой странности, но через время оценил плюсы и перестал обращать внимание на бесцеремонно входящего Нигму, сдвигающего портьер на пару сантиметров и покидающего кабинет как ни в чем ни бывало. Пингвин посмеивался, вспоминая сказанную в первый рабочий день Нигмы фразу относительно того, что он может входить в его кабинет только из неоспоримой необходимости.

Их традиционные ежедневные собрания в 09:30 обрели новый подтекст. Освальд всецело доверял Эду свой распорядок, тем более, что он в действительности никогда не нуждался в корректировке. Они бегло обсуждали дела и проекты на повестке дня, и это почти не отнимало времени. Эд привносил замечательные предложения относительно урбанистики и общего градоустройства. В основном он просто озвучивал свои идеи, которые никогда не требовали оспаривания, а почти сразу получали одобрение на реализацию.

Эдвард отлично справлялся с синхронизацией и контролем двух распорядков. Его вклад было сложно переоценить. Благодаря ему у Освальда появилось больше времени, которое он эффективно использовал на укрепление своих империй.

После собраний у них оставался почти целый легальный час друг для друга, в который они не теряли ни минуты. Эд почти буднично усаживался на колени Освальда, получая дозу поцелуев, от которых кружилась голова, а затем спускался под стол и делал господину мэру потрясающий минет. Он считал это уже практически будничным приятным занятием. В других же ситуациях инициативность Эда прихрамывала.

Освальд наслаждался тем, как методично Эд подходит к этому, но оставалось и место беспокойству. Пингвин выпытывал у Нигмы, все ли в порядке и не считает ли он, что это и впрямь стало частью его должностных обязанностей. Эд только страстно все отрицал и давал понять, что это исключительно добровольный ритуал. Впрочем, по нему это было видно. Освальд был обескуражен, но несомненно рад.

• • •

Помимо всего прочего их рутина была наполнена большим количеством работы. Ни один из них не забывал о том, что Пингвин стоит во главе двух самых крупных и важных городских структур: мэрии и мафии.

Как и в случае с политикой, со временем Эд углубился и в деятельность подполья, привнося свои идеи. Он знал, что главный ресурс, благодаря которому Пингвин всегда на несколько шагов впереди своих врагов — информация. В ее добыче и сохранности до нужного времени Освальд преуспевал как никто другой. Поэтому в скором времени после начала работы Нигма представлял ему разработки собственных концепций и тестовых образцов устройств для прослушки, которые впрямь были очень любопытными и высокотехнологичными. Освальд не мог не поразиться такой изобретательности и качеству этих вещей, сделанных из фактически подручных материалов.

Также Освальд стал подключать Эдварда к расшифровке всевозможной добытой информации. Пингвин был потрясающим стратегом, который отменно ведет переговоры, он отличный эксперт в своем деле. Но так, как расшифровывал добытую информацию, коды и ключи Нигма — не делал больше никто. Очередной принесенной Пингвином загадке он радовался как ребенок. Эд подмечал наименьшие детали, преобразовывал, казалось, несущественные вещи в ценную информацию, распутывал самые сложные узлы и получал от этого нескрываемое удовольствие.

• • •

Почти каждый вечер они проводили вместе. Это было куда чаще, чем Пингвин привык, и с таким режимом все еще приходилось свыкаться. Но несомненно удовольствия это доставляло куда больше, чем неудобств.

Они обедали и ужинали вместе, проводили выходные, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга, вели интересные разговоры до ночи. Часто их вкусы сходились. А если возникали разногласия, они воспринимались как почва для интересные дискуссии. Им было необычайно комфортно друг с другом.

Чаще всего они проводили время дома у Эда. Нигма не был против — он понимал опасения главы города и знал, что безусловное доверие такого человека заслужить сложно. Для того, чтобы появиться в его доме, потребуется время и он готов был дать его Освальду столько, сколько нужно.

• • •  


Несмотря на то, что с псом Освальда Нигма лично познакомился раньше, чем с самим мэром, неловкость касаемо их имен все же иногда присутствовала. Счастливый голос Освальда, возившегося с собакой, который доносился из кабинета, заставлял Эда передергиваться. _«Хороший мальчик, Эдвард!», «Иди к папочке», «Да, малыш, ты просто невероятный»_. Слыша это, Эд часто сидел с исключительно сложным лицом, невольно заливаясь краской.

Нигма с Эдвардом были друзьями, но после официального начала отношений с Освальдом Эд стал предпринимать попытки влиять на пса. Это едва можно было назвать дрессировкой — скорее пресмыканием и уговорами. Собака отказывалась делать хоть что-то, что не входило в ее собственные планы. Он только смотрел на Эда сытыми влажными глазами, пока тот пытался объяснить связь физической нагрузки с формированием новых нейронных связей. Он продолжал спать, мотаться по офису и воровать у Эда собачьи лакомства, которые он специально приготовил для поощрения пса за выполненные команды. Освальд совершенно разбаловал свою собаку, и, несмотря на все минусы, Эд считал это исключительно очаровательным.

• • •

Сотрудники офиса не могли не заметить частоту, с которой мэр вызывал Нигму в кабинет. За ним всегда закрывалась дверь на замок, он подолгу не выходил, а покидал кабинет раскрасневшимся и с некой переменной в лице. Оба подолгу задерживались на работе, а Нигма все равно являлся в офис раньше всех. Сотрудникам казалось, что ассистент не справляется со своими обязанностями, часто получает нагоняй от мэра и доделывает работу допоздна. Они даже делали ставки, сколько еще продержится Эд на своей должности, ведь такой запуганный и робкий ботан точно не сможет дать отпор строгому Пингвину.

Поэтому они почти сочувствующе смотрели на то, как холодно Освальд здоровается утром с Эдом и просит его зайти через двадцать минут.

— Да, господин мэр, непременно, — бормотал Эд, наблюдая за тем, как мэр с собакой исчезает за дверью кабинета.

Конечно, попервах в офисе шутили между собой о том, что Эд любовник мэра. Они смеялись, что у Пингвина есть два Эдварда, которые непрочь трахнуть его ногу. Но байка не прижилась — слишком уж социально неловким, неуклюжим и странным выглядел ассистент, а от его загадок и вовсе хотелось выть и закатывать глаза. И потом, трудно было представить, что у него вообще может быть сексуальная жизнь.

• • •

Эд вошел в кабинет с привычной чашкой кофе и папкой с бумагами.

— Эдди! — Освальд встал из-за стола, забирая у Нигмы чашку с блюдцем и ставя себе на стол. — Доброе утро, милый, — он притянул Эда к себе, перехватывая изумленный звук с губ, сменяя его стоном от поцелуя.

— Доброе утро, мистер Пингвин, — улыбнулся ему Эд, обвивая руками шею Освальда и ведя вдоль спины раскрытой ладонью. Пиджак Пингвина остался висеть на спинке стула, так что Эд чувствовал его вибрирующее тепло сквозь рубашку.

Им было несколько странно здороваться дважды. В первый раз — когда мэр входил в офис: холодно и сдержанно. Во второй — наедине, как пара. Такая резкая смена поведения приводила Эда в восторг. Понимание того, что с ним Освальд может и хочет быть таким, заводило не меньше властности и расчетливости.

— Как твое утро? — Освальд отпил из чашки.

— Чудесно, спасибо, — мягко улыбнулся Эд.

Пингвин вернул чашку на место и снова втянул Нигму в поцелуй, прижимая его и ведя руками по крепкой спине.

— Чувствуешь? Корица. Откуда ты знал, что мне понравится? Я и кофе-то особо не любил до тебя, — Освальд говорил, понемногу наматывая тонкий галстук Эда себе на руку.

— Интуиция, — неловко засмеялся Нигма.

Освальд немного потянул полоску ткани, притягивая его к себе:

— Сейчас мне кажется, мистер Нигма, что вы с самого начала соблазняли своего босса, подмешивая в его напиток нотку собственного аромата, — он глубоко вдохнул, ведя носом по шее до углубления за ухом Эда. — Корица, — удовлетворенно выдохнул Освальд ему на ухо.

По коже Нигмы прошло горячее дыхание, и его затылок покрылся мурашками.

— Что ты скажешь в свое оправдание, Эдди? — Освальд водил по его шее приоткрытыми губами, а руками сжимал бедра.

Эд шумно выдохнул. Ситуация, в которой он очутился, казалась ему необычайно эротичной, но, вместе с тем, он не знал, что ответить. Освальд был таким горячим и любопытным, что Эд плавился в его руках. Ему захотелось присесть.

— Я не хотел быть навязчивым, мистер Пингвин, — он ластился, подаваясь навстречу движением Освальда, — всего лишь немного офисного флирта.

Пингвин продолжал целовать шею Нигмы, одновременно приспуская галстук и расстегивая его рубашку.

— Плохой, плохой мальчик решил соблазнить своего босса, — на середине пути он сунул ладони под ткань, оглаживая голую кожу. — На что еще ты готов пойти?

— Ох божечки, — Эд нечленораздельно выдохнул, вжимаясь в Освальда. — На что угодно, господин мэр, все, чего вы захотите.

— А чего хочешь ты, Эдди? — Освальд стянул с него галстук и закончил расстегивать пуговицы.

Эд сглотнул. Пингвин распахнул его рубашку и коснулся губами кожи, проходясь поцелуями по груди, ключицам и шее. Эдвард издал звук, средний между писком и стоном. 

— Я жду, Эдди, — мурлыкал Освальд между поцелуями.

Эд собрал остатки самообладания.

— Можем мы присесть на диван? — пробормотал он.

— Конечно, — Пингвин прикусил его шею. — Мы можем делать все, что ты захочешь.

Эд поймал легкий приступ головокружения, пока Пингвин вел его за руку к дивану. Он сел, оставляя Эда перед собой, чтобы снять с него низ.

— Мы избавимся от этого, и может... — он притянул Эда к себе за бедра, вбирая член в рот, усмехнувшись изумленному стону, послышавшемуся сверху.

Он сам положил руку Эда себе на голову. Освальд вбирал на всю длину, облизывал и прикусывал, заставляя пальцы Эда крепче сжимать его волосы на затылке.

Отстранившись, он поцеловал Нигму в бедро и глянул вверх, обнимая его ноги.

— Эдди, ты можешь и должен говорить, чего тебе хочется. Сейчас было хорошо?

Эд кивнул.

— Иди ко мне, — Пингвин притянул его на колени, обхватывая талию. — Я не хочу давить на тебя, но очень важно, чтобы ты говорил о том, чего хочешь, — он словил потерянный взгляд Эда и успокаивающе поцеловал его в губы.

— Хочешь заняться мной? — спросил Освальд.

Взгляд Эда просиял, и он активно закивал, сползая вниз и справляясь с брюками Пингвина.

Освальд откинулся на спинку дивана. Несмотря на робость, Эдди был талантливым любовником. Его тело послушно отзывалась на прикосновения, техники были выверенными и умелыми, он точно знал что делает, и Освальд был в восторге от этого.

Эд помогал себе руками и взял член довольно глубоко. Неосознанно Освальд подался вперед, и Нигма издал такой развратный стон, что сложно было удержаться, чтобы не повторить движение, насаживая Эда на член так, как он этого хочет. 

— Эдди, коснись себя.

Он послушно потянулся рукой с эрегированному члену, проделывая такие ожидаемые движения. 

Его мягкие стоны окружали член, делая горло еще уже. Освальд сходил с ума от того, каким был Эд.

— Эдди, — позвал он его.

Нигма покорно поднял глаза, выпуская член изо рта, придерживая его рукой.

— Мой хороший, ты не должен стесняться говорить со мной, я хочу слышать твои желания, — он провел пальцем по губе Эда, убирая влагу. — А их воплощение оставь за мной, — он сместил руку на затылок Нигмы, призывая снова взять член в рот. — Ты ведь любишь, когда я говорю с тобой, — он хрипло простонал от очередного глубокого проникновения. — О, я знаю, что любишь. Давай, мой хороший. Ты такой сладкий мальчик, Эдди, кончи для меня, — Освальд методично вбивался а рот Эда, пока тот не переставая трогал себя. 

Кончив с членом во рту, Эд приложил немало усилий, чтобы не сжать челюсти. Все же ему это удалось, и он продолжал движения до тех пор, пока Освальд не закончил ему в рот.

Тяжело дыша, он сидел на коленях на полу, упираясь лбом в бедро Освальда, пока тот приглаживал его выбившиеся из укладки волосы.

— Эдди, ты большой молодец, — Пингвин гладил его по голове, — но мы должны что-то с этим сделать. Я ведь не могу угадывать твои желания, милый. Я хочу быть уверенным, что то, что мы делаем — взаимно.

— Господин мэр, я... — Эд замялся. — Все, что вы делаете — это замечательно, я действительно хочу всего этого и…

— Эд, я хочу слышать это словами через рот.

Нигма тяжело сглотнул. Он не различал в словах игривости. Было совершенно ясно, что он разочаровал мистера Пингвина. Загадочник не раз говорил ему, что Эд был лишь офисной шлюхой мэра, но теперь становилось ясно, что даже с этой ролью Эдвард не справляется. 

Он опустил голову и пробормотал, уставившись в свои нелепо костлявые колени:

— Да, мистер Кобблпот.


	13. Let me put on a show for you daddy

Эд напряженно замер перед дверью кабинета. Чашка кофе звенела, трясясь на блюдечке, которое он держал в руке, а занесенный над дверью кулак замер, не решаясь постучать. Нигма опустил его, расправил плечи, выпрямил спину и потряс головой. Да, в последний раз с Освальдом все прошло не так гладко, как раньше. Но, хей, даже если они больше не будут заниматься сексом, мэр все еще не уволил его, правильно? Он может работать дальше, наслаждаясь своими обязанностями, и каждый день видеть Освальда. Эд тихонько заскулил. Нет, этого точно было мало. Они зашли слишком далеко, чтобы он мог спокойно переключиться на их предыдущий формат отношений. Возможно, Освальд будет не против попробовать все наладить?

В конце концов он постучал. Изнутри кабинета прозвучало приглушенное «да», и он вошел. Освальд сидел за столом, сосредоточившись на какой-то таблице, и, не поднимая глаз, махнул рукой, приглашая пройти.

— Доброе утро, господин мэр, — Эд поставил чашку на стол так, чтобы она не касалась бумаг, и Освальд не смог задеть ее локтем.

— Мистер Нигма, — Пингвин поднял на него взгляд. Лицо не выражало абсолютно ничего. Никакой информации. — Я заметил в сегодняшнем расписании, что вы уменьшили время наших утренних заседаний. Можете объяснить причину?

— Я... — Эд нервно сглотнул. Он догадывался, что Освальд не будет ходить вокруг да около, и может задать подобный вопрос. Но видеть его взгляд в упор и явное недовольство в голосе все равно было тревожно. Часть его тихо добавила — _и возбуждающе_. — Прошу прощения, что не обсудил это заранее с вами, мистер Кобблпот. Я подумал, что, учитывая недавние события, вам не захочется задерживать эти встречи дольше необходимого.

— С чего ты вообще это взял? — воскликнул Освальд, сбросив маску официальности. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки и повторил: — С чего ты это взял, Эд? — по его лицу прошлась волна испуга. — Боже, я сделал что-то не так? Тебе было больно?

— Нет! Нет, боже, Освальд, со мной все в порядке, — Эд бросился успокаивать его, примирительно подняв руки.

— Тогда тебе просто... не подходит формат наших отношений? В этом дело? — Освальд огорченно вздохнул, его плечи опали.

— О божечки, мистер Кобблпот... — Эд сжал кулаки, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Нет, мне все подходит. Мне на самом деле нравилось то, что было между нами. Просто во время последней... сессии я заметил, что вы были не слишком довольны мной, — он понял, как двусмысленно прозвучали его слова и спохватился: — То есть недовольны в не хорошем смысле!

— Ох, Эдди... — Освальд неловко покачал головой. — Лучше сразу проговаривай подобное. Это все можно решить. Ты всегда можешь все обсудить со мной, — он взял Эда за руку и потянул его к себе на колени. Нигма немного расслабился, занимая привычное место. — Дело в том, что я не был недоволен. Ты всегда очень радуешь меня, мой мальчик, — он мягко провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Эда, и тот с тихим вздохом потерся об нее, прикрыв глаза. — Просто иногда во мне зреет страх, что ты не очень заинтересован в этом.

Эд резко открыл глаза.

— Нет! Я очень…

— Я знаю, знаю, мой хороший, но ты никогда не говоришь, чего именно хочешь, и редко проявляешь инициативу. Я понимаю, что в нашей небольшой игре я часто приказываю тебе что-то, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты больше проявлял себя и свою заинтересованность.

Эд пристыженно опустил глаза.

— Мистер Кобблпот, я... — Освальд не перебивал его, давая возможность собраться с силами и закончить мысль. — Мне все еще трудно иногда смириться с желаниями, которые вы во мне вызываете. И когда вы указываете мне, что делать, это в некотором роде снимает с меня ответственность, — Освальд понимающе кивнул. Он явно знал, о чем говорил Эдвард. — Я действительно очень хочу быть с вами в этом смысле, но, ко всему прочему, у меня не очень много опыта в проговаривании _таких_ желаний.

Освальд тепло ему улыбнулся.

— Эдди, кажется, я знаю, как мы можем работать над этим, — он опустил руку, поддевая пальцами край кардигана Эда. — Ты не будешь против, если мы избавимся от этого?

У Эда перехватило дыхание, он закусил губу. С Освальдом все всегда было проще, чем он думал.

— Да, господин мэр.

Освальд хитро улыбнулся.

— Хороший мальчик, — он потянул кардиган вверх и аккуратно положил его на край стола. Его пальцы взялись за галстук Эда, ослабляя узел, стянули его, и он перешел к рубашке.

— Мистер Пингвин, я могу узнать, что вы задумали? — игриво спросил Нигма.

— О, солнышко, скоро ты все узнаешь, но имей терпение, — сказал Освальд и поцеловал его, слегка оттягивая нижнюю губу.

Он освободил Эда от рубашки, оставив одетой лишь нижнюю половину тела.

— Эдди, встань, пожалуйста, и разденься полностью.

Эд еще больше покраснел. Освальд не часто просил его раздеться, предпочитая самому делать это, и твердый голос, который сейчас давал ему указания, невероятно возбуждал, смешиваясь с внутренней застенчивостью.

Эд снял с себя туфли и носки, аккуратно свернув их и вложив внутрь обуви, и поставил ее у стола. Стянул с себя штаны вместе с бельем, сложил их и оставил возле кардигана.

— Очень хорошо, мой мальчик, — промурлыкал Освальд, облизывая губы. — А теперь присядь на диван.

Эд послушался, и услышал за спиной скрипучий звук. Когда он повернулся, то увидел, что Освальд поставил перед диваном свой стул. В мыслях зашевелилась догадка, а голова закружилась.

Освальд сел в кресло, разведя ноги. Под тканью брюк четко проступал твердый член, и Эд тяжело сглотнул. Рот наполнился слюной. Мистер Пингвин вытащил что-то из кармана и бросил Нигме , тот рефлекторно поймал. В руке оказался тюбик смазки.

— А теперь, Эдди, я хотел бы, чтобы ты занялся собой так, как обычно это делаешь, — Эд удивленно раскрыл рот. — Сделай себе приятно.

Эдвард кивнул и вылил небольшое количество смазки на ладонь. Он чувствовал на себе голодный взгляд Освальда, который улавливал малейшее его движение, и это было одновременно и неловко, и очень возбуждающе. Только от Пингвина он получал такое полное, абсолютное внимание, и то, что Освальд был самым могущественным человеком Готэма, заставляло колени дрожать от удовольствия.

Эд провел липкой от смазки ладонью по члену и выгнул спину от долгожданного прикосновения. Другую руку он завел назад, опираясь на сиденье дивана.

— Мой хороший мальчик, — услышал он через пелену тяжелого удовольствия низкий голос Освальда. — А теперь посмотри на мистера Пингвина.

Эд медленно открыл глаза и встретился с дикими глазами Пингвина. В реальности все было еще невероятнее, чем он представлял. То, что он, даже не касаясь его, мог довести Освальда до такого состояния, заставило его выпустить сдавленный стон.

Пингвин положил руку на подлокотник и опер голову на пальцы.

— Что бы ты хотел, чтобы я сделал сейчас, Эдди?

Эд перевел взгляд за спину Освальда. Там размещалось большое зеркало, которое установили не так давно. Картина открывалась сюрреалистичная: полностью обнаженный Эдвард на черном кожаном диване Освальда, лицо покрыто лихорадочными красными пятнами, рука на члене. Эд внутренне похолодел, но член заинтересованно дернулся.

— Эдди, не заставляй меня переспрашивать, — промурлыкал Освальд.

— Мистер Кобблпот, — Эд тяжело вздохнул. — Я бы очень хотел, чтобы вы меня поцеловали.

— Угу, хорошо. Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал? — поинтересовался Освальд, кивнув.

Эд обвел скользким пальцем головку, глядя в зеркало, и снова перевел взгляд на Пингвина, который пожирал его глазами.

— Хочу, чтобы вы сначала слегка коснулись меня губами, — Эд бессознательно облизнулся, и как только понял, что сделал, смущенно сглотнул. Боже, он был таким голодным до Освальда, это уже совсем не смешно. — Хочу, чтобы вы взялись рукой за мои волосы и потянули. Чтобы поцеловали глубже, прикусывая губы, и заполнили мой рот своим языком.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был грубым? — спросил Освальд, приподняв одну бровь.

— Возможно, — Эд сильнее сжал член рукой и охнул, раскрыв рот.

— Ладно. Что дальше, кроме поцелуев?

— Я бы хотел удовлетворить вас орально.

Освальд прыснул со смеху от этой сухой формулировки. Он по своему опыту прекрасно понимал, что кроется под этими словами в понимании Эда, но все же переспросил:

— Как именно ты хочешь это сделать?

— Я бы опустился на колени и развел ваши ноги, — Эд закрыл глаза и тяжело задышал открытым ртом, движения руки на члене стали медленнее, но сильнее. — Хочу расстегнуть молнию на ваших брюках зубами, — он никогда еще не делал такого, но от одной мысли об этом почувствовал головокружение. — Хочу облизать вас сквозь белье и обхватить член ртом.

— Будешь дразнить меня, Эдди? — Освальд сложил руки в замок, разместив на них подбородок, чтобы они не так сильно зудели коснуться болезненно напряженного члена. Или еще лучше — коснуться Эда, сидевший всего в полутора метрах от него. Но урок не будет иметь нужного эффекта, если учитель сам же нарушит правила, поэтому он остался на месте.

— Это не было бы моей основной целью, мистер Пингвин, мне просто очень нравится ваше белье, — Эд скромно улыбнулся. Каждое слово давалось все труднее и труднее.

— О, вот оно что. Могу и тебе купить, если хочешь. Хотя мне также нравится и твое, — Освальд сыто улыбнулся ему и продолжил: — Ладно, что бы ты сделал дальше?

— Хочу спустить с вас низ и сразу взять весь член в рот.

У Освальда перехватило дыхание. Этот разговор так резко расходился с тем, каким тихим и даже зажатым Эд был обычно. Похоже, невозможность коснуться объекта своих желаний, будучи в непосредственной близости от него, довольно сильно сместила его зону комфорта.

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы это происходило?

— Хочу, чтобы господин мэр запустил руку мне в волосы и контролировал мои движения, — Эд почти остановил руку на члене и откинулся на спинку дивана, тяжело дыша. Если он продолжит в том же духе, то кончит через несколько секунд.

— Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул твой рот? — как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался Освальд.

— О боже, да, — задохнулся Эдвард, снова положив руку на член. — Я хочу взять вас так глубоко, как только смогу, хочу обводить член языком и чувствовать вас на вкус. Божечки, мистер Кобблпот, — Эд снова выпустил член и начал шариться рукой по дивану в поисках смазки. Когда он наконец нашел ее, то выдавил приличную порцию на пальцы правой руки и левую ладонь.

— Хочешь, чтобы я кончил тебе в рот?

— Нет, — Эд сжал член левой рукой, а правую отвел назад.

— Тогда... на лицо?

Эд неожиданно громко застонал.

— Да! То есть нет, не совсем. Не сейчас. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы кончили не от моего рта. Я хочу, чтобы вы взяли меня сзади, — он выгнул спину, ввел в себя один палец и облегченно вздохнул.

— О, ладно. Где ты хочешь этим заняться?

Эд прошелся взглядом по комнате. Его глаза снова зацепились за зеркало.

— У зеркала, если вы не против?

Освальд удовлетворенно рассмеялся.

— Какие грязные у тебя мысли, мой милый Эдди. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— Вы могли бы вдавить меня в его поверхность и резко войти. Хочу видеть ваше лицо в отражении, — Эд добавил еще один палец, двигая ими в быстром темпе.

Освальд прикусил губу, наблюдая за движениями его правой руки.

— Эдди, тебе так удобно?

Эд остановился. Кажется, он понимал, что Пингвин имел в виду.

Он вытащил пальцы, продвинулся вглубь дивана, откинувшись на спинку, и шире развел ноги. Перевел руку вперед, снова вводя в себя пальцы, на этот раз три. Немного подумав, он согнул колени, подтянув их к себе. Освальд удивленно охнул. Эд выставлял себя полностью на показ, места зажатости и скромности не оставалось вообще.

— Эдди... Ты же знаешь, какой ты молодец?

Эд довольно улыбнулся.

— Всегда приятно услышать от вас похвалу, господин мэр.

— Ты очень хороший мальчик. То есть плохой, но это хорошо. То есть... Ох, Эдди, просто продолжай, — Освальд вздохнул. Он был в полном восторге от Эда в любых его ипостасях, но этот Эд, доведенный до предела своим возбуждением, заставлял его самого терять рассудок.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы взяли меня, мистер Кобблпот, хочу, чтобы прикусывали меня за плечо, пока вбивались в мое тело, хочу, чтобы между нами не осталось никакого свободного пространства, чтобы сжали своими прекрасными руками и насаживали меня на свой член, хочу чувствовать ваше тяжелое дыхание на своей коже, чтобы вы говорили со мной, рассказывали, как сильно хотите иметь меня, как... — тихие поверхностные стоны Эда изменились одним протяжным, и он кончил в руку.

Эдвард закрыл глаза и откинулся на диване. Рядом послышался тихий хлопок. Он повернул голову и заметил рядом с собой пачку салфеток. Очевидно, Освальд подбросил их, чтобы Эд хотя бы минимально привел себя в порядок.

Он снова закрыл глаза. Встречаться сейчас взглядом с мистером Пингвином не хотелось вообще. Он был слишком вымотан, чтобы решать, что делать с голосом своей мнимой невинности, который снова проснулся в его голове, и Освальдом, который стал свидетелем этого удивительного экзорцизма. Ранее Эд предпочитал держать своих внутренних демонов при себе. Сейчас же они вышли наружу, и надо было разбираться с последствиями.

Внезапная мысль осенила его, смывая остатки расслабленности и усталости. Освальд! И его очевидный стояк!

Эд резко открыл глаза. Пингвин все так же глядел на него, ласково рассматривая.

— Все в порядке, Эдди? — переспросил он.

Эд быстро воспользовался салфетками и молча встал, приближаясь к Освальду. Он опустился перед ним на колени.

— Можно? — спросил он, глядя на мэра снизу вверх.

Пингвин прикусил губу, сдерживая улыбку.

— Думаю, ты усвоил урок, и тебя нужно подбодрить. Положительное подкрепление полученных знаний, — он шире развел ноги и погладил Эда по волосам. — Можно.

Эд удовлетворенно улыбнулся и потянул зубами за собачку.


	14. Be my daddy

Как и обычно, Эд являлся в офис раньше всех. Имея в кармане ключи от кабинета мэра, он не упускал возможности провести в нем время наедине.

Ему нравилась здешняя атмосфера. В каждом уголке комнаты было заметно его бережное вмешательство: тщательно отсортированные книги и документы на полках, мелочи на столе разложены так логично, что всегда отыскиваются по наитию. По его инициативе в кабинете повесили несколько новых картин, которые действительно разбавили антураж, а симпатичное зеркало в крупной раме визуально расширило пространство.

Эд подошел к зеркалу, поправляя и без того безупречную укладку. Взгляд в отражении скользнул на кожаный диван в центре комнаты. Волнующие воспоминания заставили разлиться приятному возбуждению по низу его живота. В голове проскользнула мысль: «Он любит, когда я говорю». 

Эд прикусил губу, взглянул на себя в зеркало и начал с придыханием проговаривать: _«Да, господин мэр, я хочу этого», «Слушаюсь, мистер Пингвин»_. В штанах становилось теснее, и он продолжал смотреть в отражение. « _Ох боже, да Освальд, вот так»._

Краем глаза он заметил, как приоткрывается дверь в кабинет, и резко обернулся.

— Эдди? Доброе утро. 

— Господин Освальд! Ой, то есть мистер мэр! — _«Боже, Эдвард, соберись!!»_ , — мысленно прошипел он. — Мистер Кобблпот! Вы сегодня рано, я не слышал, как вы вошли.

— Да, что-то совсем не спалось сегодня, — мягко улыбнулся Пингвин.

Освальд вел себя спокойно. Эд хоть и хотел провалиться сквозь землю за свое странное обращение, но благодарил бога за то, что вроде бы мэр не услышал, что он нес у зеркала.

— Мистер Пингвин, я прибрался на столе и захватил утреннюю газету по дороге, кофе еще не готов, но я мигом, — Эд развернулся к выходу и, не дожидаясь каких-либо слов от Освальда, быстрым шагом удалился.

Зайдя за угол, он беззвучно заорал. «Как можно быть таким тупым, Эд, как??».

Он мысленно умолял себя собраться и не запороть остаток дня. Эд нажал кнопку на аппарате и звучно оперся лбом в стену.

• • •

Освальд задумчиво сел в кресло. 

— Так значит «слушаюсь, мистер Пингвин»? — усмехнулся он себе. — Это любопытно, мистер Нигма.

Сегодня он проснулся непривычно рано совершенно без причины. Был ли тому виной идеально составленный Эдом режим, абсолютное отсутствие форс-мажоров в последнюю неделю, ставшие регулярными физические нагрузки или просто удачная комбинация звезд, — не важно. Освальд проснулся в шесть утра абсолютно бодрым, а следовательно, и на работу он пришел раньше. Пес наотрез отказался подниматься в такую рань. Что ж, Освальд мог его понять. В конце концов он сам впервые за долгие годы не чувствовал себя разбитым, встав раньше девяти. Сегодня Эдвард остался дома.

Заприметив приоткрытую дверь кабинета по приходу в офис, он понимал, что скорее всего там был Эд. Ни один работник, кроме него, не появляется здесь в такую рань. Он уже собрался было войти, но услышал голос Нигмы. Освальда кольнуло любопытство, и он притаился за дверями. Этот голос несколько отличался от привычного — тембр был окутывающим и глубоким. Освальд закусил улыбку, оправился и плавно приоткрыл двери для того, чтобы дать Эду фору в несколько секунд, чтобы заметить его присутствие

— Эдди? Доброе утро.

• • •

Этими размышлениями он займется позже, а сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на работе. Он снял пиджак и повесил на стул. Взгляд скользнул по бумагам на столе и зацепился за расписание. Возле списка дел зеленым чернилом был выведен рисунок пингвиненка. Освальд провел по нему пальцем, задумчиво улыбаясь. До чего Эд бывает трогательным!

Послышался стук в дверь.

• • •

— Освальд, я... — Эд вошел, держа в руках утренний кофе. 

Его глаза расширились. Когда-нибудь он сможет контролировать свои реакции на внешний вид Освальда. Когда-нибудь, но точно не сейчас. Пингвин выглядел замечательно: во всем черном, жилет идеально обхватывал торс, два кожаных ремня перетягивали плечи. Будь его воля, Эд выделил бы полдня только на то, чтобы вдоволь насмотреться на это. 

— ...я назначил первую встречу только на десять, не знал, что ты будешь раньше, — он поставил чашку на привычное место. — Если хочешь, я могу...

— Не беспокойся. Все отлично, ничего не нужно менять.

— Я уложил необходимые бумаги в эту папку, — он указал на угол стола, — и предупредил водителя о времени встречи.

— Спасибо, Эдди, ты такой молодец. Не знаю, что бы делал без тебя, — Освальд опер голову на пальцы и с интересом разглядывал его.

По лицу Эда скользнула смущенная улыбка.

— Мистер Пингвин, я нужен вам в ближайшее время?

— Я думаю, что наше привычное утреннее обсуждение мы можем провести пораньше, если это не рушит твои планы. Что скажешь?

— Я с радостью, — улыбнулся Эд, склонив голову набок.

— Хорошо, — довольно улыбнулся Освальд. — Иди ко мне.

В следующее мгновение Эд уже сидел на его коленях Пингвина, принимая самые горячие поцелуи. Освальд ласкал заднюю поверхность его шеи, затылок, проводя кончиками пальцев против роста коротких волос. Другую руку он положил на обтянутый плотной костюмной тканью зад Эда. 

Рука на шее сместилась в район горла, легко сжимая, и Освальд продолжал жадно целовать его, не давая вдохнуть. О, как это нравилось Эду. Он восторженно отвечал на каждое действие, поддаваясь им.

Он сжимал плечи Пингвина, проводя пальцами по обтягивающим руки ремешкам.

— Нравятся? — Освальд оторвался от губ Нигмы, наконец позволив ему набрать полные легкие воздуха.

— Очень. Они так тебе идут, — промурлыкал Эд.

Освальд ухмыльнулся и плавным движением погладил бедро, плотно прижатое задней частью к его ноге. Пальцы скользнули к ширинке, и Эд мгновенно отозвался, привставая, чтобы Пингвину легче было справиться с ремнем и молнией.

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил его Освальд за податливость. — Есть идеи как справиться с этим, а? — Пингвин сквозь белье настойчиво провел по явному стояку Эда.

Нигма оглядел комнату.

— Честно говоря, да, мистер Пингвин, — он с наслаждением подался бедрами навстречу движению Освальда. — Теперь мне хочется разделить с вами этот диван, — он просунул длинные пальцы под ремни на руках Пингвина, глядя прямо на него.

Освальд усмехнулся.

— Тогда пойдем.

• • •

Он подхватил все нужное из ящика в столе и подошел к уже раздевшемуся Эду. Он ослабил галстук на ходу и расстегнул жилет.

— Удивительно, насколько ты послушный мальчик, Эдди, — Пингвин приблизился, развернул его спиной к себе и прикусил плечо, поглаживая бедро. — Мне нравится, как хорошо ты усвоил наш небольшой урок. Скажи мне, чего еще ты хочешь, — мурлыкал Освальд, покрывая поцелуями плечи Нигмы.

Эд повернул голову, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее.

— Господин мэр, — он скользнул рукой назад, к молнии на брюках Освальда, — мне крайне необходимо, чтобы вы трахнули меня на этом диване, — умные пальцы управились с ней за несколько секунд, проникая сразу под резинку трусов, — мне нужны ваши пальцы внутри, а после — это, — он обхватил член Освальда и легонько сжал.

Пингвин повел носом по его затылку.

— Мой хороший мальчик, — его ладони скользнули на талию Эда. — Это очень просто устроить, — давлением руки он обозначил, куда следует опереться ассистенту, располагая его на блестящем диване.

Он щелкнул колпачком смазки и раздвинул ноги Эда, наклоняясь к уху.

— Будь умницей, — шепнул он и ввел палец.

Эд простонал и уперся лбом о спинку дивана.

Освальд прислонился членом к голому бедру Эда и слегка потерся об него, не вынимая пальцев, держа ровный темп. Он выдавил еще смазки, добавил палец и взялся второй рукой за член Эда, чтобы тот мог самостоятельно толкаться в его ладонь.

Нигма издал восторженный стон.

— Ох, Эдди, я ведь еще ничего не сделал, — Пингвин продолжал растягивать, наслаждаясь тем, как точно Эд подстроил ритм толчков в кулак под тот, что задал Освальд.

Закончив, он быстро разорвал упаковку презерватива и раскатал по себе. Небрежным движением он еще сильнее раздвинул ноги Нигмы и резко вошел. 

Эд довольно простонал. Первый заход всегда отзывался в нем особым удовольствием, и Освальд знал об этом. 

Он начал двигаться плавно, давая возможность Эду привыкнуть к ощущению абсолютной заполненности, но тот сам жадно насадился до основания, призывно ухмыляясь.

Дважды Освальду повторять не требовалось. Он крепко ухватился за бедра Эда и начал трахать его быстро и настойчиво, не в силах сдерживать собственные стоны.

Нигма изумленно охнул, стараясь не потерять голову. Сильные руки Освальда удерживали его на месте, хотя все тело желало изгибаться и извиваться от непреклонности и контроля в каждом движении Пингвина.

— Ох боже, да, Освальд, вот так!

— Скажи еще.

— Да, господин мэр, о господи, не останавливайтесь, я хочу больше вас внутри, пожалуйста.

Освальд обхватил член Эда, не переставая вытрахивать слова из него.

— Еще, Эдди!

— Трахни меня, папочка, — горячо выпалил Нигма. 

Он тут же спохватился, и волна необъяснимого ощущения заставила его щеки гореть, хотя до этого его положение таких эмоций не вызывало.

Тем не менее, он услышал голодных рык за спиной и почувствовал, насколько более отчаянными стали ритмичные движения Освальда. 

Он проанализирует все потом. Сейчас же сильная волна удовольствия, которого, казалось, и без того было через край, прокатилась по его телу, смешиваясь со стыдом, настойчивостью Освальда и его еще большим возбуждением. Ощущения сделали свое. Эд кончил в руку Пингвина, и Освальд, кажется, сделал это вместе с ним, смешав их стоны воедино.

Эд еще какое-то время находился в том же положении, не отрывая лба от дивана. Он почувствовал, как Освальд окончательно вышел из него и едва ощутимо поцеловал в плечо.

В попытках отдышаться и преодолеть волну стыда Эд провел в таком положении еще полминуты, постепенно осознавая, что, если не сменит позу и не натянет на себя что-нибудь прямо сейчас, неизвестно, от чего он будет чувствовать себя более неловко.

Он нащупал боксеры, надел их и уселся на диван рядом с Освальдом. Тот уже привел себя в относительный порядок и смотрел на Эда, тяжело дыша.

— Освальд, я…

— Все хорошо, Эд, — мягко остановил его Пингвин. Он положил руку поверх ладони Эда, поглаживая костяшки. Тот благодарно переплел их пальцы и неловко посмотрел на руки. Освальд притянул его для поцелуя, а отстранившись произнес:

— Папочка очень тобой доволен.

Нигма внутренне просиял. В этих словах он услышал одобрение и принятие, и, кажется, они оба выпустили наружу то, о существовании чего раньше не догадывались. И взаимность этого чувства отозвалась в Эде волной облегчения и благодарности.


	15. Break up with your boyfriend, I'm bored

Эд лежал головой на груди Пингвина, размеренно дыша. Это был один из тех редких вечеров, когда они никуда спешили. Дела в мэрии и даже в криминальной империи были в порядке, а все мелкие эксцессы могла решить сеть надежных подчиненных. Не о чем было волноваться. Освальду, по крайней мере, и, по крайней мере, пока.

Эд потерся носом о гладкую ткань пижамы Пингвина и мягко поставил ему на грудь подбородок, стараясь не сильно давить. Он знал, что рано или поздно об этом нужно было сказать. Все развивалось хорошо, и, казалось, у них могло быть будущее. Скрывать такую важную часть своей жизни от партнера было просто нечестно. Если Освальд хотел для них большего и не планировал избавится от Эда, то он должен был знать, на что идет.

Нигма глубоко вдохнул.

— Освальд, — позвал он. Пингвин угукнул, по-птичьи наклонив голову, заглядывая в лицо Эда. Рука, перебирающая волосы Нигмы, не остановилась ни на секунду. — Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать.

Освальд кивнул и немного приподнялся на кровати, прислонившись к изголовью. Он все еще был слишком расслаблен после медленных, почти ленивых и очень долгих поцелуев.

— Возможно, ты заметил, что я… — Эдвард прокашлялся, — не совсем здоров. Ну, в ментальном плане. 

До этого полуприкрытые глаза Освальда распахнулись.

— Эд… — начал он, на самом деле не совсем понимая, что именно хочет сказать. Он догадывался. Его внимание к деталям всегда было педантичным, почти на грани обсессии. Информация — его главный ресурс, и он должен был уметь ее собирать. Хотя интерес к Эдварду никогда не был обременен желанием использовать подобные знания против него, но он просто не мог не _наблюдать_ и не _замечать_. Он видел, как иногда Эд едва не шарахается от зеркал, как ближе к вечеру становится более тревожным, как дрожат его руки. Как он шепотом говорит сам с собой, и как спорит в одиночестве, когда, как ему кажется, никто не видит. Освальд _видел_.

Он переместил руку с волос на шею, успокаивающе рисуя пальцами круги.

— Я слушаю тебя, Эдди.

Эд сглотнул и опять уронил голову Освальду на грудь, упираясь в нее лбом.

— Это началось очень давно. Еще когда… когда я жил с родителями. В детстве. Сначала я слышал голоса. Иногда они сменялись, но в основном был один и тот же, — движения пальцев на шее стали напряженнее. — Это был мой голос, Освальд. Только более сильный и уверенный, поэтому я не сразу его узнал. Потом я начал видеть _его_. 

Из губ Освальда едва не сорвался тихий «ох», но он вовремя его сдержал. 

— Это действительно был я. Я до сих пор вижу его в зеркале, рядом со мной, в уголке глаз, иногда он не дает мне заснуть, комментируя все мои действия за прошедший день. Всегда критикует. Я всегда недостаточно сильный, уверенный и умный. Глупый, ничтожный Эд, — он будто весь сжался, подтягивая под себя колени.

— Ох, Эдди… — Освальд выпрямился на кровати, притягивая Эда к себе. Тот не сопротивлялся и спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Освальда. 

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, — сказал он, шмыгая носом. — Он снова начал появляться. Он говорит ужасные вещи, и часто они касаются тебя, — Эд отстранился и взглянул Освальду в глаза. — Я боюсь, что он ищет с тобой встречи.

У Освальда от удивления вытянулось лицо, но он быстро взял себя в руки и мягко улыбнулся.

— Милый, я понимаю, почему тебя это пугает. Но, хотя это все не очень хорошо, я не думаю, что ты можешь мне навредить. Любая твоя форма.

Эд активно покачал головой.

— Освальд, ты не понимаешь. Он может взять под контроль мое тело. Он может сделать _что-то_. 

Освальд вытянул шею и приподнял одну бровь.

— Эд, о чем ты?

Нигма покраснел и опять спрятал лицо в шею Освальда.

— У него странные планы. Он постоянно угрожает.

Освальд не понял, что он имел в виду, но решил не настаивать. Это явно было о сложных отношениях Эда с его альтер-эго. Он плотнее прижал Эдварда к себе, зарываясь носом в его чуть кудрявые после душа волосы.

— Эд, ты же знаешь, что мы всегда можем обратиться к специалисту. К специалистам. И никто не узнает, если тебя это волнует. Я заплачу двойную сумму за их молчание, — прошептал он.

Эд покачал головой.

— Я пока не готов это обсуждать. У меня был определенный опыт… терапии, и пока я не чувствую в себе сил возобновить лечение. Мне сложно об этом говорить.

Освальд понимал. Вероятно, он был едва ли не единственным человеком в Готэме, который знал об этой стороне Эда. Даже в этом полном фриков городе публично признать свои недуги и попросить о помощи в излечении было чем-то слишком странным.

— Конечно, Эдди, у тебя есть нужное время, — кивнул он.

Руки Эда благодарно сжались вокруг плеч Освальда.

— Только будь осторожен. _Другой_ Эд может быть опасен.

Освальд успокаивающе улыбнулся.

— Думаю, я смогу сработаться с любым Эдом.

• • •

С того самого тревожного ночного разговора прошло два месяца. Первые недели Освальд пристально вглядывался в Эда, силясь увидеть в нем перемены. Он старался делать это незаметно, но Эдвард слишком хорошо его знал и понимал, что именно ищет Пингвин, и только расстраивался. У них состоялся еще один разговор, во время которого Освальду пришлось доказывать, что он не думает, что Эд псих, и что это ничего не меняет в их отношениях. Внутренне он понимал, что даже будь Эд правда психом, это бы ничего не изменило (в конце концов, и сам Освальд был очень, очень далек от нормы), но он действительно не считал Нигму невменяемым. 

Разговор не забывался, он все еще маячил на периферии, но отошел в сторону, вытесненный новыми и новыми проблемами.

• • •

Освальд влетел в свой кабинет, на ходу сбрасывая пиджак. Была уже середина дня, и он впервые за сегодня появился в мэрии. Дел было слишком, слишком много.

Он с удивлением замер, увидев в своем кресле Эда. На нем был ярко-зеленый костюм, который они заказали месяц назад, но Нигма пока ни разу его так и не надел, смущаясь слишком броского цвета. Без сомнений, он действительно был броским, но, боже, как же сейчас он хорошо выглядел.

— О, Эдди, привет! Интересный выбор одежды, — он оглядел Нигму, насколько позволял стоявший между ними стол. — Правда, я думал, что это скорее вечерний костюм, но если у тебя сегодня такое настроение…

Эд самодовольно улыбнулся. Это тоже было чем-то новеньким.

— Принарядился, да. Хотел тебе понравиться.

Освальд фыркнул.

— Милый, ты мне нравишься в чем-угодно.

— Даже в тех уродских клетчатых рубашечках с коротким рукавом? — Эд слегка наклонил голову и откинулся в кресле Освальда.

— _Особенно_ в них, — Освальд хищно улыбнулся, но тут же спохватился. У Эда определенно было интересное настроение, но с этим можно было поработать и чуть попозже. — По правде говоря, я ненадолго. У меня еще очень много дел в городе, я только…

— Освальд, — сказал Эд глубоким низким голосом, останавливая его. Пингвин тут же взглянул на него. Он наконец _увидел_. Сжатая челюсть, как будто бы небрежно откинутые (но прямые! Не курчавые!) волосы, расслабленная, но властная поза, голодный огонь в глазах. Это был не Эд.

— Ты… — начал было Освальд и наткнулся на зубастую ухмылку.

— О, какой вы умный мальчик, мистер мэр. А то я уже начал прикидывать, когда же до вас дойдет. 

— Что ты сделал с Эдом? — напряженно спросил Освальд, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— С малышом Эдди? — сказал _другой_ Эд, рассматривая ногти и недовольно морщась. — Тебе стоит записать нас на маникюр, _папочка_ , это же совсем никуда не годится.

— НИГМА! — заорал Освальд. — Отвечай на вопрос!

— Ох, да не кипятись так, мистер Пингвин. С Эдди все в порядке. Он немного устал, но скоро вернется, — он утомленно вздохнул и покачал головой. — Меня больше беспокоит, успею ли я сделать все до его прибытия. Столько планов, знаешь ли.

— Что? Какие еще за планы? — вскинулся Освальд.

— Очень много планов. Тебе _понравится_ , — хищно улыбнулся Эд. — Но, конечно, первым в списке стоит знакомство, — он встал с кресла и в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними. — Я Загадочник, — _другой_ Эд протянул руку для пожатия.

Освальд раздраженно откинул голову и сильнее оперся на трость, игнорируя ладонь Эда.

— Загадочник? Серьезно? Это же просто нелепо.

— О, а значит называть двадцатишестилетнюю каланчу «сладким мальчиком Эдди» не нелепо? — ядовито ответил он. 

Освальд распахнул рот. Он несколько раз пытался что-то сказать, но слова не шли. Что за черт?!

— Ты.. ты тоже в этом замешан! Не смей нас осуждать! — наконец выдал он.

 _Загадочник_ рассмеялся.

— О, я и не осуждаю. Это вправду мило. Я разве что осуждаю скорость, с которой вы к этому пришли. Я рассчитывал, что вы прыгнете в постель через две недели после знакомства. Держал кулачки, махал радужным флагом, водил хороводы. Не помогло, к сожалению, — он мягко коснулся костяшками пальцев подбородка Освальда, проследив ими линию напряженно сжатой челюсти. — Но имею надежду, что у нас все произойдет куда быстрее.

Ох. Что ж, _блять_.

Освальд дернул головой, уходя от прикосновения.

— Я не знаю, в какие игры ты играешь, но Эдди…

— Ох, да забудь ты о нем хотя бы на часок, — Эд шагнул к столу, прислонившись к нему задом и чуть разводя ноги. — Он пока не вернется. И не будет ничего помнить. _Ничего_ , Освальд, — он с чувством взглянул Пингвину в глаза. Освальда пробила дрожь от этого твердого взгляда в упор. Никогда его нежный, ласковый Эдди не смотрел на него _так_ , даже в моменты, когда ничего не соображал и сам насаживался на член Освальда. Взгляд этих родных глаз был совершенно другим. Он будоражил. 

— Так вот о чем говорил Эд, — пробормотал Освальд, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, чем к Нигме. Тот, конечно же, услышал.

— Вероятно, да. Я много о тебе говорил. Всегда только самое хорошее, — он завел руки за спину, слегка откидываясь на столе.

— Эд говорил другое, — припомнил Освальд.

Загадочник фыркнул.

— Ну, детку Эдди пугает так много вещей.

— Каких же?

— О, я надеялся, что ты спросишь, — Эд сузил глаза и облизал губы. У Освальда резко пересохло во рту. — Например, он визжал, как семиклассница, каждый раз, когда я говорил, что хочу, чтобы ты сел мне на лицо.

Трость выскользнула из вспотевшей руки Освальда и с грохотом упала на пол.

— Еще его пугает идея о сексе у окна.

— Чт-что? — переспросил Освальд.

— У окна. Желательно вечером, когда внутри офиса горит свет. Хочу, чтобы ты втрахивал нас в стекло. Я кончу на него, и уборщику придется все отмывать. Не повезет ему. 

У Освальда пропал дар речи. Когда Эд рассказывал о своей темной, страшной стороне, преследовавшей его с детства, Пингвин представлял многое. Он не понаслышке знал об ужасных сторонах человеческой личности, и предполагал худшее — каннибализм, хаотичные террористические атаки, любовь к луку. Но то, что худшая сторона Эда будет… похотливым балаболом, он не ожидал. «Что же, с этим можно работать», — подумал Освальд. 

— Эд, — подчеркнуто сказал он, игнорируя глупую кличку, — это все очень мило, но ты все еще часть личности Эдварда Нигмы. Ты — это он. Возможно, ему сложно принять некоторые свои особенности, но это не отделяет тебя от ядра его «Я». 

Эд фыркнул. 

— Ты можешь цепляться за эту мысль, Освальд, но между мной и Эдди — пропасть. Хочешь, докажу? — лукаво подмигнул он и оторвался от стола.

Освальд отступил на шаг назад, но Эд, казалось, не думал приближаться. Но сделал вещь похуже — он начал раздеваться. 

Освальд бесчисленное количество раз видел Эда обнаженным (большинство из них — именно в этом кабинете), но впервые ему захотелось отвернуться или зажмуриться. Все это казалось неправильным. Взгляд Эда, его движения, манера говорить — все кричало о похоти и затаенной силе. Он знал, чего хочет, и не боялся ни говорить об этом, ни действовать, чтобы это получить. У Освальда задрожали колени. В штанах стало теснее. Он закрыл глаза и попытался думать о другом Эдварде — своем псе.

На шею легла горячая ладонь.

— Ох, Освальд… Ты слишком громко думаешь, — и его втянули в горячечный поцелуй. 

Освальд знал эти губы — они все так же были упругими и чуть шероховатыми (Эд постоянно их нервно обкусывал, и хотя воровал у Освальда бальзамы, но, казалось, делал это только от того, что они были на вкус, как поцелуи Пингвина). Сильные руки сжались вокруг шеи, но не передавливали дыхательных путей. Эти руки _знали_ , как придушить человека, и сейчас очевидно избегали этого. Это не помешало Освальду задохнуться.

Он пораженно открыл рот, и Загадочник тут же этим воспользовался, проникнув внутрь языком. Он был властным, жаждущим, _голодным_. Освальд не чувствовал себя с ним в безопасности. Эта мысль заставила его простонать Эду в рот. Тот только улыбнулся в поцелуй, никак не прокомментировав. Освальд впервые за день был ему благодарен.

Руки Пингвина против его воли легли на талию, сжимая пальцами обнаженную кожу. Эд прильнул ближе, продолжая упиваться поцелуем. Освальд надеялся, что этот момент никогда не прервется, иначе ему придется опять говорить с Загадочником, переживать за Эдди, и, боже, стараться не трахнуть порождение болезни его милого мальчика. С каждым судорожным стоном Загадочника это становилось все сложнее и сложнее. К бедру прижался горячий, твердый член, и Освальд не выдержал, сам разрывая поцелуй.

— Эд, я не…

— Та господи, только не начинай, — закатил глаза Загадочник, на удивление мягко перехватывая запястья Пингвина, удерживая его на месте. Он проникновенно заглянул встревоженному Освальду в глаза и провел по внутренней стороне рук большими пальцами, растирая. — Освальд, ты же сам сказал, — произнес он, делая маленький шаг вперед, не разрывая зрительного контакта, — что я — это он. Тогда в чем дело?

Глаза Освальда заметались по лицу Загадочника, ища подвоха. Это была манипуляция, он переворачивал его слова, используя их на свою пользу, но он выглядел таким искренним, таким открытым. Зачем это все? Чтобы переспать с Пингвином?

Он легко потянул Освальда на себя, и тот почти упал, покачнувшись на нетвердых ногах. Эд перехватил его и нежно обнял, положив голову Пингвина себе на плечо. 

— Освальд, это все еще я, Эд. То, что наплел тебе Эдди — это перепуганный лепет моей слишком мягкой половины. Я не так уж плох, если ты узнаешь меня поближе, — он будто убаюкивал Освальда, слегка раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, одной рукой обхватив его за плечи, а другой массируя кожу головы. Освальд сжал его спину дрожащими руками. Было странно быть так ласково обнятым абсолютно голым человеком с очень явно стоящим членом. Но, если начистоту, в жизни Пингвина случались куда более странные ситуации.

Эд отодвинулся и встретился с Освальдом взглядом. Он улыбнулся уголком губ, и поддернул острый нос Пингвина своим. Освальд не сдержал глупый смешок.

Эд начал покрывать его лицо короткими, мягкими поцелуями, ненадолго задержавшись на губах, и спустился ниже. Он провел открытым ртом по горлу Освальда и проследил кончиком языка по вене, дойдя до углубления под ухом, закончив путь щекотным поцелуем. 

— Эд… — выдохнул Освальд. Он не знал, зачем он звал его — чтобы остановить, или чтобы просить не останавливаться. Загадочник мудро не стал переспрашивать, продолжая свое дело.

Руки Эда ухватились за ремешки на предплечьях Освальда, слегка оттягивая. Он ослабил галстук Пингвина и начал расстегивать его жилет, спускаясь вниз. Руки скользнули на спину, с силой проводя вдоль, останавливаясь на заднице. Освальд пораженно пискнул. 

— Господин мэр, не удивляйтесь так, — усмехнулся Эд, опускаясь на колени. Он поднял голову вверх, позабавленно разглядывая лицо Освальда. — У вас очень симпатичная задница. 

Пингвин вспыхнул и положил руки Эду на плечи. Возможно, если он будет молчать, это заставит и Загадочника скинуть обороты?

Нигма опустил голову и начал расстегивать ремень Освальда.

— Эдди тебе этого никогда не скажет, но на чем у нас с ним сходятся мнения, так это на твоем члене, — он расстегнул ширинку Освальда и стянул его штаны вместе с бельем. — У вас идеальный, очень вкусный член, мистер Пингвин, — сказал он с придыханием и вобрал во всю длину.

Несмотря на прошлую нежность, он тут же задал быстрый, рваный ритм. Он прикрыл глаза и пошарил ладонью вверху, ища руку Освальда. Когда он нашел ее, то перехватил за запястье и положил себе на голову. Он специально прошелся кромкой зубов по чувствительной коже, сразу же зализывая языком. Освальд зашипел и прикусил большой палец, пытаясь не стонать слишком громко, чтобы не тешить самолюбие Загадочника. Рука в волосах Эда против воли сжалась. О, он был хорош. Он _определенно_ был хорош. Эдди тоже мог делать это жестко и быстро, особенно по утрам, пытаясь как можно скорее взбодрить Освальда перед тяжелым, полным неотложных дел трудовым днем, но никогда Пингвин не боялся, что Эдди откусит ему член. С Загадочником он не мог быть в этом так уж уверен.

Это было странно, даже неестественно, но что-то в голодных движениях Нигмы заставило Освальда толкнуться ему в рот, не сдерживаясь. Тот удовлетворенно замычал. _Ох, черт с ним_. Пингвин с силой ухватился за короткие пряди и насадил Эда ртом на свой член. Ему показалось, что он услышал, а, быть может, почувствовал хитрый смешок внизу, но не стал придавать этому большого значения. Он отнял от рта другую руку и опустил ее, проводя пальцами по втянутым щекам Загадочника. Эд открыл глаза. Внезапная сила этого взгляда заставила Освальда слегка отшатнутся, но резвые руки удержали его на месте, сжимая задницу. Загадочник больше не закрывал глаз, только с явным удовольствием слегка прикрывая их. 

Внезапно он отстранился, поднимаясь на ноги. Член с пошлым хлюпаньем выскользнул изо рта. Загадочник сыто улыбнулся и потер пальцами раздраженный уголок рта. Освальд вопросительно посмотрел на него. Не то чтобы он ожидал конкретных объяснений действий Загадочника. Они были знакомы от силы полчаса, но Освальд уже понял — от этого парня можно было ожидать любых фокусов. Логика здесь если и работала, то очень условная и сугубо субъективная.

Эд похабно улыбнулся, прикусив губу, и пробежался по шее Освальда пальцами.

— Первое: я люблю поговорить, — Освальд фыркнул. Что же, это было очевидно. — Второе: помнишь об окне?

Освальд вытянул лицо, пораженно захлопав глазами. Эд только рассмеялся и утащил его за собой к большому панорамному окну.

Он толкнул Освальда к стеклу, заставляя его опереться на него ладонями. Пингвин поморщился — он ненавидел грязные окна.

Эд прижался к нему со спины, вжимаясь членом в задницу, и прошептал низким, глубоким голосом в самое ухо:

— Вы же любите свой город, господин мэр? 

Вдоль позвоночника Освальда прошлась дрожь. Он понимал, к чему все эти разговоры, было абсолютно очевидным, куда они движутся, но его все равно пробирало от похабных комментариев Загадочника. Эд качнул бедрами, проходясь обнаженным членом вдоль поясницы. Освальд невольно прогнул спину.

— Ты знал, что Эд сменил работу исключительно ради тебя? — продолжил он. В глубине его голоса скрывалось рычание. Освальд почти физически чувствовал, как сквозь уши в него проливается яд. — Он так хотел, чтобы ты его трахнул. Он никогда никого так не хотел. Как и я, — он прикусил кромку уха Освальда. Они встретились взглядами в отражении гладкой поверхности стекла. Освальд шумно выдохнул. — Мистер Пингвин, — Загадочник зарылся носом в его шею, бесстыдно втягивая запах, — я бы так хотел, чтобы вы выебали меня. Хочу, чтобы взяли меня так же, как и город перед вами. Мне не нужна ваша нежность или забота, я только хочу видеть в вас такого же, как и я, — он с силой укусил Освальда за шею, заставив его вскрикнуть, — больного, испорченного человека. Вы же испорченный, господин мэр?

Освальд взглянул в окно. Все еще была середина дня, и людей на улице было очень много. Их с Эдом точно не было видно — офис находился на шестом этаже, и дневной свет отражался от стекол, скрывая внутренности помещений. Но если бы они увидели… ох. 

— Вы же хотите этого, мистер Кобблпот. Я вижу это в вас. Вы хотите, чтобы все узнали ваш грязный маленький секрет. Хотите, чтобы весь город знал: я — ваш, — Освальд опрокинул голову Эду на плечо и наткнулся на его довольную улыбку. — И я правда твой, папочка, — Пингвин закрыл глаза и разрешил себе поцеловать это чудовище.

Он не пытался осторожничать и не ожидал этого от Загадочника. Поцелуй был грубым, в нем было больше укусов, чем касаний губами. Освальд злился — на Загадочника, на его манипуляции, на собственную неспособность устоять перед очевидными провокациями и голой задницей Нигмы. Он злился, что Загадочник уйдет, оставив за собой куда больше проблем, чем решений. Поэтому сейчас он получит все, что этот зеленый придурок может ему предложить.

Он резко развернул Нигму, вжимая его в окно. Тот довольно рассмеялся, с какой-то гордостью вглядываясь в лицо Освальда.

— Мы с Эдди очень разные, но знаешь, что нас объединяет, Пингвин? — спросил он, когда Освальд повернул его спиной к себе. Не получив ответа, Нигма поерзал, взял Освальда за руку и положил на свой член. — Наши чувства к тебе.

Пингвин со стоном вжался лбом в спину Загадочника и вздохнул, закрыв глаза. Что он вообще делает?

Нигма оборвал его уже начавшееся было самокопание, повернув голову и хохотнув.

— Папочка, он такой большой, поместится ли? 

Освальд прыснул со смеху. Идиот только что, по сути, признался ему в любви, и тут же шутит о размере члена. Он невозможен.

— Эд, ты прекрасно осведомлен, что да, — он на пробу качнул бедрами. Член на удивление легко скользнул по гладкой коже. Освальд коснулся входа пальцами.

— Ты что, подготовился? — пораженно переспросил Освальд.

— Хочу всегда быть готовым к вам, господин мэр, — томно прошептал Эд, оттопыривая задницу. Он вытащил из кармана Пингвина презерватив и разорвал упаковку зубами. — Чего же ты ждешь?

Освальд раскатал презерватив по члену и попробовал толкнуться в Эда, но тот перехватил его рукой и сам направил в себя. Пингвин уставился в пустоту, все так же вжимаясь лбом в его спину. Нужно было о многом подумать. 

Загадочник полностью насадился на член и облегченно вздохнул. _Боже_ , казалось, будто именно этого он и ждал весь день. Очень вероятно, что так и было.

Освальд качнулся назад, почти полностью выходя, и опять толкнулся внутрь. Дыхание стало поверхностным и частым.

— Сильнее, Освальд, — простонал Эд. На стекле остался след от его горячего дыхания, и он нарисовал на нем сердечко. Внутри был знак вопроса. — Ох, мистер Пингвин, я знаю, вы можете трахнуть меня так, как мне нужно.

Освальд послушался. Движения стали быстрее и резче. Он с силой сжимал бедра Загадочника, но позволял ему раскачиваться навстречу. 

— О да, мистер Пингвин, там! — вскрикнул Эд, и Пингвин снова двинулся под тем же углом. — Сильнее, Освальд, сильнее! — он не просил, это был самый настоящий приказ. Не один Освальд решился взять то, что хотел.

Он снова повернул голову, ища взгляда Пингвина. Тот оторвал лоб от его спины. В глазах Эда было столько неприкрытого голода, похоти и темного желания, что Освальд издал громкий вздох и поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел смазанным и очень мокрым, но Пингвину было все равно. Он был близко, еще немного и…

— Блять! Выеби меня, папочка, сделай это, — Загадочник притянул его за бедро еще ближе. Освальд буквально навалился всем телом на него, прижимая к окну. На стекле были явные разводы предъэякулята. 

— Ох, детка, — прошептал на выдохе Освальд ему в плечо и опять встретился в отражении взглядом с Эдом. — Загадочник, — сказал он одними губами. Эд в последний раз толкнулся ему в руку и кончил, забрызгивая окно.

Освальд начал отодвигаться, выходя из Эда, но тот ухватил его за бедро, останавливая. Пингвин понял. Он сделал еще несколько хаотичных, быстрых движений, и последовал за Эдом. 

Он так и не снял рубашку, и теперь она неприятно липла к телу. Нужно было сменить. Эдди оставил несколько свежих в шкафу. _Эдди_ …

Освальд выскользнул из Загадочника и проковылял к своему креслу. Достал из стола бутылку и бокал, и привычным движением налил себе на три пальца. У него были дела, да, но если он не выпьет, будет только хуже. 

Эд быстро оделся и чмокнул его в висок.

— Кстати! Я снял с твоего счета несколько тысяч. Так мило, что у Эдди есть доступ ко всем твоим картам, — он подхватил с пола пиджак и послал ему воздушный поцелуй на прощание. — Еще увидимся, господин мэр!

Так Освальд познакомился с Загадочником.


	16. But you can still find me if you ask nicely

Эд не появлялся еще несколько дней. Он не отвечал на звонки и сообщения, и умело скрывался от людей Освальда. Это было странно — почему он избегал Пингвина, если первое, что сделал, вырвавшись от Эдди — поспешил познакомиться с Освальдом? Пингвин в очередной раз убедился — логика в действиях Загадочника была очень эфемерным понятием.

Вместо этого газеты запестрели новостями о таинственном воре, одетом в зеленое, который крадет предметы искусства и оставляет после себя загадки. _Загадки_ , боже. Было более чем очевидным, что Эд делает это все исключительно из желания покрасоваться — любую из похищенных картин Освальд без особых убытков мог ему купить. Внимание — вот, что всегда его интересовало. Но затем Освальд столкнулся с еще одной проблемой: украденные вещи начали появляться у него дома.

Сначала он обнаружил у себя в ванной картину Шиле. В самом центре стены висело большое изображение мужчины с широко раздвинутыми ногами. Его красный член смотрел на Освальда, а Освальд смотрел на него. « _Загадочник_ », — прошипел Пингвин и сжал в руке трость. Нет, картина была прекрасной — Освальд ценил искусство и мог увидеть красоту и в этом желто-зеленом длинном мужчине с красными сосками и расслабленным членом. Господи, это что-то напоминало. Освальд закрыл глаза и со вздохом вышел из ванной. В конце концов, всегда есть гостевые комнаты.

После громкого, но нелепого ограбления фруктовой лавки кухня Освальда была завалена аляповатыми корзинами с дынями, персиками, виноградом, кокосами и прочим, затянутыми в мерзко шуршащий полиэтилен. К самой большой — полтора метра в высоту! — была приложена записка. « _Факт: если съесть ананас, сперма изменит свой вкус. Хочешь, проверим? ;)_ ». _Господи_. Освальд попросил подручных обставить все так, будто бы мэр собственноручно занялся поиском вора фруктов, и, обнаружив пропажу, великодушно решил вернуть все этой семейной лавке. Поддержка малого бизнеса!

Когда обворовали крупный сетевой секс-шоп (конечно, украли не деньги, кто бы сомневался), он уже знал, к чему готовиться. Поэтому не слишком удивился, обнаружив в спальне уже установленные, готовые к использованию секс-качели. Освальд долго на них смотрел, а потом перенес номер лучшего готэмского психиатра на быстрый набор.

• • •

Эдди вышел на работу спустя день. Он явно выглядел уставшим — помятый, с опухшим лицом, даже не потрудился протереть обувь. Освальд ни разу за все эти месяцы не видел его таким. Когда Эд, пробормотав «доброеутрогосподинмэр», принес ему утренний кофе в кабинет, Пингвин тут же подхватил его за локоть и усадил на диван, попросив администратора офиса принести зеленый чай.

— Эдди, — позвал Освальд, мягко поглаживая его по руке, — давно ты проснулся?

Эд приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Он прекрасно понимал, что Освальда интересует не то, на какое время был заведен утренний будильник Нигмы.

— Вчера вечером, — тихо сказал он. Немного помолчав он добавил: — Я видел газеты.

Освальд вздохнул. Загадочник был не так страшен, как его влияние на Эда.

— Милый, я понимаю, что вся эта ситуация очень тебя ранит, но _он_ хорошо замел следы. Даже у меня не получилось выйти на него. Если бы я не знал, то никогда не догадался бы…

— Он был здесь, да? — перебил его Эд и метнул в Освальда взгляд. У Пингвина перехватило дыхание.

— Да, — твердо ответил он. Смысла лгать не было. — Мы познакомились.

— Он притворялся мной? — поинтересовался Эд. Его голос был уставшим и безутешным.

— По правде говоря, его достаточно просто отличить от тебя, — Освальд сжал челюсти. — Он носит очень много зеленого.

Эд фыркнул и потер лицо руками.

— Не удивительно, это его любимый цвет.

— Я думал, это твой любимый цвет.

— Да, но не настолько же! — Эд выпрямился на диване. Его взгляд скользнул ниже, осматривая Освальда. Внезапно глаза подозрительно прищурились.

— Освальд… — протянул он. — А как именно _другой_ Эд познакомился с тобой? — его взгляд зацепился за шею Освальда. Пингвин знал, что на ней красуется сочный след от укуса.

Освальд сжался. Как только Загадочник покинул его кабинет, он уже прекрасно понимал — у них с Эдди будет разговор на эту тему. Он не планировал скрывать, что Загадочник _наведался_ , но так и не смог решить, какие подробности этой встречи он будет раскрывать.

— Освальд, он что-то сделал с тобой? — напряженно спросил Эд. Боже, бедняга переживал, что он навредил господину мэру. Освальд почувствовал очередной укол вины.

— Он не сделал мне больно, если ты об этом.

— Тогда что… — и тут до Эда дошло. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, а колено, которое Пингвин до этого успокаивающе поглаживал, дернулось. — Вы переспали, да?

Освальд ожидал услышать в его голосе упрек, разочарование, боль — много всего. Но эта была простая констатация факта. Даже не вопрос, по сути.

— Да, — коротко ответил Освальд. Эд вздохнул и, уже не пытаясь притворяться, прилег на диван.

— Он манипулировал тобой?

— Можно и так сказать, но я осознаю, что мог бы избежать этого, — Освальд поднял глаза на Эда. Тот не смотрел на него, задумчиво разглядывая потолок. — Я очень виноват перед тобой, Эдди.

Эд опять вздохнул и передвинулся, устроив голову на коленях Освальда. Рука Пингвина тут же дернулась поглаживать волосы Нигмы. Он потерся носом о бедро Освальда и тихо продолжил.

— Тебе не стоит извинятся. Он всегда говорил о том, что хочет с тобой сделать. Это было… неизбежно, я думаю. К тому же, мы давно решили, что это не моногамные отношения.

— Эдди, — Освальд попытался собрать в кучу все мысли, что крутились у него в голове последнюю неделю, силясь озвучить самые рациональные из них. — Я понимаю, что тебя в нем пугает. Но, хотя вы очень разные, я четко видел — у вас общее ядро личности.

Эд вскинулся на его коленях, разворачиваясь, чтобы видеть лицо Освальда.

— О чем ты?

Освальд облизал губы. Он попал в цель, и теперь нужно было не облажаться.

— Я знаю, что он мучает тебя едва не всю жизнь. Но он — не демон из преисподней. Он часть твоей личности. У вас схожий, хоть и не идентичный, способ мышления, мотивы, _чувства_ , — Освальд очень постарался, чтобы голос не дрогнул на последнем слове. — То, что я хочу сказать, Эд, так это то, что я не думаю, что ситуация безнадежная. Его просто нужно… ассимилировать.

— То есть объединить со мной, ты это хочешь сказать? — недоверчиво переспросил Эд.

— Если хочешь, это можно и так назвать, да, — Эд болезненно поморщился, между бровей залегла тревожная складка. — Я могу понять твой страх. Или злость, — поправился он. — Другой Эд — твой враг, преследовавший тебя всю жизнь. Но, возможно, единственный способ избавиться от него — стать с ним единым целым.

Освальд убрал вьющуюся прядь со лба Эда. «Он даже не уложил волосы», — подумал он. Эд правда был очень вымотан.

Они немного помолчали. Тишину прерывал только мерный храп бульдога возле стола Освальда.

— У тебя же все еще есть номер того психиатра, да? — тихо спросил Эд.

Освальд мягко улыбнулся.

— _Нескольких_ психиатров, и около дюжины лучших психологов. Мы подберем того, кто лучше всего тебе подойдет.

Эд кивнул и перехватил руку Освальда, прижимая тыльной стороной к своим губам. Это был даже не поцелуй — просто тяга прикоснуться.

— Ты такой молодец, Эдди, — тепло прошептал Освальд. — Это непростое решение, но я рад, что ты находишь в себе силы сделать этот шаг. Ты всегда можешь отказаться от лечения, но я буду рядом и поддержу тебя в любом случае, — он подцепил большим пальцем влагу, собравшуюся во внешних уголках глаз Эда. — Я сделаю для тебя все, милый.

Эд взглянул на него, прикусив губу.

— Освальд, — сказал чуть погодя. — Если… _когда_ он опять явится, я не буду возражать, чтобы вы общались, — Пингвин посмотрел на него, приподняв брови. — Если уж мы будем работать над нашей ассимиляцией, тебе тоже стоит наладить с ним контакт. Так он расслабится, потеряет хватку, и мы сможем взять его под контроль. У него не станет потребности в бунте, — он пробежался взглядом по лицу Освальда и сказал: — Думаю, все части моей личности нуждаются в тебе. Только, прошу, не дай себя ранить. И ты… я не буду возражать, если вы будете заниматься сексом.

Освальд сдавленно пискнул.

• • •

Эд действительно начал ходить к психиатру. Со временем он решился и на психотерапию. Поначалу он казался только более подавленным, но спустя несколько сессий его состояние пришло в норму. Спустя полтора месяца Освальд начал замечать, что Эд стал увереннее, проявлял больше контроля, движения стали менее неловкими. Так горячо любимая Освальдом смущенная улыбка куда реже появлялась на его лице, особенно на публике. Он уже было подумал, что Эд теперь не будет заинтересован в их маленькой игре, но, когда он озвучил свои мысли Нигме, тот только рассмеялся. «Я всегда буду твоим послушным мальчиком, _папочка_ », — сказал он ему прямо в губы и припечатал пророчество поцелуем. Освальду показалось, что он увидел в глубине его глаз зеленые искры, и мысленно сделал пометку тоже назначить себе сеанс у психиатра Эда.

• • •  


Нигма не появлялся уже три дня, и первым делом Освальд проверил его квартиру. Из глубины шкафа пропал давно спрятанный зеленый костюм. Более того, старой фетровой шляпы, которую он купил на эмоциях несколько лет назад, тоже не обнаружилось. Зато на подушке Эда, стыдливо прикрывшись одеялом, покоился ананас.

• • •

Загадочник, конечно, сам нашел с ним встречи. Хотя Освальд в ту неделю почти перестал ходить в мэрию и старался не сильно задерживаться на одном месте, но, когда поехал на деловую встречу в Лаундж, без особого удивления заметил мелькнувший в толпе зеленый костюм.

Освальд знал — если он пойдет в свою приватную комнату, его уже будут там ждать. Ведомый тоской по Эду, глубоко затаенным любопытством и злостью, он, конечно, направился туда.

Все прошло быстро — они сперва переругивались ( _Освальд_ ругался, а Загадочник ехидно отвечал с теплой, но очень самодовольной улыбкой), затем Эд отсосал ему, свесив голову с края кровати, почти вынуждая этой позой Освальда трахать его рот. Пингвин кончил ему в горло, но это не помешало Загадочнику оседлать его и заставить кончить еще раз.

Эд лежал рядом с ним, вертя в пальцах руку Освальда, с интересом ее разглядывая. Сам Освальд все еще тяжело дышал — он не слишком быстро восстанавливался и после одного оргазма, но два его совершенно вымотали.

— Значит, я — ваша шлюха, господин мэр? Ваш грязный маленький секрет, — довольно мурчал Загадочник. Освальд поморщился и застонал. — Трахаете меня за спиной своего любовника, вот дела, — напевал он и попытался зубами стащить с мизинца кольцо Освальда. — Смотрите на него, и видите меня. Обращаетесь к нему, и ждете, что я отвечу.

— Нигма, ты несешь чушь, — вздохнул Освальд и отдернул руку.

— Никак не пойму, зачем он тебе, — с притворным вздохом сказал Загадочник и покачал головой. — Такой бесхарактерный слюнтяй. Возможно, его покорность заводит тебя, но, боже, Освальд! Ладно бы это проявлялось лишь в сексе, но он же всегда такой!

— Эд… — угрожающе начал Освальд, но Нигма его не слушал.

— Разве ты не хотел бы иметь рядом с собой достойного партнера? Равного, сильного, такого, на кого можно положиться? — он хищно прищурился и, чуть помолчав, добавил с хитрой улыбкой. — Я ведь тоже могу быть твоим сладким мальчиком. Ты знаешь, какой я послушный в постели.

— Нигма! — пискнул Освальд.

— Ты так и не съел ананас… — печально протянул Эд. — Я так старался красиво ухаживать за тобой. Совсем не ценишь мою заботу.

Освальд понял, почему Эд не остановился на одном оргазме. Он прекрасно знал, что Пингвин будет буквально придавлен усталостью к кровати после второго, и не сможет сбежать. У Загадочника явно было, что высказать, и он очень удачно подгадал момент.

— А ты знал, что Эдди еще до того, как начать работать в мэрии, трахался с мужиками, похожими на тебя? — спросил он низким голосом. — Все ниже нас, коренастые, с темными волосами. Один был даже хромоват, так Эдди кончил с ним за две минуты! Вот дурень, — он сладко потянулся на кровати, игнорируя отвисшую челюсть Освальда. — Но я, конечно, его понимаю. Малыш Эдди так сильно рвался к твоему члену. Но зачем же суррогаты, когда есть оригинал? — он ласково похлопал Освальда по паху.

Пингвин взвыл и спрятался под скрученное одеяло.

— Эй, Освальд! Что тебе нравится? Мне надеть что-то особенное в следующий раз? — Эд поиграл бровями, нахлобучивая на голову свою фетровую шляпу.

— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, следующего раза не будет, Нигма! — донесся из-под одеяла приглушенный крик Освальда.

— Ооо, так он все же будет! — и Загадочник радостно обнял кучу, которую сейчас из себя представлял Пингвин.


	17. You don't ever have to be stronger than you really are

Освальд с трудом ковылял по особняку, волоча за собой травмированную ногу. Последние дни погода сходила с ума, и это непомерно сильно сказывалось на его хронических болях. Он бы с радостью не слезал с болеутоляющих, если бы от них он не был заторможенным. Но он не мог позволить себе такой роскоши. Чистая голова была важнее, чем избавление от до тошноты острой боли в ноге.

Была глубокая ночь, почти ранее утро, настолько поздно, что даже Эдвард-пес не стал встречать его. Что же, он не мог его винить.

Вечер был настолько сумасбродным, что казалось странным после него возвращаться в молчаливый, пустой дом. Куда органичнее вписалась бы перестрелка на складе или путешествие в багажнике в сторону свалки.

Наконец он оказался в спальне. Сердцебиение тяжело отдавалось в ушах, и Освальд скорее по привычке оглядел комнату. Ничего не шелохнулось, никакой убийца не выскочил из-за угла, но, если быть откровенным, в этот момент Пингвин и не стал бы ему сопротивляться, настолько он устал.

Он стянул с себя галстук, скинул туфли с пиджаком и улегся на кровать. Особо не задумываясь, Освальд потянулся к мундштуку и сигаретам. Он прикурил одну, глубоко затянулся, зажмурился и выпустил дым с тихим всхлипом. Он почти никогда не курил в доме. Мама постоянно ругалась на мужчин, что дымили в помещениях. Говорила, что от этого шторы пропитываются тяжелым запахом и чернеют. Это воспоминание заставило его еще сильнее зажмуриться. Из плотно закрытых глаз потекли слезы.

На самом деле не произошло ничего сверх поразительного. По меркам Готэма, само собой. Это должен был быть самый обыкновенный званый ужин для сливок общества города. Все самые могущественные и богатые люди. Каждый со своей парой. Владелец Готэмского вестника даже притащил свою от силы совершеннолетнюю любовницу, подумать только. Лишь Освальд был один. Не то чтобы ему хотелось, чтобы Эд тоже страдал в этом сборище душных стариканов, но какая-то мелочная, почти детская обида грызла его. Все эти скучные, плоские люди даже не задумывались о том, чтобы скрывать своих партнеров, даже если это был партнер от силы на месяц. Но Освальду такая роскошь была не предназначена. Если бы широкая общественность узнала, что мэр спит со своим помощником, еще и парнем, еще и на десять лет его младше, его бы сожрали с потрохами. Отставка была бы неминуема. Более того, Эд бы сразу же оказался под прицелом у всех недоброжелателей Освальда. Он стал бы первой мишенью. Пингвин был уверен — не было бы и недели, чтобы Нигму не попытались взять в заложники. Это были давно обдуманные мысли, это даже не было вопросом к обсуждению, но все же глупый вечер вернул Освальду гнетущее ощущение своей ненормальности. Впрочем, ему было суждено не слишком долго грустить о том, что Эда не было рядом.

Последние недели город терроризировал очередной маньяк — Профессор Пиг — и все это время на Освальда давили, чтобы убийцу побыстрее разыскали и посадили. Что же, в этот вечер он нашелся сам. Не обошлось без нескольких трупов (одного из них Пингвин умертвил самолично), небольшого акта коллективного каннибализма и метаний ножами. Но полиция приехала быстро, и сам Освальд не пострадал, если не считать приступа рвоты от употребления человечины. Пингвин начал задаваться вопросом, хотел бы он, чтобы Эд тоже был рядом во время этого нападения? Часть Освальда уверяла, что да. Эдвард с помощью своих гениальных мозгов точно справился бы с Пигом еще до прибытия полиции. Это бы так подняло рейтинг мэра! Но другая часть Пингвина орала, что нет, нельзя подвергать Эда такой опасности. Он мог пострадать, его могли ранить, его могли пытать или убить. Освальд просто не мог так рисковать, не после того, как…

Он прикусил губу и подавил тихие рыдания. Каждый год в это время ему становилось хуже. Сейчас была пятая годовщина с момента смерти его матери. Ее не хватало всегда, но, чем ближе он подступал к дате, тем больше абсолютно все окружение напоминало о ней. О ней, и о том, что умерла она исключительно по его вине. Если бы он только мог ее уберечь, оградить от всего зла, которым полнилась его жизнь, если бы он смог оставить ее в стороне. Тогда, возможно, она бы выжила.

Телефон завибрировал. Не глядя, Пингвин снял трубку.

— Освальд? Божечки, как я рад, что ты ответил! — донеслось взволнованное лепетание. Ох. Из-за всего этого Пингвин совершенно не проверял телефон. Наверняка Эд звонил не впервые за вечер. — Ты в порядке? Я видел новости, говорят, Пиг взял вас в заложники!

— Да, Эд, все хорошо, — сдавленно пробормотал он. — Не волнуйся, ложись спать.

— Освальд, — послышался встревоженный вздох. — Ты звучишь странно. Если хочешь, можешь приехать ко мне, я…

— Эд, я очень устал, — не поднимаясь с кровати, Освальд потушил сигарету о стоявший на прикроватной тумбочке стакан. — Прости. Мы увидимся завтра на работе, хорошо? — каждое слово давалось с трудом. Как бы ему ни хотелось рассказать Эду обо всем, что его тревожит, но чем больше они говорили, тем больше он боялся, что сорвется на слезы.

Эд помолчал несколько секунд, а затем сдержанно сказал:

— Хорошо. Позаботься о себе, пожалуйста.

— Обязательно. Доброй ночи, Эд.

— Доброй ночи, — и Эдвард положил трубку.

Освальд тяжело вздохнул через открытый рот и достал из ящика снотворное. Не запивая, он проглотил таблетку и пошел в душ. Прежде, чем снотворное подействует, у него оставалось около двадцати минут. Как раз успеет вернуться в кровать и отключиться. Возможно, ему повезет, и он не зациклится ни на одной из тревожащих мыслей.

• • •

На следующий день Освальд пришел на работу поздно. Он пропустил совещание, но, с учетом того, насколько ему в принципе не хотелось выходить из дома, то, что он вообще пришел в мэрию, уже можно было считать огромным успехом. Он особо не удивился, обнаружив у себя в кабинете обеспокоенного и сердитого Эда.

— Освальд! — воскликнул он. — Я ждал, что ты хотя бы предупредишь меня, что…

— Эд, — Пингвин поднял руку, останавливая его. — Пожалуйста, не сейчас.

Нигма расправил плечи и поджал губы.

— Мистер Пингвин, я же хочу помочь. И я _могу_ помочь, но мне нужно, чтобы ты мне это хотя бы позволил, — он медленно подошел к Освальду, будто приближаясь к опасному животному.

— Я знаю, милый, — вздохнул Пингвин. — Прости, я не хотел быть таким. Не хочу быть таким.

Эд положил руку ему на плечо и успокаивающе сжал.

— Я уладил дела, с которыми смог разобраться без твоего присутствия, и перенес все важные встречи. Сегодня у тебя будет настолько спокойный день, насколько это возможно.

Освальд закрыл глаза, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. Даже когда он закрывался от Эда, был не особо ласков с ним и раздражался, тот все равно заботился о нем. Пингвин совершенно его не заслуживал.

— Спасибо, Эдди. Я очень это ценю, — сдавленно просипел он.

Эд вежливо улыбнулся, но улыбка не коснулась глаз.

— Не желаешь поужинать сегодня у меня? Милый тихий вечер.

Освальд задумался. Он сейчас был не в лучшем состоянии, и угнетать Эда своим печальным настроением точно было не кстати. Он сам себя выносил с трудом, зачем еще и Нигму обрекать на эту участь?

— Ну же, Освальд, — Эд еще больше приблизился и легко обнял его, зарываясь носом в волосы Пингвина. — Я так скучал.

Эд знал, на что надавить. Освальд тоже успел заскучать по нему. Он боялся спугнуть Нигму своими эмоциями, но, боже, как он жаждал их уютной близости. Он кивнул, уткнувшись в плечо Эда.

— Хорошо. Но готовить будем вместе, — удовлетворенно пробормотал Эдвард.

• • •

Освальд медленно нарезал овощи на кухне Эда, стараясь не попасть по пальцам дрожащим ножом. Нигма рядом смешивал соус, натянуто напевая под нос.

Когда с овощами было покончено, Эд время от времени просил Пингвина то подавать ингредиенты, то вливать ему в ладони масло, то помешивать еду в кастрюле. В этом не было ничего такого, они не впервые готовили что-то вместе — у Эда получалось замечательно, а Освальд скучал по домашней еде. Но именно в этот вечер то, как он помогал Нигме на кухне, слишком напоминало ему ситуации, когда ему раньше приходилось делать то же самое. Он вновь ощутил, как горло сжали сдерживаемые рыдания, и начал судорожно ловить ртом воздух. Пингвин отошел от стола и сел в кресло, опустив голову на ладони.

— Освальд… — тихо донеслось ему в спину. В голосе было столько сочувствия и грусти, но он просто не мог взглянуть Эду в лицо. Нигма лишь хотел хорошо провести вечер, а Освальд опять все портил. — Тебе не нужно все держать в себе, правда. Я хочу помогать тебе так же, как ты помогаешь мне. Сейчас я чувствую себя так, будто у меня связаны руки, а ведь ты столько для меня сделал… Боже, да ты даже помог мне выйти сухим из воды после убийства! А мы тогда даже не были в отношениях.

Освальд вскинул голову. С того злосчастного вечера они не упоминали об убийстве, будто бы ничего и не произошло. Они не то чтобы намеренно избегали этой темы, но казалось, что обсуждать в действительно было нечего. Какая-то часть Освальда уже и успела забыть об убийстве. Другая, постоянно улавливающая мельчайшие перемены в Эдварде, помнила об этом постоянно.

— В том-то и дело, — еле слышно пробормотал Освальд, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, чем к Нигме.

— Что? — непонимающе нахмурился Эд. Он выключил газ на плите, отложил лопатку и всем корпусом развернулся к Пингвину. — Освальд, объяснись, пожалуйста. Я действительно не понимаю, — между его бровей залегла глубокая складка. Он вытер руки кухонным полотенцем и подошел к Пингвину.

— Эд, не стоит, правда, — пальцы Освальда впились в колени, он напряженно рассматривал пол. Он знал этот тон Эда — этот тон значил, что он уловил что-то. Важную деталь, доказательство, подсказку. Он не отступит, пока не докопается до истины. Обыкновенно эта черта восхищала Пингвина, но сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы Эд был менее проницательным.

— Освальд, с тобой что-то происходит, — он приблизился к Пингвину и присел на пол возле кресла, на котором он сидел. Освальд мельком бросил на него взгляд и сразу же отвел глаза. Эд мягко накрыл его руки, все еще сжимающие колени, своими ладонями, и положил на них подбородок, заглядывая Освальду в глаза. — Ты мне так помог. Постоянно заботишься обо мне, даже когда я не прошу об этом. Даже тогда, когда я сам не знаю, что мне нужна помощь, — он легонько коснулся подбородка Освальда пальцами, вынуждая встретиться с ним взглядом. — Позволь помочь и тебе.

Глаза Пингвина широко распахнулись. В движениях и жестах Эда было столько заботы и нежности, столько любви, что это почти ранило. Он почувствовал, как по щекам побежали слезы, и это еще больше выбило его из колеи. Боже, он плакал при Эде! Разве можно было опуститься еще ниже?

Но, вопреки его ожиданиям, Эд не отстранился. Он даже особо не поменялся в лице, только уголки губ приподнялись в ласковой улыбке. Он поднял подбородок с колена Освальда и принялся расшнуровывать его туфлю.

— Зачем ты…

— Я в курсе о погоде, Освальд, — спокойно сказал Эд, снимая с него покрытый маленькими зонтиками носок. — У меня нет травмированной конечности, но я могу сложить два и два. Тебе сейчас явно не сладко, — он обхватил своими умными пальцами лодыжку Освальда и начал мягко, но уверенно массировать. По телу Пингвина прошла облегченная дрожь. — Еще я знаю, которое сегодня число.

Освальд замер в кресле. О, ну конечно. Эд знал о нем все, он не мог не знать, когда именно умерла мать Пингвина. Освальд бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что Нигма был в курсе этого еще до приема на работу. Смысла увиливать не было ровным счетом никакого, но Освальд все еще мог попытаться держать себя в руках. Хотя это было все сложнее и сложнее с Эдом, сидящим перед ним на полу и чутко разминающим его ногу.

— Сегодня пятая годовщина ее смерти, — тихо сказал Освальд. — Мне всегда сложно дается этот период года.

Эд задумчиво кивнул.

— Мне никогда в полной мере не понять твоих чувств. Я не был близок со своей семьей, и я никогда никого не оплакивал. Но я сочувствую твоей утрате.

Освальд глубоко вдохнул, силясь успокоится.

— Ты бы ей понравился. Мне жаль, что вы никогда не встретитесь, — сказал он, делая небольшую паузу после каждого слова, чтобы не заплакать еще больше.

Эд поднял на него сияющие глаза.

— Думаешь?

Пингвин беззлобно фыркнул.

— Конечно. Такой умный, красивый, учтивый молодой человек. Ты бы очаровал ее.

— Ты мне льстишь, но продолжай, пожалуйста, — лукаво улыбнулся Эд. — Ты всегда так тепло отзываешься о ней. Уверен, она действительно была чудесной женщиной.

— Так и есть. Мне так ее не хватает, — Освальд прикусил губу и мотнул головой. С подбородка капнули слезы.

Пальцы Эда замерли на его ноге, и он поднял на Пингвина серьезный взгляд.

— Освальд, — Пингвин встретился с ним глазами. Эд выглядел одновременно обеспокоенным и решительным. — Я давно заметил одну вещь. Ты никогда не делишься вещами, которые действительно тебя беспокоят, — у него вырвался нервный смешок, и он уточнил: — Ну, конечно, ты нередко орешь об идиотах, которые опять сделали что-то не так, но ведь это другое. Ты не говоришь о вещах, которые задевают тебя на глубоком, личностном уровне.

Освальд поджал губы. Он знал, о чем говорил Эд, он и сам не раз думал об этом. Но озвучить причину вслух значило не только обнажить свои страхи, но и пошатнуть их устоявшиеся отношения.

— Ты же помнишь, да? Мы партнеры. Ты можешь всем со мной делиться. Я никогда не осужу тебя, — Эд легонько поцеловал Освальда в затянутую плотной костюмной тканью ногу. — Ты бы только знал, насколько важен мне, — едва слышно прошептал он.

Он был таким ласковым и уютным, что у Освальда невольно сжалось сердце. Он так сильно боялся показывать Эду эту свою слабую, депрессивную сторону, и вместе с тем ему невероятно сильно хотелось поделиться с самым близким человеком своими переживаниями.

— Эдди… — тихо начал он. Нигма ждал, не перебивая, и водил кончиками пальцев по его бедру. — Ты тоже невероятно важен для меня. Настолько, что иногда страшно, — Эд понимающе кивнул. — Но также мне страшно, что, если я буду показывать при тебе слабость и свою боль, ты разочаруешься во мне и уйдешь, — Нигма резко поднял голову, нахмурившись. — Через форму отношений, что сложилась у нас, мне кажется недопустимым быть неуверенным, сомневающимся, тревожным, печальным. Тем более с учетом твоей болезни. Я должен быть твоей опорой, поддерживать тебя, — рука Эда накрыла его руку, и Освальд благодарно переплел их пальцы. — Кому нужен слабый _папочка_ , неспособный разобраться даже со своими переживаниями, — он зажмурился, будто готовясь к удару. Он уже плакал при Эде, теперь он открыл ему один из своих самых глубоких страхов. Боже, какой же размазней он был сейчас! Если Эдди и не выставит его за порог, то только из жалости.

Освальд почувствовал на своей щеке теплую руку и открыл глаза, встретившись с ласковым взглядом Эда.

— Мой милый птенец, — тихо сказал Эдди, мягко улыбаясь уголками губ, — ты же с самого начала наших отношений говорил, что это не только о сексе. Ты очень много значишь для меня, и я ценю тебя любого — злого, угрюмого, радостного, расстроенного. Я хочу быть с любым тобой, и ничто не заставит меня отвернуться от тебя.

Освальд тяжело задышал открытым ртом, и из глаз уже беспрепятственно потекли слезы.

— Я хочу знать о твоих переживаниях, страхах, всем, что тебя беспокоит. Хочу знать все, чем ты только готов со мной поделиться. Я так сильно хочу помочь тебе, Освальд, — он приподнялся на коленях и положил обе руки Освальду на щеки, прислонившись лбом к его лбу. — Позволь заботиться о тебе.

Пингвин обхватил руками запястья Эда и кивнул, издав полу-вздох полу-всхлип.

— Моя мама любила петь мне, — на пробу прошептал он. Голос был слабым и хриплым.

Эд чмокнул его в распахнутые губы и отстранился, присаживаясь возле кресла. Он опять начал массировать щиколотку Освальда и тихонько напевал. Пингвин со смесью глубокой радости, нежности и тоски узнал мелодию.

— Откуда ты знаешь эту колыбельную?

— Ты иногда напеваешь ее, особенно в последнее время. Я решил, что эта песня дорога тебе, — его пальцы особенно удачно сжались вокруг ноги Освальда, заставив его простонать от долгожданного расслабления.

— В детстве мама каждый вечер пела мне ее, когда я ложился в постель, — вздохнул он. — А после этого она говорила: «Освальд, не слушай других детей. Ты красивый и умный. Когда-нибудь ты станешь великим человеком». Говорила так каждый раз.

— Она действительно была умной женщиной, — с нежной улыбкой сказал Эд. — Она была права во всем.

Сердце Освальда защемило от сладкой боли, и он не смог сдержаться, притянув Эдварда к себе. Он отчаянно поцеловал его, крепко зажмурившись, силясь этим жадным прикосновением прогнать всю тоску и многолетние страдания, и вместе с тем донести Эду не озвученные слова благодарности и любви. Эдвард судорожно вдохнул и с жаром ответил на поцелуй, будто понимая все то, что Освальд был не в силах сказать вслух.

Наконец Пингвин отстранился и посмотрел Эду в лицо, вглядываясь, будто пытаясь разглядеть в нем хоть каплю неискренности.

— Эдди, я… — уже начал он, но осознав, какие именно слова едва не сорвались с его губ, резко остановился. Сейчас было не время. Эд подумает, что он сказал это случайно и на эмоциях. Такие признания нельзя воспринимать всерьез — это едва ли не то же самое, что выкрикнуть слова любви во время секса.

— Все хорошо, Освальд, — Эд поцеловал его во внутреннюю сторону ладони и радостно прищурил глаза. — Может вернемся к приготовлению ужина? Я уже проголодался, если честно.

Впервые за последние дни лицо Освальда озарила улыбка. С удивлением он осознал, что и сам был достаточно голоден.

— Конечно, Эдди. Не стоит задерживаться.


	18. Now we finally slow down, we feel close to it

Эд стоял, сложив руки, перед раскрытым шкафом и раздраженно в него всматривался. Он проходился взглядом по каждой вешалке, удивляясь однообразию своего гардероба. Несколько лет работы в полиции, затем мэрия. И даже несмотря на то, что теперь Освальд регулярно дарил ему одежду, его шкаф был практически лишен расслабленных вещей. Максимум его игривости — рубашки с короткими рукавами и домашние футболки. Не то чтобы он хотел явиться на свидание в чем-то чересчур расслабленном, но нужно было хоть как-то отличаться от того, как он выглядел в повседневной жизни. 

Это свидание должно быть необычным. Освальд пригласил его к себе домой. _К себе домой_ , вау! Нигме показалось, что Пингвин даже немного волновался. Наверняка показалось. С чего Освальду волноваться перед их очередным свиданием? В любом случае, до этого момента Эду в особняке бывать не доводилось.

Он вытащил вешалку с пиджаком, осмотрел и сразу вернул на место. Слишком официально. Эд решил пойти по наитию, доставая аккуратно развешенную на плечиках рубашку и вытаскивая из ящика скрученный галстук, подаренный Освальдом. Он любил надевать подаренные им вещи: во-первых, они всегда были очень красивыми, и, во-вторых, Эд хотел доставить удовольствие Освальду, демонстрируя, что он ценит его заботу.

Он влез в уже подготовленные брюки, сильнее приоткрыл одну дверцу шкафа, в которой находилось зеркало и принялся завязывать галстук. Его взгляд упал на до сих пор плохо освещенную полку. Кажется, это было то, что нужно. Он закончил с узлом, достал темно-зеленый кашемировый свитер и надел его поверх рубашки. Это выглядело мило, и вроде Освальду нравится то, как на Эде смотрится зеленый. Он закончил с одеждой и начал возиться с укладкой.

Эд протянул руку в дальний ящик за запонками, и пальцы случайно натолкнулись на давно забытую баночку хайлайтера. Он сжал руку в кулак. _Загадочник_. С того злополучного вечера, когда они вместе собирались на мероприятие в клуб Освальда, прошло много месяцев. Боже, сколько всего изменилось с того времени! Эд нахмурился и сердито фыркнул. Точно, изменилось невозможно много всего, но одно осталось неизменным — Загадочник как был козлом, так и остался. В тот вечер по своей наивности Эд на короткий миг даже подумал, что его альтер-эго было не таким уж плохим и не желало ему зла. Что же, всем свойственно заблуждаться. 

Он быстро нашарил запонки, с шумом захлопнул дверцу шкафчика, и, напустив на лицо как можно более радостную улыбку, стал застегивать манжеты. Этот вечер ему точно не испортят.

• • •

Без четверти семь за ним заехал водитель и они направились к особняку. Утром Эд купил бутылку вина в местном магазине, неожиданно долго провозившись с выбором. Хорошо, что он позаботился об этом заранее. Стал бы делать это сейчас — точно бы опоздал. Он повернулся, взглянул на свое отражение в окне, поправил галстук и пригладил волосы. Освальд, конечно, заставал его в разных обличиях: растрепанного, раскрасневшегося, сонного и даже заплаканного. Но это не отменяло желания Нигмы выглядеть идеально во время их встреч. Он любил комплименты своего мистера Пингвина. 

Всего через каких-то десять минут Эду уже открыли дверь в дом. Этот фасад он уже видел вживую, но внутри был впервые: темный, около-готический интерьер, высокие потолки, роскошная мебель. Эд знал, что этот особняк Ван Даля достался Пингвину в наследство, но выглядел он так, как будто тот провел нем всю жизнь и обставил все исключительно на свой вкус.

— Эдди! — Освальд вышел к нему навстречу. — Как добрался? — он радостно обнял его.

— Все прекрасно! — улыбнулся Эд, приобнимая Освальда одной рукой и продолжая изумленно оглядываться вокруг. — Здесь очень красиво.

Пингвин слегка раздраженно обратился к прислуге:

— Сегодня что, твой первый день? Живо забери бутылку у гостя, отдай на кухню, пусть подадут к столу.

Он обернулся к Нигме и улыбнулся:

— Так мило, что ты позаботился о вине, спасибо! И еще, Эдди, ты выглядишь просто потрясающе. Тебе очень к лицу этот цвет, и так подходит к галстуку, — он провел рукой от предплечья до ладони Эда, взялся за нее и повел его в комнату.

Нигма наблюдал, как стремительно Освальд переключался с пренебрежительного тона на ласковый, в одну минуту демонстрируя властную и удивительно мягкую свои стороны, внутри росло волнующее ощущение. Эд улыбнулся. 

— Я не знал, какой будет еда, поэтому это красное сухое может не подойти, я не обижусь, если... 

— Эд, я скорее прикажу им переделать меню, чем лишу нас с тобой удовольствия наслаждаться твоим выбором, — Освальд весело ему улыбнулся, но Эд не сомневался, что сценарий с новым меню не был шуткой. Пингвин действительно мог отдать такой приказ. Нигма закусил нижнюю губу.

Они пришли в довольно большую комнату на первом этаже. Она была темной, как и весь дом, но не устрашающей — повсюду были расставлены зажженные свечи. Было видно, что мебель нарочно переставили для того, чтобы накрыть ужин на двоих.

— Здесь есть столовая, но в ней огромный стол, да и обстановка у камина мне показалась более уютной. Ты не возражаешь?

— Конечно нет! Здесь замечательно, — они присели за небольшой стол. — Не могу не восхититься твоим домом, Освальд. Он такой…

— Старомодный, — Пингвин со смущенной улыбкой расстелил салфетку на коленях.

— О, нет-нет, — затараторил Эд. — Ну, то есть, да, но это очаровательно. Здесь вправду очень красиво. Хочется рассматривать каждый уголок, так много примечательных деталей.

— Спасибо, Эдди. Я рад, что тебе нравится. Немного позже проведу тебе экскурсию, — Пингвин тепло улыбнулся и взялся за уже наполненный бокал. — За тебя! Спасибо, что принял приглашение.

— Я не смог бы не принять, — Эд смущенно рассмеялся и выпил с Освальдом.

— Отличное вино! Не устаю поражаться твоему вкусу буквально во всем.

Нигма любил комплименты Освальда, но не всегда знал, как на них реагировать, поэтому физиология временами подводила его. Эд краснел, прятал глаза и бессознательно закусывал губы, мысленно одергивая себя за это. 

Необычно сегодня вел себя и Освальд. Всегда уравновешенный (по крайней мере, с Эдом), сегодня он издавал больше нервных смешков и однажды даже выронил вилку. Обыкновенно неуклюжесть — прерогатива Нигмы, и наблюдать за таким Освальдом было необычно. Этот дом и впрямь так ему дорог, раз он так изводится, приводя в него посторонних. 

Они вели свои привычные разговоры, мягко соприкасаясь лодыжками под столом. Еда была отличная. Эд порывался отблагодарить поварку, но Освальд убедил его, что Ольга не разговорчивая, и вряд ли обрадует Эда своей реакцией на комплимент.

Нигма исподтишка подглядывал за Освальдом. Конечно же, он мог делать это прямо, чем он и занимался во время диалога. Но чтобы насмотреться, просто взглядов во время разговора ему не хватало. А попытки рассматривать Освальда столько, сколько Эд хотел, выглядели бы попросту пугающе. Если бы он мог, то не отводил бы от Пингвина взгляда, от его движений, выверенных манер, черт внешности. Сегодня на Освальде был новый, потрясающе сидящий черный костюм, темно-фиолетовый бархатный жилет и запонки в тон. Он смотрелся невероятно в свете камина. Теплые блики падали с одной стороны, оттеняя его кожу и удивительно хорошо сочетающиеся разные фактуры костюма. Когда Освальд был в комнате, Эд не видел больше ничего.

— Эдди, на самом деле я позвал тебя сегодня не просто так. То есть, теперь ты всегда желанный гость в этом доме. Просто мне показалось, что сегодняшний день требует особой обстановки, а раз до этого мы здесь вместе не бывали... ох боже, — Освальд сам себя остановил и взял лежащую на столе ладонь Эда в свою. 

Нигма почувствовал комок в районе солнечного сплетения. Он напрягся всем телом, сам не понимая почему, и сжал руку Освальда.

— Эд, ты самый удивительный человек из всех, кого я знал. Я счастлив, что встретил тебя, и абсолютно уверен в том, что хочу сказать, — Освальд посмотрел прямо на него.

Нигма старался держать лицо и сдерживать дрожь. В ушах стучал пульс, а в голове было пусто. Все мысли, кроме одной, разбежались, оставляя место ожиданию.

— Эдвард, я люблю тебя.

Глаза Эда расширились, всего на секунду он потерял внутреннее самообладание и не понимал, что нужно сделать. Освальд уловил эту перемену и поспешил объясниться:

— Эдди, я…

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Освальд, — грудь Эда тяжело вздымалась, а рука продолжала сжимать ладонь Пингвина. — О боже, как я тебя люблю, — Нигма одним движением поднялся со стула, обошел стол плавной дугой и обнял Освальда. Тот ответил на объятие с благодарной улыбкой и сильнее обхватил Эда.

Пингвин немного подвинулся, и Эд присел к нему. Они побыли так с минуту. Эдвард зарылся носом ему в пространство между шеей и плечом, а Освальд гладил Нигму по волосам и спине.

Они чувствовали себя настолько близкими, что разорвать объятие казалось почти невозможным, несмотря на неудобную позу.

— Освальд, — шепотом окликнул его Эд.

— М?

— Я рад, что ты сказал об этом. Я тоже тебя люблю. Это очень выверенное чувство, а не просто ответная фраза. Ты очень, очень мне дорог.

Освальд сжал его сильнее. Еще какое-то время они сидели молча, а когда в комнату вошла прислуга с новым блюдом, оба мягко рассмеялись, осознавая странность положения, и отстранились, усаживаясь на места.

Освальд оправился, выровнялся и опять взял Эда за руку. Другой он поднял бокал.

— Думаю, нам стоит выпить за это, — он мягко улыбнулся, не убирая своей руки с его. — За нас, Эдди.

— За нас, — ответил Эд. 

Он отпил из бокала и почувствовал укол будто изнутри сознания. Голову начало заполнять тягучее ощущение. Если еще минуту назад он чувствовал пространство своего сознания, звенящее одной-единой мыслью — « _Освальд любит меня, о-боже-мой_ », то сейчас разум заполнил ядовитый дым. Его рука судорожно дернулась, а челюсть сжалась. « _Только не сейчас_ ».

Эд осмотрел комнату. На одном из диванов развалилась его дурацкая зеленая копия. Она лежала на животе, опиралась лицом на кулак и размахивала голенями в воздухе.

— Я же говорил, что у папочки дома обалденно! Согласен, Эдди? — на его лице была дурацкая самодовольная ухмылка. — Надеюсь, мы останемся сегодня на ночь? — теперь он опер лицо на обе руки, переплетая пальцы между собой.

— Освальд, я на минуту.

— Конечно. У тебя все в порядке? — он встревоженно взглянул на партнера.

— Сейчас все _будет_ в порядке. Я скоро, — и Эд поспешил в уборную.

Он быстро нашел комнату, запер дверь, склонился над раковиной и включил воду.

— Так тупо, Эд, что ты до сих пор пытаешься буквально физически сбегать от меня.

Нигма поднял голову и взглянул в зеркало. Загадочник стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене и рассматривал собственные пальцы.

Эд сжал бортики раковины в руках и напряг челюсть.

— Ты все портишь! — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы, снял очки и плеснул в лицо холодной водой.

— А разве не в этом весь смысл? — рассмеялся Загадочник. — Кроме того, это не _я_ все порчу, это _мы_ все портим, — он запрыгнул на тумбу возле раковины, повернулся к зеркалу, дыхнул на него и начал рисовать. — Твой папик признался в чувствах, а ты сбежал болтать с галлюцинацией. Как невежливо, Эдди, как невежливо.

Эд застонал от раздражения.

— Тебе самому не надоело? Зачем это все?

— Я же о нас забочусь, Эдди, — мудро промычал Загадочник, увлеченно выводя узоры на зеркале. — Ты ведь знаешь этих богатеньких политиков. Как только мордашка их излюбленной игрушки начинает скукоживаться, они ищут себе новую. А старую — за порог. Твое бедное сердечко будет разбито.

— Ты несешь чушь. Он любит меня, сам слышал!

Загадочник повернулся к нему через плечо с хитрой ухмылкой.

— Я что-то не вижу кольца на этом пальце, умник, — он поднял левую руку Эда. — Вы встречаетесь уже больше полугода, и только сегодня он впервые пригласил тебя в свой дом. Он не хочет быть с тобой в отношениях публично. Ты его офисная шлюха, Эд. Он стыдится тебя.

— Нет! Он печется о моей безопасности, не хочет, чтобы я стал мишенью его врагов, — Эд выкрутил воду на максимум и сунул под нее лицо.

— А ты задумывался, зачем вообще о тебе так трястись, Эдди? — прошипел ему на ухо низкий голос. — Может потому, что он думает, что ты ни на что не способная обуза? И ведь не зря думает — так и есть.

— Заткнись! 

— Все таблетки, что ты принял, — фиолетовые, синие, зеленые, красные — чтобы держать меня на расстоянии, не действуют, — напевал Загадочник, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

— Все не так! Он знает меня, ценит и принимает!

— Фиолетовые, синие, зеленые, красные, чтобы держать меня подальше. Я победил! — он широко улыбнулся и исчез, оставив Эда в одиночестве. На зеркале красовался корявый рисунок — два человечка, один в шляпе-котелке, другой с зонтом-тростью, держались за руки и дико улыбались. Поодаль валялся третий. Он был в нелепо огромных очках и уродливо рыдал. Эд со злостью стер рисунок.

• • •

— Экскурсию? Думаю, нам не помешает пройтись, — Освальд мило улыбнулся Эду и отогнул локоть, приглашая взяться за него. Вероятно, он понимал, что случилось, и не стал расспрашивать. Эд вернулся слегка растерянный с каплями воды на одежде, но все еще в себе.

Он принял приглашение, и они двинулись гулять по особняку.

— Я думаю, нам стоит начать со второго этажа. Здесь ты уже видел гостиную, еще есть столовая, которая выглядит лучше в дневное время. Там необычное фигурное стекло, оно интересно пропускает солнечный свет. Увидишь в следующий раз. Еще есть кухня и всякие подсобки. А вот наверху все несколько симпатичнее.

Эд слушал милую болтовню Освальда, не особо вникая, он отвлекся на фразу « _в следующий раз_ ». Как часто они будут здесь бывать? Позволено ли Эду приходить сюда, оставаться на ночь, или посещение доступно только по _особым случаям_ , как этот?

— Здесь у нас библиотека, — Освальд отстранился, давая возможность Эду пройти в глубь. Как и всё в этом доме, комната была темной, но красивой, с множеством деталей и фактур. Массивные многоэтажные стеллажи вдоль стен, большое кресло у окна. «На таком поместились бы двое. Оно даже шире, чем то в мэрии», — подумал Эд, и мысленно, но все же довольно условно, все-таки одернул себя.

— Вау, — Нигма глянул на Пингвина. — Это впечатляюще, — он провел кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг. — Ты собрал их здесь, или они были до тебя?

— Частично, — Пингвин подошел ближе к Эду. — Мой отец собрал замечательную коллекцию, но я регулярно ее пополняю. Вот эта, вероятно, придется тебе по вкусу — он подцепил том с полки. — Здесь собрание Бодлера, и в нем есть «Золотой Жук» Эдгара По. Ты знаешь, каким известным криптографом он был? Наверняка знаешь. Выдающаяся личность. Это собрание 1860-го года выпуска, самое раннее из сохранившихся.

Эд слегка расширил глаза, принимая книгу, опасаясь, что она рассыпется. Он действительно увлекался криптографией и был в ней хорош. Освальд знал, чем его заинтересовать. Эду хотелось досконально изучить том и его содержимое, но он сдержал порыв и вернул книгу на место.

— Господин мэр интересуется романтизмом? — мурлыкнул он и придвинулся ближе. 

— Люблю, знаешь, всякое странное и живописное, — он обнял Эда за талию и взглянул снизу вверх. — Эдди, а мы ведь еще даже не целовались после того, как поговорили, — он хитро на него посмотрел. — Не желаешь исправить это?

— С превеликим удовольствием, — Эд притянул Освальда сзади за шею и втянул его в поцелуй, поглаживая кожу большим пальцем.

— Мистер Пингвин, — он оторвался на секунду, — может, отведете меня в спальню? Мне кажется, это самая привлекательная достопримечательность и самая желанная точка нашей экскурсии.

Освальд издал смешок.

— Милый, имей терпение, нам еще столько всего нужно посмотреть, — он потерся носом о шею Эда.

Тот наигранно закатил глаза.

— У тебя и вправду замечательный дом, лучше, чем я себе представлял. Но, знаешь, криптография — это очень возбуждающе, — он плотнее прижался к бедру Пингвина

— Ты ботан, Эд, — с насмешкой кинул ему Освальд и поцеловал в щеку. — Обожаю это в тебе. Я обещаю тебе свою спальню, но пока пойдем вниз, я уверен, тебе понравится

• • •

Они спустились в подвал. То есть, он не соответствовал стандартному представлению о подвалах. Скорее, это был еще один этаж, но полностью лишенный окон. Там была условная прихожая и несколько комнат, и они вошли в одну из них.

К удивлению Эда, в комнате расположилась небольшая, но очень толково оборудованная химическая лаборатория. Освальд положил руку на плечо Нигмы.

— Я знаю, как тебе не хватает лаборатории, которая прилагалась к участку, поэтому я взял на себя смелость оборудовать тебе собственную. Ну, не лично я, конечно, я в этом мало что смыслю, но я нанял консультанта. Если здесь чего-то недостает — просто скажи, мы докупим все, что нужно.

Эд молча таращился на него и наконец выдавил:

— Что, прости?

— Я говорю, что теперь это твое. Используй, как и когда тебе угодно. Ты всегда желанный гость в этом доме, Эд, — Освальд нежно посмотрел на него.

— То есть? Что? Ты выделил целую комнату под высокотехнологичную химическую лабораторию? — он начал обходить помещение и бегло оглядывать инвентарь. — Со всеми этими центрифугами, термостатами, аппаратами для гидролиза? О боже, я еще не видел такого технологичного аппарата Кьельдаля, а такие индикаторы в участке выдавали только по предварительному спецутверждению! О божечки, Освальд, — он практически запищал.

Эд гасал среди аппаратов и колб, о предназначении которых Пингвин не имел ни малейшего понятия, но по слегка растерянной, но никак не сходящей улыбке Эда он понимал, что сделал правильный выбор подарка.

— Освальд, это такой дорогой подарок. Я…

— Не продолжай, она твоя и точка, — он взял ладони Эда в свои. — Эдди, я хотел дать тебе что-то, что действительно доставит тебе радость. Я же знаю, как это все тебя увлекает. Почему бы не заниматься любимым делом в приемлемых условиях и там, откуда тебя не выгонят? Сколько раз исподтишка ты пробирался к оборудованию в том дурацком участке, и сколько раз тебя за это отстраняли от работы? Кроме того, можешь успокаивать себя тем, что мне тоже будет с этого толк. Вероятно, твои изобретения для подполья выйдут на новый уровень, — улыбнулся Освальд. 

Эд опустил голову и уставился на их переплетенные пальцы.

— Эдди, здесь ты можешь чувствовать себя свободно. В этой комнате, в этом доме. Я полностью доверяю тебе.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, Освальд, — он глубоко вдохнул и поднял взгляд на Пингвина. — Спасибо, я действительно ценю все это. Сегодняшний день, все эти полгода… Я не знаю, когда чувствовал себя лучше.

Эд обнял Пингвина и уже привычно ткнулся носом в его пиджак. Это смешение ароматов всегда присутствовало даже на самых новых вещах Освальда: его такой узнаваемый парфюм и легкая табачная вуаль. Эд так любил этот запах, что улавливал его всюду: он чувствовал приближение Освальда еще до того, как заслышится его хромая походка, он слышал его на своей одежде, на мебельных обивках, и ему всегда было мало.

— Мистер Пингвин, не хочу показаться невежливым, и подарок здесь не при чем, хотя он несомненно замечательный, — Эд поправил узел галстука на Освальде. — Я не отказался бы от десерта.

— Что же, я разделяю твое желание, — Освальд перехватил его руку у своей шеи и поцеловал в костяшки.

• • •

Если бы особняк не был полон прислуги, вероятно, в нем бы не осталось ни одной комнаты на пути в спальню на втором этаже, у которой они не вжимались в стены и случайные поверхности. Конечно, тогда у них не осталось бы шансов вообще добраться до спальни. Но лишние глаза им сейчас были ни к чему, и они планомерно добрались до места назначения, держась за руки и по-ребячески глупо хихикая.

Освальд закрыл за ними дверь, а Эд не сдержался от желания осмотреть комнату. В ней было что-то невероятно интимное. Они уже не раз ночевали вместе, перевидели разные спальни, но эта была особенной. Это была спальня Освальда, и это было заметно в каждой детали, что он успел заприметить: тот самый запах с его пиджака легкой дымкой окутывал все пространство, насыщенные темные оттенки вокруг, блюдце для хранения запонок на комоде, книги. Освальд читал в постели когда был сам, вау. Шкаф с несколькими подготовленными комплектами одежды, письменный стол у окна с тяжелыми портьерами, какая-то дверь — вероятно, в личную ванную комнату. Эду хотелось оглядеть каждый уголок, всматриваться в каждую деталь повседневности Освальда. Но сейчас было не до этого. Сейчас сам Освальд уже сидел на краю кровати, а комнате Эд уделит внимание немного позже.

— Освальд, — Эд приближался к нему медленной походкой. — У тебя замечательный, — он устроился на привычное место на коленях Пингвина, — просто невероятный, — начал расстегивать пуговицы пиджака, — вкус, — он втянул Освальда в поцелуй, спуская пиджак и обхватывая руками талию. Сегодняшний бархатный жилет несомненно входил в список фаворитов Эда: он так мягко и надежно облегал фигуру Освальда, а о тактильных ощущениях можно было даже не заикаться — они были непревзойденными.

— Рад, что тебе нравится комната, Эдди, — усмехнулся ему Освальд, аккуратно снимая его очки и поддевая край темно-зеленого свитера. Эд послушно вынырнул из него, оставшись в рубашке.

— Без сомнений, она замечательная, но я хочу распробовать кое-что другое, — он впился губами в шею Пингвина, вдыхая и сцеловывая запах. — Господи, Освальд, как ты пахнешь.

Пингвин уже расстегнул пряжку на ремне Эда и несколько сбивчиво справлялся с пуговицами рубашки, то и дело отвлекаясь на шепот и сладкие прикосновения Нигмы.

— Я люблю тебя, Освальд, — горячо шептал Эд между поцелуями. — Хочу быть так близко, как только это возможно, пожалуйста, — он вслепую развязывал галстук Пингвина, не отрывая губ от его кожи. Освальд помогал ему, снимая жилет и отбрасывая запонки в сторону.

— Я тоже так люблю тебя, Эд. Какой же ты потрясающий, — он ослабил галстук Нигмы и стянул узел вниз, распуская и заводя руки на голую спину. Через мгновение Эд уже был голым по пояс. Пингвин потянул его на себя, и оба легли в постель.

Освальд перевернул Эда на спину, разделся до конца, спустил его низ и замер. Он застал свой любимый вид: Эдвард в мягком свете ночника, глубоко дышащий через рот от тяжелого возбуждения, волосы были в легком, но каким-то удивительным образом аккуратном беспорядке, что только придавало ему еще более невообразимый вид. Слегка блестящая гладкая кожа и легкая краснота в центре лица. Его длинные пальцы выводили узоры по внутренней стороне бедра Освальда. Он позволял ему рассматривать себя вдоволь.

— Эдди, ты невероятный, — Освальд целовал его лицо, проходясь по скулам и щекам, обвел его кончик носа своим и увлек губы в поцелуй.

Эд издавал задыхающиеся стоны и подавался вперед, оплетая собой нависающего над ним Освальда. Одна рука обхватывала его за спиной, второй он самыми кончиками пальцев вел против роста коротких волос на затылке.

Не отрываясь, Освальд коротким движением достал смазку и презерватив из ящичка у кровати. Эд этого не увидел, но понял, и выгнулся в пояснице от предвкушения.

— Что такое, милый? — дразнящим тоном спросил Освальд и получил в ответ только ерзание и неясное постанывание.

Пингвин не стал дальше дразниться и ловко набрал лубрикант на пальцы, согревая его.

— Ох, Эдди, что ты творишь, — он вошел в него пальцем, и Нигма звучно выдохнул. 

Освальд поцеловал его во все еще приоткрытый рот и начал двигаться внутри. Второй палец, третий — Эд изнемогал. Он не притрагивался к себе, но обхватил смазанной ладонью член Освальда и прищуренными глазами всматривался в его лицо.

— Освальд, — он смотрел в глаза Пингвину, — я хочу всего тебя внутри, — он сбавил темп движений на члене. — Пожалуйста, — он разорвал упаковку презерватива и раскатал его по члену Освальда.

Тот не заставил себя ждать. Он мягко сместился, устраиваясь между согнутых ног Эда и медленно вошел. 

Эд протяжно застонал. Он любил прерывать Освальда в моменты растягивания, когда еще было куда стремиться. Он хотел этого незабываемого наполняющего ощущения и чувственной боли от первого толчка. Освальд не лишал его удовольствия, туго входя во всю длину и задерживаясь в конце. С каждым новым движением он крепче ухватывался за узкие бедра Эда, насаживая на себя. Эд тонул в ощущениях, он то закрывал глаза, то смотрел на руки Пингвина, крепко держащие его талию и бедра. 

Освальд прилег на него сверху, и поцеловал Нигму, продолжая выверенно втрахивать в постель. Член Эда был плотно зажат между их телами.

— О боже, Освальд, — Эд одной рукой нашел ладонь Пингвина, переплетая их пальцы, а второй держал руку на периферии его лица, так, чтобы направлять его взгляд на себя. — Как же ты это делаешь! О божечки, да, там, сильнее, пожалуйста, да-да боже! Я люблю тебя, я так сильно тебя люблю!

Через мгновение он кончил, вжимая ногами Освальда в себя как можно глубже.

Пингвин аккуратно поцеловал его в губы и деликатно вышел.

— Ты громкий сегодня, мой мальчик, — усмехнулся он тяжело дышащему Эду и потянулся за салфетками на столике.

— Это плохо? — сыто улыбнулся Нигма.

— О нет, это очень, очень хорошо, Эдди, — несколькими салфетками он вытер все лишнее, стянул с себя презерватив и сбросил все кучей с кровати.

— Освальд, иди ко мне, — позвал его Эд завораживающе низким голосом.

Пингвин снова поцеловал его уже саднящие губы и чуть заметно прикусил нижнюю. Эд улыбнулся и направил Освальда к изголовью кровати, помогая усесться.

— Если помнишь, я все-таки намеревался распробовать кое-что.

Освальд с шумным выдохом откинул голову на изголовье и только наблюдал, как Эд поцелуями сползал от его шеи к крепкому стояку. Пингвин привычно уложил ладонь на его затылок и легонько сжал мягкие пряди. Эд только хищно улыбнулся ему исподлобья и вобрал весь член в рот. Он плавно двигался и постанывал, окутывая Освальда мягкими вибрациями. Эд нежно поглаживал его бедра и выверенно двигался, вбирая член во всю глубину. Громкие возбужденные вдохи и выдохи Освальда перешли в глубокие стоны, от чего Эд начал сбиваться, чувствуя собственное горячее возбуждение. Удивительно, как Пингвин контролировал его, не говоря ни слова, но ведя себя напористо или директивно. Сейчас Эд зависел от интенсивности его стонов, от того, как сильно он сжимал его волосы и как скоро сам начнет толкаться в его рот. Он снова потянулся к своему члену, пытаясь сбавить нахлынувшее напряжение. Освальд, не сдерживаясь, начал подаваться ему навстречу, перенося руку с волос на шею, легонько сжимая.

Так Эд снова кончит слишком быстро. Он выпустил член из рта и по-кошачьи подался на Пингвина, вставляя фразы между поцелуями:

— Освальд, я так сильно хочу тебя, — он расположился своим входом над членом Пингвина. — Я хочу быть так близко, как только возможно.

— Мой ненасытный мальчик, — улыбнулся ему Освальд 

Он придержал Эда за бедро и снова достал из ящика презерватив, разрывая упаковку на ходу и раскатывая по себе.

— Справишься, Эдди?

— Еще бы, — он жестом попросил Пингвина улечься на кровать. — Я знаю, что тебе понравится, — он сел к нему спиной, перебросив стройную ногу через Освальда, и сам насадился на жаждущий член.

Пингвин шумно выдохнул и обхватил бедра Нигмы. Эд знал, какой вид придется ему по вкусу, и явно наслаждался собой, методично двигаясь и наращивая темп.

Изящно выгнутая спина Нигмы с очерченным рельефом, его задница, с пошлыми шлепками соприкасающаяся с кожей Пингвина, — Освальд касался их, впивался ногтями, гладил и сжимал. Эд послушно отзывался на прикосновения, не сбивая темпа движений.

Освальд сильнее сжал его бедра, удерживая на месте и начал втрахиваться в Эда со всех сил. Тот застонал от неожиданности, уперся лбом свою руку на колене Пингвина и потянулся к своему члену. Он взглянул вниз и тяжело сглотнул: его бедра крепко обхватывали пальцы Освальда, беспощадно подводя к краю. Эд откинул голову назад, закрыв глаза, позволяя Освальду сделать это с ним. Несколько быстрых глубоких толчков и еще один взгляд на властные руки Пингвина на собственном теле, беспомощным под этим натиском, и Эд поддался волне второго оргазма. Он положил руку Освальду на бедро, прося не останавливаться, и через мгновение тот последовал за ним, кончая внутрь.

Эд с тихим шипением слез с Освальда, на ходу хватая салфетки со столика. Не имея сил что-либо предпринять, он обессиленно свалил голову Освальду на плечо и что-то невнятно пробормотал, держа руку на пачке.

Освальд открыл глаза и приподнял голову.

— О нет, Эдди, так спать точно нельзя. Давай сюда.

Он привел их в порядок настолько, насколько это было возможно, и гора салфеток у кровати выросла в два раза.

— Иди сюда, мой хороший, — он откинул для Эда одеяло, и тот лениво заполз в постель.

Освальд обнял его и поцеловал в кончик носа.

— Я люблю тебя, Освальд, — сквозь пелену внезапно обрушившейся сонливости пробормотал Эд.

— Я тебя тоже, Эдди, больше всего на свете, — он потянулся к выключателю и провалился в сон вместе с Нигмой.

• • •

Эд был не уверен, когда именно он проснулся. Шторы были плотно сдвинуты, отсутствие очков не позволяло взглянуть на часы, а шевелиться абсолютно не хотелось. На его руке мирно сопел Освальд, зарывшись в гнездо из одеяла. Эд легонько коснулся его кожи. Пингвин был таким теплым и уютным, что Нигма сильнее придвинулся к нему в объятия и заснул еще на несколько часов.

• • •

Окончательно они проснулись одновременно. Не открывая глаз, они взялись за руки под одеялом и, нашарив друг друга, легонько поцеловались.

— Привет, — Освальд раскрыл глаза.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся ему Эд. — Как тебе спалось?

— Лучше не бывало — он вытащил их сомкнутые руки из-под одеяла и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони Эда. — А тебе?

— Ты храпел, — с насмешкой тихо сказал Эд. 

Освальд наиграно закатил глаза.

— Неправда.

— Да, неправда, — он провел поцелованной рукой по скуле Освальда. — Мне очень хорошо спалось, — он свернулся клубочком и устроился на плече Пингвина. — Я говорил, что ты очень мило спишь? — он поерзал головой, укладываясь. — Ты норовишь зарыться в нору, соорудить себе берлогу из одеяла и устроиться в ней так, чтобы снаружи были только глаза, — он поднял взгляд на Освальда. — Это так трогательно.

Пингвин издал смешок, оплетая руками лежащего на нем Эда, и ничего не отвечал, наслаждаясь пониманием того, сколько еще таких ленивых просыпаний у них будет.

— Освальд.

— М?

— Мне приснилось, или меня и впрямь в подвале ждет собственная высокотехнологичная химическая лаборатория?

Пингвин рассмеялся.

— Нет, не приснилось, но я не отпущу тебя туда, пока мы не примем душ.

— Значит, продолжим вчерашнюю экскурсию, господин мэр? — мурлыкнул Эд ему в шею.

— С огромным удовольствием.


	19. Then you wanna come and get it, get it

— Ты знаешь, что делать, Эдди, — Освальд уже сидел на кровати в их спальне, натягивая облегающие черные перчатки на руки.

Эд медленно подошел к нему, полностью обнаженный, с выражением лица, полным предвкушения. Он устроился так, как Освальд велел ему: голова на согнутых в локтях руках на полу, ноги по бокам бедер Освальда на кровати.

— Мой послушный мальчик, — Пингвин ласково провел рукой по крепкой спине Эда. — Ты ведь знаешь, что папочка хочет сделать с тобой?

Вместо ответа Нигма издал задыхающийся стон. Конечно, он знал, конечно, это было тем, чего он ждал весь день, то и дело отвлекая Освальда на встречах и за работой в офисе. Оказаться в руках Пингвина, в полном его распоряжении и подчинении — то, чего так ему хотелось.

— Это не ответ, милый.

Освальд сжал его зад, и перчатка легонько скрипнула о кожу. Эд знал, что скоро там будет столько смазки, что подобные звуки уже не будут слышны.

Нигма с шумом втянул воздух.

— Да, я знаю, мистер Пингвин, — Эд был почти рад тому, что лишен возможности смотреть на Освальда прямо. Смесь легкой стыдливости и желания очень явно отображались на его лице. Он был перед Освальдом полностью раскрытый и обезоруженный. Нигма немного подался на встречу Пингвину, преследуя это ощущение и открыто наслаждаясь им.

— Ты очень смышленый мальчик, Эдди. Мне так с тобой повезло, — он щелкнул колпачком смазки и выдавил немного на пальцы. — Мне это очень нравится. Ты знаешь, как сильно нравишься папочке? — Освальд говорил, не касаясь Нигмы, чтобы тот почувствовал себя еще более неприкрытым.

— Да... Да, я знаю, — он легонько поерзал на коленях Пингвина, подстегиваемый растущим возбуждения внизу живота и желания найти этим движением его руку.

Освальд не стал его мучать, и коснулся скользкой смазанной перчаткой. Он задержался у входа, сжимая его ягодицу второй рукой.

Эд заскулил от поверхностности этого движения, ему не терпелось получить больше. Прикосновения Освальда вызывали зависимость, его движения всегда были такими особенными и узнаваемыми. В их отточенной уверенности было легко прочесть, как он наслаждается каждым звуком, который удается извлечь из Эда этими настойчивыми ласками.

— Что нужно сказать, Эдди? — Пингвин держал пальцы у его входа, даже не думая что-либо предпринимать.

— Этого больше не повторится, господин мэр, — он снова подался движением навстречу. — Ох, Освальд, пожалуйста, — скулил он.

— Не повторится, милый? — притворно расстроенно сказал Освальд, вовсе убрав руку, парируя выпрашивающему движению Эда. — А если папочка попросит тебя об этом? 

Эд издал глубокий смешок. Они оба были полны понимания условности этой игры, оба наслаждались процессом, и в действительности "проступка" как такового не существовало. Только их взаимное желание оказаться в этой ситуации.

— Я буду самым послушным мальчиком для тебя, — выдохнул Эд.

— О, я не думаю, что ты в самом деле имеешь это в виду, — Освальд проник в него одним пальцем, наслаждаясь облегченным стоном Нигмы.

— Божечки, да, — Эд положил голову на предплечье, расслабляя шею.

— Ты так хорош, Эдди, — сладко говорил Освальд, не прерывая движений. — Я ведь говорил тебе о том, как сильно я доволен твоей работой? 

— Да, Освальд... О боже! — Эд зашипел сквозь зубы, но звук быстро сменился удовлетворенным стоном. — Боже, да, да, пожалуйста!

Пингвин добавил второй палец, добавив еще смазки.

— Мой сладкий мальчик, мне так с тобой повезло. До тебя я и не думал, что работу ассистента можно делать настолько хорошо. Ты удивлял меня каждый день с момента нашего первого телефонного разговора, — особенно проникновенным движением он заставил Эда изогнуться и звучно вдохнуть через приоткрытый рот. — Как быстро ты продвинулся дальше сортировки документов и перешел к тому, чтобы начать воплощать собственные проекты? Ты удивительный, милый. Никогда у меня не было более ценного сотрудника. Никогда не было такого ценного партнера, — он ласково гладил бедро Эда второй рукой и почти чувствовал удовлетворенное мурлыканье. — Как скоро ты сумел полностью меня очаровать? Эдди, Эдди, Эдди... Ты так краснел, когда я называл тебя так. Ты ведь хотел слышать это чаще? Хотел слышать это в такой обстановке, как сейчас?

Эд проскулил, обхватывая пальцами лодыжку Освальда, не то ища больше опоры, не то желая более близкого контакта.

Пингвин повел рукой по пояснице Эда, всматриваясь в открывшийся перед ним вид. Уже три пальца настойчиво растягивали Нигму. Длинные стройные ноги по обе стороны от Освальда иногда судорожно напрягались, сжимая раздвинутые бедра Пингвина. Под гладкой кожей спины и плеч двигались крепкие мышцы. Эд явно был физически сильным. В начале их знакомства в определенных позах и ракурсах Освальд подмечал его проступающие мышцы. В своей обыкновенной одежде он выглядел стройным, но временами тощим. Стоило ему начать носить одежду, которую они заказывали с Освальдом, или и вовсе просто начав раздеваться — становилось очевидным, что он был очень хорошо физически развитым молодым человеком.

— Ох, Эдди, а ведь раньше мои дни сводились к тому, что днем я облизывался на твой зад в офисе, а вечера проводил в фантазиях о тебе.

— О боже… — Эд тяжело дышал, перемежая вдохи со стонами. — Мистер Пингвин, пожалуйста, еще.

Освальд сместил руку под его живот, обхватив горячий напряженный член, и, игнорируя скулеж, подозрительно напоминающий писк, продолжил.

— Эдди-Эдди, твои микро-действия, маленькие движения, будь они чьими-то чужими — не стоили бы внимания. Они абсолютно выбивали меня из колеи. Не давали работать, — он привычным движением согнул пальцы внутри Эда под небольшим углом, заставляя его издать звучный удовлетворенный стон. — Прямо как сегодня, милый. Единственная разница в том, что тогда ты не лапал меня под столом во время важных переговоров с комиссаром.

— Пожалуйста, о боже, да, там, господин мэр, какой же вы, прошу, быстрее!

— Это будет хорошо, доверься мне. Я держу скорость под контролем, — промурлыкал Освальд. Он продолжил в ровном, настойчивом ритме, какой обыкновенно предпочитал Эд, не пытаясь ускориться от нахлынувшего энтузиазма. — Как и всего тебя, Эдди.

Теперь Нигма уже не скрывал свой восторженный писк. Он подался назад, чтобы углубить движения Пингвина. Тот придерживал рукой его бедра, сдерживая толчки и изгибая пальцы внутри, находя самое чувствительное место. В этом контроле было столько обволакивающей силы, подводящей Эда к краю. То, на что Освальд способен, применяя только пальцы и немного речи, вызывало головокружение.

— Не было никакого смысла надеяться, мистер Нигма, что вы выйдете из моей головы, — он говорил, продолжая все настойчивее трахать Эда пальцами. — И как же сильно я рад, что этого не произошло.

— Ох, Освальд, пожалуйста... О божечки…

— Ты замечательно справляешься, милый.

— Прошу, я хочу кончить от тебя, сделай это!

— О, ты явно заслужил это, Эдди.

После нескольких ритмичных заходов Эд кончил ему в руку, заляпывая собственный живот и грудь. Он с тихим стоном прислонился лбом к голени Освальда, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Пингвин стянул перчатки и бережно помог Эду сесть на полу у кровати. Он привел его в порядок несколькими салфетками и принялся успокаивающе растирать затекшие плечи. Нигма благодарно ластился к его бедру, и затылком обнаружил все еще напряженный стояк Освальда.

Позволив себе еще несколько секунд отдохнуть под умелыми пальцами Освальда на своих плечах и шее, он обернулся, одарив Пингвина хищным взглядом.

— Мне по вкусу такая прелюдия, господин мэр, — он грациозно поднялся с пола, устраиваясь на своем привычном месте на коленях у Освальда. — Мистер Пингвин, кажется, настала моя очередь рассказать, как сильно я хотел вас, устраиваясь в мэрию, — он припечатал слова поцелуем, и, мягко навалившись на Освальда, уложил его на кровать.


	20. D.a.r.k do it my way

Мягкий свет лампы отбрасывал теплые блики на кожу Освальда, но остальная часть комнаты была скрыта во тьме. Эд не столько видел, сколько ощущал его сильные руки на своей талии. На Нигме почти не было одежды, если не считать халат Освальда, тяжелыми складками спадающий с плеч.

Мистер Кобблпот завел руки под край парчовой ткани и провел ими вдоль обнаженных ног Эда, заканчивая свой путь на внутренней стороне его бедер. Нигма откинулся на локтях и тяжело выдохнул. Освальд знал все его точки.

Пингвин прикусил губу, завороженно улыбаясь. Он опять положил руки на талию Эда и одним резким движением подтянул его к себе, оказавшись между разведенных ног Нигмы. Эд немного приподнялся, притягивая Освальда за шею к себе. Они замерли в паре сантиметров друг от друга, тяжело дыша в приоткрытые губы.

— И что же ты сделаешь, Эдди? — прошептал Освальд, хитро разглядывая лицо Эда.

Нигма знал — он испытывает его, и не станет сейчас целовать первым. Выбора почти не оставалось. Эд обнял его за шею, практически валя на себя, и поцеловал смеющегося Освальда.

— Эдди-Эдди, — напевал Пингвин, целуя его в ключицы. — Чем же мы сегодня займемся?

— Мной.

Из темноты проступила фигура в зеленом, и Эд испуганно открыл рот. Его челюсть еще больше отвисла, когда он увидел, как Освальд слегка откинул голову, счастливо улыбаясь.

— Ох, слава богу! Думал, уже не дождусь, — он отвернулся от Эда и протянул руку Загадочнику.

— Что? Ты видишь его? — пораженно спросил Эдвард.

Освальд оглянулся на него через плечо, вскинув брови.

— Я _всегда_ его вижу, Эдди.

Загадочник принял руку Освальда и присел на кровать.

— Он видит меня, Эд, — сказал он, не глядя на Нигму. — И, к твоему стыду, у него куда больше власти надо мной, чем у тебя.

Освальд хищно оскалился и притянул Загадочника за волосы к себе, почти вгрызаясь в его рот поцелуем.

Эд попятился прочь на кровати, не веря своим глазам. Он допускал, он _знал_ , что у Загадочника с Освальдом уже сложилась своеобразная динамика отношений, и не питал иллюзий относительно степени их близости. Они с Освальдом никогда вслух не обсуждали этого, но после каждой своей «отлучки» Эд замечал на теле Пингвина свежие отметины. Он сам разрешил эти отношения, но это не мешало ему питать смешанные чувства относительно связи его самого любимого человека и злейшего врага.

Не прекращая целоваться, Освальд освобождал Загадочника от его костюма. Он снял с него шляпу, и, секунду повертев в руках, запустил в дальний угол комнаты. Загадочник скорчил гримасу и наигранно закатил глаза.

— В этом не было никакой необходимости.

— Не испытывай мое терпение, — Освальд опять притянул его к себе для короткого, злого поцелуя, а затем начал настойчиво давить руками на плечи Загадочника, опуская его ниже.

Эд с ужасом наблюдал за происходящим, не в силах вмешаться. Он еще не отошел от того, что Освальд мог видеть Загадочника, а теперь они бесстыдно занимались друг другом у него на глазах. Это было так непохоже на Освальда! Он ведь всегда с такой осторожностью относился к его чувствам. Неужели голод к злой половине Эда совсем затуманил его рассудок?

Загадочник спускался все ниже, оставляя короткие укусы на теле Освальда. Тот даже не морщился, только время от времени довольно смеялся, откидывая голову на постели. Наконец Загадочник взял в руку его член и вобрал в рот головку. У Эда перехватило дыхание. Нередко они с Освальдом занимались сексом перед зеркалом, и эта картина уже была ему знакома. Но перед ним сейчас был Загадочник, а не он сам, стыдливо поглядывающий краем глаза в отражение. Этот Нигма издавал горловые стоны, которым вторил Освальд, и с ничем не прикрытой жаждой всматривался в лицо Пингвина. Эд никогда не видел Загадочника настолько чем-то увлеченным. Он начал насаживаться горлом на член, и Освальд тут же запустил руку ему в волосы, притягивая еще ближе. Против своей воли Эд почувствовал, что становится тверже.

Загадочник выпустил член изо рта, и со смехом уперся лбом в бедро Освальда.

— Глупый малыш Эдди, — прошептал он между смешками. — Знаешь, в чем главная разница между нами? — он повернул голову в сторону Эда, укладываясь виском на обнаженную ногу Освальда. — Я знаю, чего хочу, понимаю, как это получить, и получаю это. А ты всегда топчешься на месте.

Он оторвался от Освальда, напоследок оставив влажный поцелуй на внутренней стороне его бедра, и придвинулся к Эду, приговаривая:

— Ужасный, ужасный Загадочник, с этими его грязными мыслишками. Славный мальчик Эдди совсем не такой, — он ухватился руками за щиколотки Эда и притянул его к себе. — Это ведь все моя вина, а ты не имеешь никакого отношения к происходящему сейчас, правда же? — он склонился над изумленным Эдом и провел кончиком носа по его скуле. — Всегда спихивал на меня грязную работу, вредный мальчишка.

— Эдди, — Нигма распахнул до этого в ужасе зажмуренные глаза и встретился взглядом с Освальдом. — Мой хороший мальчик, все в порядке, — он провел пальцами по волосам Эда, и тот невольно потянулся всем телом за этой лаской. — Все просто замечательно, Эдди, — Эд почувствовал, как пальцы скользнули между прядей, коснувшись головы, и ногти мягко, но ощутимо оцарапали кожу. Вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки.

Освальд склонился над ним и глубоко поцеловал, уже не церемонясь. Эд не смог сдержать стон, но его тут же в очередной раз перехватили губы Пингвина. Он почувствовал, как его напряженного члена коснулась рука. Эд сильнее зажмурился, не желая знать, чья она.

— Эдди, нельзя же оставлять папочку грустным, — сказал ему на ухо Загадочник. — Закончи начатое.

Стойкость сознания начала расплываться. Эд закивал и встал на колени, упершись локтями в кровать. Освальд встал рядом и опять запустил пальцы ему в волосы, направляя. Эд удовлетворенно застонал, когда во рту оказался горячий член. За спиной послышался ленивый, низкий смех.

— Так голоден к члену господина мэра, — Эд почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника прошлись холодные пальцы, и прогнулся в спине. — Это даже мило, если честно.

Эд хотел было поддеть его, напомнив, как несколько минут назад и сам Загадочник упивался счастьем, отсасывая Освальду, но, очевидно, он не смог сказать ни слова. Член продвинулся глубже в горло, и Эд привычно расслабил мышцы шеи.

— Мой хороший Эдди, я так тобой доволен, — простонал где-то сверху Освальд. Эд открыл глаза. Пингвин тяжело дышал через открытый рот. Он был таким красивым в мягком свете лампы, кожа поблескивала от пота, и Нигма не устоял, ласково проводя вдоль его тела рукой.

— Эд, помнишь об ассимиляции? — сладко прошептал Загадочник ему на ухо. — Интеграция? _Слиянии_? — Эд почувствовал, как к бедру притиснулся тяжелый, твердый член. — Освальд, ты же хотел, чтобы твой Эдди стал цельным?

— О, это было бы здорово. Два моих любимых мальчика в одном — о чем еще можно мечтать? — Освальд опять толкнулся в рот Эду, и тело Нигмы колыхнулось, сильнее упираясь к прижатому к нему члену.

— Звучит как замечательная идея! Что скажешь, Эдди? — Загадочник склонился над ним, и Эд ощутил вес его тела. — Устроим папочке шоу?

Эд впал в ступор. Это было так до жути неправильно. Но он не мог не видеть, почему Загадочник так сильно тянулся к Освальду — в них обоих была леденящая кровь темнота. Тогда почему в Пингвине она притягивала, а в самом себе пугала?

Внезапно рядом возникло зеркало. Эд ощутил на себе тяжелые, липкие взгляды из него и посмотрел в отражение. _Господи_. За свою жизнь (особенно за последние месяцы) он оказывался в разных ситуациях, но никогда не видел более развратной картины. Освальд стоял на коленях в постели, прогибаясь в спине, тяжело дыша и вытягивая так любимую Эдом шею. Он бы с радостью коснулся ее сейчас, если бы мог. На лице мистера Пингвина было написано такое жгучее желание, будто если в эту минуту Эд отстранится или, не дай бог, уйдет, Освальд рассыплется на части.

Сам же Эд… что же, сложно было представить позу, еще более демонстрирующую покорность. Видеть себя настолько откровенно готовым ко всему, что Освальд мог с ним сделать, было будоражаще. Эд внутренне дал себе пощечину за нарциссизм и тут же понял, как мелко он мыслил секунду назад, всего лишь рассматривая себя с членом Освальда во рту. Сейчас у него были куда большие поводы задуматься о том, чтобы вынести на следующую психотерапевтическую сессию тему о самовлюбленности. Он увидел, как Загадочник прижимается к нему сзади.

— Такой сладкий мальчик Эдди, неужели ты совсем себя не любишь? — чуть ли не урчала ему на ухо его злая половина. — Разве ты не видишь, насколько мы красивы?

Эд невольно опять перевел взгляд на зеркало. Хотя внешне они были идентичны, но движения выдавали, насколько они были разными людьми. До сегодня он никогда не видел Загадочника подобным образом — полностью обнаженным, всклокоченным, желающим. Желающим не только Освальда, но и его, Эда. Со смесью стыда, смущения и острого возбуждения Нигма признал — да, это было действительно очень красиво.

— Разве ты не хочешь хоть разочек _принять_ меня? — Эд уже не видел, шевелятся ли губы Загадочника. Его голос эхом отзвучивал в голове, вытесняя все другие мысли. — О, детка, я же знаю, как ты завидуешь моей уверенности, силе, напористости и уму. Разве ты не хотел бы _немножко Загадочника в себе_?

Он мазнул членом по входу Эда, и тот на секунду отстранился от Освальда, придерживая его член рукой и тяжело дыша.

— О, смотри, сейчас полнолуние! Глядишь, заклинание и сработает.

Эд не выдержал и колыхнулся назад, насаживаясь.

— Притворимся, что я этого не заметил, а? — самодовольно прошептал Загадочник. Он направил свой член внутрь, и Эду захотелось вскрикнуть от ощущения такой наполненности, которую он не переживал никогда прежде. У него был опыт разного толка, но это… это было чем-то новым.

— Ха, в тебе теперь худшее и лучшее от этого мира, да, Эдди? — посмеивался Загадочник. — Боже, твой психотерапевт будет в восторге! Столько материала для работы!

Он не стал размениваться на нежность или даже осторожность, с ходу начав быстро, жестко вбиваться в тело Эда. Нигму начало немного раскачивать, и от этого он еще больше насаживался ртом на член Освальда.

— Ох, Эдди… Папочка так тобой доволен сейчас, — протянул Пингвин, пропуская его пряди сквозь пальцы. — Такой послушный мальчик.

Эд закрыл глаза, растворяясь в этом опыте, стараясь не задумываться, что все это значит. Ему было очень, _очень_ хорошо, и Освальд был в восторге. Разве что-то другое имело значение?

Загадочник перехватил его член, и Эдвард почувствовал, что ему нужно еще немного, еще совсем чуть-чуть и все закончится. Хватка Освальда в его волосах стала сильнее, а движения более резкими и отрывистыми.

Эд открыл глаза и поднял взгляд на Освальда. Он знал, что вид мистера Пингвина за мгновение до оргазма и его самого толкнет за край, но внезапно увидел, как Освальд протянул свободную руку Загадочнику, и тот принял ее, на удивление мягко переплетая пальцы. Вторую руку он положил на талию Эда, бережно придерживая.

— Господи, знал бы ты, как я хотел тебя коснуться, — прошептал Загадочник, пробегаясь пальцами по коже Эда. Нигма оторвался от Освальда, обернулся и с удивлением понял, что его половина обращалась к нему. — Ты видишь это, Эдди? Видишь, как нам хорошо может быть вместе, втроем? — в голосе Загадочника не было привычной язвительности или злобы, только смесь желания, нежности и тоски. — Как же я хотел почувствовать тебя. Ощутить нас вместе. Ощутить себя таким же любимым, как и вы. 

Он потянул Эда за плечо на себя, прижался к его спине и жарко поцеловал, насаживая Нигму до упора на член. Эд от неожиданности не то охнул, не то простонал и встретился с мягким, веселым взглядом Загадочника.

Нигму подкинуло на кровати, и он осознал, что проснулся. Его трясло, в голове была полная суматоха — дикая смесь паники и болезненного возбуждения.

В глаза ударил приглушенный свет ночника, который он никогда не выключал, а мирно сопящий Освальд теснее прижался к его боку. Тепло и вес его тела немного привели Эда в сознание. Он взглянул на Пингвина и невольно улыбнулся. Маска для сна немного сползла, и Эдвард протянул руку, поправляя ее. Освальд был чувствителен ко свету во время сна, но не отказывал Эду в его давней привычке спать с включенной лампой. Нигма вздохнул. Его внутренний диверсант мог говорить что угодно, но даже если бы Освальд вслух не говорил, что любит Эда, его чувства проявлялись в тысяче мелочей, наполняющих их жизни.

Он повернулся к прикроватной тумбочке и на ощупь нашел коробочку с таблетками, разложенными по порциям на дни недели. Сегодня была среда. Он убедился, что третий отсек был пуст и откинул голову на подушку, закрывая коробочку. Затем опять открыл и снова проверил таблетки. Это повторилось еще один раз. После третей проверки он наконец отложил таблетки на тумбочку и взглянул в темноту. В углу комнаты блеснула зеленым стеклярусом фетровая шляпа-котелок.

Он снова лег в постель и прижался ближе к Освальду. Пингвин фыркнул во сне и зарылся носом в его шею. Эд опять закрыл глаза, и на грани сна и яви почувствовал вторую пару рук, обнимающих его сзади. Он заснул прежде, чем смог задуматься, почему ощущает грусть от невозможности этого.


	21. Сome on tell me boy

— Ты все еще думаешь, что раздельная ночевка — это хорошая идея? 

Освальд целовал Эда на заднем сидении машины. Нигма был растрепанным и раскрасневшимся, его очки лежали в дверце машины.

— Ну любимый, у меня все еще есть квартира. Мне нужно забрать некоторые вещи, полить тот несчастный цветок, разобрать счета, — он уложил голову на плечо Освальда и тихонько вздохнул.

Пингвин закатил глаза.

— Все это делается элементарно, Эдди! Я мог бы прислать кого-то из своих людей. И вообще, сколько раз я говорил: вы с цветком можете переезжать в особняк. Ты даже можешь оставить дома все те вещи, мы купим новые!

— Господин мэр, я уже несколько недель живу в вашем особняке.

— _Нашем_ особняке, Эдди.

— Да, нашем, — он уложил голову на колени Пингвина, лег на спину и, взявшись за руку Освальда, стал ее рассматривать. — Мне хочется все сделать правильно. Убедиться, что я не кинусь искать то, что оставил в предыдущем жилье; не хочу оставлять неоплаченные счета и налоги, а все это лежит в моем почтовом ящике. Обещаю, скоро мы это перестанем. Просто сейчас я чувствую ответственность за это и хочу справиться сам.

— Я не хочу давить на тебя, милый. Занимайся своими делами, — Освальд провел рукой по волосам Нигмы. — Просто уже скучаю.

Эд привстал, перебросил стройную ногу через Освальда и навис сверху.

— Я. Обещаю. Это. В. Последний. Раз, — он припечатал каждое слово поцелуем, — папочка, — в его глазах мелькнули искорки.

— Господин-Заместитель-Мэра, что вы себе позволяете? — наиграно изумленно воскликнул Освальд, сжимая задницу Нигмы.

Эд улыбнулся зубастой улыбкой. На днях мэр устроил пресс-конференцию по особенному поводу. Он назначил Эдварда Нигму своим заместителем, официально уполномочив на все то, чем Эд уже и так занимался не один месяц, получая за это оклад, превышающий десяток тех, что полагается ассистенту.

Нигма отнекивался от этого шага, доказывая, что если их положение раскроется, то будет скандал. Но растаял после того, как Пингвин сказал, что хочет, чтобы для жителей Готэма стало очевидным, что Эд управляет городом практически наравне с Освальдом. Ведь его проекты всегда невероятно успешные и явно повышают качество жизни населения. Ни у кого не должно быть сомнений, чья это заслуга.

Эд по-кошачьи притерся к шее Освальда, подаваясь бедрами вперед, непонятно кого дразня больше: его или себя самого.

— В конце концов, мистер Кобблпот, встречи после расставаний самые жаркие, — подцепив носом подбородок, он приподнял голову Освальда и принялся выводить узоры на шее самым кончиком языка, а добравшись до уха он вобрал мочку в рот и прошептал после: — Ты сможешь сделать все, что угодно, когда я вернусь. Я буду самым послушным мальчиком для тебя, — он втянул Пингвина в такой голодный поцелуй, что тот был готов снять штаны с Эда в эту же секунду.

— Приехали, босс, — за перегородкой сдавленно донесся голос водителя.  
Нигма улыбнулся Освальду, чмокнул в губы и достал очки из дверцы.

— Люблю вас, мистер Пингвин. До завтра, — Эд грустно улыбнулся ему, слез с колен и вышел из лимузина.

Освальд остался сидеть в одиночестве, провожая его взглядом. Он нажал кнопку на панели, опуская перегородку. 

— Поехали домой.

• • •

Эд разложил на кровати накопившиеся счета. Он любил цифры, но то, что сейчас он занят ими, а не ужином с Освальдом, заставляло его вглядываться в них напряженнее. Было непривычно вернуться домой после долгого отсутствия. Ему нравилась его квартира, она была полна интересных вещей: стол мясника на кухне, старинное зеркало на стене, неоновая вывеска за окном, которая заливала комнату зеленым. Каждую деталь, кроме, конечно, вывески, он выбирал самостоятельно, и эта квартира ему невероятно подходила. Но как же органично он чувствовал себя в особняке Вандаля! Этот дом был будто создан специально для них. Его наполняла смесь их бытовых привычек: запахи, книги, предметы повседневности, — все кричало об их постоянном общем присутствии в этом пространстве.

В конце концов, это всего лишь один вечер. Они иногда проводят их порознь. Даже живя под одной крышей они могли абсолютно раздельно проводить время. Работа, мафия, другие дела — это не было проблемой. Часто Освальд мог быть в кабинете, пока Эд развлекался в подаренной ему лаборатории.   
Кроме того, они часто читали, сидя у камина. Освальд опирался на спинку и подлокотник дивана, а Эд лежал головой на его коленях. Чтение погружало их в совершенно разные миры, но все таки они были вместе. Сейчас он бы тоже так полежал... 

Это мог бы быть один из тех вечеров с книгами у камина, ужином, накрытым на террасе или Эдом, привязанным к изголовью кровати и просящим у своего господина мэра разрешения кончить. Или это могло быть всем вместе, почему нет?

Нигма решил принять душ, переодеться в пижаму, чтобы не беспокоиться о том, что заработается допоздна и отключится прямо так.

Он аккуратно снял свой идеально скроенный черный костюм. Воспоминания об их теплых вечерах сделали его таким уютным, что он не сдержался, покрутил в руках мобильный и быстрыми движениями набрал текстовое сообщение: _«Я скучаю, Пингвиненок 💜☂️»_ , и отправил, уйдя в ванную комнату.

• • •

Закончив, он уселся на мягкое клетчатое покрывало на кровати и, разложив перед собой бумаги, заметил пропущенный на телефоне. Эд закатил глаза. Это было так в духе Освальда — отвечать звонком на сообщение. Пингвин сокрушался привычке общаться посредством СМС, когда, по его мнению, было намного проще _"просто взять и позвонить!"_. Нигма иногда поддразнивал его за такую несовременность.

Он перезвонил.  
— Прежде чем ты снова отпустишь шуточку о моем возрасте, Эд, я скажу в свое оправдание, что этот звонок подкреплен конкретным намерением.

Эд хохотнул.

— На этот раз я собирался загадать загадку про ископаемое, но так и быть, я тебя слушаю.

— Ты невыносимый, Нигма, — весело сказал Освальд.

— И ты любишь меня за это, — улыбнулся тот в трубку. — Итак? 

— Ты оставил меня кое с чем, и я наотрез отказываюсь самостоятельно предпринимать что-либо в этом отношении.

— Если ты о том отчете пригородного муниципалитета, то я взял его с собой и собираюсь…

— Эдди, — Освальд прервал его, — ты очень плохо вел себя на заднем сидении лимузина.

— О, — Эд изумленно вскинул брови и устроился удобнее в постели. С энтузиазмом семиклассницы он улегся животом на кровать и скрестил ноги в воздухе. — И что же ты собираешься с этим сделать?

— Я не отниму у тебя много времени, заставив заняться собой для папочки?

Ноги Эда съехались вместе, а по низу живота пробежали мурашки.

— Ох, — он выдохнул в трубку. — Господин мэр, это было бы чудесно.

— Слушай меня, Эдди. Сейчас ты достанешь смазку и положишь ее рядом с собой.

— Слушаюсь.

Освальд легко рассмеялся.

— Хороший мальчик, люблю, когда ты такой податливый. Стараешься для папочки?

— Еще как. Я не хочу тебя разочаровать. Как и любой хороший мальчик, я боюсь быть наказанным, — явно лукавя, Эд на животе подполз к тумбе и достал все, что нужно.

— Что на тебе надето?

— Всего ничего: футболка и спальные штаны.

— Мой уютный домашний мальчик, — с теплотой произнес Пингвин. — Люблю, когда ты такой. К тому же, всего один слой одежды — это так удобно. Скучаю по тебе в нашей постели.

— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, Освальд, — с грустью произнес Нигма. — По тому, как ты касаешься меня и как я возвращаю тебе эти прикосновения. Я бы очень хотел быть рядом сейчас.

— Оставайся в этой одежде.

Эд переплетал ноги, чтобы хоть как-то коснуться нарастающего возбуждения. Он уже понимал, что в этой ситуации лишен инициативы и в ближайшее время он в полной власти Пингвина, который в данный момент находится даже совсем не рядом. Господин мэр всегда был влиятельным человеком, но то, в какой власти перед ним находится Эд — самое большое его достижение из тех, что совершенно не требовали усилий.

— Поставь у кровати то зеркало. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на себя, — голос Освальда был мягким и проникновенным. — Ты такой красивый мальчик, Эдди. Я хочу, чтобы ты наслаждался собой.

Нигма послушно исполнил приказ. Было волнительно наблюдать за собой в отражении, находясь в одиночестве. Секс перед зеркалом не был чем-то новым для него, но он только раз делал подобное сам, и то, тогда Освальд был в комнате с ним. 

— Готово, — Эд уселся, поджав ноги под себя.

— Очень хорошо, мой мальчик. Я хочу, чтобы ты прикасался к себе там, где я скажу. Эдди, я так наслаждаюсь мыслью о том, что ты смотришь на себя и касаешься своего невероятного тела. Твое тело невероятное, и ты невероятный.

Эд тяжело выдохнул.

— Ох, Освальд, — он немного покраснел, — пожалуйста.

— Сними футболку и проведи ладонью по животу, вдоль груди и ключиц, — голос Пингвина начинал звучать несколько сбивчиво. — У тебя потрясающая кожа, милый. Я так люблю чувствовать ее мягкость под своими руками и на языке.

Эд покраснел еще гуще и издал нечто, отдаленно напоминающее писк. Было что-то странное в том, какие чувства в нем вызывали такие обыкновенные прикосновения. И эти слова Освальда, боже. Ему нравилась ситуация, в которой он оказался, нравилось, что Пингвин руководствуется своими воспоминаниями о мягкости кожи Эда, а тот в свою очередь представляет, что это Освальд касается его.

— Освальд, боже, продолжай.

— Оближи два пальца. Я хочу, чтобы ты представил, что они мои. Помнишь, что ты с ними вытворял в прошлый раз? Папочка был так доволен тобой. Нужно определенно чаще трахать твой хорошенький ротик.

Эд обвел свои пальцы языком, погрузив их во влажную теплоту рта, посасывая.

— Ты так хорошо справляешься, любимый. Я надеюсь, что ты продолжаешь меня слушаться и твои штаны все еще на месте.

Нигма вынул мокрые пальцы изо рта.

— Да, мистер Пингвин, я так хочу быть послушным.

— Обведи сосок этими пальцами, Эдди, — дыхание Освальда становилось тяжелее. — Сжимай и делай это так, как тебе нравится.

Эд не сдержал низкий возбужденный стон. Его ужасно тянуло коснуться болезненно возбужденного члена.

— Что ты чувствуешь? Расскажи мне. 

— Мне нравится то, что ты со мной делаешь. Люблю, когда ты владеешь мной, когда из раза в раз постепенно разворачиваешь, как долгожданный подарок. Мне нравится касаться себя и представлять, что чувствуешь ты, когда делаешь то же самое, — Эд напрягал бедра и едва ощутимо подавался вперед, пытаясь хоть как-то ослабить напряжение между ног. — Освальд, сделай это со мной, прошу.

Пингвин простонал, не сдерживаясь.

— Что же ты делаешь со мной, Эдди, — его голос был сладким, глубоким и полным нетерпения. — Ты можешь взять свой член и двигаться, как тебе хочется. И... и дай мне еще этих разговоров, боже, я хочу, чтобы ты говорил.

Эд улыбнулся в трубку. Пингвин не мог этого видеть, поэтому единственным адресатом оказалось его собственное отражение. Он выдавил смазку на руку и спустил штаны, со стоном касаясь себя.

— Освальд, — позвал Эд проникновенным и низким голосом, — я бы хотел, чтобы ты занялся мной, боже. Чтобы ты взял меня, был внутри, крепко держал, поставил на колени перед собой и воспользовался мной, как игрушкой. Господи, Освальд, все одновременно, пожалуйста. Так много вещей, которые мы уже делали, и которые еще сделаем. Вместе. Я так люблю тебя, о божечки.

— И я люблю тебя, Эд, мой хороший, хороший мальчик. Я так много хочу сделать с тобой сейчас. Я бы втрахивал тебя в кровать. Так сильно, как ты любишь. Так, что тебе пришлось бы держаться за изголовье. Ты бы умолял меня, дрожал бы и извивался, а я продолжал бы владеть тобой и наслаждался бы видом сверху. О, Эдди, как ты выглядишь подо мной! Ты многое теряешь, не видя, какой ты, и как хорошо справляешься.

Несколько коротких толчков и все, что услышал Эд дальше было протяжным рваным стоном Освальда. Вспышки в глазах от тяжелого и яркого оргазма заставили его прилечь на кровать рядом с бумажным беспорядком, тяжело дыша. 

— Освальд, еще не поздно попросить мистера Пенна разобраться со всем, что я запланировал на сегодня?

— Для тебя, Эдди, все что угодно, но только при условии, что сейчас ты заберешь свое барахло, сядешь в присланную машину и немедленно явишься сюда.

— Как же я рад, что ты это сказал. Я буду собран через двадцать минут.


	22. That's what my father said

Эд лежал в постели, не в силах пошевелиться. Казалось, будто в его голове поселился рой пчел, так сильно она гудела. Мышцы изнеможденно ныли, даже кожа горела. Похоже, у него был жар. Он устал, вымотался, а последнему воспоминанию в голове было три дня. На данный момент уже, вероятно, было даже больше, ведь он понятия не имел, сколько проспал.

Когда он проснулся, Освальд дремал в кресле возле кровати. На нем была пижама и халат, так что, по-видимому, сейчас была ночь или поздний вечер. Заслышав шевеления Эда он мгновенно проснулся, что-то обеспокоено лепеча. 

У него далеко не каждый раз выходило застать момент пробуждения, но когда получалось, Нигма был ему бесконечно благодарен. Присутствие Пингвина помогало ему не накрыться очередной волной отчаяния.

Освальд поправил его одеяло и вышел, приказав не вставать. Эд остался в постели. Он злился. Сколько бы лет Загадочник периодически не забирал под контроль их тело, Эду все не удавалось к этому привыкнуть.

Злился на свою беспомощность, отсутствие контроля, на длительный период восстановления после бешенного ритма, в котором его альтер-эго гарцевало по городу без сна и отдыха несколько суток подряд. 

Состояние Эда напоминало похмелье после безбашенной вечеринки. Только он пропустил все веселье и сразу перешел к интоксикации.

Он попытался присесть, опираясь на подушки, но почувствовал тяжесть в нижней части тела. Первой реакцией был испуг, в голове пронеслись десятки вариантов того, как именно Загадочник умудрился покалечить их тело во время своего выгула. Но, к счастью, быстро схваченные с прикроватного столика очки дали Эду понять, что давление было создано мирно спящим на его голени бульдогом. Облегченно выдохнув, он аккуратно вынул затекшую конечность из-под тушки. Эдвард-пес только издал возмущенный звук и, не открывая глаз, улегся в стороне.

Освальд вернулся в комнату с подносом на ножках и поставил его перед Эдом.

— Вот, милый, тебе нужно поесть. Мы не знаем, когда он делал это в последний раз, — он присел на краешек кровати, отодвинув одеяло.

Эд набросился на суп, только сейчас осознав, насколько на самом деле был голоден. 

Лежащий рядом пес активизировался и подполз в его сторону, проваливаясь лапами в пушистом одеяле. Освальд потянул его к себе, беря на руки.

— Эдвард, будь воспитанным, ради бога! В твоей миске полно телятины. Ты ведь даже не станешь это есть!

Тот недовольно зевнул и улегся на его коленях, жалобно глядя из-под бровей на суп Эда. 

Когда Нигма закончил с едой, Освальд выпустил собаку на постель и убрал поднос, передавая Эду чашку чая.

— Выпей, это имбирный. Мама всегда готовила мне такой, когда я болел.

Эд с благодарностью принял чашку.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он. — Освальд?

— Да, милый?

— Полежи со мной, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, — Освальд оставил на кресле халат и забрался в теплую постель к Эду, обнимая его бедро под одеялом. — Как ты?

Нигма грел руку о бока чашки.

— Я очень устал, — он сделал медленный глоток и отставил чай. — Мне кажется, я никогда не смогу привыкнуть к этому.

— Ох, Эдди, мой хороший, — Освальд положил голову ему на плечо. — Мы справимся с этим. Тебе не придется терпеть это всегда. А пока я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, чтобы облегчить твои состояния, — он повернул голову и поцеловал Эда в плечо. Тот потерся лицом о его макушку.

— Ты в самом деле помогаешь мне. Спасибо.

Они просидели так какое-то время в тишине. Шторы были плотно задвинуты, видимо, еще с того момента, как Эд уснул с утра. Комната была освещена только теплым ночником.

— Я злюсь на него.

— Что, Освальд?

— Злюсь на Загадочника. Невыносимо то, как он относится к тебе, вашему общему телу. Он не видит границ, — Освальд сильнее сжал руку на бедре Эда, и тот перехватил его ладонь своей.

— Он их видит, но намеренно игнорирует. Так было всегда.

— Ты можешь сейчас говорить об этом? Я не хочу изматывать тебя еще сильнее, — он расслабил руку, поглаживая костяшки Эда большим пальцем.

— Нет, все в порядке. Мы можем говорить об этом сейчас.

— Почему он так наплевательски относится ко всему этому? Ведь не только в твоих, но и в его интересах то, чтобы ваше общее тело было в порядке.

— Ему всегда было все равно. Такая у него специфика.

Освальд удивленно взглянул на него.

— Первым, что он делает, когда просыпается — переодевается. Он так заботится о своих костюмах и дурацких шляпах, а укладку всегда предпочитает даже кратковременному отдыху. Кому-кому, а ему точно не наплевать на тело.

— Нет, ты не понял. Первые его появления всегда происходили именно тогда, когда наше тело и психика подвергались максимальным поражениям.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Моя семья, она... Ну, — он сильнее сжал руку Освальда. Тот повернулся к нему всем телом, накрыв их переплетенные руки своей второй.

— Эдди…

— Мой отец — жесткий человек. Ему никогда не нужен был повод, чтобы разозлиться на меня. Временами он даже не старался найти оправдание своим выпадам. Он часто... — Эд выдохнул и потер веки под очками. — Часто бил меня, кричал, выдумывал разные способы унижения, заставляя меня самого поверить в собственную никчемность.

Освальд внимательно слушал, не чувствуя права прерывать его.

— Однажды в младшей школе я победил в конкурсе головоломок, — Эд издал смешок с тенью улыбки. — Никто в школе не думал, что это могу быть я. Популярностью я никогда не пользовался, знаешь. Меня недолюбливали даже учителя.  
Я хорошо помню тот момент. Он в самом деле был счастливым. Меня хвалили, я чувствовал себя значимым. Мне хотелось поскорее рассказать об этом дома. Я не думал, что они будут гордиться мной, но хотя бы похвалят или выдадут какой-то кредит доверия, и я смогу не содрогаться от каждого шороха в доме.

Освальд менялся в лице, его челюсти сжались, а корпус напрягся. Ему очень не хотелось услышать то, о чем он думал.

— Лучше бы я не рассказывал и оставил эту небольшую радость для себя. В конце концов, я был дураком, на что я рассчитывал? Он никогда не хвалил меня, находя оправдания моему успеху или твердя, что можно было сделать лучше, — Эд снял очки, тяжело вздыхая. — Я рассказал. Отец обвинил меня в мошенничестве, мол, я пробрался в учительскую и украл правильные ответы. Он кричал и твердил, что я бы никогда не смог одержать победу, не смог бы додуматься до чего-то сам. В тот день он был жестче обычного и бил меня до тех пор, пока я не принял его версию. Я согласился с тем, что он был прав. Я думал, что, если соглашусь, он наконец отстанет от меня, но это было не так. Он продолжил избиения, и я решил, что упал в обморок.

— Эдди, боже, я не знаю, что сказать, я…

— Сейчас все в порядке, он больше не достанет меня. Не могу сказать, что не содрогаюсь, вспоминая его, но ни одно из его предположений о моем будущем не сбылось, и я, вероятно, никогда его не увижу, так что... Сейчас я чувствую себя в безопасности. Особенно рядом с тобой.  
Я рассказал это к тому, что именно после этого случая я терял сознание практически сразу после того, как отец начинал свои издевательства. Я думал, что это реакция на стресс, но мать говорила, что я мало того, что отвечал ему — с возрастом я начал отбиваться, — он нервно хохотнул. — Знаешь, что она говорила, когда он уходил на работу? Она говорила, что я расстроил его, и теперь весь день он будет думать об этом и переживать. Возможно, из-за этого на его работе случится что-то ужасное, он будет невнимательным из-за меня и попадет под станок или еще что. Говорила, что это я буду виноват в этом. И я ей верил.

— Она тоже била тебя?

— Бывало. Отец срывался на нее, она переносила злость на меня. Никогда не защищала и не говорила со мной. Единственное подобие заботы, которое исходило от нее — она могла поправить мою одежду перед уходом в школу таким образом, чтобы она закрывала все следы побоев.  
В какой-то момент я совсем перестал участвовать в этих семейных сценах. Я находил себя в своей комнате со свежими синяками, но не мог вспомнить, что происходило. Тогда я начал слышать голос в голове. Он был, как мой собственный, но более уверенный. Он говорил, что мне нужно быть жестче, смеялся над моими слезами. Он слышал все мои мысли, знал, чем я был занят весь день, был в курсе всего и всегда это комментировал. Со временем я начал видеть его в зеркале, а затем и в виде полноценного человека рядом с собой. Наши отношения... ну, непростые. Но почти все стрессовые моменты он всегда забирал на себя. Он защищал меня дома, в школе, на работе. Я никогда не знал, как дать отпор, он же всегда понимал, что делать. Со временем Загадочник начал выходить и просто так, когда мы не чувствовали конкретный триггер.   
Когда я прирезал того придурка в переулке за клубом, это был самый стрессовый эпизод за долгое время. Это сделал я, да, но перед самим убийством я слышал его голос. Я знаю, что он и сам мог сделать это, но будто… я знаю, позволил мне впервые за все время своего существования самому постоять за себя? Он почти все всегда брал на себя, заметая следы и оставляя меня в безопасности. Так, как сделал тогда и ты.

— Я не понимаю. Похоже, будто он действует из добрых побуждений. Тогда почему он говорит тебе все те ужасные вещи? Его слова всегда такие ядовитые. Я ведь вижу, как ты замыкаешься после диалогов с ним.

— Хоть он постоянно критикует и дразнит меня, — тихо ответил Эд, — в школе он фактически был единственным моим другом, — он повел бровями. — Извращенным, но все же другом. Только вместе с ним я мог обсудить свои интересы. Он ведь гений, его идеи потрясающие, он очень умный и находчивый.   
В эти моменты он тоже не был максимально мягок со мной, но я могу ему это простить. Он делал это не зло, тогда его издевки были какими-то… дружескими, что ли. В конце концов, он избавлял меня от львиной доли стресса на протяжении почти всей жизни. Такая у него манера общения. Ну, я думаю, ты заметил. 

Освальд несколько смутился, но кивнул, приглашая Эда продолжить.

— В тот вечер, когда ты впервые взял меня с собой в «Айсберг», он помогал мне собираться. Готовил, как к настоящему свиданию, — он мягко засмеялся. — Помогал выбрать одежду, намазал хайлайтером и даже сказал несколько добрых напутственных слов.

Освальд удивленно раскрыл рот, не найдясь с ответом.

— Зачем... Зачем ему это?

— Не знаю, — Нигма пожал плечами. — Хотел быть ближе к тебе, наверное.

Освальд уставился на их переплетенные руки.

— Все в порядке, любимый. Я знаю, что ты неравнодушен к нему. Мы об этом говорили, я в порядке с этим, — Эд провел кончиками пальцев по костяшкам Пингвина. — Ты должен знать, что он — это не только язвительные комментарии и мои исчезновения. Он больше всего этого. Мне пришлось непросто, но и ему тоже. Мы вместе вынесли многое.

— Возможно я чего-то недопонял и недостаточно осознал вашу динамику отношений, но похоже на то, что всю жизнь он был твоим самым близким человеком. Наверное, это нельзя отнести в категорию «дружбы», но здесь сложно повесить какой бы то ни было ярлык.

— Не исключаю, что он придерживается стратегии «держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе», — пробормотал Эд.

— Не знаю, тебе виднее, наверное. Но, если ты позволишь, я скажу, что вряд ли считая себя твоим врагом он стал бы брать твою боль на себя и подставляться всякий раз, как тебе становится плохо. Такое делают для другой категории людей. 

Эд выглядел обескураженным. Проведя всю свою жизнь в этих ощущениях, он только сейчас взглянул на них с такой стороны.

— Он все равно говорит, что я тебе не ровня. Он хочет быть рядом с тобой, а меня вышвырнуть на задворки, — почти по-детски обиженно говорил Эд.

— Эдди, — выдохнул Освальд, — возможно тебе нужен взгляд со стороны. А выглядит это примерно так: вы с ним — один человек, сознание которого расщепилось. Твои чувства ко мне, насколько я могу судить, достаточно глубокие. Так неужели ты думал, что эта часть твоей личности станет игнорировать их? 

Сейчас Эд выглядел так, будто если бы он сейчас не лежал, то точно захотел бы найти опору. Он обдумывал что-то, пережевывал в голове совершенно новые мысли, которые раньше были недоступны. Новые знания всегда были тем, что захватывало его, но эти затрагивали его лично и так глубоко, что хотелось немедленно найти им выход. Вытряхнуть из головы все мысли, ощущения и разложить в латеральной системе, наглядно устанавливая причинно-следственные связи и иметь доступ к каждой по отдельности для препарирования.

— Возможно… ему нужно то же, что и мне. Твоя любовь, забота, доверие — то, что делает меня счастливым. Наши потребности могут совпадать.

— Мне при первой встрече он говорил о другом.

— Он никогда не признался бы в этом. Так же, как он не рассказал бы о том, как защищал меня.

Освальд обнял Эда.

— Мой хороший, мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить эти ужасы и что ты продолжаешь переживать сейчас. Ты не заслуживаешь этого. Я так люблю тебя, Эд, — он поцеловал его между шеей и плечом и прижался еще сильнее.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Освальд. Все, что мы имеем, так сильно меня поддерживает. Спасибо.

Они вместе легли в кровать и продолжили обниматься. Эд был теплым и мягким, и Освальд касался холодными пальцами его обнаженной кожи, согреваясь и наслаждаясь той будоражащей близостью, которая окутывала их в этот момент. Эд не боялся открываться ему, он любил его. Любить Эда — потрясающе, но любить и принимать все его грани — невероятно.

• • •

Сегодня Эд дал Освальду многое. Помимо рассказа о своей семье, который открывал многие стороны его личности, он сделал еще кое-что. Освальд получил одобрение теперь не только от него, но и от самого себя на то, чего раньше себе не позволял.

Эд открыл человечную сторону Загадочника. Он провел большую часть в заточении, в жизни, которую не выбирал, и все равно помогал Эду. 

И Эдди. Он понимает его. Освальд понимал их обоих. Оба его мальчика — заложники ужасных обстоятельств. Он так любил и хотел защитить их обоих.

— Эдди, — выдохнул Освальд, горячо дыша ему в шею и покрывая ее поцелуями. Он вжался в его губы своими. 

Он хотел вернуть этому человеку всю нежность и тепло, которых ему не додали, хотел уберечь от всего на свете и любить так, как не любил никто и никогда. 

— Ты невероятный. Я не могу поверить, что ты мой.

— Мы твои, Освальд. Всегда.

Пингвин издал задыхающийся стон, не найдя словесного выражения рою мурашек и внутренних ощущений, которые вызвали эти слова.

Они целовались так долго, отдавая и возвращая ласку друг другу губами, кончиками пальцев, короткими касаниями и протяжными намеренными прикосновениями.

Освальд мог целовать его всю ночь, часами, непрерывно. Он таял в этом окутывающем комфорте теплой постели, длинных ног Эда, придвигающих его ближе, и в изумительной мягкости кожи под его майкой. Он не сразу заметил, как короткие рваные стоны Нигмы становились все более протяжными, а его бедра коснулся уже напряженный член.

— Освальд, — Эд покрывал поцелуями его ключицы, ведя губами до подбородка.

— Эдди... О Боже... Милый, я не думаю, что нам стоит, ты же без сил... Боже мой... После столького времени…

Эд отвлекся от расстегивания пижамной рубашки Освальда и выцеловывания его плеч.

— Твой бульон поставил меня на ноги.

— Эд, — серьезно посмотрел на него Пингвин.

— Освальд, правда, все хорошо. Если ты не против, то я бы очень хотел, — он смотрел на Пингвина своими большими карими глазами, гладя его бока и талию под пижамой.

— Черт с тобой, — Освальд притянул его за затылок в очередной глубокий поцелуй, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы и тут же застонал, когда Эд вплотную прижался твердым членом к его бедру, мягко толкаясь.

— Освальд, я хочу больше тебя, я так люблю тебя, боже, — он целовал его так горячо, как впервые, не желая пропустить ни сантиметра кожи.

— И я люблю тебя, так сильно, — он взял Эда за зад, направляя его промежность к своей, притираясь сквозь одежду и ловя губами мягкий стон. Руки Освальда не могли перестать двигаться в волосах Нигмы, вокруг его спины, по плечам, талии. Ладонями он почувствовал легкую вибрацию в его теле и тут же уловил смену в манере его движений.

— Освальд... — его голос стал более глубоким и проникновенным.

Пингвин оторвался от поцелуя, всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Ты?..

Загадочник выгнул губы в своей самой узнаваемой улыбке.

Освальд ощутимо напрягся под ним.

— Мистер Пингвин, не стоит так переживать. Эдди дал нам это сегодня, — он отстранился от Освальда. — Но, если ты хочешь, я могу уйти.

— Не хочу, — Пингвин в упор смотрел на Загадочника, впервые осознавая весь спектр чувств, которые позволил себе сегодня. — Такой красивый, — он провел тыльной стороной ладони по этому такому родному лицу.

Тот сдул растрепавшуюся челку со лба.

— Я такой же, как Эдди.

— Вы совершенно разные, — он пристально взглянул на Загадочника, — ты такой молодец, — произнес Пингвин.

— Что, прости?

— Ты знаешь, что Эд рассказал мне о том, что вам обоим довелось вынести. И о том, как ты вел себя в этом. Я хочу сказать, что ты проделал большую работу и хорошо с ней справился, — он не отрывал взгляда от сложной эмоции на лице Загадочника. Казалось, тот искал подвох или ждал, что вслед за похвалой последует «но…», которое перечеркнет все. Но Освальд только продолжал мягко поглаживать его и говорить. — Вам обоим пришлось так нелегко. _Тебе_ пришлось нелегко. Я никогда не смогу понять все то, что ты чувствуешь, но я хочу, чтобы вы оба знали, что получите мою поддержку. Спасибо тебе.

Загадочник выглядел спокойным, но обескураженным. Ему было о чем подумать. Он молча потянулся за поцелуем, который Освальд с удовольствием ему вернул.

— Спасибо. — он зажмурился и исчез, оставляя место Эдди. 

— Все в порядке? Эта инициатива не была лишней? — растерянно моргнул Эд, приходя в себя. — Прости, если ты этого не хотел. После предыдущего выхода он все еще на поверхности, и мне показалось, что он тоже должен услышать это вживую, от тебя, я…

— Эдди, — Освальд обнял его, плотнее прижав к себе. — Спасибо.

Смесь из поцелуев, прикосновений и переплетенных конечностей овладели ими, отрывистые стоны смешались в единый жаркий шум. Они так и не сняли одежду, оставляя простор для интимных касаний сквозь ткань, задержав ее как барьер от слишком быстрого конца, желая продлить это настолько долго, насколько вообще возможно.

— Прошу, пожалуйста, — Эд мило умолял, не выдерживая умопомрачительных прикосновений Освальда. 

Пингвин прижал его лоб к своему и сильнее сжал горячий член Эда, увеличивая темп, и Нигма сделал то же самое. Когда его тела коснулись первые судороги оргазма, он вжался поцелуем в губы Освальда, и Пингвин узнал в нем того, кого сегодня разрешил себе любить.


	23. Now my life is sweet like cinnamon

Наконец-то Освальд вернулся домой. День был сумасшедшим. Нога ныла, от этого его хромота была еще более выраженной. Он сильнее опирался на трость, настроение было ни к черту. Еще бы, этот придурок Гейб снова все напутал, увезя пленника в гостиницу и затолкав в подвал представителя власти с материка. 

Конечно же Пингвин все исправил и даже, вероятно, избежал последствий, но боже, нужно перестать полагаться на мнимую многозадачность этих придурков.

Эдди уже должен был быть дома. Освальд полагал, что он может расстроиться, узнав, что папочка разруливал такую деликатную проблему без его присутствия. Он был в восторге от Пингвина, решающего дела подполья.

Освальд сразу двинулся в спальню, у него совершенно не было настроения для выпивки у камина или ужина. Ему нужно было расслабиться, все остальное потом.

Он распахнул дверь и застал милейшую картину. Эдди, в черных боксерах и белой футболке, лежал на кровати и читал книгу. Под второй рукой у него удобно устроился пес, который, завидев хозяина, уже через мгновение несся к нему. Нигма поднял голову.

— Он так сопел, что даже не услышал, как ты вошел, — он мягко улыбнулся Освальду, аккуратно кладя закладку в книгу и откладывая ее на тумбу. — Все в порядке?

— Да, уже явно лучше, — Освальд прислонил трость к стене у двери и поднял пса, направляясь к кровати. — Трудный выдался вечер.

Он присел на край кровати, гладя собаку у себя на руках. Та, получив порцию ласки, прицелилась, с грохотом спрыгнула с кровати и, цокая когтями по паркету, устало села под дверью. У нее наверняка появились неотложные дела.

— Я его выпущу, — Эд соскочил с кровати и он выпустил пса, поправил трость у стены и двинулся к Освальду. — Сложный день, любимый? — он присел на ковер у ног Освальда и принялся расшнуровывать туфли.

Освальд не отрывал от него взгляд.

— Да, дурацкий Гейб такое вычудил...

— Оо, так это были твои _мафиозные штучки_? — с интересом спросил Нигма, аккуратно складывая носки в туфли. — Я хочу знать все! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Эд.

Освальда всегда забавлял такой живой интерес.

— Он перепутал посла с материка с должником, — Эд расстегнул его брюки и жестом попросил привстать на секунду. — Он отвез крысу в Ритц. Идиот думал, что его будут пытать в номере-пентхаусе, — Эд стащил с него брюки и прошелся поцелуями от голеней до бедер, успокаивающе массируя правую больную ногу. Освальд благодарно вздохнул и провел рукой по шее и затылку Эда. Тот подался вперед, потянувшись за этой нехитрой лаской.

— Угу… — приглашал Эд продолжить, а сам уложил подбородок на его колено и внимательно слушал, не переставая массировать ногу. Его умные пальцы знали, где нужно быть настойчивее, а где деликатнее. Несколько минут в умелых руках Эда существенно облегчали дискомфорт.

— Он забросил посла в подвал, — Освальд раздраженно закатил глаза. — Слава богу, что больше ничего он не успел предпринять, я вовремя ему позвонил.

Эдди перебрался к нему кровать, сел рядышком, стянул с Освальда пиджак и ловко начал снимать запонки с запястий.

— И что же вы предприняли, мистер Кобблпот? — игриво спросил Нигма.

— Пришлось самому ехать к нему и придумывать на ходу, что это был такой традиционный Готэмский розыгрыш, дескать, стилизованное похищение, развлечение для богатых.

— Умно, — Эд издал легкий смешок и деликатно поцеловал каждое освобожденное запястье. 

— Хоть я и чувствовал себя идиотом, но послу даже понравилось. Он сказал, что был наслышан о знаменитом Готэмском подполье, и мы здорово его повеселили. Олень.

Эд перебросил ногу через колени Освальда, не усаживаясь на них, и принялся развязывать галстук.

— А что до плененного в Ритце? — он ловко справился с узлом, аккуратно сложил полоску ткани на кровати рядом с запонками принялся распускать ремешки на плечах, внимательно в них всматриваясь. 

Сосредоточенный Эд — это то, что Освальд обожал, а когда этот открытый умный взгляд концентрировался на нем, Пингвин таял.

В такой позиции дыхание Освальду давалось уже не так легко. Эдди выглядел потрясающе в таких самых простых вещах. Их голые ноги касались друг друга, Эд ощущался великолепно, футболка пахла свежестью, перемешанной с чистым запахом кожи и легкой нотой корицы. Он касался руками слегка затекших участков, на месте, где были ремни, растирая их.

— По каким-то необъяснимым причинам придурок не сбежал из отеля, когда его оставили там одного. Наверное, думал, что весь персонал под мафией, и стоит ему шевельнуться, как его сразу пришьют, — Освальд зашипел от удовольствия, когда Эд нашел особенно удачную точку на его уставших плечах. — Мы нашли его на том же месте. Я отдал его Виктору, пусть развлекается.

— Папочка сегодня добрый, — Нигма по-кошачьи потерся о плечо Освальда, касаясь носом шеи и задевая его своим щекотным дыханием. Он оставил голову на плече, расстегивая рубашку Пингвина.

Одна рука Освальда служила ему опорой, кисть упиралась в постель. А вторая мягко проследила путь от талии Эда до ягодицы и обратно.

— Не думаю, что исход для него будет позитивным, но сам я руки пачкать не хотел, — он втянул Эда в поцелуй, когда тот склонился над ним, чтобы спустить рубашку оставляя на Освальде только майку и белье.

— Я знаю, что поможет тебе расслабиться, — шепнул Эд в поцелуй.

— Еще бы, — уже двумя руками Освальд сжал его задницу.

— Нет-нет, боюсь, этого недостаточно, — Эд улыбнулся и соскользнул с колен. — Я на минутку, господин мэр, — он удалился в ванную.

Освальд потупился в кучу одежды на кровати и ковре. Ощущения после снятия всех этих слоев отдавались вибрацией по всему телу. До этого он даже не предполагал, насколько устал за сегодня.

Эд вернулся и уселся позади Освальда.

— Как непозволительно сильно вы вымотались за сегодня, мистер Кобблпот, — он умело продолжил массировать его плечи и шею. — Что же мы будем с вами делать? — вибрирующе мурчал Эд ему на ухо, запустив пальцы в волосы на затылке, массируя кожу головы.

— Зависит от того, как ты вел себя, Эдди, — Освальд слегка повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Нигму. — Ты был хорошим мальчиком?

Эд поцеловал его в скулу и давлением отвел голову на прежнее место, а затем принялся легко целовать шею, спускаясь через плечи к спине.

— У вас такие грязные мысли, господин мэр. — он вставлял слово после каждого поцелуя. — Думаю, что от них мы не станем избавляться, — он вернулся к его уху и прикусил мочку. — А вот от всего остального — вполне, — Он встал и потянул Освальда за руку. — Пошли, я приготовил тебе ванну.

Их ванная комната не была кафельной и холодной. На самом деле, она мало чем отличалась от остальных комнат. Нет, отличия конечно были: пол и стены были водоотталкивающими, сияющая белая сантехника — как будто фарфоровая. Но в целом атмосфера была окутывающей и насыщенной, как и в остальном доме.

Освальд уже сидел в теплой воде. Она была беловатой и непрозрачной от пахучих масел и сухого молока, которого Эд не жалея всыпал побольше, от чего на поверхности появилась совсем небольшая нежная скользкая пена. Он откинулся на бортик ванной. Горячая вода очень приятно расслабляла тело, в особенности настрадавшуюся ногу.

Эдди опережал его желания, ведь пять минут назад Пингвин еще не знал, что ванна — самая желанная вещь для него сегодня.

Эд вошел спустя несколько минут, держа подушку за уголок. Он оставил сразу немного запотевшие очки на раковине, бросил подушку у ванной и удобно уселся на ней. Он выложил предплечье на бортик и боком уложил на нем голову.

— Как ты?

— Уже лучше, спасибо, — Освальд спокойно ему улыбался.

— Хорошо, — Эд опустил одну кисть в воду и выводил узоры на ее поверхности.

— Как твой проект?

— Замечательно. Я все закончил, завтра представлю его на заседании, — Эд говорил, не отрывая взгляда от выводимых узоров. — Хочешь поговорить о работе? — он игриво поднял глаза на Освальда.

— Просто хотел узнать, как у тебя дела, — Пингвин взял блуждающую руку Эда в свою и поцеловал. Нигма отозвался на это движение и погладил лицо Освальда кончиками пальцев.

— Тогда тебе следует знать, что твоя собака теперь умеет притворяться мертвой.

Освальд засмеялся.

— Все-таки твои дрессировки не проходят зря. Как тебе это удалось? Новые лакомства?

— На самом деле он делает это, когда я пытаюсь обучить его хотя бы элементарным «сидеть» или «дай лапу». Он просто притворяется мертвым, чтобы я от него отстал.

Оба рассмеялись, держась за руки.

— Все-таки он очень умный пес, — сквозь смех сказал Освальд.

— Только папочка слишком уж его разбаловал.

— Что поделать, я люблю баловать своих мальчиков, — Освальд нежно погладил пальцами костяшки Нигмы.

Эд приподнялся и поцеловал Освальда, и Пингвин коснулся мокрой рукой его волос.

— Присоединишься? — прошептал он в поцелуй.

— С превеликим удовольствием, — ответил Эд и в то же мгновение влез в теплую воду.

На лице Освальда появился удивленно-восхищенный вид. Он не ожидал, что Эд сделает это прямо так, в одежде. Пингвин наблюдал, как медленно футболка Нигмы прилипает к его торсу, как по ней расходятся пятна воды. Эд уютно устроился над Освальдом и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил поцелуй.

— Любимый, ты такой нетерпеливый, — улыбался Освальд ему в губы.

— О да, я буквально весь намок, господин мэр, — ехидно улыбаясь произнес Эд.

Освальд прошел руками от зада Нигмы вверх по спине и плечам. Футболка облепила крепкое тело, стала совсем прозрачной. Ощущения мягкой кожи под тонкой мокрой тканью были абсолютно непередаваемыми. Освальд чувствовал малейшее движение мышц Эда под ладонями.

Через рельефные плечи он дошел до головы и сунул мокрые пальцы в идеально уложенные волосы Эда, напрочь разрушая укладку. От неожиданно побежавших по лицу капель Нигма приоткрыл рот и зажмурился.

Освальд немного поерзал под ним, укладываясь удобнее. Под таким углом они оба куда сильнее чувствовали возбуждение друг друга.

Эд вытер капли со лба и опять принялся целовать его. Он зарылся в волосы Освальда и, вдыхая запах, прошелся губами по скуле и линии челюсти, водя открытыми ладонями по плечам и груди. Вода хорошо скользила из-за обилия средств в ней, руки шли плавно и гладко, оглаживая бледную кожу.

Его губы спускались ниже, к шее. Он мягко вгрызался в кожу, втягивал ее и зализывал вслед.

— Вы такой вкусный, мистер Кобблпот, — Эд хищно посмотрел на него исподлобья. 

Освальд шумно вдохнул и засунул руки под резинку трусов Эда, ощупывая его зад.

Нигма спускался ниже и ниже. Освальд подавался вверх, чтобы тот не втянул воду носом. Грудь Эда, с проступающими от возбуждения сквозь футболку сосками, касалась голой кожи Освальда:

— Эдди-Эдди, здесь же совсем не холодно, — приговаривал Освальд, наслаждаясь видом.

Эд на мгновение оторвался от выцеловывания гладкой кожи и улыбнулся, ничего не ответив. Он спускался экстремально низко, развернул голову таким образом, что его губы и кончик носа оказались в воде, а спадающая челка намокла. Освальд сдавленно выдохнул и откинул голову на бортик. Каким-то образом Эд умудрялся целовать его и под водой, нежно касаясь руками талии и бедер.

Когда он "вынырнул" и поднял взгляд на Освальда, по его лицу стекала вода с волос и он, не поправляя их и не пытаясь вернуть себе ровное дыхание, снова начал подползать к Освальду. 

Вода капала с подвившейся прически Пингвину на грудь и лицо. Он притянул Нигму к себе и впился в его рот. Господи, как же невероятно выглядел Эд. Мокрый, раскрасневшийся, с распухшими губами и горящими глазами. Освальд никогда не мог вдоволь насмотреться.

Они целовались, по их лицам стекала вода, и Освальд осторожным движением обеих рук откинул пряди Эда назад, приглаживая сверху. Он перенес ладони на лицо Нигмы, которое лоснилось влажным блеском и гладил его большими пальцами.

— Ох, Эдди... — шепнул он в губы, — что ты со мной делаешь.

— Коснись меня, папочка, — с прикрытыми от удовольствия глазами и довольной физиономией прошептал Эд и прогнулся в пояснице.

Освальду никогда не нужно было долго намекать. Он стянул с Эда белье, слегка его приподнял и оставил звучный шлепок на заднице. Из-за воды это получилось громко и отчетливо.

Тот хватал ртом воздух и со стоном выдохнул. Освальд наигранно вопросительно взглянул на него, получив в ответ только взгляд исподлобья и самодовольную улыбку.

— Плохой, плохой сладкий Эдди, — еще один шлепок. — Ты так хочешь, чтобы папочка был доволен тобой, — размеренно и почти спокойно говорил Освальд. — Но дело в том, милый, — шлепок, — что как бы ты не старался, — он зачерпнул в руку воды и вылил ее на ягодицы, — папочка всегда найдет, за что тебя отшлепать, — и снова звучно опустил ладонь на разгоряченную красную кожу.

— О божечки, — самодовольная улыбка сменилась выражением возбуждения, хлещущего через край. Ему было мало, и он немедленно хотел получить больше.

— Смотри на меня, Эдди, — приказал Освальд.

Эд покорно поднял взгляд. Пингвин взял его член в руку и без вступления начал напористо водить вверх-вниз, сжимая у основания и проходясь по головке. Эд менялся в лице: он медленно прикрывал глаза от удовольствия, стараясь не отрывать взгляд от Пингвина, то закусывал губы, то чувственно приоткрывал рот, сводил брови. Он сходил с ума от хватки Пингвина на нем, толкался в ладонь и постанывал в ритме движений, придерживаясь за край ванной. Освальд поубавил темп и взялся за себя.

— Заставить тебя кончить, Эдди? — спросил Освальд, нещадно убавляя ритм.

— Освальд, пожалуйста, — умоляюще простонал Эд ему на ухо.

— Не знаю, дорогой, не похоже, что ты хочешь этого слишком сильно, — игриво мурлыкал Освальд, прислонившись своим лбом к Эдовому.

Нигма изнеможенно застонал и насадился на собственные пальцы, двигаясь на них в ритме, котором толкался в ладонь Освальда.

— Папочка, пожалуйста.

— Хороший мальчик, — сыто улыбнулся Освальд и ускорил и свой, и его темп.

Они тяжело дышали, прерываясь на обрывистые неаккуратные поцелуи. Эд не выдержал первым и с громким стоном кончил, закрыв глаза, откинув голову назад. Его кожа блестела от воды и жара, что окружал их, губы раскраснелись от прилившей крови. Видя это прямо перед собой Освальд не смог бы держаться дольше и через несколько мгновений он последовал за ним.

Еще несколько минут они не находили сил на разговоры. Эд расслабился и невесомо устроился на плече Освальда. Его волосы уже успели достаточно подсохнуть, чтобы щекотно касаться щеки Пингвина.

Освальд расслаблено обнимал торс Эда, до сих пор обтянутый мокрой тканью.

— Эдди, кажется, еще пара минут, и мы никогда от этого не отмоемся.

По лицу Эда проскочило понимание того, в чем они сейчас находятся. Это определенно добавило ему самообладания.

— О божечки, ты прав, — он начал вставать, помогая Освальду.

Он спустил воду и выловил все еще плавающие трусы из ванной.

По дороге к душевой он отодрал от себя прилипшую футболку, выжал ее и бросил в кучу к боксерам. За стеклом он включил душ и вместе с Ocвальдом встал под него.

Пингвин выдавил гель, размылил его в руках и коснулся груди Эда.

— Знаешь, Эдди, ты в мокрой одежде — это, конечно, тот еще вид, но ничего не заменит вот этого, — он с наслаждением рассматривал гладкий торс перед собой.

— Рад, что вам понравилось, господин мэр, — улыбнулся Эд, перехватывая его руки, и целуя во влажные губы.

— Больше всего меня расстраивает в вероятности потерять эту должность то, что у тебя не останется оснований так ко мне обращаться, — посмеиваясь сказал Освальд.

— Уверен, что и с этим мы сможем работать, _папочка_ , — Эд выдохнул последнее слово в губы Освальда, и тот втянул его в поцелуй.


	24. Ain't used to feeling this way

Освальд раздраженно подписывал бумаги у себя в кабинете. День только начался, но уже явно не задался — за последние дни накопилось очень много бюрократии, которую он не мог перепоручить даже мистеру Пэнну. Он не выспался, и Эд с самого утра исчез, так и не появившись в офисе. Последние дни с Нигмой происходило что-то странное, хотя он и старался не подавать виду. Освальд, конечно, пробовал предложить помощь, Эд, казалось, только больше закрывался от этого, не признавая проблемы. Освальд не вмешивался, позволяя Эдди взять нужное время, но не мог не уловить симптомов. Обычно это означало лишь одно – у них скоро должны быть гости.

— Привееееет, — непривычно тихо протянулось через приоткрытые двери. В отверстии показалась улыбающаяся физиономия Эда.

— Мистер Нигма, доброе утро, — взглянул на него из-под нахмуренных бровей Освальд. — Вы опаздываете на работу.

Эд прошелся вглубь кабинета и присел в кресло, стоявшее напротив стола.

— Ну, у меня были важные дела. Но если хочешь, ты всегда можешь меня наказать за это, — сказал он, опершись локтями на стол и разместив подбородок на сложенные руки.

Освальд посмотрел на него. Только сейчас он заметил колоссальное количество зеленого. Вот оно что. Кажется, Эд заметил перемену в лице Освальда, и подмигнул ему.

— Эдди взял больничный. Ну, то есть, я дал ему больничный. Бедолаге лучше немного отдохнуть, — сказал он, и, прогнувшись в спине, потянулся ближе к Освальду. — Нам будет очень весело вместе, господин мэр.

Освальд издал судорожный вздох. В последний раз они виделись с Загадочником несколько недель назад, когда Эд самостоятельно выпустил его на минуту. С тех пор в голове у Освальда было слишком много мыслей и чувств, которые ему с трудом удавалось взять под контроль. 

— Нигма…

Эд резко поднялся и склонился над Освальдом, опираясь рукой на спинку его стула.

— Ты же знаешь, это не мое имя.

Освальд невольно издал смешок. Загадочник постоянно попрекал Эда в инфантильности, но сам, как ребенок, настаивал на своей глупой кличке. Но он мог уважить его желание.

— Хорошо, _Загадочник_ , — он бросил быстрый заговорщический взгляд на Нигму и потянулся к его руке, переплетая пальцы. — Я правда очень рад тебя видеть, но, боюсь, сейчас не самый удачный момент. У меня невероятно много работы.

По лицу Загадочника растянулась широкая, довольная ухмылка, и он присел Освальду на колени.

— Окей, смотри, что мы имеем. Во-первых, — он отогнул один палец перед лицом Освальда, — очевидно, настроения работать с документами у тебя нет. Нужно взвешивать какие-то решения. Рассматривать всякие штуки. Действительно думаешь, что это хорошая идея — делать это в таком состоянии? — он проникновенно посмотрел Освальду в глаза и бросил выразительный взгляд на его пах. Тот промолчал. Загадочник это воспринял как согласие и приглашение продолжить. — Во-вторых, — он отогнул второй палец, — единственный способ снять подобный стресс — немного расслабиться, — несмотря на свой предыдущий игривый, обольстительный тон, в этой фразе была лишь серьезная констатация факта. — В-третьих, — третий палец, — из меня, конечно, не такой хороший мальчик, как из Эдди, но я знаю, что и плохие вам также по душе, мистер Кобблпот, — он провел кончиками пальцев, затянутыми в перчатку, вдоль скулы Освальда. — Тебе выпала такая замечательная возможность — сделать с хорошим, сладким мальчиком Эдди то, на что он никогда бы не согласился, но согласится плохой, грязный Загадочник, — он зловеще улыбнулся. — Не спорь, что есть нечто, чего он тебе никогда не даст.

— Не знаю, насколько ты осознаешь все, что происходит с Эдом, но тебе ли не знать, что мы обсуждаем все наши желания, и все мои идеи он воспринимает с полным восторгом. Ты не найдешь во мне ничего, чего бы не видел он, — Освальд покачал головой с сочувственной улыбкой и поцеловал ладонь, все еще поглаживающую его щеку.

Загадочник какое-то время всматривался в его лицо, а затем его рот удивленно округлился, будто он догадался о чем-то.

— Ну тогда... — сказал он и ухватился рукой за волосы Освальда на затылке. Пингвин удивленно распахнул глаза, его рот открылся, выпустив протяжный «ох».

Загадочник потянул его голову на себя и прошептал в самые губы:

— Вся эта ваша вещь с хорошим мальчиком — это палка о двух концах, так ведь?

Освальд шумно втянул воздух носом, но ничего не ответил.

— Господин мэр... Что же мне делать с вами?

Пингвин снова удивленно разинул рот. Он сам часто говорил эту фразу, это было почти привычной, ничего не значащей поговоркой, но слышать такое от его Эда было очень странно и волнующе. Он почувствовал, как член дернулся в штанах. Очевидно, то же самое почувствовал и Нигма, сидевший у него на коленях, потому что теперь его и без того самодовольная улыбка побила все рекорды бахвальства.

— Ты так много хочешь, мистер Пингвин, и так мало себе позволяешь. Позволишь сделать это для тебя? — сказал Загадочник низким, хриплым голосом ему прямо в ухо. От этого чувственного тембра вся кожа Освальда похолодела, а вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки. — Мы оба будем плохими мальчиками, но я никому ничего не скажу, честно-честно, — глаза Загадочника сладко сузились. — Ты всегда сможешь сбросить всю вину на меня, если тебя начнет грызть совесть, твоя хлипкая маскулинность или неотрефлексированные влечения, — он начал проходиться открытым ртом вдоль шеи Освальда, продолжая говорить, щекоча шею дыханием. — Ох уж этот плохой, плохой Загадочник. Он делает такие ужасные, грязные вещи. Совсем не такой, как милый, замечательный Эдди, — неожиданно он впился в шею, явно желая оставить свой след на коже. Освальд сдавленно зашипел и выпрямился на стуле, но не отстранился. — Вы тоже сладкий мальчик, вы знали об этом, господин мэр?

Освальд закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть пылкий голод в глазах этого чудовища, и попытался пошевелиться на сидении в попытке уменьшить давление на ноющий член. Нигма, конечно же, заметил это и только сильнее сжал его бедра своими ногами, лежащими по бокам.

— Ну-ну, мистер Кобблпот, у нас так много впереди, имейте терпение, — мурлыкнул он и начал ослаблять узел на галстуке Освальда.

Пингвин уже не сомневался в том, что именно его ждало, и это вызывало очень смешанные эмоции. Со стыдом он понял, что наиболее выраженные из них — страстное любопытство и голод.

Эд выбросил галстук и снял с себя перчатки.

— Господин мэр, хотите знать, фантазировал ли когда-нибудь Эдди о том, что я собираюсь сделать с вами? — сладко пропел он, расстегивая жилет Освальда. — Конечно, хотите. Я, конечно, расскажу, — у Пингвина перехватило дыхание. — Ни разу, — Загадочник поднял на него взгляд и снова хитро улыбнулся. — Ну, по крайней мере, когда был в сознании. Ему несколько раз снилось такое, но каждый раз он просыпался, как от ужаса. Он такой покорный мальчик, вы бы только знали, — он раскатисто засмеялся, как от хорошей шутки. — О, конечно, вы знаете, — он снял с Освальда жилет и принялся за рубашку.

Тело Освальда пробила легкая дрожь. Что подумает Эдди, когда узнает? Если его это так поражало во сне, то что с ним произойдет, когда он узнает, что его страшный сон стал реальностью?

Загадочник заметил тревогу на лице Освальда и взял его за подбородок.

— Мы никому не расскажем, помнишь? Это только между мной и тобой, — он коснулся губ Освальда своими, на удивительно мягко целуя. Пингвин закрыл глаза. Очевидно, общее тело Загадочника и Эдди помнило все движения, потому что целовался Загадочник точно так же, как и его мальчик. Освальд расслабился и запустил пальцы Эду в волосы, перебирая пряди.

Внезапно Нигма укусил его за губу так сильно, что из нее потекла кровь. Освальд испуганно вскрикнул:

— Что ты делаешь?!

— Ты думал о нем, — обвинил его Загадочник, хмуря брови. Он провел большим пальцем по раненой губе, не то пытаясь стереть, не то еще больше растирая кровь. Он поднес палец к своим губам и лизнул на пробу. — Сладкий.

— Чушь, — закатил глаза Освальд. Тот удивленно поднял брови.

— Не веришь? Сам попробуй, — он снова подхватил несколько капель крови с губы Освальда и поднес к его рту. Пингвин, не веря, посмотрел на него. Загадочник не убирал руку. Завороженно глядя на него, Освальд обхватил кончик пальца губами. Конечно, кровь была соленой, какой же еще, но Нигма просунул палец немного глубже в его рот и обвел им язык Освальда. Это было похоже на очень странный французский поцелуй — Загадочник поглаживал большим пальцем его язык, проводя сверху по шершавой поверхности острым ногтем. Освальд не выдержал и застонал, закрыв глаза. Он позволил себе ответить.

— Вам нравится это, господин мэр? — раздалось у его уха. — О, в каком восторге вы будете от всего остального.

Загадочник вытащил влажный от слюны палец и обвел им сосок Освальда. Пингвин шумно втянул носом воздух и зажмурился. Эдди делал подобное не часто — это было не совсем в духе их игры. Загадочник же, игнорируя оцепенение Освальда, продолжил быстро проводить вверх-вниз по чувствительной коже. Пингвин снова громко охнул — Нигма оттянул другой сосок пальцами.

— О, ты еще будешь скучать по мне, — мурлыкнул Загадочник и снова поцеловал его шею. Пингвин не стал отвечать, что и так скучает каждый раз.

— Освальд, — позвал его Нигма. Пингвин открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. — Поцелуй меня, — сказал Загадочник низким голосом. Освальд списал мурашки, которые пробежались по его коже, на расстегнутую рубашку и открытое окно.

Пингвин всем телом потянулся вверх, втягивая Загадочника в поцелуй. Прокушенная губа все так же болела, но Освальд отчего-то только наслаждался этим ощущением, пытаясь запомнить его. Загадочник рассмеялся ему в губы, но не оторвался, чтобы озвучить очередную дразнящую фразу. Его руки проходились по открытой коже Освальда, оглаживая выступающие ребра.

— Пойдем, — Загадочник разорвал поцелуй и поднялся, увлекая Пингвина за собой за руку. Освальд качнулся на негнущихся ногах, но удержался. Что Нигма снова задумал?

Они приблизились к двери, и Освальд остановился.  
— Загадочник, это, конечно, очень весело, но я не пойду в офис в таком виде... — начал он, но сильные руки вжали его в дерево.

— Мы останемся здесь, мой хороший, — он прижался к Освальду и начал расстегивать его ремень. Опустился на колени, снял с Пингвина туфли, бросив их через плечо. Они с грохотом приземлились на паркет.

— В этом не было никакой необходимости, — наигранно закатил глаза Освальд и улыбнулся. Эд поднял на него хитро блестящие глаза, а потом потерся носом о выпуклость в штанах Пингвина.

— Не испытывайте мое терпение, господин мэр, — он прикусил член Освальда через ткань.

— Блять!

— Я просил тебя называть меня Загадочником, но можешь называть и так, — пожал плечами Нигма, снимая с Освальда штаны вместе с бельем. — Все лучше, чем Эдди.

Он поднялся и развел ноги Пингвина коленом. Загадочник вытащил из кармана тюбик и выдавил немного на пальцы. Он приподнял больную ногу Освальда, закинув ее себе на бедро, но продолжил придерживать, чтобы уменьшить давление. Пингвина коснулись прохладные от смазки пальцы.

— Мистер Кобблпот, вам нравится ситуация, в которой вы оказались? — мягко шептал Загадочник ему в висок. — Будете ли вы вспоминать об этом после очередной ночи с Эдди? Будете ли вы выходить из вашей спальни, чтобы подрочить в ванной на это воспоминание? — он счастливо улыбнулся и зарылся носом в волосы Освальда. — Мой бедный мальчик, — Загадочник рисовал круги на отверстии Освальда, будто не планируя что-то делать дальше, — тебе будет так меня не хватать. Задумаешься ли ты о том, как спровоцировать Эдди выпустить меня?

У Освальда похолодело внутри. Слова Загадочника звучали так неправильно, даже ужасно, но его теплый шепот будто проникал под кожу, пропитывая душу и мысли ядом. Хотя он любил все стороны личности Эда, но он ни за что бы не хотел насильно провоцировать его изменения сознания.

Загадочник ввел первый палец.

— Я избавлю тебя от мук. Или добавлю их, кто знает? — хохотнул он. – Сказать, как вернуть меня?

Освальд лихорадочно покачал головой из стороны в сторону. Второй палец.

Загадочник только еще сильнее рассмеялся и довольно чмокнул его в губы.

— Бедолага, боишься, что если будешь знать, как это сделать, действительно сделаешь? А я думал, у человека вашего положения должно быть больше силы воли, господин мэр! — радостно пропел он. Третий палец.

Из глубины горла Освальда вырвался стон. Ох, он давно этого не делал. Вся эта история с Эдди немного изменила фокус его интересов.

Загадочник продолжал вводить и почти полностью извлекать пальцы, разводя их в стороны внутри.

— Готово, — как ни в чем не бывало весело кивнул он. В этот момент Загадочник впервые стал похож на Эдди — у того было такое же радостное лицо, когда ему удавалось в очередной раз побить собственный рекорд по скорости разгадывания кроссворда утренней Готэмской газеты. Он приспустил свои штаны вместе с бельем, вытащил из кармана презерватив, и, разорвав упаковку, быстрым движением прокатил его по члену.

— Хмм, — озадаченно промычал он. — А этого момента я не учел, — он попытался пристроить свой член к Освальду, но из-за разницы в росте это не очень получалось. — Ну что ж, господин Пингвин, сегодня у вас день открытий, — он подхватил Освальда под ягодицы, заставляя его обхватить себя ногами за талию. — Вряд ли вы до этого момента знали, насколько ваш милый Эдди физически силен.

Освальд откинул голову на дверь. Ситуация очень сильно напоминала бессмысленный фарс. К чему была вся эта бравада и насмешливые фразочки? Освальд думал, что после того, как они наконец поговорили всерьез, что-то изменится. Почему же тогда... Но как только Загадочник вошел в него, вся критика растворилась в громком стоне.

— О господи!

— А, мистер мэр? Вы что-то сказали? — прохрипел ему в шею Нигма. Он начал быстро вбиваться в тело Освальда, плотно вдавливая его в дверь. — Как вам то, что в нескольких сантиметрах от нас ходят ваши подчиненные? Как думаете, что бы они сказали, увидев вас таким? — он провел языком длинную линию от ключицы Освальда к углублению под ухом. — Устрашающий мистер Пингвин, ужасный, кровожадный папочка, которого втрахивают в дверь его же кабинета? Ох, как это мило.

Освальд поверхностно дышал через открытый рот, не в силах отвечать хоть что-то на этот самодовольный поток мыслей Загадочника.

— Господин мэр, возможно, в следующий раз мне стоит трахнуть ваш красноречивый рот? Что скажете? Или усадить вас сверху на меня, как вы часто делаете с Эдди? Какой это должен быть особый опыт!

Освальд взял свой член в руку и начал дрочить. Раз уж в этот раз им не суждено опять что-то глубже подколов Загадочника, он возьмет все от этого секса. Однако часть его была уверена — именно болтовня Нигмы толкнет его за край.

— Ой, но как мы все это сделаем, если не имеем уверенности, что Эдди снова меня выпустит, — тяжело дыша простонал Загадочник. Даже вбиваясь в Освальда, даже слабо контролируя свой голос он ухитрялся звучать самодовольно. — Наверное, мне все же стоит сказать тебе, что делать, — он ткнулся губами в ухо Освальда и сказал, понизив голос, будто рассказывал большую тайну: — Просто позови меня по настоящему имени, и я приду.

Он особенно глубоко толкнулся в Освальда, и Пингвин не выдержал. По его пальцам потекла горячая сперма, и Загадочник радостно потерся носом о его висок, медленно выходя.

— Хороший мальчик, — он мягко поцеловал Освальда в кончик носа и неторопливо опустил его ноги, продолжая придерживать. Пингвин все равно осел на пол. Загадочник нежно погладил его по волосам и провел пальцами по щеке. Пингвин бессознательно потерся о них лицом. — Ох, Освальд, он ведь совсем тебя не стоит, — Загадочник снял презерватив и сжал вокруг члена кольцо пальцев.

Освальд был слишком вымотан, чтобы спорить с этой очевидной клеветой. 

Загадочник кончил в подготовленную им самим салфетку, вложил в нее использованный презерватив, сложил в еще одну салфетку и положил их в карман.

— Заметаю следы, — подмигнул он на удивленный взгляд Освальда. Это было нелепо — Эд знал о природе их отношений, скрываться от него не было никакого смысла. Но, возможно, Загадочнику по-настоящему нравилось именно спать друг с другом за его спиной. — А теперь будь добр, полежи лучше на диване, а меня выпусти. У меня еще есть целая куча дел к возвращению Эдди.

Загадочник протянул ему руку, и Освальд ухватился за ее, поднимаясь на ноги. Не подбирая одежды он прошелся к дивану и со стоном лег на него. Под закрытыми веками все еще отблескивали огоньки.

— До встречи, мой милый, — прозвучало перед самым звуком закрытия двери. Освальд впервые услышал в голосе Загадочника намек на печаль.

Освальд решил, что в этом всем была хоть одна несомненная польза — теперь он точно с жаром бросится в договоры, чтобы забыть об этом скрипучем ощущении на душе.


	25. There are roses in between my thighs and fire that surrounds you

Это был далеко не первый раз, когда Освальд брал Эда с собой в «Айсберг». На этот вечер была запланирована деловая встреча, и когда она закончилась, они вернулись в бар. Освальд закинулся виски, а Эд взял себе один из своих дурацких цветастых коктейлей.

— Тебе не обязательно сидеть со мной. Мы уже закончили с делами, ты можешь повеселиться, — Освальд указал рукой с бокалом на танцпол.

Эд замялся. Ему одновременно и хотелось, но оставлять Пингвина самого ему было не очень по душе. Освальд это заметил и слегка ткнулся своим коленом между колен Эда.

— Мне не будет скучно самому, особенно если я буду видеть, как весело ты проводишь время, — сказал он, немного склонившись.

Эд неуверенно посмотрел на него.

— Я тебе точно не нужен сейчас? Я могу…

— Я точно прекрасно проведу время. Тем более разговаривать здесь не слишком удобно, — Эд кивнул, и Освальд приблизился к его уху. — Ты же знаешь, что папочка любит наблюдать за тобой, Эдди.

В свете неона не было заметно, как Эдвард покраснел, но об этом можно было догадаться по его широко распахнувшимся глазам. Губы растянулись в довольной ухмылке. Он соскользнул с барного стула и повернулся к Освальду. Тот ободряюще поднял свой виски.

— Ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Эд прошелся вглубь танцпола, но не слишком далеко, чтобы Освальд оставался в поле зрения. Он прикрыл глаза. Даже под закрытыми веками он видел мигающий свет неона. Глубоко вдохнул и прислушиваясь к волнам музыки, двигался в такт.

Освальд наблюдал за ним, откровенно наслаждаюсь видом. Эдвард никогда его не разочаровывал.

— Эта сучка точно просит члена, — услышал он справа от себя. Освальд повернулся и увидел человека, обращающегося к своему товарищу. Как он и думал, тот смотрел прямо на Эда. В голове запульсировала кровь, и он потянулся к трости. Рукоятка привычно щелкнула под его пальцами, он быстрым движением вытянул скрытый в ней клинок и вонзил его в висок этого тупого комментатора.

— Просит или нет — это тебя не должно занимать, но _ты_ напросился на нож, — прошипел он в лицо булькающему от крови мужчине.

Освальд вытащил из него острие, вытер об одну из салфеток, лежавших на стойке, и засунул обратно в трость. Он сделал еще один глоток своего виски и посмотрел на Эда, который, так ничего и не заметив, продолжал танцевать. Неприятное ощущение от хамовитого посетителя все еще портило настроение, и он повернулся в сторону уже мертвого мужчины. Вздохнул, закатил глаза, подхватил его под колени и выверенным движением перебросил за барную стойку. Так-то лучше. И без того ошарашенный спутник мертвеца издал испуганный писк. Освальд отвернулся от него и продолжил наблюдать за Эдом.

Эдди в очередной раз перехватил взгляд Освальда, хитро улыбнулся и продвинулся сквозь толпу поближе к нему.

— Ты уже все? Быстро, — сказал Освальд с наигранным сожалением в голосе.

— Я не большой фанат танцев, — ответил Эд подойдя настолько близко, насколько позволяли приличия.

— Хочешь домой?

— Не то чтобы. Я слышал, что танцы и алкоголь — не единственные развлечения этого места, — с ухмылкой сказал он.

Освальд наклонился немного навстречу, и Эд почти показался между его разведенных ног. Пингвин любил, когда Нигма сам говорил, чего ему хотелось.

— Ты о частной комнате?

Эд кивнул, огляделся по сторонам и склонился к уху Освальда.

— Там тише, а здесь почти невозможно расслышать тебя. Очень трудно общаться.

— Да, общаться действительно очень трудно, — Освальд чуть повернул голову, и губы Эда будто случайно мазнули по его щеке. — Тогда пойдем. 

У Пингвина был постоянный доступ к частной спальне, которая находилась над клубом. Она была здесь давно, и во времена, когда он активно занимался клубом, нередко ночевал здесь после долгой ночи, проведенной за работой в «Айсберг Лаундж». Последние месяцы он редко бывал в этой комнате, а когда и бывал — не спал.

Они ввалились в комнату, почти не переставая целоваться. Освальд успел вытащить заправленную рубашку Эда из-под брюк и гладил его по голой спине, а Эд активно дергал ремень Пингвина. Его руки не слушались, поэтому расстегнуть его никак не получалось.

Освальд, спиной вперед, по памяти приблизился к кровати, увлекая Эда за собой. Он сел на край, приглашая Нигму разместиться у него на коленях. Тот сел сверху, немного нависая над Освальдом, и втянул его в новый поцелуй.

— Эдди, ты, кажется, пообщаться хотел, — со смехом оторвался от него Освальд.

Эд наигранно закатил глаза.

— Мистер Кобблпот, занятия любовью — один из самых эффективных способов коммуникации. По-моему, вам и так это известно, — сказал он и снова поцеловал Освальда, запустив пальцы в волосы, полностью портя укладку.

Пингвин улыбнулся в поцелуй. Было что-то невероятно волшебное в том, что Эд называл то, что они делали, занятием любовью. Но спорить с этим он точно не стал бы — это действительно было общение, и это действительно было о любви.

Освальд начал расстегивать жилетку Эда, и тот начал ему активно помогать в этом.

— Эдди, милый, я думал, тебе нравится одежда, которую я тебе купил. Почему же ты так хочешь избавиться от нее? — дразнил его Освальд.

— Она такая красивая, что хочется смотреть на нее со стороны. А как я это сделаю, когда она на мне? — ответил Эд, закрепляя каждое слово новым поцелуем на лице Освальда.

Пингвин снова засмеялся. Он наслаждался каждой секундой этого.

После жилета последовали галстук и рубашка. Освальд мысленно согласился с Эдом — на нем эта одежда хотя и выглядела просто великолепно, но не менее замечательно она подходила полу их спальни.

Освальд попросил Эда немного приподняться и освободил его от брюк и белья. Полностью обнаженный, он снова присел ничем не прикрытой кожей на затянутые в брюки колени Пингвина. Эд едва слышно зашипел и покрутился на месте.

— Все в порядке, Эдди? — спросил Освальд, потершись носом о его висок.

— Более чем, — ответил он и обвил шею Пингвина руками.

Губы Освальда снова нашли улыбку Эда, и Пингвин развел ее языком. Он положил руки ему на задницу, широко расставив пальцы, и сжал. Эд удивленно ахнул в поцелуй, и Освальд не смог удержаться от легкого шлепка по одной ягодице. Еще не завершенный вскрик перешел в протяжный стон, и Освальд повторил свои действия в том же порядке.

Когда кожа под его пальцами уже пылала жаром от постоянных сжатий и шлепков, Освальд придвинул Эда плотнее к себе, так, что между ними не осталось свободного сантиметра. Вход Эда удобно расположился над членом Освальда. Физически почувствовав его очевидный интерес, Эд плавно повел бедрами. Было трудно сказать, кого он больше этим дразнил — себя или Освальда.

Он ухватился пальцами за галстук Пингвина и потянул за него, развязывая.

— Я никогда не рассказывал вам, господин мэр, почему в последнее время редко заказываю вам гладкие галстуки? — спросил он, медленно накручивая фактурную фиолетовую ткань на кулак.

Освальд знал причину, о, конечно, он знал, но Эдди явно был в настроении сказать это вслух, потому спросил:

— Почему же?

— Если связать кого-то гладким галстуком, узел может случайно распуститься, — пояснил он и взял Освальда за руку. — С фактурными тканями такого не случится, — Эд вложил галстук ему в ладонь, — и ощущения от того, как такой материал трется о кожу, достаточно... примечательны.

Освальд хищно улыбнулся ему. Пингвину всегда очень нравилось, когда Эдди точно знал, чего хотел, и мог это озвучить.

Он обхватил галстуком запястья Эда, затянул и завязал крепкий узел.

— Не туго?

Эд довольно улыбнулся.

— Папочка, ты неправильно формулируешь вопросы. Стоит спрашивать не не туго ли мне, а устраивает ли меня прочность узла.

— А тебя устраивает? — Освальд поднял его связанные руки к своим губам и поцеловал каждый сустав пальцев.

— Более чем, — Эд снова повел бедрами, и у Освальда вырвался отчаянный стон. Нигма забросил связанные руки ему на шею. Пингвин потянулся к тумбочке у кровати и достал оттуда презерватив и тюбик лубриканта. Он вылил небольшое количество на пальцы и прислонил их к входу Эда.

Если бы ему очень хотелось, он мог бы не переживать о подготовке. По крайней мере, не слишком переживать. От ежедневного секса Эд без особого труда растягивался уже от легкого давления члена, но Освальду нравилось выводить его из себя неспешностью. От этого лицо и тело Эда покрывались блестящим потом, еще больше подчеркивая гладкость кожи.

Пингвин мягко водил пальцами внутри, все ожидая момента, когда Эд сам опустится на них. Долго ждать не пришлось.

— Мой мальчик, ты так хорошо вел себя сегодня, — сказал Освальд, уткнувшись Эду в плечо и вдыхая запах — смесь утренних духов, сигарет Освальда и пота. — Такой красивый. Ты знаешь это, Эдди? — он повел носом вдоль длинной шеи. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, насколько я горжусь тобой. Солнышко, ты такой молодец.

Эд протяжно застонал. Было трудно сказать, что стало причиной этого — то, что Освальд добавил третий палец и активнее надавил на стенки, или похвала.

— Ты доволен мной, папочка? — задушено спросил он. Эд почувствовал кожей шеи улыбку Освальда.

— О да, Эдди, я очень тобой доволен. Ты такой хороший мальчик.

Эти слова будто сломали что-то в Эде, и он начал активно насаждаться на пальцы, почти лишая Пингвина необходимости двигаться.

— Освальд, так хорошо, — простонал он, зажмурив глаза от удовольствия.

Пингвин угодил ему по ягодице звучным шлепком.

— Ох божечки, мистер Пингвин, то есть мистер Пингвин, — поправил себя Эд.

Освальд рассмеялся.

— Не то чтобы я очень настаивал, Эд, но, кажется, с самого начала это было твоей идеей.

— И я ни разу от нее не отказываюсь, — Эд до упора насадился на его пальцы, так что суставы прижались к отверстию. — Папочка.

— Еще немного, Эдди, и мне придется забрать свои слова назад, — низко прошептал Освальд ему на ухо. — Сейчас ты кажешься мне достаточно плохим мальчиком.

— Так накажи меня, — сыто улыбнулся Эд и глубоко поцеловал его. — Но сначала, — сказал он, оторвавшись, — что тебе сказал тот человек у бара, которого ты пырнул?

Освальд на мгновение замер под Эдом.

— Так ты видел?

— Как я мог не видеть? Я не отводил от тебя глаз.

— Ну ... — Освальд замялся. Он не был уверен, как отреагирует Эд, если он скажет правду. Это могло испортить вечер. — Я не расскажу об этом бесплатно, Эдди.

— И чего же ты хочешь? — удивленно улыбнулся Эд, продолжая двигаться вверх и вниз. — Ты и так можешь получить от меня все, что пожелаешь. Я весь твой.

От этих слов по спине Освальда побежали мурашки. Что он делал с ним? Еще можно было поспорить, кто чей в большей степени.

— Скажу за поцелуй принцессы, — ответил он.

Эд громко рассмеялся, но кивнул и глубоко его поцеловал. В голове Освальда мелькнула мысль, что слово «пенетрация» можно использовать не только в отношении гениталий.

— ...не очень вежливо о тебе отзывался, — пробормотал ему в открытый рот Освальд. — Эдди, я не думаю, что принцессы так целуются.

— Какая принцесса — такие и поцелуи. Так что ты сказал? Что значит «не очень вежливо»?

Освальд окончательно оторвался и громко вздохнул.

— Назвал тебя шлюхой. Сказал, что ты голоден к члену.

Эд опять рассмеялся.

— Зачем ты убил человека за констатацию факта? — спросил он и поцеловал Освальда в щеку. — Правда, я голодный только к одному конкретному члену. Другие не особо меня интересуют.

— Эдди, я окончательно забираю свои слова назад. Тебя действительно стоит наказать. Ты сегодня плохо себя ведешь, — Освальд сжал его талию в руках и прикусил за ключицу.

— Тогда чего же ты ждешь? Я еще когда говорил об этом.

Освальд быстрым движением перебросил его с колен на матрас, и Эд ткнулся лицом в мягкую простыню. 

— Эдди, для разнообразия побудь послушным мальчиком и возьми подушку.

Эд взял одну из горы подушек и подложил ее себе под живот, оттопырив ягодицы.

— Папочка доволен?

Освальд снова хлопнул его по все еще красной от прежнего внимания коже.

— Кажется, ты не воспринимаешь эту ситуацию всерьез, мой дорогой мальчик. Что же мне делать с тобой? — сказал Освальд, почти улегшись сверху на спину Эда. Он поцеловал его где-то в районе позвоночника и прошелся по прижатым к ягодицам Эда членом вдоль. Эдвард раскатисто простонал.

— Все, что угодно, мистер Кобблпот. Я буду послушным.

— Действительно? Я все же не уверен, что ты действительно имеешь это в виду, — Освальд протянул связаные руки Эда вверх, раскладывая его длинное тело вдоль всей кровати. — Есть ли у тебя идеи, как ты можешь меня убедить?

Эд повернул голову и встретился с ним голодным взглядом. Центр лица покраснел, щеки покрывали пятна лихорадочного румянца, губы распухли, глаза блестели. Освальд часто видел подобную картину, но каждый раз у него перехватывало дыхание. Это действительно можно было назвать произведением искусства, но Пингвин предпочел бы оставить его для своей частной коллекции.

Освальд снова двинул бедрами, и Эд бросил затуманенный взгляд на его пальцы, сжимающие плечо. Не уверенный, что правильно понимает ход его мыслей, Освальд на пробу преподнес большой палец к нижней губе Эда, нежно проводя по ней. Эдди не задумываясь втянул его в рот. Он прикусывал его, время от времени выпускал наружу с пошлым звуком, снова вбирал назад, обводил ноготь языком и с усилием посасывал, закрыв глаза. Будто не в состоянии насытиться, он отпустил большой палец и втянул сразу два — средний и указательный, позволяя им глубоко проникать в горло. Сами эти действия выглядели уже до невозможности развратно, но перед глазами Освальда промелькнули картины, которые он видел едва ли не каждое утро — Эд с его членом во рту, который все с таким же остервенением и закрытыми от удовольствия глазами доводит Освальда до оргазма. Эд умел убеждать.

Освальд резко вошел в него, и Нигма простонал, все еще не выпуская пальцев изо рта. Он сжал их зубами, посмотрев Освальду в глаза, а потом откровенно медленно отпустил пальцы и провел вдоль них языком.

Освальд пытался придерживаться быстрого ровного темпа, но с таким Эдом это было не так просто. Его действия с пальцами явно отвлекали. Освальд резко остановился. Эд недовольно обернулся через плечо и нахмурился.

— Ты большой мальчик. Думаю, ты можешь с этим разобраться, — пояснил Освальд. Эд прищурился и повел бедрами назад, протяжно застонав. — Приятно, да? — спросил Освальд, положив руку ему на талию и слегка направляя. Эдди активно закивал. Он продолжал мягко насаждаться на член, дыша с открытым ртом. Он расслабленно выгнул спину, как потягивающийся кот.

— Мой сладкий мальчик, — Освальд провел рукой вдоль его позвоночника от затылка до ягодиц. Это было прекрасно, но чего-то не хватало.

Без предупреждения он перевернул Эда на спину.

— Эдди, будешь смотреть мне в глаза?

— Да, мистер Кобблпот, все, что попросите, — мурлыкнул Эд, забросил связанные руки ему на шею и обвил бедра Пингвина своими длинными ногами. Внезапно Освальда будто окружила клетка с тонких конечностей Нигмы.

— Мой хороший мальчик, Эдди, скажи, ты хочешь папочку?

Эд радостно улыбнулся.

— Я хочу вас, мистер Пингвин. Ох, папочка, я так хочу тебя внутри, — Освальд особенно глубоко проник в него, и Эда подбросило. — Божечки! Еще! Ох, папочка, сделай меня своим.

Освальд положил руку ему на член. Долго стараться не пришлось — через минуту Эд кончил себе на живот и грудь, и Освальд остановился, оставаясь внутри. Он сам был на пороге оргазма, и судороги Эда лишь мягко, но решительно толкнули его в этом направлении.

Наконец он вышел и откинулся на кровать рядом с Эдом, снял презерватив, завязал его и швырнул на пол. Очень хотелось наконец снять потную одежду, сходить в душ и покурить, но больше всего — никогда не вставать. Матрац сбоку от него прогнулся немного больше, и он почувствовал голову Эда у себя на плече.

— Иногда мне жаль тебя из-за всех этих костюмов. Это, конечно, очень сексуально, но тебе наверное невероятно жарко в них, особенно в такие моменты, — сонно пробормотал Эд ему в шею.

— Если хочешь, можешь и ты как-то попробовать не раздеваться, — предложил Освальд.

Эд фыркнул.

— Ну уж нет. Это избавит нас кучи возможностей.

— А я думал, любовь — это жертва, — философски протянул Освальд.

— Мистер Пингвин, любовь — это наиболее чистое чувство, а вы сейчас явно грязный, — он толкнул Освальда в сторону ванной комнаты.

Пингвин вздохнул.

— О, не огорчайся. Я вздремну парочку часов и присоединюсь к тебе в душе. Ты как раз успеешь снять с себя все свои слои, — самодовольно сказал Нигма.

Освальд сбросил его с постели, но после грохота падения послышался самодовольный, счастливый смех Эда.


	26. I have left my mark on you

Они удобно устроились на диване в библиотеке особняка Освальда. Хотя Освальд и Эд находились по разные стороны, их согнутые в коленях ноги переплетались. Каждый читал свою книгу, и они молчали уже не первый час. За единственную форму общения в этот момент между ними можно было принять лишь то, как Освальд мягко поглаживал щиколотку Эда, абсолютно не отдавая себе в этом отчет. На фоне тихо играла музыка. Эдвард-пес лежал тут же, с трудом, но с огромным довольством уместившись возле Пингвина. Его лапы свисали с дивана, но расслабленное сопение выдавало в нем лишь абсолютное, характерное лишь откормленным псам, счастье.

Музыка затихла.

— Твоя очередь, — сказал Освальд немного хриплым от долгого молчания голосом.

— Неправда, твоя, — ответил Эд, не отводя глаз от страниц книги. — К тому же, тебе не нравится моя музыка.

— Я слишком стар, чтобы вставать, — нахмурившись сказал Освальд и перевернул страницу. — Плачу пять долларов.

— Ты стар только когда это выгодно, — ухмыльнулся Эд. — Что ты там читаешь?

Освальд поднял книгу, так, чтобы Нигме была видна обложка — полное собрание сочинений Эдгара Алана По.

— Боже, — наигранно страшно округлил глаза Эд и вернулся к своей книге. — Не могу поверить, что ты опять.

— Это классика, — возмутился Освальд. — Каждый раз, когда перечитываешь ее, находишь что-то новое, — он поджал губы и опять сосредоточился на книге. — А у тебя что за интеллектуальный шедевр? 

Эд смущенно улыбнулся и тоже поднял обложку своей книги — «И все осветилось» Джонатана Сафрана Фоера. Освальд с улыбкой закатил глаза.

— Вот у кого жизнь, — задумчиво сказал Эд, заложив в книгу пальцы и разглядывая Эдварда. — Не завидуешь ему?

— Чему? Тому, что он всем нюхает задницы? — фыркнул Освальд.

Эд бросил на него выразительный взгляд, хотя Пингвин все так же пытался продолжить чтение.

— Остроумно, — сказал Нигма. — Нет. Он делает, что хочет, — внезапно его голос погрустнел, и он замолчал на пару мгновений. 

Освальд бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Он догадывался, о чем была эта ремарка и последовавшее за ней молчание. Они встречались уже почти год, жили вместе не первый месяц. Эд даже успел стать правой рукой Освальда и в мэрии, и в криминальном подполье. За это время изменилось так много, но одно оставалось все тем же — они не могли афишировать свои отношения. Освальд все еще паниковал и боялся, что Эда похитят и убьют так же, как сделали и с его матерью. Этот страх был настолько силен, что он смог решиться пригласить Нигму в свой дом, открывшись прислуге, только спустя многие месяцы отношений.

Эд хохотнул, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, и сказал:

— Представляешь, вчера в мэрию заявился Буллок. Пытался устроить обыск в связи с той пропажей свидетеля, ну, ты помнишь, — он неопределенно махнул рукой, и Пингвин непонимающе нахмурился. — По делу убийства журналиста, Освальд! Ты же сам его и прирезал! Прямо у себя в кабинете!

Рот Пингвина округлился, и он быстро закивал.

— Да, да, уже вспомнил. Неделя прошла, столько воды утекло.

— В общем, — сказал Эд с выражением огромной радости на лице. Он явно смаковал каждую деталь истории. — Харви опять начал орать и возмущаться, и знаешь, что сделал наш милый пес? — Освальд отложил книгу, с улыбкой слушая, и приподнял подбородок, призывая Эда продолжить. — Он подошел, задрал лапу и обоссал ему все его двадцатидолларовые башмаки! 

Они разразились смехом, будто это была лучшая шутка за последние месяцы. 

— Так если бы только башмаки! Пришлось притворяться, — Эд состроил хитрую гримасу. — «Какой уууужас», — передразнил он сам себя. — Это был просто цирк. Жаль, ты не видел, — Эд ласково разглядывал пса и положил книгу себе на грудь. — Прекрасные создания. Они живут одним моментом, — он поднял глаза на Освальда и печально улыбнулся. — Как сейчас.

Пингвин перехватил его взгляд и сильнее сжал руку на щиколотке, продвигаясь чуть выше, под пижамные штаны. 

Эд был прав — он бы тоже хотел навеки остаться в этом моменте.

Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Освальд не глядя положил закладку в книгу, откладывая ее на кофейный столик. Он немного потянулся навстречу Эду, и тот быстро облизнул губы. 

Но так же незаметно, как между ними повисло это горячее напряжение, оно смылось, когда Нигма поджал губы и раздраженно закрыл глаза. Его руки сжались в кулаки.

— Эдди? Все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Освальд.

Эд открыл глаза и бросил взгляд на пустое кресло, стоявшее возле их дивана.

— Да, прости. Межсезонье — не самый хороший период.

Освальд кивнул и тоже посмотрел на кресло. Конечно, он никого там не увидел, но знал, кто в нем сидит. 

— Что он говорит? — спросил он.

— То же, что и всегда, — вздохнул Эд. — Подначивает, отпускает пошлые комментарии.

— О, — Пингвин немного откинулся на спинку дивана и взял щиколотку Эда уже в обе руки, целенаправленно ее растирая. — Какие же?

Нигма задумчиво разглядывал его, прикусив губу.

— Этим вы и занимаетесь, когда вместе? — спросил он. Освальд удивленно приподнял брови. — Трахаетесь под его грязные разговоры?

Пингвин опустил глаза на ногу в своих руках, притворяясь, что именно в этот момент она нуждалась в его полном внимании.

— Не только этим, — пробормотал он.

— Все в порядке, Освальд, — сказал Эд, немного вытянув ногу, так, чтобы Пингвину было удобней ей заниматься. — Меня это не удивляет. У нас с ним тоже случалось подобное, — Освальд резко поднял на него глаза, но Эд уже возмущенно уставился в пустое кресло, хмурясь. — Нет у нас футфетиша! — воскликнул он. 

Освальд переводил взгляд с Эда на пустое кресло и назад.

— А у него что, есть? — спросил Пингвин.

— Вот у него и спросишь, когда он вылезет в следующий раз, — простонал Нигма и откинулся на диване.

— Эд, так что там с «у нас тоже случалось подобное»? У кого «у нас»? Что «подобное»? — пальцы Освальда замерли на его ноге, и он испытывающе посмотрел на Нигму.

Эд посмотрел на него, распахнув губы, и вместо ответа подал знак Эдварду-псу. Тот сразу же вскинулся и унесся прочь из библиотеки.

— Как ты это сделал? — пораженно выдохнул Освальд. — Он же вообще не исполняет команд!

— Загадочник научил его, — буднично сказал Эд. — Меня всегда смущало, что Эдвард смотрит на меня, когда я онанирую, и Загадочник научил его уходить из комнаты, когда дело пахнет жаренным.

— А можно подробности? — спросил Освальд и немного подтащил Эда к себе за ногу.

Нигма едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Загадочник любит появляться в неожиданные моменты, — сказал он и подался вперед. — Иногда и в самые интимные.

— Угу, — сказал Освальд и потянул его к себе, почти укладывая на себя сверху.

— Бывало, что заставал, когда я удовлетворяю себя, — прошептал Эд и провел тыльной стороной ладони по лицу Пингвина.

— И что же он делает в такие моменты? Что говорит? — тихо вторил ему Освальд, завороженно следя за рукой Нигмы.

— По-разному. Иногда издевается, и у меня полностью пропадает настрой, — Эд разместил свои ноги по обе стороны от бедер Освальда и улегся на него. — Но иногда он говорит и другое.

— Что именно? — спросил Освальд и положил руки ему на талию, прижимая к себе.

— О, думаю, тебе бы понравилось, — улыбнулся Эд и облизнул губы. Он опять посмотрел на кресло и судорожно выдохнул. — И в такие моменты настрой у меня не пропадает.

— Что он сейчас делает? — спросил Пингвин и начала целовать шею Нигмы.

Эд сглотнул.

— Трогает себя. 

Освальд застыл на месте.

— Вот как? — галлюцинации Эда иногда приобретали весьма странный характер. — Хочет наблюдать за нами?

Нигма кивнул.

— Но больше всего хочет присоединиться.

Освальд откинул голову на подлокотник дивана и звучно выдохнул. Его эрекция терлась о член Эда, и их разделяло всего несколько слоев тонкой домашней одежды. Он не мог не чувствовать жар, исходящий от Нигмы. 

— Что он хочет сделать? Что он хочет, чтобы мы сделали? — спросил Освальд.

Эд двинул бедрами, вырывая из него еще один стон, и прикусил Пингвина за вытянутую шею.

— Был один сон, что снился мне несколько месяцев назад, — сказал он. — Загадочник не раз мне его припоминал. В нем он взял меня сзади, когда я брал у тебя в рот.

— О боже, — простонал Освальд. — И ты не рассказывал мне этого?

— У меня тогда были куда более смешанные эмоции, чем сейчас, — пожал плечами Эд. Внезапно он прикрыл глаза и открыл рот, жарко выдыхая, когда опустился ниже по телу Освальда.

— В чем дело? — спросил он, немного приподнимаясь на локтях.

Эд бросил на него затуманенный, но выразительный взгляд.

— Это он надавил тебе на плечи, и ты спустился, да? — неверяще сказал Освальд.

Нигма кивнул. Он начал быстро стаскивать с Пингвина штаны и сжал его оголившийся член в ладони. Пингвин выгнулся на диване и запрокинул голову. Краем глаза он бросил взгляд позади Эда.

— Что бы он хотел сделать с нами в этот раз?

— Мы хотим быть сверху, — простонал Эд и сильнее стиснул его член. — Я — на твоем члене, а он — у тебя во рту.

— Во рту? — переспросил Освальд и начал стягивать с Нигмы штаны.

— Ага, — Эд поддался чуть назад, в теплые ладони Пингвина на своих ягодицах. — Нам нравится, как сейчас изгибается твоя шея. Он хочет войти в это горло. 

— Ох черт, — сказал Освальд. — Нужно сделать хотя бы половину из этого.

Эд быстро закивал и потянулся поцеловать его. Он раздосадовано застонал, когда отстранился.

— У нас нет с собой смазки и презерватива. Всё в спальне и кабинете.

Его голова дернулась в сторону, и несколько секунд он будто бы слушал кого-то, приоткрыв рот. Затем его взгляд опустился на кофейный столик, и он рассмеялся.

— Чертов ублюдок, — сквозь смех сказал он.

Освальд проследил за взглядом Эда и тоже заметил на столе одноразовую порцию смазки и презерватив. Их точно не мог оставить никто из них. Во времена, когда они прятали по всему особняку стратегические запасы, то никогда не ограничивались одним презервативом и саше смазки. 

— Он все предугадал, да? — спросил Освальд, уже ничему не удивляясь.

Эд закатил глаза и прикусил улыбку.

— Опять рассказывает, какой он гений. Часто я завидую тебе, что ты не слышишь этих самовлюбленных монологов. 

Пингвин рассмеялся и взял со стола то, что подготовил для них Загадочник.

— Иди сюда.

Эд немного приподнялся, и Освальд не торопясь растянул его. 

— Что он сейчас делает? — спросил Пингвин, уже раскатывая по себе презерватив.

— Жалуется, как хотел бы поцеловать тебя, — ответил Эд и опустился на его член. — Ох божечки, Освальд, — простонал он. — Говорит, что очень скучал за тобой. Хочет, чтобы ты знал, какой ты красивый, особенно сейчас.

Пингвин фыркнул и опустил руки Эду на бедра, помогая наращивать темп.

— Ложь.

Нигма оперся руками о его плечи и глубоко заглянул в глаза.

— Правда, если так думает минимум два человека, — вкрадчиво сказал он и оставил на губах Освальда смазанный поцелуй.

Пингвин с силой опустил его на себя, и Эд громко простонал.

— Господи, я долго не выдержу, — причитал он.

Освальд потянулся к его члену, но Нигма шлепнул его по руке. Пингвин удивленно поднял брови. Это было что-то новенькое.

Вместо этого Эд сам взял в левую руку свой член и начал ласкать себя быстрыми, отрывистыми движениями. Освальд завороженно наблюдал за ним. Эд прикрыл глаза и изгибался, звучно постанывая. Что-то определенно происходило, и в голове у Освальда звучал ответ, что именно, но он не мог поверить в правдивость этого.

Вид такого Эда, полностью растворенного в собственном удовольствии, заставил Освальда кончить. Нигма не отстранился, лишь опустился в последний раз на его член и довел себя до оргазма через несколько особенно сильных движений.

Он с протяжным стоном сдвинулся и лег сверху на Освальда, не открывая глаз. Его сперма начала медленно, но верно подсыхать на их животах, и Пингвин бросил на него опасливый взгляд. Зачастую Эд был более брезглив. 

Он провел рукой по влажным от пота волосам Нигмы и поцеловал его в висок.

— Эдди, твой друг не оставил нам еще и салфеток? 

Эд пожал плечами, так и не открывая глаз. Спустя пару мгновений он все же перевернулся на спину и потянулся.

— Да, пойдем в душ.

Освальд вглядывался в его лицо и наконец решился спросить:

— Что-то произошло, да? Что-то было не так, как всегда, правда же?

Эд перевел на него взгляд. Лицо неожиданно посерьезнело, и он прикусил губу, кивая.

— Он контролировал мою левую руку.

Освальд попытался выровнять дыхание, что внезапно сбилось.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — И что это теперь значит для нас всех?

Губы Эда распахнулись, будто он хотел что-то сказать. Он взял Освальда за руку и ответил лишь:

— Я не знаю.

— Ох, Эдди, — вздохнул Пингвин. Он опустил взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы. — Я правильно понял, не один год он подначивал тебя во время мастурбации, доводя до оргазма?

— Ну, если мыслить в таких категориях... — простонал Эд. — Я никогда не задумывался об этом. Это всегда казалось естественным. Как разглядывать себя в зеркало. Что поделать, если мне отражение иногда подмигивает?

— Ладно, — заключил Освальд. — Затем тот сон, где он... ну...

— Мы обсуждали это с психотерапевтом. Он думает, что это следствие того, что я целиком сосредоточился на слиянии наших личностей. Это была метафора.

— Метафора! — хохотнул Пингвин. — Допустим.

Освальд еще раз бросил взгляд на кресло возле дивана. Он почти чувствовал напряженный взгляд на себе, исходящий из пустого места.

— И эта... вещь сегодня.

— К чему ты клонишь, Освальд? — нахмурился Эд и немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Я не настаиваю на этой мысли, но все же: ты уверен, что он ревновал именно меня? — медленно сказал Пингвин.

— А кого же еще? — Эд поднялся на локтях, переводя взгляд с кресла на Освальда.

— Возможно, лишь возможно, он не хочет делиться _тобой_.


	27. He's got the fire and he talks with it

— Мистер Кобблпот! Слава богу, это вы! — облегченно выдохнул мужчина, как только с его головы сняли мешок. Он был уже изрядно избит, и присутствующим начало казаться, что, возможно, стоило оставить мешок на месте.

— Леонард! Вот так встреча! — Пингвин наигранно рассмеялся, хлопнув ладонями по своим коленям. — Я уже и не надеялся с тобой повидаться! Как же хорошо, что наш дорогой Эдди нашел тебя, — с каждым словом его тон все больше пропитывался ядом, и конец фразы он практически прорычал, опасно приближаясь к привязанному к стулу мужчине.

Разлегшийся на диване Нигма шумно фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Освальд закатил глаза.

— Мистер Кобблпот, я…

— Заткнись! Я знаю, что ты стукач! Ты, как крыса, прятался от меня столько месяцев! — Освальд наотмашь ударил его ладонью по лицу. На белоснежные манжеты брызнули первые капли крови. — И если ты думаешь, что легко отделаешься, то ты не только крыса, но и тупая обезьяна!

Освальд взял в руки тяжелую трость и уже было замахнулся, но его остановил отчаянный вскрик Леонарда:

— Последнее желание! Боже, лишь одно желание, мистер Кобблпот!

Пингвин тяжело вздохнул и закинул трость на плечо. Он махнул рукой, побуждая стукача продолжать.

— Я знаю, что вы просто так не убьете меня, я знаю. Но, прошу, пусть это сделает кто угодно, только не тот зеленый псих.

Нигма разразился смехом, качаясь из стороны в сторону на диване. Освальд перевел усталый взгляд с Эда на Леонарда.

— Что, впрямь псих?

Глаза пленника расширились от ужаса.

— Более больного на голову я не встречал.

Странное, волнующее чувство колыхнулось в груди Освальда, но он быстро сдержал улыбку, уже готовую растянутся по его лицу.

— Да, в этом ты прав. Я тоже не встречал большего психа, — он кивнул бугаям, подпирающим стены, чтобы они схватили Леонарда и уволокли его прочь.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что обезьяны — невероятно умные животные? — растягивая слова сказал Нигма, сладко потягиваясь на диване. — Уж точно поумнее этого тупицы.

Освальд прижал кончики пальцев к векам и сделал глубокий вдох. Внутренне он поблагодарил богов, что Загадочнику хватило такта сказать это только тогда, когда они остались наедине.

— Спасибо, что поймал его, — пробормотал он. — Мои люди не могли выследить его с мая.

— Обращайся, — мягко ответил Нигма. Послышался скрип кожаного дивана. Через секунду Освальд почувствовал, как его талии коснулись сильные пальцы, а в заднюю часть шеи ткнулся кончик холодного носа. — Но ты ведь не думаешь, что это была бесплатная услуга? Не хочу жаловаться, но я потратил на его поимку несколько часов своего драгоценного времени. Как ты планируешь это мне компенсировать? — он прикусил место за ухом и прижался еще ближе. Вдоль позвоночника Освальда побежали мурашки.

— Приходи в десять в мою комнату в Айсберге. Будь готов, — сказал он настолько твердым голосом, на который только был способен в этой ситуации. Шеей он почувствовал хитрую ухмылку Загадочника. Чудовище даже не стало переспрашивать, что Пингвин имел в виду под последней фразой. Он знал.

• • •  


В 22:05 Освальд покинул главный зал Айсберга и направился в свою приватную комнату. Как только он вошел в спальню, ему в голову прилетела подушка.

— Ты опоздал! — прорычал Загадочник. — Я же исчезну, как только усну! У меня мало времени, а ты…

Пингвин поднял подушку с пола и бросил ее обратно на кровать. Он снял с себя пиджак и повесил его на стул.

— О, не думал, что ты придешь вовремя. Такой послушный, — улыбнулся он и подошел к кровати. Освальд успокаивающе коснулся обнаженной щиколотки Загадочника, и тот шумно втянул воздух, откинувшись на подушках.

— Тебе совсем нельзя доверять, да, Освальд?

— Почему же? Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты доверял мне, — пальцы скользнули выше, и он обхватил ладонью ногу Эда, немного подтягивая его к себе.

На Нигме абсолютно не осталось одежды, и по тому, как между ног блеснул серебряный метал, было совершенно ясно — он исполнил приказ Освальда. Как бы Загадочнику не нравилось дразнить и ослушиваться Пингвина, в некоторых вещах он оставался удивительно покорным.

Освальд оглядел широкую кровать. На ней ровными рядами были разложены вещи, которые могли понадобиться им сегодня: кнут, стек, электростимулятор, серебряные наручники, вибратор, кляп… Казалось, Загадочник вывалил почти все содержимое их шкафа, надеясь попасть в любое настроение Освальда. Это странным образом тронуло Пингвина, и он нежно улыбнулся.

— Ты пил сегодня? — спросил Освальд. Загадочник в ответ закатил глаза и простонал.

— Боже, если ты опять начнешь эту шарманку о том, что алкоголь влияет на действие леденцов Эдди…

Освальд сжал челюсти и шумно выдохнул. Алкоголь действительно вредил лечению Нигмы, и такое пренебрежение здоровьем Эда раздражало.

— На самом деле, я это спрашиваю скорее из-за сегодняшней сессии. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы твое согласие было продиктовано опьянением.

Загадочник сочувствующе усмехнулся и склонил голову набок, уставившись на Освальда. Он откинул простынь, до этого прикрывающую пах, и на Пингвина уставился уже и возбужденный член Нигмы. На нем было зафиксировано металлическое эрекционное кольцо. Боже, он подготовился еще больше, чем Освальд рассчитывал.

— Ты будто не знаешь, что я в любом состоянии рассудка согласен, ей-богу.

— Эд, ты…

— Это не мое имя, и ты знаешь это! — Нигма приподнялся на кровати и встал на колени, приближаясь к Пингвину. Он ухватился за лацканы жилета Освальда и потянул на себя, прошипев в губы: — Назови меня Загадочником.

— Только если это будет нашим новым стоп-словом, — усмехнулся Освальд и увернулся от поцелуя.

Это был давний спор. Пингвин однажды даже проконсультировался с психиатром Нигмы относительно природы его болезни. Хотя часто казалось, что «Загадочник» принципиально отличается от Эдди, но в действительности они были частью одной личности, а уникальные качества Загадочника были лишь подавленными, отрицаемыми качествами Нигмы. Он был голосом его бессознательного, но никак не отдельным человеком. Не было смысла потакать его диссоциации.

— Как для своего положения ты слишком много требуешь, — Освальд взял с кровати стек и сжал его в руке. Эд лениво посмотрел на голые пальцы, обхватывающие длинный черный хлыст, и его губы медленно растянулись в ухмылке. Обыкновенно во время подобных сессий Освальд практически не раздевался, снимая лишь пиджак, отчего пальцы, открытые в обрезанных перчатках, казались до пошлого обнаженными. Сегодняшний случай не был исключением. Пингвин был одет во все черное, плечи обхватывали кожаные ремни, а на манжетах были зеленые запонки. К этому вечеру готовился не один Эд.

Освальд провел кончиком стека по бедру Нигмы и сказал тихим, но твердым голосом:

— На колени.

Загадочник прикусил губу и еще шире улыбнулся.

— Мистер Пингвин, но я ведь уже на коленях.

Освальд устало вздохнул и закатил глаза. Напряженные плечи обессилено упали, и он покачал головой. Но своему опыту он уже знал, что Загадочник не станет ему подыгрывать. Он цеплялся за каждое слово, желая позлить Освальда и довести его до точки кипения. Как Эдди терпел все это столько лет?

Он крепче сжал стек в руке и с силой ударил Эда по бедру.

— На пол, Нигма! — рявкнул он.

Глаза Загадочника загорелись, и он демонстративно медленно соскользнул с кровати на пол, встав на колени перед Освальдом. Он молчал, но взгляд в упор был красноречивее всей его бесконечной болтовни. Пингвин не удержался и провел открытой ладонью по его лицу. В глубоком детстве у Пингвина был кот. Он всегда старался аккуратно гладить его, чтобы не испугать и не сделать больно, но от этого животное только раздражалось и убегало. Матушка научила Освальда, что гладить его нужно куда уверенней, с силой проводя по шерсти, иначе кот не почувствует ласки. Загадочник был ничем не лучше.

Пальцы Освальда скользнули в его волосы, грубо отводя голову назад и еще больше открывая шею. Эд прикрыл глаза, с распахнутых губ сорвался беззвучный вздох. Он не спускал с Освальда горячего взгляда, следя за тем, как тот провел кончиком стека по его длинной шее. Плотная черная кожа медленно обвела подбородок и прошлась вдоль скулы.

— Ты расстраиваешь меня, Эд, — прошептал Освальд. — Как будешь исправляться?

Загадочник развратно ухмыльнулся и легко остановил движение стека пальцами. Он направил его кончик к своим губам и обвел языком, вызывающе глядя Освальду прямо в глаза. Рука Пингвина отпустила волосы и скользнула к подбородку Нигмы. Освальд надавил на него большим пальцем, шире открывая рот Эда. Загадочник прикусил кончик стека, а затем немного вобрал его в рот, обводя языком медлительным, длинным движением. 

— О, это так очаровательно, что я выменял по бартеру себе сессию с госпожой за того плохиша. Лучшая сделка в мире! — рассмеялся он, выпуская стек изо рта.

Пингвин, до этого пытавшийся держать строгое выражение лица, прыснул со смеху.

— Как ты меня назвал?

— О, тебе больше нравится, когда тебя называют папочкой, папочка?

В ответ Освальд ударил его влажным от слюны кончиком стека по внутренней стороне бедра. Загадочник зашипел и исподлобья бросил темный, хитрый взгляд на Пингвина.

— Или мне стоит называть _это_ папочкой? — Нигма протянул руку, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к очевидно топорщащейся ширинке Пингвина. Освальд перехватил его.

— Нигма, ты явно позволяешь себе лишнее, — он поднял руку Эда к своему рту и прикусил нежную кожу на внутренней стороне запястья. — Но, кажется, я знаю, как мы решим эту проблему.

Освальд расстегнул один из ремней на плече и обвязал им сложенные запястья Нигмы. Эд бросил на него выразительный взгляд.

— Ох, вот не нужно вот этого вот. Я видел, как ты глазел на них.

Нигма вздохнул.

— Так хорошо меня знаешь.

Освальд удовлетворенно улыбнулся и медленно провел стеком от подбородка Эда до паха. Загадочник завороженно наблюдал за этим движением и ощутимо напрягся, когда хлыст коснулся его промежности.

— И член мне отшлепаешь, папочка?

Пингвин зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать отчаянный крик. Он одновременно и злился, и истерически смеялся внутри. В голове промелькнула мысль надеть на Загадочника кляп, но он тут же отбросил эту фантазию. В конце концов, этот нелепый треп был одним из самых интересных побочных эффектов болезни Эда.

Он обвел стеком головку члена Нигмы, лениво погладил ствол и резко шлепнул по животу.

— Возвращайся на кровать.

Загадочник немного подался вперед и опять коснулся связанными руками ширинки Пингвина.

— А я думал, ты поставил меня на колени с другой целью.

— Мне не кажется, что ты сейчас это заслужил, — Освальд склонился к Эду, провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе и ударил стеком по заднице, не отрывая взгляда от глаз. — На кровать, — рыкнул он и отстранился.

— Как вам будет угодно, господин мэр, — Эд поднялся на ноги и улегся в постель. — Я все думал, как этому неудачнику Эдди удалось влюбить вас в себя, и это вдохновило меня на одну идею. Вы обрадуетесь, если я сделаю татуировку миленького пингвина у себя на лобке? — сказал он и одарил Освальда зубастой ухмылкой.

Пингвин с чувством ударил его стеком по голому бедру. Загадочник удивленно вскрикнул, и Освальд самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Есть правила, Нигма, и ты будешь их соблюдать. Никаких модификаций тела без предварительного обсуждения с Эдом.

Загадочник рассмеялся и перевернулся на живот, положив голову на сложенные на подушке руки.

— А твои засосы — это не модификации тела? — он подложил еще одну подушку под живот, слегка оттопырив зад, мучительно медленно развел ноги и завел руки над собой, привычно перекинув ремень на изголовье. Освальд старался не смотреть на круглую серебряную пробку и встретился с глумливым взглядом Нигмы. Последовал еще один удар, на этот раз — по ягодицам. Эда немного подкинуло, но он только радостно рассмеялся. — Если это ваше наказание, мистер Пингвин, то, боюсь, что мучаетесь только вы, — он призывно повел задницей, на которой уже проступил небольшой ярко-красный след от стека. Нигма с пошлым стоном потянулся на кровати и распрямил плечи. Под гладкой кожей задвигались крепкие мышцы. Освальд почувствовал, как и без того сильное возбуждение стало почти болезненным.

Эд опять бросил на него хитрый взгляд поверх плеча, с удовольствием разглядывая.

— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, мне придется сменить стек на трость, — сказал Освальд.

В прищуренных от затаенного веселья глазах Загадочника блеснуло опасные искорки.

— Ты, конечно, можешь, я ведь только за. Но мы оба знаем, что это пустые угрозы. После подобного малыш Эдди не сможет присесть еще неделю. Как же тогда он будет протирать штаны на своем стуле секретарши?

Пингвин сильнее сжал в руке стек. Тонкая кожа перчатки скрипнула, и он нанес куда более сильный удар. В этот раз Загадочник громко вскрикнул, и его вопль перешел в довольный стон.

— Ну наконец-то ты не мелочишься, Пингвиненок.

Освальд разместился между его разведенных ног, придерживая одну из них рукой, и стал наотмашь наносить короткие удары. Комнату заполнил свист стека и вскрики Загадочика, перемежающиеся его смехом.

— Ты так и не ответил на вопрос. Ты пил сегодня? — спросил Освальд, сделав паузу между ударами. Нигма простонал, вкладывая в этот звук все вселенское отчаяние.

— Бога ради, нет! И ты уже исполосовал мне задницу, зачем тебе этот ответ сейчас-то?

Освальд замялся на секунду и порадовался, что глупость вопроса заставила Загадочника упереться лбом в подушку.

— Это ведь только начало, сам знаешь, — наконец ответил он.

Нигма резко повернул голову и вызывающе пошевелил бровями.

— У мистера Пингвина сегодня настроение, а? — сказал он глубоким низким голосом.

В ответ Освальд ухмыльнулся и еще раз наотмашь ударил его по изрядно покрасневшей заднице. Удар пришелся на место, где ягодицы переходили в бедра, и от особенно болезненного прикосновения Нигму подкинуло на кровати. Пингвин отложил стек и потянулся с электростимулятору. Он подключил его пробке, уже находившейся в Загадочнике, и, немного подумав, он взял еще и вибратор. Нигма только с интересом наблюдал за приготовлениями и еще шире развел ноги. Освальд жестом указал ему перевернуться на спину, и Загадочник молча послушался.

— Готов? — переспросил Пингвин.

— Господи блять боже, Освальд, если ты еще раз спросишь…

Не дожидаясь окончания его причитаний Пингвин включил режим электротока на вибраторе и прижал его к соску Эда. Нигма тут же распахнул рот и протяжно застонал.

— О, так все же не готов? — поддразнил его Освальд.

— Готов, — выдохнул Эд. — Блять, Освальд, ты невероятен.

Пингвин улыбнулся и провел вибратором вниз, спускаясь от груди к животу, время от времени выкручивая тумблер подачи тока. Нигма извивался на кровати, не то уходя от прикосновения, не то подставляясь под него.

Игрушка скользнула еще ниже, но Освальд милосердно обошел пах Эда, и остановилась на внутренней стороне бедра. Нигма невольно свел ноги и громко простонал.

— Тебе напомнить стоп-слово? — Пингвин выкрутил ток на максимум и наклонился ближе. — За все разы ты так ни разу его и не произнес. Забыл, может?

— Я не знаю, что ты должен сделать со мной, чтобы я сказал его, — засмеялся Загадочник, ласково разглядывая Освальда. — Разве что замуж меня позовешь.

— Не сегодня, — Пингвин провел выключенным вибратором по члену Эда, и у того поджались пальцы ног.

— А, так я все же ваша любовница, господин мэр? — томно прошептал он и тут же запрокинул голову, выгибая спину, когда Освальд включил ток на прижатом к члену вибраторе. — Ох, какой же ты извращенец.

— Уж точно не больший, чем ты.

Пингвин обвел кончиком вибратора головку члена Эда и выкрутил минимальный ток на электростимуляторе, подключенном к пробке. Нигма зашипел и разразился дрожащим смехом.

— Так это же комплимент, мистер Пингвин. Ненавижу скучных.

Освальд бросил вибратор на кровать и послал еще один разряд тока по пробке. Он взял в руку член Эда, и, придерживая его за основание, вобрал в рот головку. Нигма еще больше прогнулся в спине и облегченно простонал.

Пингвин немного отстранился и бросил на него опасный взгляд.

— Толкнешься мне в рот — и я уйду, — предупредил он.

Загадочник активно закивал и немного сдвинулся вверх по кровати.

Освальд опять взял его член в рот, помогая себе рукой, и на этот раз выкрутил ток на максимум. Нигма прикусил губу, отчаянно зашипел, но не сдвинулся с места.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал Освальд, и Загадочник засмеялся.

— Так меня еще никто не называл.

— Грустишь из-за этого? — спросил Пингвин и обвел член всей поверхностью языка, не отрывая взгляда от Нигмы. Тот лишь поджал губы и ничего не ответил. 

Освальд опять вобрал его в рот и несколько раз насадился горлом, каждый раз включая ток, когда член проникал внутрь.

— Ты бы знал, как я жалею об этом чертовом кольце, — прорычал Загадочник. Освальд с улыбкой отстранился и отключил электростимулятор.

— Так мне все же уйти? — он прикусил тонкую кожу на бедре и надавил на основание пробки.

— Если ты уйдешь сейчас, клянусь, Освальд, я выпотрошу каждое твое убежище, убью тебя и сброшу реку! — он пораженно выдохнул, когда Пингвин плавным движением извлек из него пробку.

— Теперь ты пуст, как и мои счета после твоих набегов, — засмеялся Освальд и потянулся за смазкой.

— Не жалуйся, они бездонны, — оскалился Нигма, шире разводя ноги.

— Так мило, что ты пришел сегодня, — Пингвин смазал два пальца и обвел стенки Эда изнутри, заставляя его шумно задышать.

— Да, но кто сказал, что я пришел вовремя? — с вызовом сказал Загадочник.

— Я не думаю, что ты пришел вовремя, — самодовольно усмехнулся Освальд и приспустил свои брюки вместе с бельем. Он склонился над Эдом, придерживая его ноги, и резко толкнулся внутрь, выдохнув ему губы: — Я знаю, что ты пришел даже раньше десяти.

Загадочник хотел что-то ответить, но жесткие, быстрые движения Освальда полностью сбили его с мысли. Пингвин слишком долго ждал этого прикосновения, чтобы хоть немного сдерживаться, но его выдержки хватило, чтобы прошипеть:

— Если пообещаешь, что перестанешь подменять таблетки Эда на плацебо, я коснусь тебя.

Загадочник попытался прижаться ближе, вжимаясь членом в живот Освальда, и злобно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты смотри, догадались!

— Нигма!

Освальд продолжил движения внутри, но приподнялся, чтобы член Эда не соприкасался с телом. Загадочник расстроенно замычал и выкрикнул:

— Ладно! Таблетки менять не буду!

Пингвин опять прижался к Нигме, еще быстрее вбиваясь в его тело, облизал ладонь и сжал в кулаке член. Другую руку он положил ему на горло и сжал, перекрывая дыхательные пути. Хотя через несколько мгновений Загадочнику уже стало ощутимо не хватать воздуха, он потратил его остатки, чтобы протяжно застонать. Им обоим хватило минуты, чтобы кончить.

• • •

— А Эдди ты всегда сам развязываешь! — притворно обиженно крикнул Загадочник Освальду в спину. Пингвин уже успел привести себя в порядок, продезинфицировал все игрушки и отвернулся, складывая их назад в шкаф.

— Не дури, Нигма. Я знаю, что ты с самой первой минуты мог снять этот ремень, — улыбнулся Освальд и вернулся в кровать с чашкой горячего чая.

Загадочник закатил глаза, сбросил с рук ремень и принял кружку.

— Спасибо, что поймал сегодня ту крысу. Так помог, — тихо сказал Освальд и отбросил со лба Нигмы мокрую прядь. Загадочник нахмурился. Он сделал глоток чая и отставил чашку на прикроватный столик.

— В чем дело? Ты чего? — спросил он, уходя от прикосновения.

Освальд с улыбкой пожал плечами. Сердце Загадочника пропустило удар от нежности, сочившевшейся во взгляде Пингвина.

— Нет-нет-нет, стой, — запротестовал Нигма. — Я не знаю, что вы там с малюткой Эдом себе напридумывали, но вы ушли явно не туда.

— Тебе не нужно прикидываться со мной, — Освальд ласково провел пальцами по его щеке, придвинувшись ближе. — Я знаю, что ты пережил. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь ко мне, и знаю, что чувствуешь к Эду, — его рука скользнула в волосы Загадочника, массируя кожу. — Мы можем быть вместе. Все мы, — глаза Освальда сияли, будто бы он озвучил самую восхитительную идею в своей жизни, и потянулся за поцелуем.

Загадочник пораженно распахнул рот и улизнул, передвинувшись на другую сторону кровати. В голове пульсировал шок вперемешку со злостью. Что за извращенную форму шведской семьи Освальд предлагал ему?

— Эд… — непонимающе прошептал Освальд. — Что не так? Разве не этого ты хотел?

Нигма смотрел в это растерянное лицо и почувствовал, что впервые ему не недоставало Пингвина. Сейчас его было чересчур много. Нежность, с которой он, как питомца, гладил его, мягкость слов — все это приносило куда больше боли, чем стек, которым он избивал его час назад. 

— Я не знаю, что ты себе навоображал, но это точно не то, что мне нужно, — прошипел Загадочник. — Ты очень удобно устроился, Освальд. Хочешь иметь под боком и уютную кухарку Эдди, и Загадочника, который может решать за тебя твои деловые проблемы. Но знаешь, что отличает взрослого от избалованного ребенка, которым ты так и остался? — Нигма наблюдал, как выражение лица Пингвина все мрачнеет, а любовь во взгляде сменилась болью. Так-то лучше. — То, что взрослый понимает, что нельзя иметь все и сразу. Взрослым нужно выбирать.

Пингвин опустил глаза. Его руки сжались в кулаки, а плечи слегка вздрагивали.

— А чего же хочешь ты? Какой твой выбор? — слабым голосом спросил он. 

Загадочник замер. В тоне Пингвина не было ни злости, ни насмешки. Впервые в жизни у него действительно интересовались, чего желал именно он.

— Ты должен выбрать меня. Откажись от Эда, назови мое имя, когда он опять явится. Мы будем вместе, как и должно быть. А Эдди останется со мной, внутри. Ему никто не сможет навредить, он наконец будет в полной безопасности. 

Освальд опять поднял на него глаза. Он напряженно вглядывался в него, и этот взгляд был настолько интенсивным, что Загадочнику стало не по себе. Он вспарывал душу.

— Так вот в чем дело? — выдохнул Освальд. — Ты был создан, чтобы защищать Эда. Теперь, когда его не от чего защищать, ты хочешь его себе? Хочешь держать его, как заключенного? 

— Его есть от чего защищать! — прорычал Загадочник. — Ему нужна помощь! Ему нужна моя опека! Твои тупые психиатры ничем не помогают, — ядовито рассмеялся он. — Все, что ему всегда было нужно — я, а все, что всегда было нужно мне — ты. Как и я нужен тебе. Признай это наконец, Пингвин, — злобно бросил Загадочник и схватил его за руку.

Освальд уставился на него с открытым ртом. 

— Но не пытайся запудрить мне мозги своей лестью и смазливыми словами, — покачал головой Загадочник. — Я ведь знаю, что ты это говоришь лишь за тем, чтобы задобрить меня. Чтобы я размяк и слился с Эдди. Так примитивно, Освальд, — сказал он и подался вперед. — Я не верю ни одному твоему слову. Этого не будет.

— Зачем ты так? — выдохнул Освальд. — Я люблю и принимаю тебя точно так же, как и Эда. Вы нуждаетесь друг в друге, я понимаю. Но мы ведь можем…

— Ни черта ты не понимаешь, — огрызнулся Загадочник. — И не смей говорить со мной о нем. Благодаря Эдди я видел только страдание и боль. Ни один человек в моей жизни не желал мне добра. Ты такой же, и я вижу это. Но это неплохо, — он переплел их пальцы и поцеловал костяшки Освальда. — В отличии от всех остальных, ты не так глуп. Ты достоин нас, и с тобой можно сработаться.

— Это плохо, — испуганно покачал головой Освальд. — Это нездорово. Я не знаю, как доказать тебе искренность моих чувств, но, Эд, мы…

— Это не мое имя! — прокричал ему в лицо Загадочник. — Я пытался действовать мягко, более тонко. Думал, может, ты достаточно умен, чтобы отказаться от смазливого Эдди и все же выбрать меня. Но ведь есть и другой способ, — оскалился Загадочник. — Я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы твой милый Эд не высовывался. Он будет внутри, где ему самое место, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать. Либо принимаешь все на моих условиях, либо уйдешь ни с чем. Джекпота не выйдет, ты уж прости. Мы не идем комплектом.

Пингвин вскинулся и поднялся с кровати, рассеянно хлопая руками по карманам пиджака. 

— Мне нужно подумать, — пробормотал он.

Загадочник самодовольно улыбнулся. 

— Когда найдешь свои сигареты, подкинь и мне одну. Поверь, курю я лучше, чем…

Шею пронзила острая, колющая боль. Он инстинктивно потянулся рукой к этому месту и перевел взгляд на Пингвина. Из его пальцев выпал шприц.

— Ты! — прорычал Нигма. Перед тем, как он потерял сознание, он успел перехватить полный сожаления взгляд Освальда.


	28. I wanna be that fantasy that you got on your mind

В попытке наконец отдохнуть Освальд уже в третий раз за день вошел в свой номер. Эта поездка была напряженной; он прилетел сюда утром и весь день провел за переговорами и встречами. Даже несмотря на то, что все они были назначены в переговорной отеля, в котором он остановился, подняться в номер, чтобы наконец расслабиться, он смог только сейчас, и то не с первой попытки. Его несколько раз выдергивали в холл и переговорные, и в конце концов ему это надоело. Он разогнал всех своих помощников и повесил на двери табличку «не беспокоить». Все знали, что в этом случае Освальда стоит трогать только в случае ядерной войны.

Он растекся в кресле и почти застонал от облегчения. Шевелиться совершенно не хотелось.  
Он не любил покидать город. Не то чтобы Эд сам не был способен справиться или Пингвин не мог руководить на расстоянии. Но поездки — не то, что обыкновенно нравилось Освальду. Он любил быть дома, и его домом был весь Готэм. Или временами то место, где находился Эд. В любом случае, сейчас это было одним и тем же, а сам он был далеко. 

Какой бы ни была его усталость от работы, больше всего Освальда беспокоило то, что он был вынужден оставить Эда одного на несколько дней. Загадочник не появлялся уже почти месяц, у Эдди даже не было галлюцинаций, и казалось, что терапия давала плоды. Пингвин сжал руки в кулаки. Ему все еще было сложно простить себя за то, как он в последний раз попрощался с Загадочником. Но тот был в ярости и потенциально опасен, в первую очередь для самого себя. Освальд обязан был остановить его. У него не было выбора.

Пингвин выбрал номер на своем телефоне и нажал на кнопку вызова. 

— Освальд!

— Привет, — он мягко улыбнулся и вытянулся в кресле. Голос Нигмы всегда оказывал на него терапевтический эффект. Даже если они говорили о погоде или обсуждали рабочие вопросы.

— С делами на сегодня покончено? — Эд звучал ласково и заинтересовано. Как и всегда, когда Освальду это было нужно. Он всегда находил силы на эмоциональную поддержку для него, даже в конце трудного дня.

— Да, я сделал почти все, что мы с тобой запланировали. Последняя встреча была особенно удачной, но она оказалась последней каплей и предельно меня вымотала, — он склонил щеку на ладонь, опершись на подлокотник. — Как твой день, Эдди?

— Не так хорош, как мог быть, — уже игриво мурлыкал Эд. — Но в целом все в порядке. Я сейчас дома в нашей кровати, и, мистер Кобблпот, без вас она кажется очень, очень большой, — Пингвин мог слышать, как Эд сладко потянулся. — Что вы будете делать без нее сегодня вечером?

Освальд мягко рассмеялся.

— О, милый, не беспокойся, мне есть где спать, — дразнился Пингвин. Он почти физически почувствовал, как Эд закатил глаза.

— Не сомневаюсь, что у господина мэра самый лучший номер. И наверняка он годится не только на то, чтобы в нем спать, верно?

Приятная тяжесть внизу живота заставила Освальда скрестить ноги. Он улавливал легкую смену тона и полунамеки Эда, мог предугадать его жесты, которые оказывали мгновенный эффект. Игнорируя это, он продолжил:

— Как дела в мэрии?

— Все замечательно. Ваш заместитель обо всем позаботился, — Эд улыбался в трубку. — Мистер Кобблпот, я правда был самым прилежным мальчиком сегодня.

— Тогда ты непременно получишь вознаграждение, как только я вернусь, Эдди.

В трубке послышался вздох.

— Я весь день думал о тебе, Освальд. В офисе, за твоим столом, в машине, в душе, в гостиной, коридоре, кухне. Я могу долго перечислять. Мы облюбовали здесь все, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминает поверхность. Воспоминания без возможности повторить это прямо сегодня сводят меня с ума. А еще я думаю о том, сколько всего нового есть в твоем сегодняшнем номере, и как много работы нам предстояло бы сегодня, будь мы вместе.

— Продолжай, — Освальд устроился поудобнее. Напористость Эда взяла верх. — О чем ты думал?

— Я думал о твоих руках на моем затылке и твоем члене в моем рту, — без стеснений сразу перешел к сути Эд. — Вы такой вкусный, мистер Пингвин. Мне просто необходимо это сейчас. 

Освальд слегка подобрал под себя скрещенные ноги. Хоть Эд уже давно без стеснений говорил о собственных желаниях, не поражаться эффекту, который производила его артикуляция, Пингвин не мог. У Нигмы был во всех смыслах очень талантливый рот.

— Расскажи мне, Эдди.

— О, мне есть что сказать. Вы ощущаетесь так горячо и заполняюще. Я люблю, когда ваш член проникает мне в горло. Вы знаете, как ощущаетесь внутри меня во время стонов? О, надеюсь, они приносят вам такое же наслаждение, как и мне. Всего лишь рефлекторное колебание связок, а какой эффект. Из-за вибраций я ощущаю вас еще сильнее и ближе. Вы чувствуете это, господин мэр?

Освальд сглотнул и положил руку на явную выпуклость под тканью брюк.

— Да, милый, твои стоны это что-то. Люблю, когда ты такой шумный. 

— Вы знаете все кнопки, способные извлечь как можно больше стонов из меня. С вами я не способен сдерживаться, — улыбнулся Эд. — Как вы проводите свой вечер, господин мэр?

— О, не думаю, что это может быть интересно: встречи весь день, душ, милые беседы с моим бойфрендом по телефону.

Эд наигранно ахнул:

— У вас появился еще один бойфренд? И он ведет с вами милые беседы? Так не пойдет, господин мэр. Вы должны познакомить нас, и я научу его нескольким фразочкам, которые вас заводят. Вам с ним, вероятно, невообразимо скучно!

Освальд рассмеялся.

— Я ценю твою готовность и энтузиазм, Эдвард. Уверен, ты стал бы прекрасным развратителем милых бойфрендов.

Эд усмехнулся.

— Полагаю, пока он не закончит свое обучение, ты захочешь провести еще немного времени со мной. Итак, господин мэр, как бы вы хотели провести свой вечер?

Освальд хмыкнул в трубку, улыбнувшись.

— Ох, Эдди, это будет не сложно. Я бы как и сейчас забронировал отель. Пусть на ресепшене думают, что я снял хорошенького парня на одну ночь. Такой красивый, высокий молодой человек, которого я держу за талию, точно не сойдет за коллегу. Всем будет очевидно, что сегодня ты очень измотаешься, дорогой. Еще в лифте я бы занялся тобой. Хочу, чтобы из него ты вышел растрепанным и улыбающимся. Я бы хотел взять от этой воображаемо единичной связи все, что ты можешь предложить. Вероятно, нам потребуется много времени для этого.

— Ох, мистер Пингвин, вы фантазируете о том, что я ваша шлюха? Что же, ваше воображение ушло не так уж далеко от реального положения вещей. С единственной поправкой — вы имеете безлимитный доступ и автоматическую пролонгацию, — Эд беззаботно рассмеялся.

Освальд принял неизбежное и на минуту снова зашел в ванную комнату, где на полочке своего часа дожидался тюбик смазки.

Он улыбнулся.

— Я не стал бы говорить, что тебе делать, лишь направил бы к стене. Хочу, чтобы ты опустился на колени. Я провел бы ладонью по твоим волосам и лицу, запуская большой палец в рот, придерживая тебя за подбородок. 

— Я не отрывал бы взгляда от тебя, Освальд. Ты позволил бы мне зайти дальше? 

— Да, ты можешь. 

— Я бы потерся лицом о твою промежность. Мне нравится ощущать эту твердость через ткань, чувствовать, как сильно ты меня хочешь еще до того, как я спущу твои брюки. Я сниму их с тебя и с удовольствием возьму член в рот. Мне просто необходимо, чтобы ты вошел в меня так глубоко, как ты только сможешь. Ты нужен мне весь и сразу, ты должен трахнуть мой рот, Освальд. 

Пингвин просунул влажную руку под резинку белья, обхватывая себя и воображая теплый, умный язык Эда. Он так хорошо знал его движения, что мог легко представить их последовательность и напористость. Даже фантазии, подкрепленные воспоминаниями об этом, толкали его за край. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, когда ты ведешь себя хорошо — ты получаешь то, чего хочешь. Я не могу отказать такому хорошему послушному мальчику. Я бы уперся руками в стену и вошел бы в тебя так, как ты этого хочешь. Быстро и глубоко, извлекая из тебя столько неразборчивых стонов, сколько только возможно. 

— Я хочу держать тебя за бедра и направлять. Я хочу, чтобы ты иногда задерживался внутри, я хочу чувствовать тебя всего. Боже, Освальд...

— Я хочу, чтобы сейчас ты трогал себя, Эд. 

— Я начал делать это с первых секунд разговора. 

— Хороший мальчик, — выдохнул Освальд. 

— Ты не спросишь имя своей одноразовой пассии?

— Зачем?

— Ты снял незнакомца на одну ночь. Тебе не любопытно, как зовут того, кто так горячо обожает твой член и боготворит каждое движение?

— Мне незачем это знать.

— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Нигма. — Но я знаю, что это только для того, чтобы случайно не выкрикнуть мое имя в неподходящий момент.

Освальд закатил глаза, но не придал большого значения этому странноватому диалогу. У них была около-ролевая игра, которая оказывала удивительный эффект, снимая его усталость. Он таял в своем кресле. Низкий, беззастенчивый голос Эда заставлял его вот-вот стечь на пол.

— Господин мэр, отвлекаясь от наших ролей, у меня есть для вас подарок, — усмехнулся в трубку Эдвард.

Освальд удивленно и заинтересовано повел бровью. Ни разу еще эта фраза его не разочаровывала, но что мог сделать Нигма будучи в сотне километров?

— Действительно? Я заинтригован, Эдди.

— Его найти желает каждый, кто слышал про него однажды. Найти его, как был бы рад, большой сундук, в котором..? — Эд замолчал, ожидая ответа.

— Ох, Эдди, — выдохнул Пингвин, — ты и вправду клад, но что мне с этим делать?

Эд весело рассмеялся.

— Мистер Кобблпот, знаете, в чем прелесть принимать непосредственное участие в упаковывании вашего багажа? — он не стал дожидаться ответа и тут же продолжил: — Я могу устроить нам приятный вечер будучи даже очень, очень далеко. Загляните на дно внутреннего кармана в вашем чемодане.

Пингвин кивнул сам себе и сделал, что просили.

— Отыскал? — заинтриговано мурлыкнул Нигма.

— О, да, Эдди. Это то, о чем я думаю? — Освальд вертел в руке маленький, мягкий на ощупь пульт со всего двумя тумблерами.

— А о чем вы думаете, мистер Пингвин? — дразнился игривый голос.

— О том, что сегодня я смогу трахнуть своего мальчика, даже будучи очень далеко.

— Точно! — радостно выкрикнул Эд. — Я говорил, как меня возбуждает легкость, с которой ты отгадываешь загадки? Я все равно скажу еще раз — меня _очень_ это возбуждает, Освальд. Ты мной доволен? — низким вибрирующим голосом спросил Эд.

— О да, детка. Папочка очень, очень тобой доволен. И я думаю, что нам не следует оттягивать начало.

— Мой нетерпеливый господин мэр, — сладко приговаривал Эд. — Как кстати он уже у меня внутри.

Пингвин не нашел, что ответить, и только пораженно приоткрыл рот.

— Я боюсь кончить от предвкушения, поэтому не томи.

Освальд установил средний режим вибрации и сразу же выкрутил мощность на шестерку. В трубке послышался восторженный выкрик.

— О божечки, господин мэр, вы совсем не церемонитесь, — сбивчато сказал Эд. — Мне это нравится, продолжайте.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это с собой. Ляг на спину поудобнее и дай папочке трахнуть тебя.

Из трубки послышался скулеж. У Освальда не было никаких сомнений в том, что Эдди его слушается.

— Мой хороший, прилежный мальчик, — нежно сказал Освальд, — что же мне сделать с тобой? — не прекращая говорить он медленно увеличил мощность до семи. — Мой бедный Эдди остался сегодня один, — увеличил до восьми, — но не беспокойся, детка, когда я вернусь, ты получишь столько внимания, сколько захочешь.

Тяжелые вздохи сменились громкими стонами.

— Освальд... — Эд тяжело дышал. — Я хочу, чтобы ты касался меня, хочу чувствовать вес твоего тела на себе. Между нами не должно остаться свободного места, я хочу, чтобы ты брал меня, втрахивал в эту постель. Вы это умеете, мистер Кобблпот, о, как вы это умеете! Только ты можешь трахнуть меня так, как мне это нужно. Хочу чувствовать твой запах; он определенно есть здесь, на этой постели, но я хочу больше, я хочу пропитаться им. Пожалуйста, мне так это нужно.

Все, что успел Освальд перед тем как кончить, это взять несколько салфеток со столика, чтобы не запачкать мебель и одежду.

Господи, Эд и вправду разошелся сегодня. Еще несколько мгновений и он услышал удовлетворенный стон и трудное дыхание из трубки.

— Освальд, это было потрясающе.

— Согласен, Эдди. Спасибо, — Пингвин расслабленно откинул голову на спинку кресла.

Секунду помолчав, Эд усмехнулся в трубку:

— Мне нравится, какие фантазии посещали тебя сегодня. 

Освальд издал вопросительный звук.

— Ты фантазируешь насчет того, что нас видят вместе, как прилюдно касаешься меня и приводишь в отель, не скрываясь. Ты определенно хочешь быть замеченным. Как в тот раз у окна в мэрии... — внезапно его голос стал куда ниже, в глубине слышались знакомые рычащие нотки. Во рту у Освальда тут же пересохло. Не получив ответа, Нигма удовлетворенно хмыкнул и сладко сказал: — Сладких снов, Пингвиненок. 

Звонок оборвался.


	29. They illuminate my face then leave me in the dark

После случая с телефоном стало ясно, что Загадочник настроен серьезно. Нелепые, но достаточно милые кражи ассортимента секс-шопов и вылавливание предателей Пингвина сменились хитро спланированными атаками на сокровищницы мэра и жесткими интеллектуальными играми с полицией. Но хуже всего были его попытки перехватить управление телом Эда. Самым же жутким было то, что зачастую это ему удавалось.

Казалось, все началось с тетради. Обычной школьной тетради, будто случайно оставленной на рабочем столе Эда. Освальд не обратил на нее никакого внимания. Но затем Нигма пропал на три дня, а когда вернулся, весь помятый и с темными кругами под глазами, то первым делом приказал администратора мэрии проверить, осталась ли тетрадь на столе, а если да, то немедленно сжечь ее. Тогда уже Пингвин вгляделся. Это была старая, помятая тетрадь по английскому, принадлежавшая Эдварду Нэштону, исписанная мелким, но аккуратным, разборчивым почерком. Множество листов было вырвано, а края страниц были покрыты давно засохшей кровью. Освальд видел подобные тетради у своих одноклассников. Их обыкновенно прятали, даже если домашнее задание, записанное в них, было выполнено идеально.

Затем он обнаружил в столовой разобранный телевизор, а Эд, опять-таки пропал. Когда мастер попытался собрать телевизор назад, оказалось, что нескольких деталей на хватает. Когда Эдвард вернулся, то тут же указал, где их искать — в ящике своего лабораторного стола.

Худшее случилось, когда Эд пропал на две недели, не предупредив. Такого не случалось никогда прежде, но по стремительно убывающим деньгам со счетов Освальда и сводкам новостей было ясно, что это не Эдди решил таким странным образом оборвать их отношения, а Загадочник в очередной раз вышел на свободу. Это было странно. Они давно установили, что альтер-эго покидает тело Эда после глубокого сна. Загадочник, конечно, со всех сил старался продлить отпущенный ему срок — принимал кофеин и стимуляторы в таких количествах, что Эд потом еще неделю пытался восстановиться. Рекордом было четыре дня. Но две недели? Это было слишком. Освальд объявил охоту за головой Загадочника, но Эдди, наконец-то, вышел на связь сам.

Нигма не стал приходить лично, а отправил лишь одно сообщение с просьбой выбросить подаренные им самим две недели назад духи, выстирать абсолютно всю одежду Освальда и провести дезинфекцию дома в мэрии. Пингвин без лишних вопросов исполнил его странное желание. 

Спустя еще неделю Эд наконец пришел домой. Он выглядел настолько изнуренным, что Освальд с трудом узнал в нем встреченного почти год назад милого ассистента, без устали щебечущего о психогигиене и задорно присаживающегося на краешек стола мэра. Кожа покрылась пятнами, а губы потрескались от обезвоживания. Даже свежий костюм и аккуратно уложенные волосы не придавали ему более здорового вида.

— Эдди! — выдохнул Освальд и крепко его обнял. Эд осторожно ответил на объятие, согревая шею тяжелым дыханием. Они постояли так какое-то время, и наконец Пингвин немного отстранился и спросил, виновато глядя ему в глаза: — Это все духи, да?

Кадык Эда дернулся, и он кивнул.

— Боже, прости меня, я не знал, что… Я не знаю, почему не догадался, что это он их подарил. С вашей ассимиляцией его порой невозможно отличить от тебя. 

Эд опустил глаза и опять кивнул.

— Я не виню тебя, — сказал он осевшим голосом. — Я думал о том, чтобы изобрести тайный знак, какую-то отличительную черту, по которой ты сможешь нас различать. Но, к сожалению, он все еще знает о каждом моем шаге. Этот раз, конечно, был полной катастрофой, я почти не приходил в сознание целый месяц, но зато…

— Что? — поспешно обвал его Освальд. — Как месяц? Тебя же не было всего две недели!

Эд сочувственно посмотрел на него.

— Ох, Освальд… 

Пингвин начал судорожно перебирать в памяти две недели до исчезновения Нигмы. Все ужины, проведенные вместе, все публичные мероприятия, обсуждения планов, занятия любовью… Все это время на месте Эда был Загадочник? Как Освальд мог не заметить?

И тут Пингвин вспомнил единственную вещь, насторожившую его в те две недели. Каждый раз, когда Эд должен был выпить свои лекарства, он как-то саркастически, едва не со смехом отсчитывал их. Освальду даже как-то раз показалось, что он услышал детскую считалочку. Обыкновенно Эд по будильнику, выстроенному в его телефоне, молниеносно, почти маниакально доставал коробочку с таблетками и выпивал одну за одной. Когда же Нигма начал забрасывать их в рот горстями, демонстративно похрустывая таблетками на зубах, Освальд списал все на успехи терапии и снижение тревожности. Очевидно, дело было в другом.

Пингвин глубоко вдохнул и выпрямил спину, силясь сдержать гнев, обиду и разочарование в себе. Сейчас было не время.

— Тогда как у него вышло столько времени оставаться в сознании?

— Психолог, — сквозь зубы выдавил Эд. — Они сотрудничали уже несколько месяцев. Я, идиот, думал, что он поднимает мои детские воспоминания, чтобы установить причину диссоциации, а они с Загадочником, черт бы их побрал, спелись. Напомнили все те ужасы и поразбрасывали триггеры. 

Освальд тяжело вздохнул и упал на диван, разминая виски.

— Тетрадь? — припомнил он.

Эд опять кивнул.

— Отец избивал меня ею, когда я делал ошибки в домашних заданиях. Мое любимое — это когда он ударял настолько сильно, что под тетрадью рассекалась кожа. Прилетало даже за то, что я пытался увернуться, и он не попадал, куда надо. 

— А телевизор…

— Я любил разбирать технику. Старался делать это тогда, когда он был на работе, но время от времени оставались лишнее детали. 

Они немного помолчали, и наконец Освальд спросил:

— Духи — это ведь его, да?

Эд прикусил губу и выдавил:

— Один… — его голос дрогнул, и он попробовал опять, прокашлявшись: — Один этот запах может заставить меня опять уйти в тень и выпустить Загадочника.

Освальд посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом и искренне сказал:

— Мне очень жаль, Эдди. Если бы только я знал, как…

— Я знаю, что мы сделаем, — сказал Эд и опустился на диван рядом с Освальдом. Он со вздохом прилег, вытянув длинные ноги, и положил голову на колени Пингвина. — Я знаю, как. Я запишусь к другому психологу из твоего списка. Мы целенаправленно будем работать над снижением влияния всех этих символов моего прошлого, и у Загадочника не останется точек давления. 

Освальд запустил пальцы ему в волосы, мягко массируя кожу.

— Это должно сработать. 

Он зажмурился и откинул голову на спинку дивана. Он старался со всех сил, но у него раз за разом не выходило спасти Эда, уберечь его от всех ужасных вещей, что случились и продолжали случаться в его жизни. Более того, теперь он был частью этих вещей.

На душе было странное, теплое чувство от того, что, оказывается, они целых две недели прожили с Загадочником бок о бок. Этого он и добивался, да? Показать, как им хорошо может быть вместе? Вместе, когда Эд заперт глубоко внутри его сознания. _Мы будем вместе, как и должно быть. Он будет внутри, где ему самое место, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать._ Он сделал именно то, чем угрожал раньше, и хуже всего было то, что Освальду понравилось быть с ним, пусть он и притворялся Эдом. К горлу подкатывала тошнота от осознания собственной вины и отвратительности.

Это он был виноват в нынешних приступах Эда. Если бы Освальд не надавил на Загадочника, не испугал его своими желаниями, тот бы не стал безумствовать, по крайней мере, не так зло.

Он почувствовал, как прохладный палец провел линию вдоль его вытянутой шеи, и опустил мутный от глупых слез взгляд на Эда. Нигма грустно улыбнулся ему.

— Хэй, все у нас выйдет. Доверься мне, — он подмигнул Освальду, и тот нервно рассмеялся от нелепости ситуации. Это Эд только недавно вырвался из месяца диссоциативного припадка, так почему успокаивать приходилось Освальда?

— Я верю.

• • •

План Эда работал действительно хорошо. Они отлично сработались с новым психологом, и Загадочник за весь прошедший месяц не появлялся ни разу. Обученный прошлым опытом, Освальд с подозрением время от времени вглядывался в лицо Эда, ища в нем подвоха и доказательства, что альтер-эго все же вышло на свободу. Иногда Нигма раздражался от этого, но чаще нежно смотрел на него и пересказывал все самые милые моменты их прошлого, такие, от сладости которых у Загадочника перекосило бы лицо. Освальд принимал это за аргумент.

Но самым эффективным терапевтическим методом оказался тот, который никто из них не планировал. На Эда напала банда Красных Колпаков, взяла его в заложники и требовала с мэра такой сумасшедший выкуп, что даже у Освальда глаза на лоб полезли от подобной наглости. Конечно, он подготовил деньги для обмена, и, конечно, его люди довольно быстро нашли логово Банды. Взяв в помощь Зсасза и отряд своих лучших наемников, Освальд наведался к вымогателям. 

Люди Пингвина тихо оцепили периметр, заблокировали все выходы из здания, и Освальд торжественно вошел в логово, уже предчувствуя, как перережет глотку каждому, кто посмел даже подумать о том, чтобы навредить Эду. Но первое, что он заметил на этом заброшенном складе, был яркий, удушающий запах крови. Он был настолько стойким, что Освальду пришлось восстановить в памяти, что это был лишь бывший склад лодок, а не скотобойня. 

— Освальд? — эхом раздалось по всему помещению. Голос был одновременно и знакомым, и чужим — низкий, хриплый, окутывающий.

— Эд? — нервно выкрикнул Пингвин. — С тобой все в порядке?

Вместо ответа Нигма шагнул из тени, позволяя Освальду насладиться видом. Вся одежда была залита кровью. Рубашка настолько пропиталась ею, что разобрать ее настоящий цвет было невозможно. Лицо было покрыто красными брызгами, а волосы свалялись в отдельные, тугие пряди. Он самодовольно улыбнулся Освальду и рассмеялся, открывая весь ряд ровных белых зубов, что дико контрастировали с огромным количеством красного.

Освальд завороженно сделал шаг ближе и почувствовал, как на лицо упала капля. Он поднял голову и оцепенел. Под потолком, на крюках, за которые обыкновенно цепляли рыбацкие лодки, ровным рядом была подвешена вся банда Колпаков. _«Уж теперь-то они действительно красные»,_ — подумалось Освальду, и он истерически рассмеялся собственному нелепому каламбуру. 

Даже не услышав шутку, Эд присоединился к его смеху и подошел еще ближе. На щеку Освальда опустилась рука, стирая кровь. В этом не было никакого смысла — они стояли прямо под трупами, и кровь продолжала капать с них, будто слабый дождь.

Их смех наконец угас, и Освальд посмотрел в лицо Нигме, вглядываясь.

— Ты _мой_ Эд, или _тот_?

Эдвард прижался своим мокрым лбом ко лбу Освальда и проникновенно прошептал:

— Разницы, милый, нет. Эд или нет, я твой.


	30. Where do we go from here?

Эд очнулся в своей спальне. Он сонно осмотрелся, не сразу понимая, что его беспокоило. Руки машинально потянулись растирать глаза, но застыли, ощутив прохладную влагу на щеках. Он отнял ладони от лица и взглянул на них. _Кровь_. Эд испуганно вскочил на ноги и наконец понял, что было не так с этой спальней. Да, это была его спальня, но это была спальня в доме его родителей. Место, где он провел большую половину своей жизни. 

— Никогда не думал вернуться сюда? — раздалось с другой стороны комнаты.

Эд резко повернулся и увидел, как за его старым письменным столом Загадочник лениво перелистывал тетрадь.

— Нам было так весело здесь, — вздохнул он.

Эд почувствовал внутренний порыв огрызнуться, сказать, что это было худшее время, но тут же спохватился. Загадочник был прав. Все лучшие моменты его детства происходили здесь, в их спальне, в их совместных играх и разговорах до утра.

Вместо этого он прошелся по комнате, касаясь каждого предмета. Несмотря на их долгое отсутствие, на полках, как и раньше, не было ни пылинки. Энциклопедии стояли стройными рядами, а их корешки — аккуратно выровнены. Эд коснулся пальцами модели скелета диплодока, и та сразу же с шумом рассыпалась на части.

— Ох, что же ты наделал! — наигранно сокрушенно сказал Загадочник. — Нужно быстро собрать, пока матушка не прибежала.

За дверью действительно послышались сердитые шаги. Эд судорожно кивнул и начал собирать модель заново. 

— Вот, держи, — Загадочник протянул ему шею динозавра, что упала на пол.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Эд. Голос был хриплым от долгого молчания. 

Он присоединил последние детали к модельке и поставил ее на место. Шаги за дверью затихли.

— О, смотри, — Загадочник кивнул на пол. Там лежал полусобранный паззл с изображением пингвина. — Давно этим не занимались. Не желаешь закончить его собирать?

Эд присел на пол и начал переворачивать кусочки паззла картинкой кверху. 

— Я собираю ноги, а ты — голову, хорошо? — спросил он.

Загадочник улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Как всегда.

Эд аккуратно рассортировал кусочки и сдвинул их в сторону, разместив ровным рядом. Он бросил опасливый взгляд на Загадочника. Его часть паззла была раскинута хаотично и занимала, казалось, два квадратных метра вокруг него. Эд ничего не сказал и приступил к делу.

Долгое время они молчали. Каждый складывал свою сторону паззла, и картина все больше и больше проступала. У пингвина оказался зеленый зонтик и глупая шляпа.

— Так что ты решил? — наконец спросил Загадочник.

Эд нахмурился и непонимающе взглянул на него.

— Ты убил людей, Эд. Много людей, — нетерпеливо объяснил Загадочник. — Это соберет нас воедино. 

— Ох, — выдохнул Эд.

 _Точно_. Это ведь так работает. В прошлый раз именно убийство сделало их одним человеком.

— Так что же я должен решить? — спросил он, подыскивая подходящий кусочек паззла.

— Если ты не заметил, мы еще спим, — сказал Загадочник и подобрал под себя ноги. Стрелки его зеленых брюк безнадежно примялись.

Он опять был прав. Последнее, что помнил Эд — как развалился на заднем сидении машины Освальда, когда тот приехал забирать его из доков, и теплую руку, разглаживающую ему волосы.

— Пока мы здесь, пока мы оба здесь, — подчеркнул Загадочник, — снаружи никого. Ты можешь решить, как мы выйдем отсюда — вместе или ты сам. 

Эд опустил глаза, зацепившись взглядом за паззл. Благодаря его усилиям их пингвин уже твердо стоял на ногах. 

— Зачем ты делал все это последние месяцы? — спросил он. — Ладно, да, я понимаю, зачем. Ты хотел побольше времени быть на свободе. Хотел наказать меня. Но твой способ… мне давно не было так плохо. Все эти тетради, духи, господи, даже разобранный телевизор! Как ты вообще вспомнил об этом?

Загадочник напряженно смотрел на него, не перебивая. Наконец он медленно сказал:

— В том-то и дело, да, Эдди? Это ты можешь выкинуть из головы и своей жизни эти вещи. Притвориться, что их никогда не было. Что этого никогда не случалось, — он поставил на место еще один кусочек паззла. На шляпе у пингвина появилась тяжелая брошь с изумрудом. — Но я так не могу. Моя жизнь, по крайней мере, первая ее половина, до того, как я начал выходить случайно или с помощью хитростей, состояла исключительно из _всех этих вещей_. В ней была только боль и наказания за проступки, которых я не совершал, — он отвел взгляд, рассматривая комнату, будто специально не глядя на Эда. — Это у тебя были уроки физики и дорогие торты на дни рождения. Я жил исключительно от одних побоев до других. Единственными светлыми моментами было общение с тобой. Но даже ты со временем отвернулся от меня, — он вздохнул и обхватил себя руками. — Тебе стало стыдно и противно. Я стал символом твоей боли и всего _неправильного_ в твоей жизни. Извращенной, ненормальной стороной. То, от чего нужно отвернуться и игнорировать. Я хотел… я не знаю. Чтобы ты тоже увидел, как это — не появляться снаружи неделями. Увидеть мою сторону. А я хотел увидеть твою.

Эд застыл, не веря своим глазам. Вечно язвительный, высокомерный Загадочник сейчас излучал только сломленность и глубокое страдание.

— Мне стоило больше прислушиваться к тебе, — тихо сказал Эд. — Я не хотел делать тебе больно. Тебе нужно было иметь возможность жить и проявлять себя. Я должен был больше думать о твоих потребностях, а не о том, чтобы казаться нормальным, — он потянулся поверх паззла, разделявшего их, и взял Загадочника за руку. Тот продолжал молчать. — Но, несмотря на все это, раньше ты не делал таких вещей, как в этот месяц, — с горечью сказал Эд. — Я понимаю, что ты нуждался в большем количестве времени снаружи, но почему сейчас?

Загадочник поднял на него взгляд и медленно перевел его на паззл. _Пингвин_.

— Освальд, он… Ему не нужен я. Он хочет меня как довесок к тебе. Приятный бонус. Ролевая игра для разнообразия в постели. Удобный подручный для подполья, — его рука в ладони Эда стиснулась, и он уже тише добавил: — Он вырубил меня, Эдди. Усыпил, как бешенное животное. 

— Ох божечки, — пробормотал Эд. Он быстро обошел паззл, опять присел на колени и обнял Загадочника. — Он боялся, что ты наделаешь глупостей. Ты наговорил много злых вещей и угрожал, — он нервно хохотнул. — И не зря ведь боялся. Ты воплотил в жизнь каждую из угроз.

Загадочник невольно рассмеялся и обхватил его руками в ответ.

— Со мной нельзя валять дурака, — самодовольно сказал он.

— Да, нельзя, — улыбнулся Эд.

Какое-то время они наслаждались непривычным ощущением объятий друг друга, легонько раскачиваясь. Наконец Загадочник чуть отстранился и спросил, глядя Эду в глаза:

— Что ты решил, Эдди? Мы, конечно, можем находиться здесь, внутри этой комнаты, вечно. Наше тело будет продолжать спать, но мы будем лишь терять время.

Эд вздохнул и взглянул на паззл. Он взял в руку последний кусочек и поставил его на место. 

— Ты ведь все еще не хочешь быть одной личностью?

Загадочник прикусил губу.

— В прошлый раз это было забавно, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы так было всегда. Для меня важно быть полноценным, а не дополнением. Я хочу, чтобы меня видели. 

Эд кивнул.

— Хорошо. Давай чередоваться.

— Чего? — переспросил Загадочник, выписывая круги на тыльной стороне его ладони.

— День ты, день мы, день я. По очереди. Так никто не будет обижен, и со временем мы найдем нужный ритм.

Загадочник распахнул рот, не находясь с ответом.

— А Освальд? — наконец спросил он.

— Я люблю его, и ты к нему тоже небезразличен, — Загадочник уже собрался возмутиться, но Эд поднял палец вверх, останавливая его. — Мы были одним до того, как я вырубился в машине. Я был в твоей голове. Не спорь, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — плечи Загадочника опали, и он не ответил, сдаваясь. — Ты мне дорог, и Освальд тоже любит тебя. Я хочу научиться тебе доверять. Давай попробуем?

— Мы… мы можем попробовать, — со вздохом согласился Загадочник. Он провел рукой по щеке Эда и спросил, чуть улыбнувшись: — Так кого ты выпустишь сейчас?

Эд ответил на улыбку. Он перехватил руку Загадочника за запястье и поцеловал его в ладонь. 

— Тебя. Сообщи Освальду новость.

Улыбка Загадочника стала шире. Он положил обе руки на щеки Эда, мягко поглаживая, и легко поцеловал его. 

— Жди меня, — сказал он и поднялся на ноги. 

Эд наблюдал за тем, как Загадочник выскользнул за дверь, и вздохнул. Наконец все было в порядке.

• • •

Загадочник открыл глаза, но почти ничего не увидел. В спальне — _спальне Освальда и Эда_ , с раздражением подумал он — царил мрак. Тяжелые шторы были плотно сдвинуты и сложно было сказать, сколько времени они провели без сознания.

Он позволил себе несколько минут полежать. Память услужливо подбрасывала сцены из тех двух недель, когда он прикидывался Эдом. Здесь они с Освальдом провели не один уютный вечер и несколько очень приятных, ленивых утр. Загадочник вздохнул и потер глаза пальцами. Это были самые счастливые, но в то же время самые болезненные дни его жизни. Освальд не хотел всего этого с ним. Он был таким исключительно потому, что думал, что рядом с ним был Эд. Загадочник просто украл у них эти дни.

Он сел на кровати и включил ночник. Кроме него в комнате никого не было. Судя по всему, Освальд не стал дожидаться их пробуждения. 

Загадочник вытащил из-под подушки нож, всегда там хранившийся. Это был именно тот нож, который Освальд подарил им — _Эду_ — почти год назад, и которым малыш убил первого человека. Загадочник хмыкнул. Столько времени прошло, а Эдди так и остался простофилей. Ему даже стало немного жаль, что никто не поймет иронии того, что должно произойти.

Он набросил халат поверх пижамы, бросил в карман нож и спустился на первый этаж. Загадочник остановился возле лестницы, услышав звуки на кухне. Он напустил на себя усталый вид и начал тяжело, медленно передвигаться.

— Эд! — воскликнул Освальд и отложил тост, на который намазывал арахисовое масло. — Боже, я так рад, что ты проснулся! Врач сказал, что ты впал в очень глубокий сон, почти кому, — с горечью сказал он. — Я так волновался… Ты в порядке?

— Эд в полном порядке, не беспокойся, — зловеще улыбнулся Загадочник и тут же зашелся хорошо отыгранным кашлем. Он знал, как выглядит. Весь его вид прямо-таки кричал об изнеможении. Он был бледным, щеки, казалось, еще больше впали, а под глазами залегли темные тени, которых почти никогда не было на лице Эда, даже тогда, когда он до утра работал над очередным экспериментом. Пингвин нахмурился, явно задаваясь мыслью, что стало причиной таких резких перемен. Эдвард не был болен еще позавчера. 

— Давно не виделись, — холодно пробормотал Освальд и потянулся к кухонному ящику, где всегда хранилась выпивка.

— Непозволительно давно, я бы сказал, — Загадочник демонстративно надул губы и спросил: — А мне не предложишь выпить? Так невежливо, мистер Пингвин.

— Тебе нельзя пить, и ты сам это знаешь. Алкоголь мешает терапии, — ответил Освальд, но все равно достал второй бокал.

— А ты сам знаешь, что эта ваша терапия сейчас и так проебалась, — передразнил его Эдвард и с улыбкой принял бокал виски, одними губами прошептав «спасибо». 

Освальд опустился на кресло у окна, разглядывая Загадочника. Повисла тяжелая тишина.

— Птенчик, ты что, все еще злишься из-за триггеров? 

Пальцы Освальда сжались на бокале. Он напрягся в кресле и сквозь зубы прошипел:

— Конечно злюсь, черт возьми! Ты практически держал Эда в плену несколько недель!

Нигма радостно зажмурился и отпил из бокала.

— Но мы же так хорошо проводили время вместе! — краем глаза он заметил, как Освальд поджал губы. Загадочник одним глотком допил содержимое и отставил его на столик. — Но можешь продолжать злиться. Люблю тебя сердитым. Ты такой горячий в эти моменты.

Лицо Освальда залилось краской, а из ушей едва не повалил пар. С ним было так просто играть! Как только Эд не замечал этого?

Одним плавный движением Нигма встал на ноги и склонился над Пингвином.

— Ты же скучал по мне точно так же, как и я по тебе, — прошептал он и провел языком вдоль шеи Освальда. — Можешь не отвечать. У тебя так пульсирует вена, что это куда красноречивее любых слов.

Пингвин выругался и схватил Загадочника за волосы на затылке, отводя его голову назад.

— Эд хорошо себя чувствовал! Все было в порядке! — он опустил глаза и едва слышно пробормотал: — Мы ведь могли быть счастливы. Все втроем, — он мотнул головой, будто убеждая самого себя отмахнуться от этих сожалений, и спросил твердым голосом: — Зачем ты опять здесь?

— Это моя загадка, — улыбнулся во все зубы Загадочник и похабно облизнулся. — Моя последняя загадка для тебя, Освальд, — уже тише добавил он.

— Что… — выдохнул Освальд и ослабил хватку на его волосах. Даже освободившись, Загадочник не отстранился. 

— Но еще более интересную загадку подкинул мне ты, — Загадочник провел кончиками пальцев по подбородку Освальда, заставляя его приоткрыть рот. — Зачем все это, Освальд? Мы, мы вдвоем, могли бы быть вместе все это время. Как равные. Ты ведь знаешь это, — он прикрыл глаза и потянулся к Пингвину за поцелуем.

— Мы с Эдди равные, разве ты не понимаешь? — Освальд вскинулся в кресле, толкнул Эда в плечи и встал на ноги.

— Ты ни разу так и не позвал меня, — зло прошипел Загадочник. Он попытался собраться и не выдать, сколько боли ему приносили эти мысли. — Ты знал, как освободить меня, но так ни разу… — внезапно он остановился и покачал головой. — Ладно, боюсь, это уже не важно. 

— Ты никогда не хотел делиться и сотрудничать, — тихим, но твердым голосом сказал Освальд. 

— Только не начинай! — устало простонал Загадочник. — Только не это опять, ей-богу. Малыш Эдди смог совладать со мной только с твоей помощью. Если бы не ты, наша детка бы и дальше барахталась и ныла. «Я не такой человек, ууу».

Освальд не выдержал. Он выхватил пистолет и направил его на Загадочника. 

— Еще хоть слово, и клянусь…

Нигма цокнул языком.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я хоть на секунду поверю, что ты сможешь даже ранить тушку твоего милого мальчика? — он печально улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Освальд, громко выдохнув, опустил пистолет. 

Нигма был прав — Освальд бы не смог прострелить даже руку тела Эдди. Загадочник попытался скрыть болезненную гримасу, что готова была исказить его лицо при этой мысли. Ну конечно, все дело лишь в Эдди. Загадочника Освальд бы без промедления убил.

Слегка прихрамывая, Нигма приблизился к нему и погладил ствол пистолета кончиками пальцев. 

— Но, если тебе по нраву такие игры, мы можем это устроить, — он обхватил пистолет пальцами и поднял его. Освальд все так же судорожно сжимал рукоятку в ладони. Загадочник остановился, когда пистолет ткнулся ему в губы, и поцеловал прямо в дуло, притворно ласково смотря Пингвину прямо в глаза. Освальд тяжело сглотнул.

— Боже, Нигма! — в конце концов воскликнул Пингвин и отвел пистолет. Он развернулся к столу и положил оружие в сейф.

— Ты разгадал загадку? — донеслось ему в спину.

Освальд оперся на стол и опустил голову. 

— Ты почти полностью растворился. Скоро тебя как отдельной личности не станет.

Нигма кивнул с ядовитой улыбкой.

— Это прощание, мой милый Пингвиненок. Боюсь, это прощание. 

Освальд распахнул глаза и тяжело сглотнул. Одно дело — догадываться об этом, и совсем другое — слышать подтверждение. Пингвин наверняка задавался вопросом, было ли это очередной манипуляцией. Глупая птица. Что вообще в них было правдивого? Был ли Загадочник когда-либо полностью честен с Освальдом? Пингвин не был глупым и, наверное, не слишком обманывался. С самой первой встречи Загадочник пытался склонить Освальда на свою сторону, влюбить его в себя, заставить отказаться от Эда. Сейчас круг должен был наконец-то замкнуться.

— Ну и поделом, — Пингвин вскинул голову и сжал челюсти. По лицу пошли желваки. — Я все равно уже слабо различаю тебя с Эдом. Он, знаешь ли, тоже изменился. Терапия пошла ему на пользу.

Загадочник сдержал порыв зарычать от досады и вместо этого грустно улыбнулся.

— Что же, будем считать это моей победой. Хоть Эд и хлюпик, но приятно наблюдать, что моя часть личности превалирует в теперешнем нем. 

Освальд глубоко вдохнул и уставился в ковер. 

— Ты сказал, что пришел попрощаться. Чего ты хочешь?

— Между нами было всякое, Освальд, — мы трахались, как звери, — Пингвин зажмурился и прижал кончики пальцев к вискам. — Ты бил меня током в задницу. О, как-то раз я даже присунул тебе, помнишь? — Эд мечтательно положил палец на подборок и с удовольствием сузил глаза. — Ох, старые добрые деньки.

Освальд опять нервно схватил стакан, одним глотком осушил его и с грохотом опустил на столешницу.

— Да, а потом оказалось, что ты постоянно подменял свои таблетки, сговорился с психологом и провоцировал диссоциативные приступы, господи боже!

Загадочник покачал пальцем и цокнул языком.

— Таблетки Эда, и психолог тоже Эда, — Освальд с мученским стоном закатил глаза. — Но ладно, это все былое. 

— Это было месяц назад! 

Теперь настала очередь Загадочника закатывать глаза.

— Как скажешь! 

Они замолчали на несколько секунд. Между ними повисло тяжелое напряжение. Столько было не сказано, и ощущение того, что это их последние часы вместе доводило до отчаяния.

— Так что ты…

— Объятие, — сказал Загадочник одновременно с Освальдом. Он опять тяжело прокашлялся и будто бы с трудом выровнял спину. — Что бы между нами не было в последние месяцы, я хочу закончить на хорошей ноте. Давай сделаем друг другу приятное.

Освальд тут же покраснел и удивленно уставился на него. Загадочник заметил перемену и рассмеялся.

— О, нет, боюсь, нет. Как бы мне не хотелось, но, к сожалению, я объективно не в той форме.

Пингвин медленно кивнул и приблизился к нему. 

Загадочник вытащил из кармана халата нож и спрятал его в рукав. Это движение не скрылось от глаз Освальда. Он лишь грустно посмотрел на Загадочника, глубоко вдохнул и сделал шаг навстречу.

Они распахнули руки для объятий, отзеркаливая движения друг друга. Освальд впился руками в халат Нигмы и застыл. 

Загадочник вытащил из рукава лезвие и прижал его к спине Пингвина. Усталая осанка выровнялась, он наконец сбросил с себя роль умирающего. Хватка Освальда стала сильнее, но вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, тот только прижался плотнее. Его руки начали мягко поглаживать спину Нигмы. 

Нежность этого жеста ранила сильнее, чем самые жестокие побои в детстве Загадочника, но он должен был покончить с Пингвином. Именно он делал их с Эдом одним целым. Загадочник не мог допустить, чтобы они соединились окончательно. Эд, конечно, обидится, но разве впервые? Они останутся одни друг у друга, и спустя какое-то время Эдди угомонится и простит.

Это объятие так напоминало Нигме их первую встречу. Конечно, тогда он был голым, и в бедро Освальду упирался его твердый член, но все же! Сейчас в спину Пингвина упиралось лезвие. Что же, наверное, Освальд бы предпочел член.

— Я думаю, мне стоит сказать тебе кое-что, — тихо сказал Пингвин и жарко выдохнул ему в шею. Загадочник молчал, побуждая продолжать. — Те две недели, что мы провели вместе… я не говорил этого Эду, но я рад, что у нас было это время. Мне жаль лишь, что тогда я не понимал, что со мной рядом ты и не мог в полной мере оценить каждый момент. И, конечно, мне жаль, что это время нам выпало благодаря страданиям Эда. 

«Он лжет, чтобы спасти свою шкуру», — шептал внутренний голос. Освальд продолжил.

— Несмотря на все, что ты натворил в последнее время, я не отрекаюсь от своих слов. Я понимаю, что ты сделал для Эда в детстве, и благодарен тебе за это. Я люблю вас обоих, люблю вместе и по отдельности, принимаю каждую мелочь, связанную с вами. Я принимаю и глупые загадки, и вашу боль. Я хочу быть вместе с вами, — он поднял голову с плеча Загадочника и посмотрел ему в лицо. — Без тебя нет Эда, как и без Эда нет тебя. Вы неделимы. Я нуждаюсь в вас обоих, — он ласково улыбнулся. Загадочник застыл. Он почти не ощущал ножа в своей руке, настолько крепко сжал его. Пингвин приподнялся на цыпочках и легко поцеловал Загадочника. 

Послышался звон метала об пол, и Нигма придвинулся еще ближе, прижимая Освальда к себе. Он начал что-то сбивчиво бормотать, все больше оседая в его руках. Наконец Освальд смог разобрать слова, не до конца уверенный, не послышалось ли ему. «Я люблю тебя я хочу тебя не отпускай меня я люблю тебя я хочу тебя не отпускай меня», — повторял Загадочник, как мантру, в ухо Пингвину. Он погладил пальцами щеки Освальда, и тот счастливо улыбнулся, будто бы не его только что пытались заколоть.

— Ты простишь меня? — прошептал Загадочник.

— Что такое одно покушение на убийство между старыми друзьями, — улыбка Освальда стала шире и он оставил еще один поцелуй на губах Нигмы. — Но постарайся не слишком увлекаться с этим. И с этими триггерами для Эда тоже. Мы все взрослые люди, мы можем договориться.

Загадочник сглотнул комок в горле. Впервые он действительно поверил, что все это может сработать.

— Да, мы можем.


	31. All I wanna do is get high by the beach

Они вошли в здание, что должно было быть их домом в ближайшую неделю. Багаж уже был тщательно разложен по местам, и ничего не выдавало, что прибыли они всего несколько минут назад. Готэма и всех его трудностей будто бы не существовало. Здесь можно было притвориться, что так они и жили всегда — в небольшом уютном доме у океана. Здесь можно было сосредоточиться на других, более сложных вещах. Все это было непривычным, но разве не для этого нужен отпуск?

На руках у Эда, не проявляя совершенно никаких эмоций, развалился бульдог. Казалось его совсем не волнует то, что его перевезли за тысячу километров от родного дома — он выглядел точно так же, как и всегда. Вероятно, это выражение можно было назвать удовлетворенным. 

С момента почти-убийства Освальда прошла неделя. Они втроем пытались выстроить рабочую схему их теперешних отношений, но вскоре поняли, что делать это городе, где едва не каждую минуту что-то за пределами домашнего порога требовало их внимая было невероятно трудно, и в конце концов все трое согласились с тем, что смена обстановки пойдет им на пользу. Больше простора для обсуждения, больше возможностей для того, чтобы опробовать новый формат отношений без вероятности быть узнанными.

Эд положил пса на пол, и тот неожиданно помчался к креслу у окна, запрыгнул на него, дважды прокрутился вокруг себя и почти мгновенно засопел.

— Эй! Я первым увидел это кресло! — сокрушался Эд. — Освальд, скажи ему!

Пес то ли чихнул, то ли ликующе фыркнул.

Пингвин только рассмеялся в ответ.

— Ты знаешь, что теперь придется только смириться. Пойдем посмотрим, что еще здесь есть.

Дом был непривычно светлым, с большими, уже открытыми окнами и несколькими слоями легких полупрозрачных штор, развевающимися от ветра. Солнце аккуратными полосами от рам ложилось на деревянный пол, приятно нагревая его. Отделка из камня и светлого дерева контрастировала с привычными темными породами в особняке и кабинете Освальда. Светлый слоеный текстиль и много пальмообразных растений в горшках, откидывающих причудливые тени. 

Они дошли до выхода на задний двор, и Эд застыл в дверях.

— Здесь мило, О...

Освальд глянул на Эда, который, заприметив бассейн, бросился к нему, раздеваясь на ходу. Благо слоев было не так много, а на улице стояла жара.

Уже через мгновение он прыгнул в воду. Из тех Эдвардов, с которыми Освальд отправился в отпуск, именно Нигма бежал сломя голову, заприметив воду.

— Так ты, оказывается, хорошо плаваешь.

Освальд вернул на глаза черные очки и подошел к краю бассейна, а Эд подплыл к бортику.

— Не присоединишься? — спросил он, щурясь от яркого солнца.

— О нет, ты меня не заставишь. По крайней мере, не сейчас, — Освальд уже было развернулся, чтобы уйти, но остановился. — Эдди, ты что, летел в плавках?

— Именно! — он оттолкнулся от бортика и нырнул под воду.

Освальд закатил глаза.

— Я принесу полотенце.

• • •

Освальд лежал на огромной кровати в их временной спальне. Как давно он просто бесцельно валялся на кровати посреди дня? Он не мог вспомнить. Вероятно, годы назад. В сознании фонила легкая тревожность. Он оставил мэрию, оставил мафию, оставил целый город на неделю без своего присутствия. Конечно, он был доступен удаленно, но это совсем не то же самое.

Он пошел на этот риск исключительно от того, что Эд и Загадочник, скооперировавшись, абсолютно гениально уладили и распределили все их дела таким образом, что без учета форс-мажоров у них в действительности появилась полностью свободная неделя, которую они могут провести втроем в каком-нибудь милом месте. Эти мысли немного успокаивали его.

Эд вошел в комнату, все еще в одних плавках и с влажными волосами, и наклонился к Освальду, целуя.

— Не смотри на меня так, — с самодовольной улыбкой сказал он, отстранившись. — Я собираюсь провести в таком виде всю неделю.

— Я абсолютно точно не имею ничего против, — ответил на улыбку Освальд, пропуская между пальцев его мокрые пряди.

Эд опустился на ковер у кровати, чтобы не намочить постель.

— Как тебе здесь? — он положил голову на сложенные на покрывале руки и с любопытством поднял брови.

— Странно, — Освальд пальцами аккуратно убирал влажные волосы Эда назад, приглаживая. — Я не чувствую, что мы приехали сюда отдыхать.

— Держу пари, что к концу тебе не захочется уезжать, — Эд легонько потерся затылком и шеей о руку Освальда, прикрыв глаза. — Спасибо, что согласился на это место для нас. Я знаю, как ты не выносишь жару.

Пингвин улыбнулся ему.

— Я думаю, что смогу стерпеть ее ради парочки приятных видов, — он коснулся пальцем кончика носа Эда, и тот смешно поморщился. — Вам двоим идет здешняя обстановка. Вы будто созданы для всего этого солнца и океана, — он проследовал рукой с затылка Эда на плечо, легко поглаживая голую, еще прохладную кожу. — Тебе здесь нравится?

Голос, который ему отвечал стал глубже, а плечи под ладонью напряглись.

— Меня впервые позвали куда-то и позволили участвовать в выборе места для поездки. Это непривычно. 

— Я понимаю, дорогой, — сказал Освальд, расслабляющее выводя круги большим пальцем на влажной коже, — но теперь мы все будем делать вместе.

— Мы попытаемся, — ответил Загадочник.

— Все будет хорошо. Ты в безопасности, и мы любим тебя, — произнес Нигма своим обыкновенным голосом, кладя руку рядом с ладонью Освальда.

Они провели в этом подобии трехсторонних объятий еще несколько блаженных минут в тишине, прерываемой лишь едва слышным шорохом легких тюлей.

• • •

— Ты выглядишь так мило! — воскликнул Эд, сидя на лежаке и стараясь расшевелить собаку, которая принимала горизонтальное положение при каждом удобном случае.

Освальд слегка смутился и натянул очки на глаза. Он чувствовал себя неуверенно в летней одежде. Хоть и нужно отдать Нигме должное — он составил им прекрасный гардероб на это время, учитывая пожелания Освальда, о которых он, казалось, и сам не догадывался. Всю одежду пришлось покупать заново — ни одна его рубашка и брюки, кроме пижамных, совершенно не вписывались в местную обстановку. Сейчас на нем были льняные брюки и черная футболка. Катастрофически мало слоев. Хотелось замотаться в первое попавшееся нечто, но было настолько жарко, что он был почти благодарен этим коротким рукавам.

— Ты тоже хорошо выглядишь.

Если своего отражения он еще слегка шарахался, то смотреть на Нигму было сплошным удовольствием: легкие светлые ткани, подкатанные рукава футболки, длинные голые ноги, влажные подвивающиеся волосы, небрежно убранные назад. Еще летом в Готэме Освальд заприметил, как тому идет загар. А в этой обстановке он должен смотреться еще лучше.

— Пройдемся к океану?

— Да, но собаку я беру с собой, — Эд подхватил бульдога на руки и встал с лежака. — Иначе он проспит весь день. Кажется, он и без того не понял, что мы в другом штате.

Путь был совсем близким — у них имелся выход на собственный пляж с заднего двора. Океан можно было наблюдать, даже сидя у бассейна. Безлюдная широкая береговая линия была усыпана белым песком. Вид надвигающихся волн, казалось, заинтересовал даже пса-Эдварда, и он вытягивал мордочку, принюхиваясь к бризу.

Эд отпустил его, следуя за ним взглядом. Пес остановился у береговой линии и томно всматривался вдаль, пока вновь накатившая волна не намочила ему лапы. Он недоуменно отскочил и принялся лаять на воду. Кажется, он даже пытался ее укусить. 

Они не смогли сдержать смех при виде своего воинственного пса. Одолев первый приступ смеха, Освальд обратился к Эду:

— Если тебя не затруднит, помоги ему справиться с этим, не то у него начнется истерика.

— Я мигом, — Нигма побежал к собаке, а Освальд тем временем устроился на покрывале, расстеленном на песке. Картина, которую он наблюдал, была душераздирающей: Эд пытался угнаться за псом вдоль береговой линии, тот, убегая, каким-то образом успел полностью намокнуть. Он отряхивался в перерывах между побегом и рычанием на воду и снова полностью намочил Эда.

Когда Нигма наконец заарканил пса, тот продолжал лаять на волны уже у него на руках.

— Что, стал выше и набрался смелости, а, Эдвард? — он потрепал его за загривок и подошел ко все еще посмеивающемуся Освальду. — Ты вообще когда-нибудь видел его настолько активным?

— Возможно, но раньше эта активность была направлена в совершенно другое русло, — он подвинулся, приглашая Нигму присесть рядом. — Все-таки тебе следовало держаться намерения проходить в купальных шортах весь отпуск. 

— Так вам это все же нравится, мистер Кобблпот? — мурлыкнул Эд, приближаясь к Освальду.

Пингвин критически осмотрел прилипшую к телу футболку Нигмы.

— Я имел ввиду, что последствия намокания не были бы настолько катастрофичными, как сейчас.

— Это все мгновенно высохнет. Здесь очень солнечно, — он выпустил собаку на песок, и та смиренно улеглась рядом, великодушно принимая мягкие поглаживания. Нигма, казалось, сосредоточил все свое внимание на шерсти пса, внимательно изучая окрас.

— Эд, — окликнул его Освальд, — как вы договорились сегодня? 

— Он не спит, наблюдает за всем, разговаривает со мной и может выходить, если мы оба согласны. Мы составили график и хотим опробовать его здесь, — Эд зарыл пальцы в песок и откинулся на пледе, подобрав под себя ногу. — Сегодня здесь я, завтра будет он, а я буду спать, послезавтра — вместе. Мы сможем в равных долях проводить время с тобой и друг с другом. 

Освальд понимающе кивнул.

— Как ваши с ним дела?

— А? — Эд непонимающе нахмурился, выпуская песок между пальцев.

— Между вами что-то происходило, но мне до сих пор не совсем понятно, что именно. Где вы сейчас? Вы друзья, бойфренды, романтические партнеры… _братья_? Кто вы?

Эд сглотнул и приподнялся, выпрямляя спину. 

— Мы не… Освальд, не думаю, что стоит навешивать ярлыки. Это все слишком сложно, чтобы вписаться хотя бы в какую-то категорию, — он отвел взгляд и почесал пса за ухом. — Но точно не братья! Нет, это было бы странно.

— Хорошо, — медленно кивнул Освальд. — Я рад, что вы немного разобрались.

— Ни черта мы не разобрались, — внезапно едко фыркнул Нигма. Его голос был ниже, и Освальд сразу понял — это был не Эд. — Эдди опять увиливает от ответа и цепляется за свою «нормальность». Боится, что это слишком странно — встречаться с собой. Опять исключает меня из системы координат.

— Я так не думаю! — воскликнул Эд. — Ты опять все сводишь к тому, будто не значишь для меня ничего! Я так не считаю, и меня ранит, что ты продолжаешь так думать, хотя я уже сотню раз говорил другое.

— В том-то и дело, что лишь говорил. А как признать нас равноценными партнерами, как это у вас с Освальдом, — кишка тонка. Сразу же оправдываешься, — со злостью сказал Загадочник.

— Я признал тебя равным, мы теперь будет управлять телом одинаковое количество времени! Я раз за разом скармливаю тебе себя по кусочкам, а тебе все мало, мало и мало.

— Знаешь, у меня такое ощущение, что ты и это сделал исключительно для того, чтобы порадовать Освальда. Если бы не он, ты бы от меня уже избавился.

— Это не так! Ты важен для меня, но раз за разом все переворачиваешь с ног на голову! Черт, как и сейчас. Мы договорились, что сегодня ты будешь выходить только тогда, когда я дам тебе слово, но ты опять растолкал всех локтями, потому что не мог устоять перед тем, чтобы вставить свой комментарий!

Они продолжали переругиваться, и, если бы их слова не были наполнены глубоко затаенными обидами и неразрешенными конфликтами, это могло бы выглядеть даже комично. Но Освальду было совершенно не смешно. Он с ужасом наблюдал, как два его любимых человека, пускай и в одном теле, яростно спорили друг с другом, совершенно не слушая. Он так надеялся, что в этой поездке они смогут все наладить, но еще до наступления первой ночи они только отдалялись друг от друга. 

Он зажмурился и попытался абстрагироваться от постоянно меняющегося звука голоса Эда, сосредоточившись на шуме волн. Будто почувствовав, что с хозяином что-то не так, Эдвард-пес ткнулся мордой ему в бок и проникновенно посмотрел на него своими влажными глазами. 

Все это было слишком. Слишком много шума, слишком много недопонимания, усталости от перелета, никак не спадающая жара. Он не знал, сколько еще выдержит, и выкрикнул:

— Боже, прекратите, вы оба!

Нигма наконец затих и повернулся к Освальду, будто только сейчас заметив его. 

— Прости, мы… — сказал он странным голосом, и Пингвину не удалось разобрать, кто говорил с ним. Вероятно, это были они оба одновременно.

Он тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Думаю, мне стоит немного побыть одному. А вы как раз немного решите свои проблемы.

Освальд начал подниматься на ноги, и Эд тут же вскочил, протягивая ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. Эдвард-пес тоже засуетился, не отходя от Пингвина ни на шаг. 

— Я буду в спальне и сам выйду, когда мне станет лучше. Не беспокойте меня какое-то время, пожалуйста.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Эд с умиротворяющей улыбкой.

Когда Освальд и пес скрылись в доме, он вернулся на плед и с тяжелым вздохом прилег.

 _«Какого черта это вообще было?»,_ — спросил в его Загадочник в его голове.

— Все в порядке. Ему иногда нужно время, чтобы побыть одному. Он посидит в спальне несколько часов, и ему станет лучше, — сказал Эд и закрыл глаза. Он бы тоже не отказался от блаженной тишины.

_«Он бросил нас, Эдди. Как только увидел, что все не идеально — убежал! Как можно верить его словам о преданности, если его нет рядом?»._

— Ты драматизируешь. Ему нужно позаботиться о себе, как и нам — о себе. Не приписывай ему того, о чем сам переживаешь. 

Загадочник вздохнул. Эд не видел его, и, хотя сейчас они были разъединены, он мог ощутить разящие от него волны смятения, обиды и страха.

— Отношения не могут быть всегда в пиковой точке. Они больше… — он открыл глаза и взглянул на океан, — волнообразны. Откаты неизбежны, но это не значит, что отношения стали хуже. Они не испортились. Просто трансформируются, и нам всем нужно время, чтобы все обдумать. Вскоре мы станем еще ближе. 

Они помолчали какое-то время. В тишине был слышен только шум волн, и Эд постарался не думать вообще ни о чем. Его голова и без того была заполнена белым шумом неразличимых, но громких мыслей Загадочника.

_«Как ты можешь не переживать каждый раз, когда происходит откат, что он не уйдет? Как ты можешь не сомневаться в правдивости его обещаний в такие моменты?»._

Эд глубоко вдохнул соленый воздух, собираясь с мыслями.

— Я верю ему и его чувствам. Я слишком уважаю его, чтобы считать, что, если он разлюбит меня, то закончит эти отношения настолько грубо. Если такое случиться, он сделает это, глядя мне в глаза. И я стараюсь платить ему той же монетой. Я не ищу намеков и не играю в предсказания, они не нужны между нами.

 _«Но ты любишь его»,_ — констатировал Загадочник.

— Угу. Определенно люблю.

_«Но не боишься каждый раз так отпускать его»._

— Совершенно нет.

_«У меня немного складывается ощущение, что ты просто не дорожишь этими отношениями, вот в чем дело. Если ты любишь его, ты должен хотеть удержать его рядом. Если он важен, ты не смеешь его отпустить»._

Эд напрягся, ощущая двойственность смысла сказанного Загадочником. Если тот продолжал говорить об Освальде, суть касалась и их с Эдом отношений тоже. Загадочник годами это делал — не позволял ему жить самостоятельно, контролировал, не доверял и стремился всегда быть рядом. 

— Ты любишь его как человека, а не часть себя. Он важен и ценен и вне этих отношений. Когда мы вблизи, мы не видим полной картины. Когда мы впритык, не разбираем почти ничего. Порой стоит немного отойти, чтобы опять увидеть красоту любимых.

Загадочник молчал. Тревожность, что разила от его мыслей, немного спала, и к ней подмешалось печальное смирение.

— Загадочник, — окликнул его Эд. — Позволь ему быть. И мне тоже позволь.

 _«Я попробую»,_ — после паузы глухо ответил Загадочник.

• • •

Они оторвали взгляд от книги, заслышав тяжелые шаги в коридоре. Как и ожидалось, в гостиную вошел Освальд, уже переодетый в пижаму и с плотным слоем ночной маски под глазами. Он опустился на диван рядом с Нигмой, положил руку вдоль спинки и спросил:

— Как дела?

Эд заложил в книгу закладку и улыбнулся.

— Все хорошо. Мы читали по ролям. Делали так раньше, в школьные времена. Так сюжет окрашивается новыми эмоциями и очень просто запоминается. 

— Очаровательно, — мягко улыбнулся Освальд и погладил Эда костяшками пальцев по задней стороне шеи.

— Как ты? — спросил Нигма, притираясь к его руке.

— Уже куда лучше. Спасибо, — Освальд потянулся к Эду и поцеловал его в уголок губ. — Как закончился ваш разговор?

— Решили, что мы теперь партнеры, — смущенно рассмеялся Нигма. — Честно говоря, эти разговоры требуют мозговой активности не меньше, чем наши изобретения. Ты не будешь против, если мы пойдем в постель?

Освальд забрал из его рук книгу и отложил ее на кофейный столик. Он взял ладонь Нигмы в свои руки и оставил на ней долгий поцелуй.

— Под «мы» ты имеешь в виду себя и Загадочника, или себя и меня?

Эд широко улыбнулся.

— _Все_ мы, втроем.


	32. I don't wanna wake up from this tonight

Второй день пребывания на отдыхе начался с ленивого долгого утра. Освальд любил поспать подольше. Хоть он и приходил в офис всегда позже всех своих сотрудников, этого все равно было недостаточно. Он всегда вставал через силу. Кроме того, груз в виде мирно сопящей собаки под боком очевидно не помогал вставать рано.

Нигма обыкновенно просыпался ни свет, ни заря даже в выходные, а когда их расписание позволяло, он после своей утренней рутины возвращался в постель к теплому Освальду за утренними поцелуями.

Сейчас сквозь сон Пингвин все же надеялся найти кого-то из своих мальчиков рядом. Может перелет, свежий воздух и смена обстановки заставят их поспать подольше? Но они не изменяли своим привычкам и уже куда-то подевались. 

Поерзав на месте Освальд понял, что Эдвард-пес тоже не здесь. Наверняка на своем драгоценном кресле. Освальд фыркнул, поправил маску для сна, перевернулся на другой бок и опять уснул.

Он вновь проснулся через час, но уже от холодного прикосновения к спине. Пингвин зашипел и машинально дернулся. Сзади послышался мягкий глубокий смех. 

Освальд перевернулся на другой бок и пробормотал:

— Ты чего такой холодный? Еще и мокрый в постели, господи.

— Да ладно тебе, белье сменят через пару часов. Я был в океане, — довольно донес Загадочник и потерся носом о висок Освальда.

— Ты специально даже не пытался просохнуть, так ведь? — Пингвин ощупал голое бедро Нигмы. — Ну хотя бы шорты снял, — Освальд зарылся в легкое, но объемное одеяло, сдергивая его с Загадочника.

— Да, хотел тебя взбодрить, — с улыбкой сказал он, подвигаясь ближе.

Освальд наконец обернулся на него и не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. Не было никаких сил прикидываться злым. Он перевернулся на другой бок и оставил медленный поцелуй в уголке губ Загадочника.

Это было их первое совместное утро, когда они оба понимали, кто рядом с ними. Освальд наслаждался возможностью так просто проводить время с Загадочником, не опасаясь ни за жизнь Эда, ни за свою жизнь, ни за то, что Загадочник скоро опять внезапно исчезнет.

Ему было немного неловко от нахлынувшей на него нежности — в отличии от Эдди, Загадочник не стеснялся поднимать на смех любые чувства. Но в этот момент тот смотрел на него так, будто разделял все эмоции Освальда, и Пингвин не смог устоять от того, чтобы придвинуться еще ближе и ласково обнять все еще мокрого от океанической воды Нигму. 

— Освальд, — довольно улыбнулся Загадочник, проводя раскрытыми ладонями вдоль спины Пингвина, — ты совершенно не выглядишь злым. Уже простил меня? — спросил он и поцеловал Освальда за ухом. 

Пингвин напрягся в его руках. Наверняка Загадочник спрашивал лишь о выходке с грубым пробуждением, но Освальд тут же вспомнил все разы, за которые Нигма мог бы просить прощения — вчерашний почти-скандал, покушение на убийство, саботаж психической стабильности Эда и еще кучу всего. Он тяжело сглотнул. Решение вступить в эти отношения не было спонтанным и необдуманным, но иногда, когда он задумывался обо всех конфликтах, на которых строилась их связь, ему ставало сложнее верить в состоятельность этой затеи.

— Конечно простил, — сказал он внезапно серьезным голосом.

Загадочник не смог не уловить перемены и немного отстранился, вглядываясь в лицо Освальда.

Пингвин застыл, растерявшись от его пристального взгляда. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Загадочник подумал, что Освальд не уверен в принятом решении. Если Эду не нужно было объяснять, что наличие сомнений не опровергает их чувства и не делает отношения неудачными, то Загадочника это могло выбить из колеи. Он все еще был слишком уязвлен длительным периодом постоянного отрицания собственного существования.

Освальд провел костяшками пальцев вдоль его лица, убирая влажные, завившиеся пряди.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю? — спросил он, не отрывая глаз от встревоженного лица Загадочника.

У Нигмы сбилось дыхание, и он быстро заморгал, отводя взгляд. Освальд с тихим вздохом опять обнял его, позволяя спрятать лицо и мокрые глаза в изгибе своей шеи. 

— Я тоже очень тебя люблю, — пробормотал Загадочник.

— Такой ты дурной, — улыбнулся Освальд и потрепал его за волосы. — Очень мне нравишься. 

Ему показалось, что он ощутил шеей не то всхлип, не то смех Нигмы, и только сильнее сжал его в руках.

— Как бы ты хотел развлечься сегодня? У нас целый день впереди, — сказал Освальд. 

Загадочник тут же оторвался от него и уложил Пингвина на спину, нависая сверху. 

— Ты знаешь все мои любимые развлечения, _папочка_ , — жарко прошептал он и уселся на бедра Освальда.

Пингвин приложил много усилий, чтобы не закатить глаза и не рассмеяться. 

— Загадочник, я имел в виду обычные развлечения. _Вне постели_ , — с улыбкой сказал он.

— О, конечно. Мы можем развлекаться и вне постели, — не меняя томности своего голоса согласился Нигма и оставил длинную цепочку поцелуев вдоль шеи Освальда. Он перехватил его запястья и вжал их в постель. — У бассейна есть очень удобные лежаки, а барная стойка как раз подходящей ширины. Хоть бы дня хватило!

Тут уже Освальд не выдержал и засмеялся вслух. 

— Черт, Нигма! Я спрашивал о том, чем бы ты хотел заняться вместе. Мы можем поиграть в шахматы или, я не знаю, камни на пляже пособирать? 

Загадочник непонимающе моргнул и отпустил руки Освальда.

— Мы же можем делать все, чего тебе захочется. Здесь много всего, и мы можем не бояться, что нас кто-то увидит вместе и узнает, — сказал Пингвин и приподнялся на подушках. — Я конечно рад, что мы в равной степени любим наш секс, но это не единственное, чем мы можем заниматься вместе, — он успокаивающе положил ладонь на бедро Загадочника.

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал Нигма, потупив взгляд. Он резко поджал губы, будто злясь на свою неуверенность.

— А? 

— С тех времен, как Эд вырос и перестал добровольно проводить со мной время, у меня никто не спрашивал, что бы я хотел поделать, — фыркнул он. — Конечно, я умел себя развлекать. Но мне все еще странно от того, что кто-то хочет разделить это со мной… 

Освальд мог понять многое — постоянную занятость воплощением своих амбиций, отсутствие времени и ресурсов, но то, что у Загадочника попросту не было возможности хоть когда-то разделить свои увлечения с кем-то, разбивало сердце.

Он ободряюще провел кончиками пальцев по его обнаженному бедру, и Нигма засмеялся от щекотного ощущения. 

— Теперь у тебя будет время, — сказал Освальд. — Теперь все будет в порядке, у всех нас. Ты сможешь посвятить себя тому, что тебе интересно, но и сможешь не делать ничего, если тебе так будет хотеться. Будешь сам собой распоряжаться.

Загадочник поджал губы и так посмотрел на него, что Освальду стало еще больнее от осознания того, насколько Нигма был лишен даже самых простых радостей. Загадочник склонился над ним и оставил легкий, долгий поцелуй на его губах.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он.

Освальд ласково улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щеку.

— Мой хороший, умный, красивый мальчик, — шептал он, покрывая поцелуями все его лицо. — Так все же — чем бы ты хотел заняться сегодня?

Руки Загадочника скользнули под пижаму Освальда, почти невинно оглаживая живот.

— Помнишь, когда я две недели притворялся Эдом, у нас выпало несколько вечеров, не загруженных работой?

Освальд кивнул. У него все еще были смешанные эмоции относительно того периода — хотя это были замечательные дни, но они дались слишком большими страданиями Эда, чтобы Пингвин мог наслаждаться этими воспоминаниями. Тем более, тогда он не осознавал, что рядом с ним Загадочник, и от того, что Нигме приходилось все это время подстраиваться и не быть собой, Освальду было еще более не по себе.

— Хочу так же. Чтобы мы вдвоем провели день дома, не думая ни о чем другом, — сказал Загадочник. Его руки расстегнули пижамную рубашку Освальда, и он спустился вниз, целуя открывшуюся кожу. 

— Хочешь приготовить вместе ужин и обниматься? — улыбнулся Освальд.

— Если это не слишком странно, — серьезно ответил Загадочник.

Пингвин вздохнул и погладил его по волосам.

— Это совершенно замечательно, мой дорогой.

Загадочник отчего-то хохотнул, и Освальд приподнял бровь, ожидая объяснения.

— Я всегда смеялся над Эдом из-за ваших милых прозвищ, — сказал Нигма. — Но теперь я и сам не против, чтобы ты меня называл так.

— Буду называть тебя всеми глупыми милыми прозвищами, какими ты захочешь, — засмеялся Освальд и притянул его к себе для поцелуя.

Загадочник улегся на него сверху, оплетая шею Пингвина руками, и счастливо улыбнулся в поцелуй. Освальд огладил его плечи и удивленно замер.

— Когда ты успел обгореть? — спросил он. 

— А? — Загадочник отстранился и осмотрел себя беглым взглядом. — А, это. Вчера, сегодня утром, какая разница, — он снова наклонился для поцелуя.

Может ему это было и без разницы, но дыхание Освальда несколько сбилось. Плечи и грудь Загадочника на ощупь были горячими, сильно контрастирующими со все еще прохладной остальной кожей. Его лицо тоже было раскрасневшимся и немного мокрым от влаги, все еще стекающей с волос. От океанической воды его губы были солеными на вкус, и Освальду стало любопытно, остался ли этот привкус на его разгоряченной солнцем коже.

Он легонько взялся за волосы на затылке Нигмы, открывая шею. Пингвин прошелся по ней поцелуями и, достигнув плеч, тихо застонал. Языком покрасневшие участки были еще различимее, еще более горячими. Он слизывал проступающую соль, от чего губы приятно саднило.

Любопытные руки Загадочника забрались под резинку пижамных штанов и грелись об еще теплого после сна Освальда.

— Надеюсь, ты не против, чтобы это все-таки стало частью нашего совместного дня.

— Все, что пожелаешь, дорогой, — Пингвин проследовал рукой от лопаток Нигмы до талии, нежно оглаживая ее. Закончив с плечами, он принялся сцеловывать соль с горячей груди, прижимая его к себе как что-то невероятно ценное. Загадочник громко дышал от этой нежности и нетерпеливо ерзал. Он скользнул ладонью к члену Освальда, но тот отвел ее от себя.

— Не отвлекайся, — сказал он. — Я хочу, чтобы сейчас думал только о своих ощущениях. Хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточился на том, как я пробую всего тебя.

Загадочник приоткрыл рот, но лишь молча кивнул, придвигаясь ближе, подставляясь под поцелуи.

Пингвину было так важно, чтобы Нигма наконец почувствовал, что ним не пользуются, что он и его чувства значимы, что не стал бы жертвовать этим в угоду скорой разрядки. Что-что, а это могло подождать.

Освальд долго, почти медлительно, будто впервые изучал губами кожу Нигмы, а затем спустился и улегся между его ногами. 

— Освальд… — простонал он и вплел пальцы в волосы Пингвина.

Освальд улыбнулся и вобрал член до половины, придерживая Нигму за бедра, контролируя глубину. Тот звучно выдохнул и оперся одной рукой об изголовье кровати. От всей этой окутывающей нежности каждый сантиметр кожи казался более чувствительным, а каждое прикосновение — обжигающим.

Пингвин уверенно продвигался вперед, с каждым заходом вбирая все глубже. От воды вкус был солонее обычного. Он чувствовал, как пальцы Нигмы в его волосах не направляли, а скорее помогали поддерживать голову на весу.

Загадочник начал легонько подаваться навстречу, и Освальд застонал, не выпуская член. Удивительная ласковость Нигмы кружила голову. Пингвин был в восторге от того, как Загадочник раскрывался перед ним, уже не боясь проявить свою уязвимость и чуткость. Он выгибался, не пытался контролировать свое выражение лица и позволял Освальду наслаждаться им, оставаясь расслабленным. Его доверие сквозило в каждом движении.

Освальд огладил бедра, мягко сжимая его ягодицы и подтягивая к себе так, чтобы совсем не оставить пространства между ними. Он слегка сместился, так, чтобы было удобнее оставлять длинную цепочку из поцелуев от бедер, по животу и ребрам, постанывая каждый раз, когда Загадочник мягко вздыхал под ним. 

Он лег рядом на бок, позволяя Нигме самостоятельно толкаться в свою ладонь, обнимая его плечи второй. Их руки и ноги были беспорядочно переплетены, дыхание и стоны слились в один.

— Я люблю тебя, Освальд, я так тебя люблю, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — умолял он, сам не понимая о чем, уткнувшись в шею Освальда и двигаясь в своем плавном темпе.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, мой хороший, ты прекрасно справляешься, позволь мне всегда любить тебя, не останавливайся.

Горячее дыхание на шее Освальда вперемешку с влажными поцелуями, сдавленным беспрерывным потоком слов обожания прервалось протяжным стоном и судорожными движениями.

Освальд улыбнулся ему в макушку и коротко поцеловал.

— Все в порядке, Загадочник? — спросил Освальд, выводя круги на его бедре.

Вместо ответа Нигма издал непонятный звук и опустил голову ему на грудь.

— Что же ты делаешь с нами, — приглушенно пробормотал он куда-то в ключицу Пингвина.

— Надеюсь, точно то же, что и вы со мной, — сказал Освальд и поцеловал его в макушку.


	33. Calling out my name in the summer rain

Эд проснулся, но пока не открывал глаз. Сегодня, согласно их договоренности, была очередь предоставить тело им обоим: ему и Загадочнику одновременно. Это не было похожим ни на что другое. Они могли говорить друг с другом в мыслях и вслух, в их голосах даже присутствовало явное различие. Но также они могли общаться внутри себя, и это было абсолютно несравнимо ни с чем другим. Без слов, только концентрированные чувства, волны эмоций, более или менее интенсивные ощущения. Их мысли и память сливались, они чувствовали друг друга, и это был запредельный уровень близости, который невозможно пережить с кем-то другим. Полная синхронизация. Каждому из них был предоставлен доступ к одной половине тела, но, если оба были согласны, кто-то один мог занять все тело, оставляя оба ума. Их взаимодействие было похоже на глубокую осознанную медитацию, и они чувствовали потребности друг друга, отслеживали мышление и чувства. После долгих лет постоянной борьбы было странным, но невероятно приятным и расслабляющим наконец просто быть вместе. Без страха, без подначек, без манипуляций, в полном доверии, как единый механизм с двумя душами.

Эд провел правой рукой по левому плечу и сладко потянулся.

«Доброе утро», — мысленно произнес он. 

За этим последовал глубокий вздох.

«Доброе, — ответил Загадочник, подставляясь ласковому прикосновению. — Это приятно».

«Что именно, дорогой?» — Эд выводил узоры на левом плече, все еще удивляясь, как, хотя и по сути гладит сам себя, но не ощущает этого.

«Просыпаться так с вами», — Загадочник провел по руке Освальда, обнимающей их сзади, и Эд почувствовал его улыбку.

Вслед за этим жестом они ощутили теплое дыхание на своей коже. Освальд придвинулся ближе, уткнувшись в их шею сзади.

— Вы так громко думаете, мальчики, — сонно промурлыкал он, мягко целуя их в загривок и касаясь кончиком носа коротких волос на затылке.

— Просто ты слишком хорошо нас слышишь, — ответил Загадочник, по-кошачьи подставляясь движению. 

Освальд нежно поглаживал их живот, оставляя цепочку поцелуев от плеч до чувствительного места за ухом, заставляя их съеживаться от щекотного ощущения. Когда он легко провел языком по кромке их уха, послышался глупый около-истеричный смешок. Освальд приподнялся на локте и весело на них посмотрел.

— Кто из вас издал этот звук? 

Нигма перевернулся к Пингвину лицом. 

— Ни слова об этом, — почти серьезно сказал он и втянул Освальда в поцелуй.

Поцелуи Загадочника отличались от поцелуев Эда, и его тело вело себя по-другому. В его манере было больше мягких покусываний, меньше задействовалось остальное тело, и он целовался долгими заходами. В отличие от Эдди, который любил часто прерываться, чтобы взглянуть на Пингвина, и тянулся к нему всем телом. Они просто делали это по-разному.

— Так и знал, что это ты, Загадочник, — мягко рассмеялся Освальд. — Эдди никогда не боялся щекотки.

Тот передвинулся ниже, кладя голову Пингвину на грудь.

— А ты думал, что так уж много знаешь обо мне, Пингвиненок?

— Я рад от того, что мне еще столько предстоит узнать, мои хорошие, — Освальд ласково погладил их по волосам и поцеловал в макушку. — Какой план на сегодня у моих мальчиков?

— Поцелуи весь день? — предложил Эд.

— Отличный план, — пробормотал Освальд, прижимая их к себе плотнее, откидывая голову на подушку и расслабляясь, окруженный теплом и объятиями своих любовников.

Они пробыли в этой комфортной тишине какое-то время, прижимаясь друг к другу, чувствуя явное присутствие каждого в этих объятиях.

Эд приподнял голову над подушкой и провел кончиками пальцев по лицу Пингвина.

— Освальд…

Он промычал, не открывая глаз.

— Мы любим тебя.

Освальд улыбнулся, слегка потерянный от все еще не ушедшего сна и теплого комфорта, которым был окружен.

— И я люблю вас. Люблю вас обоих, мои прекрасные мальчики.

Он почувствовал легкий поцелуй в уголок своих губ и то, как Нигма лег рядом, уткнувшись в его шею. Они провалились в сон еще на час.

• • •

Ощущение того, что отпуск не вечен и времени в нем не так уж и много, заставило их подняться и привести себя в порядок. Выход из прохладной кондиционируемой комнаты наружу, где слишком теплый воздух казался почти обжигающим, заставил их пересмотреть планы насчет времяпрепровождения у бассейна. 

Вместо этого они устроились в гостиной с настольными играми. Все варианты, которые могли включать блеф сразу исключились. Загадочнику с Эдди не удалось бы друг друга перехитрить. Зато они оставили игры со стратегиями и случайностями. 

Любимым делом Освальда последним временем стало отслеживание их поведения и различий. Не для того, чтобы вычислить, ничего ли не замышляет Загадочник, или не пытается ли Эдди скрыть свое чрезмерное беспокойство, а лишь для того, чтобы в обыкновенных повседневных вещах наблюдать за тем, как ведет себя каждый из его возлюбленных. Они по-разному поправляли очки, по-разному смеялись. Сейчас они оба выбрали разные игровые стратегии, и Освальд проигрывал не потому что был плох в игре, а потому что был полностью очарован зрелищем смены их повадок и выражения лица. Он подмечал микро-движения каждого из них, и ему приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не умиляться этому слишком явно. Эд, будучи сосредоточенным на следующем ходе, бессознательно поглаживал Загадочника по лодыжке, а тот обхватывал его плечо кончиками пальцев. Было совершенно завораживающе видеть их такими расслабленными и теплыми. 

Это был очень счастливый день, и он все еще не заканчивался. Они много смеялись, обнимались, играли с Эдвардом-псом, который прекрасно отличал Загадочника от Эда, и все так же слушался его более охотно. Освальд почти не чувствовал фонового беспокойства о городе и был полностью погружен в атмосферу, которую легко мог бы назвать семейной.

• • •

— Мне кажется, жара уже спала, — Освальд выглянул в окно и осмотрелся. — По крайней мере, я не чувствую, как моя кожа отслаивается, когда взаимодействует с воздухом… Ужин на пирсе? — улыбнулся он, закрывая окно.

— Звучит замечательно, — согласился Эд, сидя на полу, откинув голову на диван.

— Мы не очень голодны, — сказал Загадочник, — но в том ресторане у въезда я видел всякие мелочи на вынос вроде сэндвичей и вина.

— Прекрасно, зайдем туда по дороге, — Пингвин присел на диван, и Нигма придвинулся ближе, кладя голову ему на колени, совсем как домашний кот. Освальд заметил, как его правая рука поглаживает талию под футболкой с левой стороны. Он улыбнулся, запуская пальцы в их волосы и массируя кожу.

— Все в порядке? 

— Да, все прекрасно, — отозвался Эд. — А у тебя?

— И у меня. Загадочник?

Они перебрались к Освальду на диван, и Загадочник серьезно посмотрел на него, кладя руку к Эдди на бедро.

— Я знаю, что так не может быть постоянно. Но ради того, чтобы иногда чувствовать себя так, как сегодня, я готов прилагать все возможные усилия.

Освальд обнял их, выдыхая в шею. На его глазах проступили слезы.

— Это так важно для меня, — тихо сказал он и поцеловал их в шею. — Спасибо тебе. Вам обоим.

— И тебе, Освальд.

Он не разобрал, чьи это были слова. То ли от того, что это сказали, уткнувшись ему в плечо, то ли потому, что это было произнесено ими обоими.

— Ужин? — спросил Эд, мягко потирая спину Освальда.

— Да, да, пойдемте, — ответил он, отстранившись.

— Мы все для тебя сделаем, — произнес Загадочник, нежно убирая слезу со щеки Пингвина. Эта фраза явно не имела отношения к ужину. — Только позволяй оставаться рядом.

Освальд перехватил его ладонь у своего лица и поцеловал.

— Всегда.

• • •

Эдварда-пса пришлось оставить дома, поскольку пирс — не место даже для таких малоподвижных экспонатов, как этот. По крайней мере, не тогда, когда хозяева планируют посвятить все свое время не исключительно наблюдению за ним. Его недавно проснувшийся интерес к волнам тоже не вселял спокойствия.

Меню на вынос в заведении оказалось более чем приличным. Они захватили тунец для Освальда, белую рыбу для Эда и Загадочника (на еде вкусы этих двоих сходились, что существенно облегчало жизнь), охлажденное белое вино с парой бокалов, и направились к пирсу.

Они сели на край маленькой пристани, свесив ноги в прогретую за день воду. Освальд подкатил до колен свои черные льняные брюки, а шорты Нигмы и так были достаточно короткими. Они мягко касались друг друга ступнями под водой и делили свой заказ.

Запах в воздухе был концентрацией лета. Такой бывает только после долгого жаркого дня, когда остывает нагретая земля, рядом спокойная вода, а вокруг зажигаются небольшие фонари с теплым светом. Когда где-то вдали играет музыка, слишком тихо, чтобы мешать разговору или перебивать шум воды даже в штиль, но достаточно громко, чтобы поддерживать атмосферу. Такой запах отличается от того, что можно учуять в обычном городе. Там его улавливаешь только на мгновенье, впервые за день выйдя из помещения в середине лета. Здесь же он присутствует постоянно и заставляет скучать по себе, как только обращаешь на него внимание.

— Знаете, чем, помимо прочего, мне нравится это место? — спросил Эд.

Освальд вопросительно посмотрел на него и отставил бокал в сторону.

— Здесь нам с Загадочником некого бояться, не нужно оглядываться, опасаясь быть замеченными. Я рад, что нам довольно удобно переговариваться и взаимодействовать. Нас никто не слышит, пока мы этого не захотим. Приятно хотя бы с одним из партнеров быть немного открытыми на публике.

—Эдди, я…— тихо сказал Пингвин.

Внезапно глаза Эда расширились, будто он осознал ошибку.

— Божечки, простите меня, я правда не хотел портить наш день своими рассуждениями! Я конечно же рад этой возможности здесь, это так много значит для меня, — он запнулся на мгновение, а затем продолжил: — Освальд, я ничего плохого не имел в виду! Я знаю, почему мы скрываем наши отношения, я правда все понимаю и не хочу никого обидеть.

— Он правда не хочет, я буквально сижу в его голове, — хохотнул Загадочник и нежно сжал запястье Эда.

На лице Освальда отобразилась нечитаемая эмоция, и он взял Эда за руку.

— Эдди, все в порядке. На самом деле я хотел поговорить об этом… Боже, когда вы так смотрите, я не понимаю, кто из вас это делает, — нервно рассмеялся он.

— Потому что это мы оба, мы можем синхронизировать наши действия, — сказал Нигма.

Освальд зажмурился и выдохнул через рот. Ему нужно было еще немного времени, чтобы полностью привыкнуть к особенностям их нынешней жизни.

— Спасибо, что объяснили, вы оба, — сказал он и взял в руки каждую из ладоней Нигмы. — Итак, что касается нашей публичности. Я уже какое-то время думал об этом и понял, что готов к тому, чтобы придать наши с вами отношения всеобщей огласке. Вероятно, это будет сложнее, чем с любыми другими рядовыми отношениями, потому что, ну, вас двое, но…

— Мы выбрали нашу фамилию вместе, — выпалил Загадочник.

— Что?

— Мы выбрали фамилию «Нигма» вместе с Эдди, — он переплел свои пальцы с Освальдовыми и уложил их руки на запястье Эда. — Одно из немногих наших совместных решений, приятных в юношестве совместно. Мы оба не хотели носить фамилию отца и вместе выбрали эту. Ты можешь так обращаться к нам двоим вместе.

— Но я помню, как раньше ты возражал насчет этого, — нахмурился Освальд. — Ты говорил, что это не твое имя. Ну, в первые наши встречи.

— Я понимал, почему ты так меня называешь, — вздохнул Загадочник. — Ты не знал, что это имя может быть условно общим для нас. Ты так говорил, потому что это фамилия Эда.

Освальд болезненно поморщился. Очередное свидетельство того, каким глухим он был к Загадочнику раньше. Было неприятно осознавать, сколько боли он должно быть причинил ему, даже не желая этого.

— Прости меня за это еще раз, пожалуйста, — Освальд с сожалением взглянул на них.

— Это в прошлом. Сейчас все в порядке, — мягко улыбнулся он. — Эдди, все хорошо? — серьезно спросил он, глядя на их руки.

— Да, я просто не знаю, — вздохнул Эд с ноткой тревоги в голосе. — Я рад, очень рад, Освальд, но как же твоя кампания? 

— Мне не нужна такая жизнь, в которой я выбираю между городом и вами, — покачал головой Пингвин. — Готэм должен принимать меня так же, как я принимаю его. 

Повисло напряженное молчание. Казалось, в нем звучал так и необличенный в слова вопрос.

— Дай нам минутку, — сказал Загадочник и закрыл глаза после того как Освальд кивнул ему.

Пингвин нервничал. Он думал об этом последние несколько недель. Он знал, что Эдди хочет быть вместе открыто, но вместе с тем уважает причины, по которым это было невозможно. Загадочник, как ему казалось, тоже должен быть доволен. Но то, что не получил ответа ни от одного из них, заставляло его солнечное сплетение сжиматься. 

Сейчас они вдвоем разговаривали наедине, и Освальда это не смущало, хотя и заставляло волноваться. В нем не было ревности или злости, только уважение к их личному пространству. Но терпение никогда не было сильной стороной Освальда, и ему все же хотелось поскорее получить их ответ.

— Мы все, прости, что оставили одного, — сказал Эд.

— Это ничего, у вас есть все нужное время, — ободряюще улыбнулся Освальд и ухватился за ножку бокала, чтобы хоть чем-то занять нервные руки.

Эд выдохнул и начал говорить.

— Я не хочу звучать обиженно или вроде того, но также я не хотел бы утаивать свои сомнения.

Волнение комком застыло в груди Пингвина, хотя он понятия не имел, что услышит.

— Освальд, ты предложил это, когда мы теперь втроем: ты, Загадочник и я. Понимаешь, что меня волнует? — осторожно спросил Эдди. — У меня возникает ощущение, что ты предлагаешь это только потому что теперь он будет столько же времени занимать наше общее тело, сколько и я. Что ты говоришь это ему, а не мне или нам. Что это он твой партнер «на равных»… — он выглядел таким уязвимым, что у Освальда невольно сжалось сердце. Как он не подумал об этом раньше? — Прости меня, я бы и сам не хотел так думать.

_Ох черт._

С этим нужно было что-то делать.

Пингвин отложил посуду, что находилась между ними, и придвинулся ближе.

— Эдди, милый, это не так, я тебе клянусь, — он взял их руки в свои ладони, понимая, что касается обоих. — Это не так. Я все еще боюсь за тебя, за вас обоих. Но, Эд, ты так раскрылся за этот год! Я видел, сколько всего ты выносишь. И не то чтобы я не верил в это раньше, но я понял, насколько ты сильный. А после того случая с бандой Колпаков я окончательно удостоверился в том, что ты можешь за себя постоять, и такая явная приближенность ко мне не убьет тебя. Как и Загадочника, — он поцеловал обе их руки и проникновенно заглянул в глаза. — Вы — самые ценное, что есть в моей жизни, и я бы никогда не подверг вас даже косвенной опасности, не будь уверен, что вы оба сможете справиться с этим.

Большие карие глаза Нигмы заблестели от слез.

— Я хочу быть с тобой. И с тобой. С вами обоими. Я так люблю вас, — тихо сказал Пингвин. 

— И мы тебя, Освальд, мы так любим тебя, — выдохнули они и обняли Пингвина. Их мокрые ноги выскользнули из воды, забрызгивая Освальда прохладной соленой влагой. 

— Так что вы скажете? Эд? — спросил Пингвин, немного отстранившись.

— Да, я хочу этого, — счастливо ответил он.

— Загадочник?

— Да, Пингвиненок. Я никогда бы не отказался от этой сделки, — улыбнулся он. — Наконец-то все готэмские идиоты на этих скучнейших мероприятиях увидят, какой горячий бойфренд тебя сопровождает. Тебе все обзавидуются, а как это отобразиться на имидже! — засмеялся он. — И Эдди…— уже серьезней сказал он, — ты важен и ценен. Для него и для меня. Что бы не случилось, мы втроем — главные приоритеты друг друга.

Непонятно отчего, но Освальду показалось, будто бы Загадочник обнял Эда, хотя их тело оставалось неподвижным. Это ощущение стало еще более отчетливым, когда его самого опять втянули в объятия мгновенье спустя.

— Мои мальчики, — тепло шептал Освальд, проводя раскрытой ладонью по их спине. — Я могу спросить?

— Конечно, — сказали они оба.

— Вы вдвоем обнимались сейчас?

Он почувствовал их улыбку через легкую ткань своей рубашки.

— Все-таки ты очень хорошо нас знаешь, Пингвиненок.

• • •

Океанская вода становилась такой теплой, что казалось, вот-вот начнется дождь. Вдалеке послышались первые раскаты грома, и они приложили усилие, чтобы разомкнуть свои объятия и отправились домой, держась за руки. 

Они и раньше не слишком скрывались в своем импровизированном отпуске, но после недавнего разговора все трое испытывали новые, особые ощущения от того, что теперь им не нужно прятаться вообще нигде.

После того напряжения, которым сопровождался их разговор на пирсе, они не испытывали ничего, кроме облегчения и счастья. Они позволяли себе не спешить, наслаждаясь запахом охлаждающейся сырой земли, сомкнутыми руками друг друга и видом следов от крупных капель, на легкой одежде. 

Освальд не сдержался и остановился на полпути домой, втянув Нигму в мягкий поцелуй и аккуратно убирая с его лица налипшие пряди.

Загадочник глубоко вдохнул, ответив на поцелуй легким прикусыванием нижней губы Освальда. Затем что-то изменилось, и Эд уже всем телом прильнул к Пингвину, вжимаясь в него так, что расстояния совсем не осталось.

— Мои милые мальчики, — выдохнул Пингвин в их губы, — давайте переберемся в дом и снимем это с вас, — он провел руками вдоль торса Нигмы, на который уже прилипла намокшая футболка.

— С удовольствием, мистер Пингвин, — промурлыкал Нигма, таща Освальда в дом.

Они отправились прямиком к кровати, не размениваясь на попадающиеся на пути стены, диваны и другие поверхности.

Не переставая целоваться уже в постели, Нигма уселся сверху на Освальда. Оторвавшись на мгновенье, он взглянул в его лицо и отвел влажные пряди со лба Пингвина.

— У нас все хорошо? — серьезно спросил Загадочник, ведя ладонью вдоль его груди.

— Совершенно точно да, — улыбнулся он, накрывая его руки своими.

— Тогда позволь нам позаботиться о тебе. Нам обоим, — Эд выцеловывал шею Освальда, поглаживая ее с другой стороны.

— Мои прекрасные мальчики, — Пингвин плавился от окружающего его тепла.

— Люблю твою шею, — пробормотал Эд между поцелуями.

Освальд заметил, как Эд посматривал в большое зеркало рядом с кроватью. Оба его любимые мужчины явно присутствовали в этой комнате, вместе с ним. Он любит их, они любили его и друг друга. Сейчас единство их всех было очевиднее, чем когда-либо раньше. Их уровень близости стал запредельным и почти осязаемым.

Нигма стянул одежду с себя и Освальда. Огромный плюс отпуска в теплом месте был в том, что это заняло не больше нескольких секунд, хотя одежда все еще оставалась влажной. Дождь за окном усиливался, пронзительно стуча по стеклу крупными каплями. Эпицентр грозы был далеко, но отдаленные громовые раскаты служили фоном для звуков поцелуев и несдерживаемых стонов.

Освальд перевел взгляд на зеркало, рассматривая точеные линии обнаженного тела Нигмы, пока он спускался поцелуями вдоль его тела. Присутствие двух ракурсов для наблюдения возбуждало еще сильнее. Пингвин был не в силах сдержать стон, когда Нигма целовал его грудь и талию, проходя языком вдоль ребер, с удовольствием пробуя кожу. Освальд запускал пальцы в его волосы и прослеживал движения, улавливая перемены в руках и лице, замечая, как его мальчики сливались воедино, занимаясь им.

Нигма спускался ниже, целуя его бедра и мягко проходясь пальцами по уже заметной эрекции Освальда. Пингвин толкнулся в его руку, и тот, улавливая даже мельчайшее движение и понимая, что от него требуется, сомкнул пальцы вокруг члена. Он насадился на него ртом, помогая себе рукой у основания, медленно двигаясь, так, чтобы он полностью оказался внутри. Освальд сжал пальцы в его волосах сильнее, и тот издал пронзительный звук, прикасаясь к себе.

— Еще не время. Оставь это для меня, — с улыбкой сказал Освальд.

Нигма издал вымученный стон, но отвел руку. Вместо этого он завел обе ладони под зад Освальда и подтолкнул его в себя еще сильнее. Он обожал это ощущение в себе, этот вес и наполненность. То, как они все под контролем друг у друга.

«О, теперь оба твоих мужчины в тебе одновременно, как ты и хотел!», — засмеялся в его голове Загадочник. 

Эд подавился и отстранился от Освальда, тяжело кашляя и смеясь. Он уперся лбом в его бедро и вытирал выступающие на глазах слезы.

— Эдди, все в порядке? — с опаской спросил Пингвин.

Эд поднял на него искрящийся взгляд и кивнул. 

— Не знаю, завидую я тебе или сочувствую, что ты не слышишь его, пока он этого не захочет, — с улыбкой сказал Эд. 

— И какие же пошлости он в этот раз тебе нашептывал? — спросил Освальд, притягивая их к себе.

— Что главная фантазия Эдди наконец сбылась, — ответил Загадочник. — Мы внутри него, оба, одновременно.

— Какой кошмар, — засмеялся Освальд, запрокинув голову. — Но ты не учитываешь одного момента, Загадочник, — сказал он, поучительно подняв палец вверх.

— О, и чего же я не учел, мистер Пингвин? — спросил Загадочник самым сладким голосом.

— Что то же самое можно сказать и о тебе, — ответил Освальд.

— Туше́, — сказал Загадочник и поцеловал его в висок.

— Это все, конечно, замечательно, но конкретно сейчас внутри только мы с Загадочником, — смущенно рассмеялся Эдди. 

— Такой непослушный чертенок! — наигранно возмутился Загадочник.

— Не прикидывайся, что не любишь это в нем, — прошептал Освальд и уложил их на живот.

— Я могу составить список в алфавитном порядке, состоящий из тысячи вещей, что я люблю в Эдди, и разные названия этой его черты точно будут присутствовать в нем много раз.

Освальд повернул их голову, кусая за заднюю часть шеи. Он провел кончиком языка по коротким волосам на их затылке, вдыхая запах остатков парфюма, смешанного с кожей, и Нигма с судорожным притянул его еще ближе к себе, заводя руку назад. 

— Ты меня не обманешь, все эти комплименты лишь для того, чтобы уложить меня в постель, — усмехнулся Эд.

— Тогда я отлично справляюсь! — довольно воскликнул Загадочник. — Ты уже определенно в ней.

Хотя им и было не слишком легко прикасаться к друг другу в реальности, но это с лихвой компенсировалось тем, что они ощущали внутри своего сознания в этот момент. Им даже не нужно было складывать мысли в слова — другой и так их чувствовал, подхватывал и продолжал. Ощущения вспыхивали яркими пятнами, и если им бы все же пришлось озвучить что-то из этого потока переплетенных образов, они бы смогли выдавить только «пожалуйста» и «люблю». 

— Вы оба такие хорошие мальчики сегодня, — нашептывал Пингвин им на ухо, чувствуя, как они изгибаются под ним. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от того, как они явно наслаждаются друг другом, сладко постанывая даже тогда, когда никто не касался их тела.

Он немного отстранился, проводя раскрытой ладонью по их обнаженному торсу.

— Такие красивые, — он скользнул рукой к паху Нигмы, и тот услужливо приподнялся. — Я не верю, что вы мои, — Освальд обхватил его член и мягко сжал, наслаждаясь звуками, что издавал человек под ним. 

— Твои, Освальд, — Нигма повернул голову к зеркалу, указывая на то, что и Пингвину стоит туда взглянуть. Освальд не видел там ничего, кроме них двоих, но понимал и чувствовал, что они все трое были сейчас вместе.

Нигма привстал на колени, оставляя голову на подушках, повернувшись к зеркалу.

— Он велит мне смотреть, Освальд, — объяснил Эд, тяжело вздыхая.

Через мгновение Пингвин почувствовал, как Нигма левой рукой коснулся своего члена рядом с ладонью Освальда, и услышал, как от этого движения застонал Эд.

— Позволь мне подменить тебя здесь, Пингвиненок, — попросил Загадочник.

— Только в этот раз, — улыбнулся отражению Освальд и потянулся к тумбочке за смазкой.

Он выдавил довольно много, проливая часть на постель, и раздвинул ноги Нигмы, попутно пытаясь согреть жидкость в руке. Через несколько секунд он уже принялся подготавливать его.

Эд застонал в мягкую постель, не в силах закрыть глаза. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от отражения, в котором рука Загадочника гладила их член, а Освальд растягивал. Эта картина была слишком привлекательной, чтобы сомкнуть глаза хоть на секунду.

— Ох, идите сюда, вы оба, — Освальд перевернул Нигму на спину и оглядел их жадным взглядом. — Я хочу видеть все, — он наклонился и грязно поцеловал их, продолжая растягивать.

Он отнял руку Загадочника, прижимая ее к постели.

— Ты тоже должен быть хорошим мальчиком, если не хочешь позволить вам кончить слишком быстро, — ответил Пингвин на возмущенный возглас Нигмы.

Освальд поцеловал его ладонь и вернул свою руку вниз, мягко проникая пальцами внутрь, извлекая этим облегченный стон и такую милую мольбу. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — причитал Загадочник, пока Эд правой рукой ласкал его сосок.

Освальд много раз видел его в каком угодно виде, но никогда таким расслабленным, откровенно получающим удовольствие. Это доверие и интимность положения подкупали еще больше, и Пингвин откровенно наслаждался ими двумя.

Он вынул пальцы, не обращая внимания на недовольный стон. Освальд добавил смазки и положил бесконечно длинные ноги Нигмы себе на плечи. 

— Неужели вы думали, что папочка оставит вас без этого? — он склонился к их лицу, сгибая почти пополам. — Вы должны быть терпеливыми, — Освальд провел губами вдоль их скулы, оставляя ласковые поцелуи на коже, одновременно прижимаясь ко входу. — Я знаю, что любят мои мальчики, — прошептал он в самые губы и одним движением вошел в них на половину длины.

Нигма ошеломленно простонал ему в рот и тут же легко рассмеялся, вцепившись в шею Освальда, чтобы углубить поцелуй.

Пингвин приподнялся и остановился на несколько мгновений, чтобы дать всем им свыкнуться с ощущениями. Он по очереди поцеловал обе голени Нигмы на своих плечах, не отрывая взгляда от красивого раскрасневшегося лица.

— Вы в порядке? — он начал мягко двигаться внутри, поглаживая их бедра.

— О да, мы оба. Мы надеемся, что ты собираешься хорошо втрахивать нас в эту кровать, — они подались вперед, чтобы насадиться глубже.

— Удивительная проницательность, мальчики, — улыбнулся Освальд. Он оперся руками по обе стороны от них, усиливая движения бедрами.

Их выдохи вперемешку с грязными стонами сводили его с ума. Они обхватили его шею обеими руками, погружая пальцы в его волосы и переплетаясь друг с другом. Освальд так много раз чувствовал себя влиятельным и всесильным, но никогда так, как сейчас в этой комнате, давая им обоим столько удовольствия.

— Ох черт, там, пожалуйста, ты так хорош, — выдохнул кто-то из них.

Пингвин сильнее сжал их член, стараясь подстроить движения руки под ритм своих бедер. Неприличные влажные шлепки по коже и откровенные стоны заполнили комнату, еще больше подстегивая.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не останавливайся! Боже, ты так хорош, ты так хорош для нас обоих, Освальд! — простонал Нигма. Его ноги соскользнули с плеч Пингвина и оплели его талию, вжимая в себя. 

Пингвин начал покрывать поцелуями их лицо, но заметил, как левая рука Нигмы потянулась к тюбику смазки. Он хотел было спросить, что задумал Занадочник, но спустя пару мгновений все стало очевидно. Два его наспех смазанных пальца вошли внутрь Эда вместе с членом Освальда, и они оба задушенно застонали. Нигма ощущался еще теснее, и то, что Загадочник вместе с Эдом так сильно хотели подобного, кружило голову.

Освальд замедлился, чтобы не мешать Загадочнику, и продолжил входить в Эда аккуратными толчками, но они только покачали головой.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет, — сказал Нигма, — не осторожничай.

Они улыбнулись Пингвину до боли знакомой хищной улыбкой, и Освальд толкнулся глубже, грубее. В ответ Нигма рассмеялся и довольно вздохнул.

— В следующий раз я принесу фаллоимитатор, нам очевидно пригодится, — усмехнулся Загадочник, продолжая входить пальцами. — Зеленый, конечно же.

Это была настолько вопиющая глупость, абсолютно дурацкая провокация, что Освальд спрятал лицо в их шею, чтобы не выдавать свою нежную, радостную улыбку. Он почувствовал себя одновременно проклятым и благословленным этими двумя. Когда порыв немного схлынул, он приподнялся, уперся лбом в лоб Нигмы и, не отрывая от них прямого взгляда, довел их до конца. 

Спустя несколько долгих минут они расслабленно лежали, окруженные теплотой друг друга. Дыхание медленно приходило в норму, а пальцы обеих рук Нигмы были переплетены, и Освальд целовал каждую из них по очереди.

— Все хорошо? — тепло спросил он.

— Очень хорошо, — улыбнулся Эд.

— Прекрасно, — озвался Загадочник. — А как ты?

— Замечательно, — выдохнул Освальд. — Я все еще в восторге от того, как звучит этот диалог. Лучшая в мире вещь, — радостно улыбался он. — Мои прекрасные мальчики, — Пингвин обнял их, горячо выдыхая в шею.

— Как же я тебя люблю, — почти беззвучно сказал Нигма. Он немного отстранился и прижался губами ко лбу Пингвина долгим целомудренным поцелуем.

— Это сейчас сказал Загадочник или Эд? — спросил Освальд, кончиками пальцев очерчивая подбородок Нигмы.

В ответ тот фыркнул не то от нелепости вопроса, не то от волос Пингвина, лезущих ему в нос и глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, что все и каждый.


	34. Вместо эпилога

Нигма заявился на порог мэрии, когда часы показывали уже чуть за полдень. Прогулочным шагом он бродил между столами, оглядывая их и временами нагибаясь, чтобы заглянуть под стулья.

— Эдвард! — позвал Эд и бесцеремонно посмотрел под стол секретаря. — Ты видел пса? — спросил он, стоя на четвереньках.

— Н-нет, мистер Нигма, должно быть, он на кухне или в кабинете господина мэра, — сказал секретарь, потупив взгляд в собственные ботинки.

— Ладно, — задумчиво пробормотал Нигма. — Ты менял воду?

— Простите?

— Я спрашиваю, ты менял ему воду, как я и просил, каждые четыре часа? — Нигма поднялся с пола и уселся на краешек стола секретаря, беззаботно пролистывая журнал посещений.

— О, да, да, без сомнений, во всех мисках.

— Чудно, я проверю. Как думаешь, ему понравится? — Эд вытащил красивую черную коробочку с лентой и театральным жестом продемонстрировал ее.

— Псу?

— Да нет, дубина. Пингвину.

— Но я не знаю, что там, сэр, — неловко пробормотал секретарь.

— Верно, ты и не должен, — Нигма рассмеялся и спрятал коробочку обратно во внутренний карман. — Как я выгляжу? — Эд, не вставая со стола, развернулся лицом к нему и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Простите, мистер Нигма... — непонимающе сказал тот.

— Что здесь непонятно, Стью? Как я выгляжу? — Эд спрыгнул со стола, чтобы отойти подальше и дать хорошенько рассмотреть себя.

Секретарь покраснел и все же решившись взглянуть на Нигму прямо, пробормотал:

— О, вы выглядите очень хорошо, господин заместитель.

Нигма довольно улыбнулся. Он действительно выглядел хорошо: волосы в порядке, костюм приглушенного зеленого оттенка сидел идеально. Бедный Стью хоть и не был стеснительным по своей натуре, но он, как и любой другой сотрудник офиса, немного внутренне сжимался при виде заместителя мэра. Нигма мог позволить вести себя вызывающе, устраивать импровизированные шоу в офисе или организовывать соревнования по разгадыванию загадок, разыгрывая при этом прибавку к жалованию. К слову, проигравший лишался обеденного перерыва и исполнял странные поручения вроде ловли крыс в подвале мэрии, которых, вероятно, впустил туда сам Эдвард. Но работники все равно шли на это, соблазненные прибавкой к и без того неплохой зарплате. Участие не было принудительным, по крайней мере теперь. Поначалу все же пришлось пару раз пригрозить увольнением.

Он снова уселся на стол и принялся что-то черкать в копии расписания Освальда в ежедневнике секретаря, весело болтая ногами.

— Стью, скажи мне: без оружия убивает, душу ест и угнетает, честному — как в сердце нож, это что такое?

Молодой человек очевидно занервничал, нервно следя за движениями руки Эда.

— Ложь, мой хороший, — не глядя, произнес Нигма. — Ты точно не соврал о моем внешнем виде. Я знаю, что выгляжу замечательно. Но вода... Солнце, в следующий раз будь внимательнее. Пес ненавидит застоявшуюся воду.

— Нигма! — из своего кабинета выглянул Освальд, ищущий его глазами. — Ну-ка зайди ко мне, живо.

Эдвард наигранно закатил глаза.

— Непременно, господин мэр, уже бегу, — он вырвал лист с расписанием и бросил на стол раскрытый ежедневник с разворотом, изрисованным вопросительными знаками.

— Будь душкой, не забывай о моих просьбах, иначе ты знаешь, что будет, — он поправил безупречную укладку и облизнулся. — А у меня есть дела поважнее.

• • •

— Вы являетесь в офис посреди дня и драконите сотрудников! — воскликнул Освальд, как только за Нигмой закрылась дверь. Но он звучал скорее игриво, чем раздраженно, и даже малейший намек на угрозу нивелировался его радостной улыбкой.

Он оперся о стол, скрестив руки на груди, и выжидающе посмотрел на Нигму.

— Эдвард! — не обращая на Освальда никакого внимания, Нигма похватил на руки пса и потащили его к дивану, ложась и укладывая собаку поверх себя. — Мистер Пингвин, ты ведь сам знаешь, что мы и без присутствия здесь справляемся со всеми делами, — он повернулись к Освальду и подмигнул. — Тем более мы закончили кое-что сегодня. Тебе понравится, — он вернулся к обниманию пса и засмеялся, когда Эдвард лизнул его в лицо. — А насчет сотрудников… Не говори, что тебе это не нравится. Мы точно знаем, что ты подслушиваешь из кабинета. Нам кажется, что иногда мы даже слышим смешки.

— Я не подслушиваю, а становлюсь невольным свидетелем ваших перформансов, — Освальд оторвался от стола и подошел к дивану. — Но не могу не признать ваш талант общения с публикой. Вы могли бы вести свою собственную программу в Айсберг Лаундж.

Нигма закинул ноги на спинку дивана, чтобы дать место Освальду.

— Очень заманчиво, мистер Пингвин, — усмехнулся Загадочник. — У нас, правда, до сих пор есть небольшие разногласия относительно костюма. Эдди отказывается носить котелок.

Освальд закатил глаза.

— Знаешь, я его в этом поддерживаю. Вам не очень идет, — сказал он.

— Спасибо! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Эд. — Не понимаю, что это за постоянное стремление уродовать наше тело. 

— Господи, я ведь уже отказался от татуировки со знаком вопроса! Давай оба идти на компромиссы! — ответил Загадочник.

Они оба рассмеялись, а Освальд просто изумленно смотрел на них. Прошло уже полгода с момента, как они начали поддерживать отношения втроем, но ему все еще было слишком интересно наблюдать за их взаимодействием. 

Пес, получив свою порцию ласки, спрыгнул и двинулся к своей бархатной лежанке. Нигма подвинулся ближе к Освальду и кивнули на его ногу.

— Как он, тебе удобно? — спросил Эд.

— О да, спасибо. Прошло всего три дня, а я уже так привык, — Освальд осмотрел свою правую ногу с новой обувью, придуманной Эдом и Загадочником. Система с поддерживающим механизмом и особыми хомутами позволяла ему двигаться с меньшим дискомфортом для больной ноги. Кроме того, конечность уставала куда меньше, и ему теперь почти не нужна была трость.

С появлением лаборатории, а в последующем и высокотехнологичной мастерской, у Эда и Загадочника возникла возможность реализовывать свои идеи максимально качественно. Теперь все трости и зонты Пингвина были оснащены тайниками с огнестрелом или клинками. Подполье имело в своем арсенале разнообразные смеси и газы для более тонкой работы. А у Эдварда была кормушка с автоматической подачей корма по первому зову. К слову, это единственная команда, которую он не отказывался выполнять: нажать на педаль, чтобы получить свежую порцию еды.

Эд приподнялся на локтях и уселся, доставая коробку из внутреннего кармана.

— Это тебе. Не будь таким строгим, — он улыбнулся и протянул Освальду коробочку. 

— Или будь, — задумчиво сказал Загадочник.

Освальд просиял. Их подарки друг другу всегда были очень приятными. Конечно, король Готэма и его заместители могли позволить себе все, что угодно, но эти маленькие знаки внимания всегда наполняли теплотой их сердца.

Освальд достал небольшую кобуру с чехлом и начал вертеть ее в руках.

— Оо, этот нож! Вы запомнили, что я хотел приделать его к обуви! — улыбнулся Пингвин и хлопнул их по бедру.

Нигма улыбнулся. 

— Рад, что тебе нравится. Позволь мне, — сказал он и соскользнул вниз к ногами Освальда, аккуратно пристраивая чехол в скрытый отсек обуви. — Как будто так и было, — он довольно взглянул на Освальда снизу вверх. Сердце Пингвина наполнилось теплом. Эти большие карие глаза смотрели на него так же, как в первые дни их знакомства. Выжидающе и с явным обожанием, с желанием угодить. Его пальцы мягко обхватывали голень Освальда, пробегаясь сверху вниз, застегивая пряжку. Этот взгляд и руки, их было невозможно не любить.

Ладони Нигмы скользнули вверх, к рукам Освальда. Он переплел свои пальцы с его и с едва заметной улыбкой начал разглядывать их. Загадочник начал прокручивать кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руки Освальда (золотое, с претенциозно большим изумрудом), а Эдди кончиком пальца очертил камень на подаренном им же несколько месяцев назад кольце (серебряное, тонкое, с ярким коричневым бриллиантом). 

— Спасибо вам, — Освальд наклонился и мягко его поцеловал. Нигма ухмыльнулся в поцелуй и высвободился, вставая. Он направился к столу Освальда, кладя на него вырванный из блокнота листок. Пингвин последовал за ним.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты взял на себя организацию пресс-конференции и зашел в участок, переговорить с Капитаном, — Освальд прокашлялся и перешел на свой рабочий тон. — Желательно сегодня, второе лучше до вечера, пресс-конференция подождет до завтра.

Они объявили о своих отношениях чуть меньше полугода назад, и шумиха вокруг этого уже давно сошла на нет. Многие журналисты и раньше стоили теории о природе отношений между мэром и его заместителем, поэтому все не слишком удивились, когда Освальд и Эд сделали заявление. Были и те, кого возмутила связь руководителя и подчиненного, как и стремительная карьера Нигмы, но, как и всегда, подобные вопросы в Готэме быстро и эффективно решались подкупом и шантажом. А когда Эд и Загадочник сделали Освальду предложение, общественность и вовсе забыла о не самой однозначной природе их отношений. В конце концов, ни Пингвин, ни Эд, ни Загадочник не были нормальными людьми в любой другой сфере жизни, как и Готэм не был нормальным городом. Почему в семейной жизни что-то должно было отличаться?

Нигма выслушал указания Освальда и закатил глаза.

— О, ну да, мистер Нигма, вы наверняка после работы будете жаловаться бойфренду на своего невыносимого босса, — Освальд усмехнулся и шлепнул Нигму по заднице, проходя рядом.

Эд подскочил от неожиданности и театрально разинул рот, глядя на Освальда.

— Харрасмент! — воскликнул Загадочник.

— Так засуди меня, — шепнул ему на ухо мэр.

Нигма мягко рассмеялся и подошел ближе, раздвигая колени Освальда своими. Он устроился между ними и обнял Пингвина за талию.

— На самом деле конференция почти готова, остались мелочи, — он провел носом по шее Освальда и закончил свой путь поцелуем у уха. — Тебе не стоит волноваться. Мы обо всем помним.

Освальд чувствовал шеей горячее дыхание Нигмы и придвинулся еще ближе.

— А зайти в родной участок, заставляя этих невежд оборачиваться мне вслед — только в радость, — усмехнулся Загадочник и несколько раз мягко поцеловал небольшой участок от воротника до челюсти. — Но представим, что ты этого не слышал, — заговорщицки прошептал он. — Мне нужно немного злого Пингвина сегодня, — он укусил Освальда за шею, чувствуя, как сжимается хватка на его талии.

— А теперь мне пора, здесь я свои дела закончил, — сказал Эд, отстранившись.

— Вы уходите? — разочарованно спросил Освальд.

— М-да, у нас есть еще несколько занятий, но! — он обернулся на Пингвина и одарил его довольной улыбкой. — Мы разобрались с парочкой твоих дел и освободили нам вечер, — он поддел нос Освальда своим. — Мы будем очень ждать твоего возвращения, _папочка_ , — сказал Эдди так глубоко и проникновенно, что задняя поверхность шеи Освальда покрылась мурашками. Этот вибрирующий голос никогда не перестанет его будоражить. — Исправленное расписание на столе. Любим тебя! — он чмокнул Пингвина в губы, мягко высвободился из объятий и выскользнул из кабинета.

• • •

Нигма действительно разобрался с несколькими важными вопросами, к которым Освальд пытался подступиться несколько дней. Он знал, как Пингвин ненавидит дурацкую бюрократическую волокиту и позволил себе разобраться в этом самостоятельно. Он всегда четко понимал, какие задачи без потерь мог проделать за Освальда, оставляя ему все важные стратегические вопросы. Они оба ценили границы друг друга. Хотя помощь Загадочника часто была сфокусирована на деятельности подполья, но иногда он тоже вносил свою лепту в их политику. Его идеи иногда казались сумбурными и дикими, но теперь, когда Эд мог находиться в их сознании рядом, он понимал сложную логику, скрывающуюся под видимым хаосом.

Довольный возможностью вернуться домой хотя бы на час раньше, Освальд вошел в особняк. Он спустил пса с рук на пол и среди идеального порядка его глаз зацепился за бесцельно валяющиеся перчатки, которым обыкновенно было место в гардеробе на втором этаже.

Конечно, их туда положил Нигма. Конечно Освальд понимал к чему это, но он не лишит себя удовольствия спросить Эда и Загадочника еще раз, что это означает.

Он подхватил две кожаных перчатки с консоли и ушел на верх, где, как он прекрасно знал, его уже ждали.

• • •

— Ты вернулся, — лениво сказал Нигма, потягиваясь на кровати. — И ты нашел наше послание? Вы отгадали эту загадку, мистер Пингвин? — он уложил подбородок на сложенные руки и улыбнулся самой хитрой улыбкой. В ней было так много Загадочника, что Освальду пришлось напомнить себе, что сегодня по плану и Эд тоже был там.

— О, я могу сложить два и два, — Пингвин снял пиджак и аккуратно перебросил его через спинку стула. — Ваши нечастые появления в офисе в последнее время, зачастившие грабежи в городе, перчатки, которые вы мне подарили полгода назад. Я до сих пор убежден, что дарил вы их не мне, а себе. Будете продолжать по частям дарить мне костюм госпожи? — усмехнулся Освальд, приближаясь к кровати и ведя пальцами по линии челюсти Нигмы.

— В этом нет необходимости. Все твои костюмы и так подойдут для этого, — Загадочник с легким смешком вывернулся и поцеловал кончики пальцев Освальда.

— Вы знаете, где я не откажу себе в удовольствии, — Пингвин расстегнул манжеты и подкатил рукава на несколько оборотов. — Чего хотят мои мальчики?

Эд подполз к краю кровати и оглядел Освальда довольным взглядом.

— Дело в том, мистер Пингвин, — лениво сказал Эдди, — что грабежи и опоздания — моих рук дело. Так может быть вы сейчас наденете это, — он забрал перчатки из рук Пингвина, расстегивая ремешки на запястьях, — и сделаете меня своим, вспоминая все, что вас не устраивало в моем поведении в последнее время? — он привстал на коленях, потянувшись для того, чтобы ослабить галстук Освальда, освобождая место для поцелуев.

— Я смотрю ты слишком много не просишь, Эдди, — усмехнулся Пингвин.

— Я не прошу даже достаточно, — Эд прошелся раскрытыми губами вдоль шеи Освальда и легонько прикусил у самого загривка.

— А что же Загадочник? — спросил Пингвин. Поцелуи Эда явно мешали вести светскую беседу, но ему очень хотелось узнать, что на уме у этих двоих.

— Выдрессировал твоих людей и немного Эдварда, — самодовольно улыбнулся Загадочник. — Конечно, со вторым пришлось сложнее. И несколько крыс пришлось устранить, но считай, что мы просто вычесали лишнее. 

Освальд улыбнулся и погладил их по волосам, а в конце потянул за них. Нигма издал удовлетворенный смешок, поддаваясь движению и запрокидывая голову назад.

— Что же мы будем делать с вами? Эдди, такой испорченный, — второй рукой он мягко вел по плечам и груди Нигмы, наблюдая, как под пальцами собирается в складки мягкий трикотаж. — О да, милый, ты такой плохой мальчик. Соблазняешь своего босса, жаждешь быть наказанным, — Освальд провел ногтями вдоль их ключицы и заставил Эда зашипеть. — И Загадочник… ты так хорошо справляешься последние месяцы. Даже лучше, чем я мечтал. Тебя стоит отблагодарить.

Он мягко обхватил лицо Нигмы ладонями и едва ощутимо поцеловал в губы. Отстранившись ровно на столько, чтобы суметь посмотреть им в глаза, он спросил:

— Как же мы поступим?

Губы Нигмы растянулись в сытой улыбке.

— Думаю, мы с радостью разделим и твое наказание, и поощрение, — сказал он. — Твои пытки слишком хороши, а подарки мучительно жестоки. Между ними очень мало разницы, если честно.

Пингвин беззлобно фыркнул.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я наслаждался вами так, как сами того желаете. Я здесь хотя бы что-то решаю? — спросил он.

— И ты позволишь это нам. Знаешь почему? — ухмылялся Загадочник.

— Будь добр.

— Потому что тебе это нравится. О да, мы отлично знаем, что мы и все наши желания в твоем вкусе. Ты хочешь нас, мистер Пингвин, — широко улыбнулся Нигма.

Освальд сжал в руке их футболку и быстро потянул ее вверх. Каждый раз это «мы» и «нас» сводило его с ума.

— Вы такие жаждущие, такие бесстыдные, — прошептал он между голодными поцелуями. — Вами следует хорошенько заняться.

Нигма выжидающе вздохнул и с восторгом наблюдал за тем, как Пингвин обтягивает запястья и ладони мягкой кожей перчаток.

— Сними это, я хочу видеть тебя всего, — Освальд коротко взглянул на домашние шорты, оставшиеся на Эде, и остановил его попытку лечь на кровать. — Мы начнем не здесь. Для лежания вы еще совсем не вымотаны.

Нигма хищно посмотрел на него, радуясь тому, как мало понадобилось для того, чтобы задать правильный настрой Освальду.

— С чего начнем, господин мэр? — спросил он, выжидающе замерев.

— Мои нетерпеливые мальчики, — Освальд, все так же стоя у кровати, погладил его по лицу, стремясь к затылку. — Ох, Эдди. У тебя так хорошо это получается — изображать невинность, быть послушным тогда, когда тебе самому это хочется, — Пингвин надавил на его затылок, побуждая спуститься ниже. — Поэтому сейчас мы займемся этим. Покажешь папочке, что ты заслуживаешь его внимания.

— Ох да, он уже весь изголодался, — усмехнулся Загадочник.

— Не могу не отметить, что я также рад заткнуть тебя хотя бы на пару минут, — засмеялся Освальд. 

Эд фыркнул и легко соскользнул с кровати. Он потерся лицом о бедра Освальда, стоя на коленях, пока расстегивал его ремень, и отбросил его рядом с собой. Он справился с пуговицей и расстегнул ширинку зубами, приспуская брюки.

Возбуждение Нигмы было заметно невооруженным глазом. Подготовка, ожидание, слова Освальда и его внешний вид очевидно довели его до точки.

— Так жаль прерывать эту светскую беседу, господин мэр. С вами так интересно, — широко улыбнулся Загадочник и облизнул губы.

Он наконец высвободил член Освальда и с голодом вобрал его в рот. Любопытные пальцы Нигмы блуждали по голой коже, притягивая Освальда ближе за бедра, стремясь взять его глубже. Пингвин облегчил ему задачу, пропуская волосы на затылке Эда между своими пальцами, на пробу самостоятельно толкнувшись в его рот. Услышав удовлетворённый стон и прочувствовав более цепкую хватку на своих бедрах, он усилил движения.

— Мои мальчики, вам нравится, как я трахаю ваш грязный рот? — хрипло простонал Освальд, чувствуя, как Эд насаживается до упора. — Я знаю, что вам нравится, я так хорошо вас знаю.

Его рука была твердой и требовательной, она направляла, побуждала брать глубже. Вторая сводила с ума нежными поглаживаниями и деликатными сжиманиями. Еще прохладные кончики пальцев Освальда, мягкий материал перчатки на голой чувствительной коже Нигмы заставляли его издавать стоны, окружающие член Освальда. Он откровенно наслаждался тем, что слышал и чувствовал.

Нигма потянулся к себе, но Освальд не позволил ему и посмотрел в жаждущие глаза.

— О нет, я думаю в этот раз следует попробовать кое-что другое с вашей разрядкой.

Эд удивленно взглянул на него.

— Я совершенно никак не сомневаюсь в твоих умениях, но мы оба знаем, что отсрочка оргазма — не мой талант, как бы мы не старались. Все наши попытки заканчиваются сам знаешь чем. На прошлой неделе в этой самой спальне я кончил, пока отсасывал тебе, и я явно не помню, чтобы ты меня касался, — он ластился о руку Освальда, мягко целуя его пальцы на весу. — Ты слишком горячий, я не могу сдерживаться, — Эд укусил его указательный палец. — Кроме того, Загадочник совершенно не помогает. Ты бы слышал все те грязные вещи, что он говорит, пока ты не слышишь.

— О, поверь, Эдди, я догадываюсь, какие вещи он может рассказывать, — рассмеялся Освальд. — Но сегодня мы сделаем иначе, — он вернул рот Эда на свой член. — Я думаю, сегодня мы сможем удовлетворить все ваши аппетиты, — он жестко подался вперед, извлекая приглушенный, восторженный стон. — Вы кончите столько раз, сколько я вам скажу, и этот будет первым.

Он комбинировал жесткие фрикции, сильно и глубоко вбиваясь ему в рот, и тут же отрывался и нежно, почти невесомо целовал губы, чувствуя солоноватый привкус слез, невольно стекающих по его щекам и самого себя на его губах. Такой контраст завораживал, и через несколько почти невесомых касаний Нигма с шумным выдохом кончил себе в руку.

Освальд позволил тяжело дышащему Эду отстраниться и осесть на пол.

Пингвин взял заблаговременно приготовленные Нигмой салфетки на кровати, спустился рядом и быстро привел его в порядок, бросив их на пол.

Освальд сел на кровать и выжидающе наблюдал, как Эд приходил в себя. Наконец Нигма приподнялся и начал расшнуровывать его обувь, покорно сидя на коленях. Он аккуратно высвободил больную ногу Освальда, отставил ботинки в сторону и методично снимал остальную одежду, трепетно касаясь каждого нового оголенного участка.

— Такие ласковые мальчики, — тихо сказал Освальд, поглаживая его по волосам. — Совсем ручные.

Нигма быстро глянул на него, и в его глазах можно было разглядеть что угодно, но не ласковость.

— Можно? — спросил он, прикусив губу.

Освальд кивнул, и Нигма забрался на его колени, располагая ноги по бокам, заботливо перенося вес на собственные голени, а не на бедра Пингвина. Его колени покраснели и саднили, натертые ковром, но боль только сильнее будоражила ощущения.

— Что дальше, мистер Пингвин? — жарко произнес он на ухо глубоким голосом, заставляя Освальда едва сдерживаться от глубокого стона.

— О Эдди, у меня много планов на тебя, — он повел рукой по его бедру, сжимая зад. — Но ты так быстро кончил, милый, боюсь, нам придется начать все сначала, — спокойно сказал Пингвин.

Нигма рыкнул и прислонился поцелуем к губам Освальда. Он желал убрать любое пространство между ними, быть так близко к Пингвину, как только можно. Эд чувствовал эрекцию Освальда своим животом и двинулся вверх-вниз, едва ощутимо стимулируя, не отрываясь от его губ и постанывая в поцелуй.

— Эдди, Эдди, Эдди, — напевал Освальд, поглаживая его зад, — ты такой плохой мальчик. Я не могу оставить твое поведение без внимания, — он нежно вел рукой от поясницы до бедер. — Боюсь, Загадочнику придется разделить твое наказание с тобой. Или он может уйти и остаться без внимания папочки, — сказал он и шлепнул Нигму по заду несколько раз.

— О божечки! — изумленно воскликнул Эд, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, он подался навстречу, скуля со смесью жалости и возбуждения, ерзая на коленях.

— О, даже не надейся, что я уйду, — прорычал Загадочник. — Ты не заставишь меня пропустить все веселье.

— Так и думал, — улыбнулся Освальд.

Он держал Нигму за талию, обездвиживая, а второй рукой нежно поглаживал саднящую кожу. Несмотря на мягкость движений, каждое смещение руки заставляло Нигму напрячься, ведь он знал, что последует за этой лаской.

Еще несколько отрывистых шлепков заставили Эда с протяжным стоном упереться лицом в плечо Освальда.

Пингвин остановился и завел руку на уже возбужденный член Нигмы.

— Мои хорошие мальчики, — сказал он, медленно ведя по члену так, чтобы Эд видел, — вы оба заслуживаете поощрения. Смотрите, какие вы. Я знаю, что вам обоим это нравится.

Пингвин показательно обхватил член Эда, так, чтобы было видно, как его напряжение нарастает еще сильнее в руке, обтянутой гладкой кожей.

Не отпуская Нигму, он потянулся за смазкой и выдавил чуть не целую горсть, а после вернул руку, позволив Эду самостоятельно толкаться в прохладную влагу, судорожно выдыхая имя Освальда ему на ухо.

— Весь день ждал этого, — прорычал Нигма.

— Только мои сладкие мальчики весь день будут думать о том, как папочка накажет их вечером, — прошептал Освальд ему на ухо, наблюдая за тем, как мягко двигается Нигма, пытаясь выжать максимум из его незамысловатых движений.

— Я очень, очень хочу исправиться, — стонал Эд.

— Мы работаем над этим, — Освальд удовлетворенно улыбнулся и крепче сжал ладонь.

— Ох, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Загадочник. — Я хочу тебя внутри, — со стоном сказал он, уткнувшись в плечо Освальда.

— Так быстро? Я думал, вы только недавно кончили, — наигранно парировал Пингвин.

Эд оторвался от его плеча и втянул в поцелуй, такой сладкий и грязный, что Освальд невольно вышел из роли и тоже издал сдавленный стон. Он потянулся ко входу Нигмы, чтобы исполнить его просьбу, и тот со вздохом принял пальцы, тут же начиная двигаться, подаваясь вперед и насаживаясь одновременно. Он запрокинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза от долгожданного проникновения.

— Вы уже развлекались сегодня, я прав? — с улыбкой спросил Освальд, смотря на Нигму с неприкрытым удовольствием. 

— Как же ты догадался, папочка? — засмеялся Загадочник, легко насаживаясь на уже три пальца. — Только не говори, что ревнуешь, — сказал он и прикусил губу Освальда.

— Ни за что, — ответил Пингвин и глубоко поцеловал его. — Мне всегда приятно знать, что и без меня вы не скучаете. 

— Мы точно не скучали, — жарко прошептал Эд и ухватился за плечи Освальда.

Нигма выглядел потрясающе, и атмосфера их спальни делала его еще красивее, хоть Пингвину и казалось, что лучше уже быть не может.

Он глубоко вдохнул. Их спальня пахла сексом постоянно. Этот запах уже даже не выветривался. Раньше, до Эда, это место было наполнено привычной смесью запахов из парфюма Освальда, его укладочных средств, иногда из ванной просачивался тонкий запах мыла. Но теперь вся комната была наполнена запахом секса, даже когда они возвращались сюда спустя целый день отсутствия. Вне зависимости от того, как часто менялась постель или открывались окна. В этой атмосфере прислониться к Нигме еще ближе, вдыхать его запах и беззастенчиво пробовать на вкус было так возбуждающе, что Освальд подумывал прервать затею с «наказанием», насадить его на свой член и наконец получить долгожданную разрядку. Но Эд решил все за него, кончив себе и ему на живот и бессильно упираясь лбом в плечо Освальда.

— Как ты? — спросил Пингвин и ласково провел по волосам Эда. Он не хотел, чтобы пелена его собственного горячего возбуждения создавала иллюзию, что Нигма продолжает наслаждаться процессом так же, как и он. Пусть они и играли в наказание, но если от этого получал удовольствие только Освальд, это не имело никакого смысла.

Его опасения были напрасны. Нигма, не поднимая головы с плеча, начал целовать ключицы и шею Освальда. Дойдя до уха, он облизнул углубление за ним, сжал Пингвина своими бедрами и прошептал: «еще».

— Мой Эдди, — улыбнулся ему Пингвин и повел носом вдоль его шеи, по которой стекали капли пота. — Мой Загадочник, — сказал он и прикусил его под подбородком.

Пингвин наскоро привел их в порядок и притянул к себе галстук, валявшийся на кровати.

— Скучал по этому? — спросил он.

Глаза Нигмы расширись. Он с восторгом следили за движениями Освальда, накручивающего текстурную полоску на руку.

— О боже, да, — выдохнул он.

— Сейчас я хочу по-настоящему заняться вами, поэтому побудьте хорошими мальчиками и подготовьтесь.

Эд опять втянул Освальда в поцелуй и быстро отстранился, освобождая его от своих ног. Он схватил пару подушек, положил их под живот и почувствовал, как что-то небольшое бросили рядом на кровать. Сзади послышался довольный голос Освальда.

— Такой послушный, — Пингвин забрался на кровать и провел рукой по спине Нигмы. Ощущения из-за перчаток все еще были непривычными: ладонь была почти лишена ощущений, зато пальцы на контрасте были очень чувствительными, остро улавливая все ощущения от тела Эда. Нигма слегка встрепенулся, когда полы расстегнутой рубашки Освальда внезапно коснулись его.

— Хотите знать, что я собираюсь сделать с вами? — Пингвин перехватил его запястья у изголовья кровати, обвязывая галстуком.

Нигма загипнотизированно наблюдал за его движениями, представляя, какие очаровательные отметины останутся на запястьях от подаренного им же галстука Освальда.

— О, это самая интригующая загадка для меня, — с блеском в глазах нетерпеливо заерзал он.

— Я свяжу вас, — Освальд закончил и чмокнул его запястья возле узла, — а затем подпорчу идеальность этой красивой, безупречной спины, — он прикусывал и втягивал в рот кожу на лопатках и плечах Эда, вставляя фразы в процессе. — Оставлю свои следы на ней, чтобы вы смотрели на них еще несколько недель и чувствовал себя моими, — он приблизился к его уху и почти лег на Нигму, — а потом я собираюсь оттрахать вас именно так, как вам нравится — быстро и жестко.

Эд содрогнулся и судорожно выдохнул:

— О боже, Освальд.

Пингвин вопросительно хмыкнул, водя носом в волосах на затылке Нигмы.

— Я так хочу, чтобы ты взял меня. Присвой меня, — он нетерпеливо выгибался, насколько ему позволяло положение. — О божечки, как я тебя хочу, — скулил он.

— Так и знал, — усмехнулся Освальд и потянулся оставить засос на шее Нигмы, выуживая из него еще один протяжный стон.

— Справедливости ради, — прохрипел Загадочник. Его тон хотя и пытался казаться ехидным, но близость Освальда, заметная обездвиженность и тяжелое возбуждение пошатнуло даже его самообладание, — мы буквально _твои_. У нас на каждой руке по кольцу.

— Это правда, — с улыбкой сказал Освальд. Каждое напоминание об этом не переставало приводить его в восторг. — Но ты же не откажешь мне в удовольствии посягнуть и на другие части вашего тела? Не только руку и сердце?

Загадочник засмеялся и шире раздвинул ноги.

— Все твое, папочка, — томно сказал он.

Пингвин оставил долгий поцелуй на его губах и вошел пальцами, не размениваясь на медленные, аккуратные движения, заставляя Нигму выгибаться и ерзать связанными руками, хватаясь за простыни.

— Мистер Пингвин, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Эд.

— Что такое, Эдди? — Освальд прекратил настойчивые движения.

— Я так хочу вас внутри. О боже! — он потерял мысль, когда его входа вместо ожидаемых теплых пальцев коснулся холодный металл, плавно входящий внутрь. Эд протяжно застонал. Почему он не подумал раньше о том, что Пингвин захочет использовать пробку? Он явно не хотел сделать этот вечер легким для Нигмы. От неожиданности и наполненности на Эда снова свалилась волна болезненного возбуждения. Он немного сполз на подушках, чтобы убрать давление с члена.

— Мои хорошие мальчики, — Освальд ласково оглаживал его поясницу, — вы ведь знаете, как важна подготовка, — он перенес руку к невероятно чувствительной эрекции Нигмы, легко сжимая. Эд зашипел. От такого интенсивного и настойчивого внимания Освальда сегодня он уже побаливал и обостренно воспринимал каждое движение. Конечно же Пингвин об этом знал, конечно к этому он и стремился.

Освальд аккуратно перевернул его на спину и охнул от открывшего вида. Казалось, он никогда к этому не привыкнет: раскрасневшийся, раскрытый перед ним Нигма, со связанными над головой руками, жаждущий и красивый, в полном его распоряжении.

— Так жаль, что вы не можете видеть то же, что и я, — он провел рукой по животу и груди Нигмы, подбираясь ближе. — Мои хорошие, вы выглядите потрясающе в моих руках, — он еще больше приблизился, приподнял голову Эда и позволил ему обхватить член ртом.

Освальд издал откровенный стон. За все то время, что он занимался Эдом, его собственная эрекция давно достигла крайней точки. Толкаться сейчас в горячий рот Нигмы было огромным удовольствием. Он начал грубо входить в него, и Эд зажмурился. В такие моменты Нигму особенно сильно приводило в восторг то, что Освальд не церемонился с ним и брал так, как хочется ему.

— Ох, детка, ты бы хотел коснуться меня? — Нигма только неразборчиво стонал, не имея возможности дать другой ответ. — О, я знаю, что хотел бы, — говорил между движениями Освальд, все еще пытаясь контролировать себя. — Я знаю, как вы оба любите чувствовать меня в своих руках, — он наклонился и оперся одной рукой об узел между запястьями Нигмы и начал входить под углом. С его лба стекали капли пота, капая на лицо Эда. — Боже, надеюсь вы знаете, как я вами доволен, — блаженно простонал Пингвин. — Такие молодцы, — Освальд с огромным волевым усилием плавно вышел из Нигмы, чувствуя близость разрядки. Все-таки он еще не закончил с Эдом и Загадочником.

Он приблизился, нависнув над Нигмой, и вновь поцеловал его с такой теплотой, будто извиняясь за то, как грубо обошелся с этим ртом. Жестом он указал им опять перевернуться на живот, поправляя подушки под ними, когда они покорно вернулись на место и положили голову так, чтобы следить за движениями Освальда.

Пингвин с облегчением раскатал презерватив по члену и добавил смазки. Большим пальцем он легонько надавил на основание пробки, заставив ноги Нигмы поджаться.

— Совершенно нас не жалеешь, — фыркнул Загадочник.

Освальд удивленно приподнял брови.

— Не жалел бы, если бы оставил вас вот так на всю ночь, — сказал он и плавно извлек пробку, наслаждаясь возмущенно-облегченным стоном Нигмы.

Освальд не дал ему оправиться и резко вошел. Он жестко входил в крепкое тело Нигмы, прервавшись лишь для того, чтобы потянуть его на себя за бедра, ставя на четвереньки. Все еще связанными руками Нигма держался за изголовье кровати и тяжело дышал под нарастающим ритмом, который задавал Освальд.

Он понял, что занял свое любимое положение, в котором видно их отражение в большом настенном зеркале у кровати. Нигма смотрел в него, видя себя, связанного и бессильного перед напористостью Освальда. Видел руки Пингвина в этих невероятно возбуждающих перчатках, сжимающих его голую талию. Он обернулся чтобы взглянуть на это с другого ракурса. Он всматривался в твердую хватку пальцев Пингвина, которых сейчас так хотел коснуться. Особенно глубокое проникновение заставило его закрыть глаза и охнуть. 

Они оба, Эд и Загадочник, хотели всего этого: сладкой боли, когда Пингвин так откровенно присваивал их, саднящих следов и их зализываний, горячего, грубого секса и ласковых объятий после. Они хотели отметин на их общем теле, вкус Освальда во вру, поцелуи, шлепки, разговоры. Во многом их желания расходились, но в этом они были всегда едины — они хотели всего этого от Освальда и друг друга, и точно знали, что получат это сполна. Пингвин никогда их не разочаровывал.

Они почувствовали, что снова подбираются к оргазму, в очередной раз поражаясь выдержке Освальда.

Пингвин наслаждался, тем как завороженно Нигма любовался на них в зеркало, которое они установили специально для этих взглядов. Он знал, насколько это было важным для них. Самое обычное зеркало позволяло им, не опускаясь до галлюцинаций, видеть рядом с Освальдом другого, не менее любимого человека. 

Пингвин запрокинул голову, чувствуя, наконец получит такую необходимую разрядку после тяжелого, долгого возбуждения. Он взял член Нигмы в руку, помогая ему снова кончить.

— Господи, Освальд, о боже, вот так, не останавливайся, — жарко зашептал Эд.

— Какой же ты, ох блядь, пожалуйста, — тут же вторил ему Загадочник. Они совершенно теряли всякое самообладание, приближаясь к оргазму.

— Кто ваш папочка? Ну же! — спросил Освальд, сильнее перехватывая член Нигмы.

— Ты! Ты, о боже! Ты наш папочка! Пожалуйста… — проскулил тот.

— Иногда я не понимаю вас, милые, скажите четко, чего вы хотите.

— Освальд, я так хочу тебя, ох, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, быстрее, — стонал Эд. — Я хочу тебя в себе еще, глубже еще быстрее, я хочу быть полностью твоим, о боже!

— Мистер Пингвин… — прошипел Загадочник, сжимая Освальда в себе, доводя его до оргазма. 

Тяжело дыша, Пингвин наблюдал за тем, как они кончили ему в руку. Оргазмические судороги уже отдавались болью, но они бы ни за что не отказались от любого момента их вечера.

Освальд со сдавленным шипением вышел из Нигмы, позволив ему удобно лечь и поймать свой взгляд.

— Спасибо, папочка, — невинно улыбнулся он.

Пингвин засмеялся и потянулся за поцелуем, одной рукой легко распуская узел на галстуке. 

Отстранившись и расслабленно полежав несколько минут, он оглядел кровать и спросил:

— Как же нам это все сейчас убрать?

— Не смотри на меня. Я буду бесполезным еще несколько дней, — сиплым голосом сказал Эд.

— А я просто ничего не стану делать, — зевнул Загадочник.

Освальд покачал головой. Став его официальным мужем, Загадочник еще активней отказывался выполнять любую обслуживающую роль, постоянно повторяя, что секретаршей Освальд нанимал Эдди, а не его, и в степфордские жены он тоже не записывался. Правда, это оставалось лишь громкими словами — он с радостью ухаживал за Освальдом еще до того, как тому могло прийти в голову о чем-то его попросить.

— Знаешь, мне понадобится этот твой чай от горла, — кашлянул Эд.

— Не преувеличивай, — сузил глаза Пингвин. Эд выразительно посмотрел на него. — Конечно будет тебе завтра чай. А сейчас отправляйся в душ. Я разберусь со всем остальным, — Освальд махнул в сторону ванной комнаты и приподнялся на локтях.

Эд мученически простонал, медля с исполнением просьбы.

— Нигма, — мягко сказал Освальд, — включи воду и встань под душ, а я приду и сделаю, что надо, — он склонил голову набок, в Эда. — Или завтра нам придется все это повторить?

— Ох боже, — рассмеялся Загадочник. — Освальд, ты потрясающий, но не уверен, что малыш Эдди выдержит это сам, — он почти резко встал и кое-как добрался до двери ванной.

— Ты недооцениваешь меня, — притворно возмутился Эд.

— Тише! Я не хочу, чтобы он понял, что я просто буду завидовать, если все развлечения достанутся только тебе, — чересчур громко прошептал Загадочник.

Освальд метнул в него подушку, подталкивая к душу.

— Мистер Пингвин, а я думал, в нашей семье никакого насилия, — театрально охнул Загадочник. 

— Нигма, ты напрашиваешься, — глянул на него исподлобья Освальд, и Эд с Загадочником со смехом скрылись в ванной.

Уже позже, уставший и измотанный Нигма продолжал по-кошачьи прижиматься к Освальду и смотреть на него влюбленными глазами, выпрашивая поцелуи. Пингвин ласково их обнимал, целуя в макушку.

Любить их двоих было блаженством, а быть любимым ими — лучше всего на свете.

— Знаете что, — сонно сказал Пингвин, прикрыл глаза, — завтра действительно можете не появляться в мэрии. У вас будет законный выходной.

— Ага, как же, — бормотал Нигма, прижимаясь к теплому Освальду, — Нет, мистер Пингвин. Ваш кофе будет готов в девять двадцать, как раз к утреннему заседанию.


End file.
